


Amar A Muerte - English Translated (unedited)

by blackrider11



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: English translation, F/F, F/M, Gen, Intended for Reference Use, no beta we die like men, transcript
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 81,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrider11/pseuds/blackrider11
Summary: Initial translation of Amar A Muerte in (at least) 10 minute intervalsNot an exact translation because English grammar.If Univision comes out with an official sub, project will be scrapped.IF you have CORRECTIONS or SUGGESTIONS please let me know. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wvwTSRWVqyaLg-Q5U5wyZNIroFa5GXV965rPJ47Vi4U/edit?usp=sharingCorrections will continue to be made on the doc but not updated on ao3 until complete, title of that one will be posted by episode and under title of "Amar A Muerte - English Translation (Edited)"No money is expected nor exchanged for this translation. Wait for edited version before using for subbing. I'm doing this so my mom can watch this show.WARNING: lots of Author's Notes as I am simply copying and pasting as I go.Barring any mishaps we are back to our regular scheduled programming.If you are an English to whatever other language translator but can't understand Spanish feel free to use to translate it into a language that might not be accessible to people otherwise.





	1. Episode 1 Part 1:

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please understand that I am working with a limited amount of Spanish/Google Translate/Dictionaries/talking to some Mexicans about the slang and have translated to the best of my ability. Once I get all 87 episodes finished, assuming that it is NOT put on Netflix with subtitles, I am in talks with a friend about getting hard subs onto the episodes.
> 
> Some of these translations will not be entirely accurate but adjusted grammatically for an English speaking audience (in this case mostly American style grammar). So this is not a word for word translation as I have taken some liberties to make it read more smoothly.
> 
> Warning there will be A/N in this piece with some explanations on why some things were translated the way they were.
> 
> I will also be translating the short web series if it still on the internet (and I can find it) when this initial translation is done.
> 
> This is the translated script of Amar A Muerte into English.

Lucia: I’m here, my love. Please hold on, please. Don’t leave me, Leon.

Lucia: Please Hurry! Please help him! Please!

_ 3 Days Earlier _

_ Mexico City _

Johny: He is a visionary. A man who possesses all the essential characteristics that are needed to succeed in business. He’s positive, dedicated, regal, a good man, a family man. I could spend the entire night telling you about every wonderful thing about him. However, as a representative of the Carvajal Group, I dare to say that in front of Mexico that for me it is not only a pleasure, but an honor that today I get to introduce to you one of the top 20 richest men in the world. A man, I consider more than a mentor, but a father. I introduce, León Carvajal!

Eva: How rare, our little diva hasn’t arrived. (A/N: the actual translation is “star” but diva is a more agonistic connotation of the same word in English)

Mateo: Now, now, my love, behave yourself. This is not the time nor the place.

Eva: You’re right.

_ San Antonio, Texas _

A/N: Things happen here with El Chino but it’s all silent and there are no words.

_ Mexico City _

Leon: I don’t consider it a special accomplishment to be on the world list of millionaires. Rather, I hope that the criminals in this country don’t take it seriously. But…

_Lucia's Flashback _

Man: Oh Wonderful, wonderful. Cutie, show me more. Yes, more. That’s better. Take it off. Let me see. That’s good.

Girl: No, no more.

Man: Stop crying girl.

_ End Flashback _

Reporter: Look at the camera.

Leon: Rather my fortune is you, those who made the effort, the dedication to help me create a central hub of communication, that has no ulterior motive. We strive to provide values, facts, and progress to the people of Mexico. And my greatest treasures are of course, my children. Eva, I am always proud of you. Valentina, you are my hope, my love. Guillermo, you and I are one. My children, I love you.

Life has given me many gifts, and one of the greatest comes walking in the form of a woman, who within three months will honor me by becoming my wife. She has reminded me that happiness is not an invention created by dreamers. Lucía Borges, I love you.

Johny: Amazing that you have found each other! (A/N: This is not an accurate translation, but the closest I could find to what he meant, if you have a suggestion that fits better please let me know)

Leon: And how could I forget you? Johny, my right hand. But you know what. No more sentiment. Let’s go celebrate! It’s supposed to be a party! Let’s go drink my favorite champagne! Please get up, let’s go. Thank you, all.

_ San Antonio, Texas _

Man: It’s an honor, to deal with a judge who does justice. In this you’ll find all the evidence you need to put him in jail. But it’s better if I put this little gift in here with what my employer sent.

Judge: I told him that he should not give me anything.

Man: Look, this million dollars, you can give it as a gift to an orphanage if you want. But just this once I warn you, my boss does not like to be slighted.

Detective?: How are we going to explain so much money in a suitcase when we bring it in to the station?

Judge: Calm down, son, calm down. It’s fine. (A/N: I can’t tell if he says “This isn’t fine” or “It’s fine.”)

Chino: What?

Detective?: Someone call 911. Dad.

_ Mexico CIty _

Narrator: People say that life always offers you a second chance. But so does death.

_ San Antonio, Texas _

Detective: I can identify him. 

Police: Calm down, please.

Detective: Cam down?! He killed my father like a dog.

Police: Don’t worry we have cameras that show us his face.

Detective?: I need you to find him already. Why aren’t you looking for him?

Police: The whole police force is on this, it’s only a matter of time.

Detective?: This is stupid! I need you to look for him now!

_Mexico City_

Good morning sir!

Leon: Good morning! Have you had breakfast yet?

Not yet, I had to take Max for a walk.

Valentina: Or rather Max got you out to take you for a walk.

You’re not wrong Miss.

Leon: Finish up and go have some eggs.

Thank you, sir!

Lucia: Eva, will you please give me a little bit of sugar? Thank you very much, Guille.

Leon: Eva, I think we have to make something very clear. I know that it is difficult to get used to the idea that a new woman will be taking your mom’s place.

Eva: You’re off to a bad start, father. My mom is irreplaceable.

Lucia: Please, let’s talk about something else.

Leon: It’s fine Lucia. No one is saying that anyone is going to replace your mother. It’s just not possible. But that doesn’t change the fact that Elena has been dead for more than 10 years. And although it is hard to accept, it is the reality. And like any other human being, I have the right to rebuild my life.

Eva: Father, no one is denying you that right, but you really could have chosen a better option. Don’t you think?

Lucia: I’m going to let you have breakfast in peace…

Everyone (except Eva and Leon): No, no. Sit down.

Leon: You can’t talk to Lucia like that, Eva.

Eva: Why not? Lucia is practically my own age!

Johny: Eva, we are in modern times.

Valentina: Yes, we’re in modern times. The internet is connecting the world, gay couples get married, vegatarians are demanding we stop eating hamburger, but we’re not going to be mad about it.

Johny: And today, you can’t judge a couple simply for age difference.

Valentina: Exactly.

Johny: The look on your father’s face, that’s all that counts.

Eva: Johny, you’re not our family. I don’t understand why you’re having breakfast with us.

Leon: He’s family to me.

Valentina: You haven’t had the coffee yet…

Eva: It’s much too early for this spectacle.

Lucia: Please don’t leave Eva, have breakfast with us. Please Eva.

Valentina: Sorry, she takes this all too seriously.

Johny: It’s such a shame that Eva takes things that way. She probably just needs time. The important thing is that you guys are happy. And what you have, my dear brother, is a marvelous woman by your side, who is going to make you very happy.

Guille: Lucia, i’m sorry for my sister.

Lucia: No, don’t apologize for her. It’s okay.

Gullie: I believe my dad deserves a chance to be happy.

Leon: Thank you son.

Valentina: If you’re happy, we’re happy.

Johny: We're happy.

Leon: Thank you my children. Let’s us toast then, to happiness and the future! And the future for me that will share your name with mine.


	2. Episode 1 Part 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next 20 minutes of Amar a Muerte.

_ San Antonio, Texas _

Lupita: Leaving again?

Chino: Don’t start.

Juliana: Clearly, he’s going to his other house.

Chino: Shut up. There is no other house.

Lupita: Get back.

Lupita: When are you going to stop? Even your daughter realizes that…

Chino: My daughter? Again with that story that she is my daughter?

Lupita: Yes your daught- She’s your daughter. Yes, she is.

Chino: My daughter? How do I know she’s my daughter? She’s not my child! She’s not my daughter!

Lupita:You have to explain to her what your job is! Any moment you could be dead.

Chino: It’s the last job, the motherlode. These guys are rich while I’m still living in this shit hole. (A/N: he says “tiny house” but honestly would he really say tiny house in English?) You see the black suitcase here? This suitcase is going to turn into a house with a swimming pool, three rooms, and a rich lady’s tiny dog barking in a garden. Any questions? Who loves you? One two three four. Until we see each other again, don’t let the candles die.

* * *

_ Mexico City _

Lucia: Hello.

Leon: Hello. I knew I would find you here.

Lucia: I love coming here, I get to see the story and the results of everything you’ve done. The rooms…

Leon: I entirely in love you. Do you know what you would love? The newsroom. It’s where you can make or break reputations. Even dismiss a president. There’s real power there.

Lucia: That is power, isn’t it?

Leon: I wish I could have you right now.

Lucia: Now? Here? What will they say about the boss?

Leon: Nothing.

Lucia: How can you-

Leon: I can.

Lucia: Oh stop. I have an appointment with the wedding planners.

Leon: No.

Lucia: Yes.

Leon: Why? I’m starting to get sick of them.

Lucia: No, you;re not allowed to hate them. They admire you.

Leon: Okay, at least I had the pleasure of seeing you here.

Lucia: See you later.

Leon: But last time you didn’t say yes.

Lucia: But I didn’t have an appointment.

Leon: You can cancel it.

Lucia: I can’t cancel it.

Leon: All right. But what? What do I do?

Lucia: I’ll see you tonight. Promise. I love you.

Leon: And I you.

* * *

Lucia: I’m sorry. It’s just that I feel as though I’m starring in a movie I don’t want to be in.

Johny: But the most important thing is that you are the star. And you know what? We’re going to conquer Mexico together. We’ll make history.

Lucia: History? (Tell me) What do I care about history? I don’t even care about my own story.

Johny: Hey, hey. It’s going to be alright. You don’t need to know what you want, because I already know what you want.

Lucia: Do you now?

Johny: Always.

Lucia: Do you?

Johny: Yes, of course I know.

* * *

Leon: It’s not that I don’t respect traditions, as you know I support them. What I don’t understand is why, in this century, there are people who still believe that their dead come and visit.

Camilo: Driver, do me a favor and park. Do you remember? That time I went looking for a spirit for you.

Leon: We were looking for it together. But don’t fool yourself.

Camilo: How beautiful the celebration of...

Leon: Don’t start. Hey, come here, children. We’ll give this to you. You know what I find incredible. That, you, being a man of science keep believing in such things. Please...

Camilo: Listen to me. There exists evidence.

Leon: Where is this evidence?

Camilo: In my book.

Leon: I read it. I edited for you remember? You know what? How about instead we have a whiskey at your place?

Camilo: Listen, what is in store for you after death?

Leon: Nothing. After you die, you’re dead. People cry for a couple days, then forget about you. You’re just dead.

Camilo: Just a drunk.

Leon: Yeah.

Camilo: Let’s go to my house.

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas _

Gang Member 1: There’s 10 more. Pay attention.

Gang Member 2: Watch the TV.

TV: Witnesses confirm that the crime was committed by one man. He has not been identified yet. But the police have issued a special orders to catch this criminal. There are no further details at this time.

TV Captions: Justice Luco (upper) Federal Judge Assassinated (lower) 

Alacran: Go. We’re gonna have a party.

Phone: The person you are trying to reach cannot come to the phone right now, please leave a message and try again later.

Alacram: Guys! El Chino has bailed. We’re finding him, now!

* * *

_ Mexico City _

(A/N: Johny literally says “boy” as in my friend, but I wanted him to sound like the jerk he is so I kept it as boy)

Johny: Ugh, what now? I have to take this. Hello? What happened, my boy? I already told you not to call this phone.

Man on phone: I have a person who is willing to carry the gift.

Johny: You don’t say, my boy. I’ll talk to you later.

Lucia: Who was it?

Johny: Just work, my love.

Lucia: You’re not going to tell me? You’re seriously not going to tell me? Alright.

Johny: Come, my love, what’s wrong? Where is this distrust coming from? I love you. We’re a team. I will always want what’s best for you. Okay. Nobody will ever love you like I do.

Lucia: Leon does.

Johny: Truely? That’s good. You know that’s exactly what you have to do. I don’t know how you managed it, but I’m impressed. Tell me does Leon grab you like this? Does he do things to you that I do?

* * *

Leon: Thank you.

Driver: You’re welcome, sir.

Leon: About your aunt, I’ll take care of it. Max! Hey! Max! Hey boy, you never listen to me anymore. You don’t play with me anymore. Tell me what’s wrong. Guille! Where? Children? Guille? Very well. Fabricio, there’s a woman in the front garden. Check it out.

* * *

Mateo: Why are you drinking at this hour?

Eva: What are you doing? Why are you taking it away? 

Mateo: You need to calm down. You’re stressed.

Eva: How can I not be? Let me put it like this, my father did not spend his whole life building an empire just to give it to her! The first bitch right in front of him. (A/N: she says “cat” not “bitch” but I don’t know what a good substitute for that would be as Eva is speaking very angry right now and it seems like the extreme she would say when half drunk)

Meteo: You’re father can do what he wants with his life, nothing you is going to make him- Eva, we’re talking. Who are you talking to?

Eva: Nothing, just work as usual.

Mateo: Can’t it wait until we’re done talking?

Eva: I’m done.

* * *

_San Antonia, Texas_

Lupita: You know if you want to eat you could help- Hey, hey, go to the bedroom. Whatever happens, don’t come out.

Juliana: What? Why? What’s going on?

Lupita: Hurry. Go. In the room. Be quiet. Sit down.

Alacran: How’s it going Lupita?

Lupita: Just fine.

Alacran: You’ve got some nice tits, woman. (A/N: I’m not sure if he’s talking about her breasts, ass, or both, so I went vulgerish).

Lupita: What do you want?

Alacran: Well you see, we’re looking for El Chino, who all of a sudden disappeared on us.

Gang Member 1: Are you coming out or am I dragging you?

Alacran: Don’t play games with me Lupita. You know that nothing and no one stops me.

Gang Member 1: Boss, take a look at what I found.

Alacran: Nice. This one is new. Come, girl. Let’s take a little walk.

Juliana: Screw you. (A/N: She’s basically telling him to go fuck himself… but she literally says that’s/it’s your grandmother’s, which is the equivalent of her saying “my dad fucked/killed your grandmother” or “I fucked your grandmother” or at least that what my friend said I had a hard time understanding anything but grandmother)

Alacran: We’ll be right back.

Lupita: Chino told me it was going to be his last job! I don’t know what was in the suitcase! He was going to leave for a couple days then come back for us.

Alacran: Of course. He’s not coming back.

Lupita: I don’t know where he went!

Alacran: If you can’t make Chino come back with my suitcase. I’ll break your daughter. But first, we’re going to have ourselves a little party.

Juliana: No, no, no, no, no, no. Please, no.

Gangster 1: Alacran! Our friend from the police station just called me to say that El Chino won’t be able to escape. Because all roads are blocked.

Alacran: Well boys, it looks like we got ahead of ourselves. Let’s go. Looks like you got saved today girl.

Gangster 1: Goodbye.

Alacran: But don’t think that once I leave, I’ll forget about you.


	3. Episode 1 Part 3

_ Somewhere in Texas _

_ Chino Flashback _

Chino: This suitcase is going to turn into a house with a swimming pool, three rooms, and a rich lady’s tiny dog barking in a garden. 

_ End Flashback _

* * *

_ Mexico City _

Guille: Hi, dad.

Leon: Guille.

Guille: May I come in?

Leon: Please, by all means.

Guille: What are you doing alone in here?

Leon: Waiting on my only son to come have a drink with me. Please, sit.

Guille: I have to study. I present my thesis tomorrow, remember?

Leon: Of course I remember. That’s what I want to celebrate with you. Salut.

Guille: What is my thesis about?

Leon: I don’t remember that. But the thesis it tomorrow, isn’t it. Please, sit down.

Guille: I should have known.

Leon: No, Guille. Guille!

_ Somewhere in Texas _

(A/N: insert police chase here).

Chino: This way, and this way. No, you don’t. Come on! Let’s go! 

Police: Freeze! Hands up! (A/N: This is in English) Stop! Hey! Stop! Stop!

* * *

_ Mexico City _

Leon: Good, we’re all agreed.

Men: Thank you. Thank you very much, sir.

Leon: We’ll meet

_ Lucia Flashback _

Man in Lucia Flashback: Is it a deal or not?

Lucia: Hey, it stinks of disgusting cigarettes.

Woman (Lucia’s mom?) What’s going on here?

Lucia: I’m hungry.

Woman: Give me that.

Lucia: Hey. I need it.

Woman: Go back to your room.

Lucia: How many times do I have to ask you not to bring your clients here?

Lucia: What is…

Man: Hello.

Lucia: Mom. Don’t do this to me! Mom! No! No! Mom! No! No! Not this! Mom! Please!

_End Flashback_

Leon: This is good. Very good. Many of the decisions that were made today were Lucia’s ideas. We have to expand the company. (A/N: he says incorporate but that usually means adopting other companies in).

Johny: Lucia?

Leon: Yes, she is much smarter than people assume.  You don’t know her very well yet but she’s amazing, and because I don’t want you to fall in love with her.

Johny: You are like my family, and women in the family are off limits. Leon, you know you are the most important person in my life, right? Seriously, Leon, you are the best mentor anyone could have.

Leon: Hey. Don’t talk as though I’m going to die. Because I’m not yet. Look, the reason is over there. That’s why I am more alive than ever.

Johny: You’re not going to die.

Leon: I’m not going to die.

Johny: Ever? (A/N: I need to find a better word for this, it's more like "Not soon" but need to be one word)

Leon: Correct. But if I do, you’ll need to remember that in my line of business there are two major dangers: Gangs and Politicians. Politicians want nothing more than to win elections. The gangs, it’s their money, their reputation. 

Johny: I know you don’t like to hear this, but I still insist, you are the best option for Mexico. You should be the next president of this country.

Leon: Ha, neither the gangs or politicians would leave me alive after the first month campaigning.

Johny: Don’t worry, I’d take care of it.

Leon: Hello, my love! Have you been enjoying yourself?

Lucia: How are you, Johny?

Johny: Hello, Lucia.

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas _

Detective?: Do you know who I am? Don’t you recognize me?

Chino: My lawyer?

Detective?: You lawyer? The night you killed Julian Tamayo (?A/N: Tamako?), I was there. That was my father. I’ll make sure you pay for what you did, do you understand?

Chino: Guard!

Detective?: I still don’t know why you did it.

Chino: Guard!

Detective?: Understand, that I have all the power of the law behind me. You’re going to be tried and condemned very quickly. You killed a federal judge and in this state, you pay with your life.

* * *

_ Mexico City _

Leon: Sometimes I feel like I don’t understand Lucia.

Johny: How so?

Leon: I don’t know, but I feel like there’s something she’s holding back.

Johny: A secret? But we all have secrets.

Leon: Yes, but this hurts her. Because it hurts her, I’d like to know. 

Johny: Maybe with time, she’ll trust you enough to tell you. The important thing now, is that you’re happy, and now you have a woman who values you, respects you, who wants you. If you could see the face you’re making.

* * *

_ San Antonio _

Lupita: Hey tell me, What did the judge say?

Chino: I’m going to be sent to the electric chair.

Lupita: What?

Chino: I killed a judge Lupita, they don’t play around with that.

Lupita: What am I going to tell Juli?

Chino: I don’t know. Tell her whatever you want.

Lupita: And Alacran, what about him?

Chino: You know what? You should find the first bus you can, and leave for Mexico. Forget about me, okay. Guard!

* * *

_ 3 days later Mexico City _

Priest: I am honored to be uniting these two with the sacred bond of marriage. This link will bind you for life, until death do you part.

Eva: I can’t believe that the most intelligent man in this country is making such a stupid mistake.

Mateo: I can’t believe the woman I love wants to be pessimistic.

Gullie: Oh yeah, Camillo, I’m reading your book.

Camillo: Really? Finally.

Guille: In the age before Mexico, did they really believe in reincarnation?

Camillo: According to my research, many believed and respected the idea of reincarnation. Mostly prisoners and the poor. Guess what they reincarnated into? Into trees, clouds. Into precious stones.

Guille: So you’re telling me if I had good luck, I might have been reincarnated into one of the jewels worn by my new mom?

Lucia: I, Lucia Borges, swear to love, care, and respect you for the rest of my days.

Priest: Leon, please.

Leon: I Leon Carbajal, promise to make you happy for the rest of your life. To fulfill each of you dreams until you can no longer contain your happiness.

Priest: Now that you have declared your intentions in the eyes of God, no man may separate you. Now by the powers invested in my by the Judicial System and the Mexican Government, I hereby declare you united in marriage. You may now kiss the bride.

Leon: Now Lucia, spiritually and officially you are now my wife. My wife.

Lucia: I love you

Leon: I love you.

Lucia: I love you. Thank you.

Camillo: To the couple!

Johny: Hey-

Valentina: Congratulations

Johny: Let this be the beginning of the pest part of your life.

Leon: It is.

Johny: Really?

Leon: It is. 

Leon: Hello my children. It’s wonderful to see you.

Eva: Congratulations.

Leon: Thank you, my dear, thank you.

Mateo: Congratulations.

Leon: I’m so happy right now. Thank you.

Camillo: Come here.

Leon: You are

Lucia: Have you tried-

Man: You look look at that it’s amazing.

Valentina: Cheers.

Camillo: Long life! (A/N: Or something he says “Vivos los-” then it’s cut off)

Lucia: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you very much. Have fun.

Eva: Lucia. Congratulations, you did it. You finally tied my father to you.

Lucia: Thank you Eva. I hope you have fun at the party.

Eva: You will never take my mother’s place. She was a great woman. And you… I find you a fall a little short.

Lucia: Out of respect for your father, you accuse me of whatever you want later. But today, my patience has been tried, and I’m tired of defending my intentions to you.

Eva: Wow, you’re even a poet. At least my dad looked great despite you.

Lucia: Look, if you want to insult me. Be more clever, it’s nothing I haven't heard before.

Eva: I’m sure you’ve heard worse from your old clients.

Johny: What happened? You should have that look on your pretty face.

Lucia: Eva, she always knows how to upset me.

Johny: Well, just don’t make a deal of it.

Lucia: I know, but she provokes me all the time.

Johny: Hey, you’re bigger than that. Look. Be happy, because today, is going to be the most important day for the Great Widow of Mexico.

Lucia: Widow?

Johny: Yes, because, you know. She has an old boyfriend. With well, his health…

Man: Salute!

Johny: Salute! Hey guys! Salute.

_ Lucia Flashback _

Lucia: Carbajal Group. Good Afternoon. Yes, I do.

Leon: Schedule these two on the same day, I can’t be going to New York all the time. Tell Johnson to make a reservation because I want to go to dinner-

Lucia: Excuse me, sir! Who are you visiting?

Leon: I’m sorry?

Lucia: You have to check in at the desk. If you don’t have a badge, you can’t enter here.

Leon: Do you know who I am?

Lucia: You could be God and you couldn’t get in without a badge. There are rules that have to be followed.

Leon: Do I look like him?

Lucia: Yes, sir. I’m sorry. Excuse me. Sorry.

Leon: It’s been a long time since I found someone so diligent of their duty.

Lucia: I’m just doing my work the best I can.

Leon: Leon Carbajal, nice to meet you.

Lucia: Yes, I know who you are now. Again, I’m sorry.

Leon: Are you going to leave me hanging like this?

Lucia: No, no, sir. Lucia Borges.

Leon: A pleasure.

Lucia: LIkewise.

_ End Flashback _

Leon: Anyway, the rest is history.

Lucia: It’s a nice story.

Leon: And you know, the Cardinal (A/N: Cardinal is a bishop in the Catholic church… OMG they got married BY A BISHOP!?!?!), said now that God has united us, no man can destroy it, not even death.

Lucia: For life, I love you. I love the way you look in that suit. It’s amazing. He’s very handsome.

Leon: Let me take it off. 

Man: We should go.

Leon: Thank you.

Lucia: Thank you so much. This party is fantastic.

Leon: Of course. Shall we dance?

Lucia: Dance? You want to dance?

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas _

Guard: Hands out (A/N: in English)

Chino: Slower, slower.

* * *

_ Mexico CIty _

Lucia: Valentina.

Valentina: Yeah?

Lucia: Have you seen your dad?

Valentina: No, but just a bit ago I saw him with Johny.

Lucia: With Johny?

Valentina: Oh I should take this chance to finally introduce you. Lucho, Lucia.

Lucho: Congratulations, Mrs. I mean, I know you’re very young, but now I guess I have to call you Mrs.

Valentina: Or Lucia.

Lucia: Lucia’s just fine.

Lucho: That’s what it will be.

Johney: I’m so happy for you.

Leon: I know. I know.

Johny: Do you know what I am going to be thankful for all my life? That where I am now, as a human being and a person, I owe it all to you.

Leon: You know, that you’re like my son. And that is why I want to introduce you to the woman who is-

Lucia: Leon! Leon! Are you okay? My love? My love, are you okay? What can I do? Doctor, please! Get a doctor! Get an ambulance! Stay with me! Stay with me.

Others: Don’t talk. Careful. A doctor. HURRY! It’s bad. Keep pressure on it! Pressure!

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas _

(Chino walks down death row, it’ll go back and forth between areas for a bit)

_ Mexico City _

Lucia: I’m here, my love. Please hold on, please. Don’t leave me, Leon. Please don’t leave me, Leon. Hold on. Hold on. Please hurry!

Lucia: Please hurry! Please help him! Please! Please, don’t die my love.

_ San Antonio, Texas _

Lupita: Eat quickly. We have to go claim your dad’s body. It’s okay to be-

Juliana: Don’t touch me! I was afraid he had another family, like an idiot. He always treated me like an idiot. But I wasn’t ready to find out that my dad was a murderer and then watch him die in the electric chair.

Lupita: Wait up for me.

Juliana: No. If you had just told me at the beginning, at least then I would have been ready.

Lupita: I’m very sorry. I just wanted to protect you.

Julianan: Protect me from what? I’m still a killer’s daughter. How was that supposed to protect me? There’s the eclipse they announced.

Man: What the- get a gurney!

Man 2: On it.


	4. Episode 2 Part 1:

_ San Antonio, Texas _

Lupita: Hey.

Lupita: Chino!

Juliana: Pa!

Lupita: Chino?

Leon: Hey, hey, hey. Off, off! Hey! Hey! Who are you?

Lupita: I can’t believe it!

Leon: What? What? I’m sorry, what is going on?

Lupita: They couldn’t kill you.

Leon: Uh, I’m sorry. Who are you?

Juliana: He doesn’t recognize us.

Lupita: Who are we? Chino-

Leon: My name isn’t Chino! My name is Leon. Please.

* * *

Man: How much voltage was used?

Man 2: 2500 volts for 15 seconds.

Man: How many times was it repeated?

Man 2: Twice. I’ll look. Yes, twice. The heart stopped, there is no doubt that Chino  Valdés died in that electric chair.

Man: Than, how is he alive? My grandmother told me that when black butterflies appear they are a sign of death.

Man 2: Is that really what you expected?

Man: Good point.

* * *

_ Mexico City _

Beltran: Death was an integral part of worship for the very first people of Mexico. But why did the worship death? Better question, why do we continue this tradition? What does death mean for you?

Student 1: Fear.

Student 2: Uncertainty.

Student 3: Joy.

Beltran: Well, for the ancient Mexicans, they believed that death was a change. The start of a metamorphosis. Sorry, give me two seconds. She’s my wife. What happened?

Alicia: The doctor called me. They need to see us urgently.

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas _

Leon: Don’t touch me. I want my clothes and my things now!

Juliana: What’s wrong with my dad? He doesn’t recognize us.

Lupita: I don’t know. Just give him a chance.

Doctor: Please understand-

Leon: Don’t touch me.

Dectective?: Police!

* * *

_ Mexico City _

Alicia: No, that’s not possible, he’s just a kid.

Beltran: So, what can we do?

Doctor: The only way to save his life is to give him a transplant as soon as possible.

Alicia: Whatever it takes to save him.

Doctor: Once you guys sign some papers, we’ll be able to get on the list to find possible donors. 

Beltran: Doctor, we’ll sign whatever you need us to sign.

Doctor: the treatment is very expensive.

Beltran: Well, we have insurance from the University.

Doctor: Out secretary looked at your insurance and unfortunately it doesn’t cover transplants. In order to start the process, we need the money.

Beltran: How much, Doctor?

Doctor: At least two million pesos.

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas _

Doctor: What’s going on here? That man was clinically dead, he displayed no vital signs for over four hours. It’s a miracle he’s alive.

Leon: I know this is very strange, but Commissioner-

Commissioner: Why are you talking to me about miracles?

Leon: Just listen to me for two minutes.

Commissioner: Shut up! The dead don’t talk! Take him away!

Lupita: Leave him alone, please. Leave him-

Narrator: Second chances at life, they rarely start off well. Sometimes, luck is on vacation.

* * *

_ Mexico _

Beltran: Maybe the University can loan me two-hundred thousand pesos.

Alicia: That’s not enough, not nearly. It’s just a drop. What are we going to do?

Beltran: I’m thinking.

Alicia: Javiar is only twelve year old, I can’t let anything happen to him. And, he’s dying.

Beltran: That’s not going to happen, I’ll figure out something.

Alicia: And what are you going to do? For once in you life be honest! You’ve never done anything, you don’t help at all. Beltran, you haven’t been doing anything to help. What did you expect me to say?

Beltran: Well, when we figure out a plan-

Alicia: What plan? What are we going to wear to the funeral? What are we going to- Beltran! Beltran! Help! Help! Beltran! Beltran!

Chino: No, I am El Chino Valdés.

* * *

Newscaster: We’re live at the Carvajal Mansion awaiting the arrival of the family. After the painful murder of Leon Carvajal, Mexico is in mourning.

TV subtitles: Mexico in Mourning. The Carvaljal Family on their way home after the brutal assassination of Leon Carvajal

Journalists: A few questions, a few questions. Valentina, Valentina. Wait. A few questions! His wife! Here comes the wife. Mrs. Lucia, a few questions! Please!

Johny: Here’s good. I hope you can understand the difficult moment that the family and Mrs. Lucia is going through. Thank you for understanding. As a representative as the Carvajal Group, please understand our pain. Today was supposed to be wonderful, Leon was happy on the most important day of his life. Unfortunately, it is now a day of mourning, not just for the Carvajal Family, or for me, but also for all of Mexico.

Reporter/Journalist: Do you know of any leads for why Leon Carvajal was murdered?

Johny: Truth is, I don’t know. That is a subject that should be discussed with the competent authorities. What I can tell you, is that there are people who knew Leon’s intention of running for president of this country. And I don’t want to jump to conclusions, that I am not experienced to make, but I want to demand that the authorities find the mastermind of this murder. The person who is behind the brutal murder of Leon Carvajal. Thank you very much. Please close the doors out of respect for the family.

Lucia: You killed him. Oh. I didn’t think you’d dare. You had him killed.

Johny: It’s okay, my love. Shhh, listen to me. This is not the time or place. It’s okay, my love. Yeah, my love, yeah.

Lucia: Why? Why did you do that? You ruined everything! This wasn’t our plan. This wasn’t our plan! No Johny.

Johny: Yes.

Lucia: I won’t be able to do this.

Johny: Our plan is to be together. It’ll be okay. There was no time to explain to you. What happened-

Lucia: When did you want me to understand? At the funeral?

Johny: There wasn’t time.

Lucia: Was I supposed to understand later? When I’m talking to the police? Telling them I’m an accomplice? This whole mess wasn’t our plan. You ruined it.

Johny: Sh.

Lucia: You’re right, I shouldn’t yell.

Johny: You shouldn’t yell.

Lucia: I shouldn’t yell.

Johny: My love, look at me, see me. Hear me out. Hear me out.

Lucia: And who am I supposed to be seeing?

Johny: Me. You see me.

Lucia: I don’t recognize you.

Johny: Listen to me.

Lucia: I don’t recognize you.

Johny: There wasn’t time. You wouldn’t have understood. It’s time for me to confess to you. You my love, you are everything in my life. And I in yours. We are one.

Lucia: This is-

Johny: It’s always been like that. There will be a time when we’re going to talk about this and- 

Lucia: No.

Johny: and you’re going to understand.

Lucia: No. No. No. I’m not going to.

Johny: But not now. I’ll make sure everything is fine. I swear to God, my love.

Lucia: No, you ruined everything. You ruined everything. I just can’t believe you did it. I can’t believe it. How can you look like you can handle everything that’s coming?

Johny: I’ll take care of it.

Lucia: Yes?

Johny: I’ll take care of it.

Lucia: Then go and take care of it. Right now. Start now.

Johny: Don’t worry.

* * *

Jarvier: Papa!

Amparo: Jesus! Mary! Joseph!

Alicia: Amparo, can you help him inside the house?

Amparo: Thank God, you’re okay. Please come in, come inside!

Jarvier: What happened to Dad?

Alicia: We had an accident and he got struck very hard in the head. So he doesn’t remember some things.

Jarvier: Does he remember me?

Alicia: Oh, my son, it’s just a miracle he’s alive.

Jarvier: Why is Pluton barking at him like that?

Alicia: Well, you saw him. Blood on his shirt, he might be scared, right?

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas _

TV: Terrible new. At this moment, the hurricane is now a category four. Satellite images indicate that it could be on its way to Texas. The winds are estimated to reach about 180 miles per hour. State authorities recommend that those who are still at home to prepare for evacuation.

Leon: I swear that you are making a big mistake.

Detective?: Do you think I don’t remember who you are? You’re a worthless killer! Who doesn’t deserve to be alive!

Leon: But I didn’t kill anyone, I promise, please. I swear to you, it is you who are making a mistake!

Detective?: Be quiet!

Leon: Listen to me, please, I swear.

Detective?: Do you remember the eight people who died because of you? Oh, do you remember who you are?

Leon: Can I go to the bathroom?

Detective?: Take him. You won’t be saved from this one Chino!

* * *

_ Mexico City _

Amparo: Allow me to help you put this on, sir. It’s very cold. No, I’ll help you, don’t worry. Let me put it on, I’ll help you. Don’t worry. There it is, there it is. There perfect. Your spare glasses, sir.

Alicia: Beltran? Beltran? Beltran!

Chino: Why are you calling me that? That’s not my name!

Alicia: Hey, don’t talk like that in front of your son.

Chino: Son? What son? What are you talking about?

Alicia: Go.

Jarvier: But mom, what’s wrong with dad?

Alicia: Your dad was just in an accident, just an accident. Go.

Chino: What is this?

Leon: Calm down, calm down. What?

Alacran: What happened, Don Teresio? Don’t worry about it. You’ll find that we’ll get them to sing like a canary soon enough. We’ll find the USB and the case, no problem. Yes, yes. Of course, I’ll leave for the house right now. (A/N: them meaning Lupita and Juliana).

Gang member 1: Hey, Alacran, I think you’re gonna be very interested in this news.

Alacran: Let’s see.

Man on Phone: Hey, Alacran, tell the boss that they just brought in Chino alive and kicking. I don’t know what happened, we saw him fry in that chair.

Gang Member 1: Ah?

Alacran: Tell me how was El Chino resurrected? No, it’s impossible. Is the Holy Death on our side or what?

Gang Member 1: See, it’s gonna be okay.

Police Admin: That’s right Judge. As you were told.

Police: I can’t find anything. This has never happened before.

Police Admin: He’s alive. What do we do?

Lupita: Where is Chino Valdés?

Juliana: Why?

Lupita: Listen to me, where is Chino Valdés?

Leon: My name is not Chino. I am no Chino  Valdés. I am Leon Carvajal from Mexico City. Really. Look at me. Believe me. Help me. Help me. No, help me. (A/N: double check this translation, he speaks in English but very accented)

Juliana: My dad doesn’t speak Enligsh.

* * *

_ Mexico City _

Guille: Hey, Val. How are you?

Val: I don’t know. This whole thing feels like a lie. I don’t understand a thing. Why would someone do something like that tol dad?

Guille: Dad had many enemies.

Eva: He did. And that is why we are going to defend everything he left us. And I am going to find the culprit and I’ll make him pay for what he did.

Alicia: Octavio, I need your help. No, no, I’m fine. It’s Beltran. I’m afraid of what he might do.

Chino: Hey, buddy, where are we?

Man: In Mexico city.

Chino: In Mexico city.

Street Woman in Black: The Black Witch, that’s what they are called. Back when people spoke Nahuatl in this land, it was the butterfly of death.

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas _

Police: Chino, you have a visitor.

Leon: My name is not Chino, how many times to I have to tell you?

Detective?: I don’t know how you escaped from this one.

Leon: Who are you?

Detective?: Did you really think I’d swallow the story of how you don’t remember anything?

Leon: Please let me explain-

Detective?: Allow me to make one thing clear to you, I”m going to send you to the electric chair. As many times as I need. Okay.


	5. Episode 2 Part 2:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up a day early due to work changes. I had to cram it into a Friday night.

_ Mexico City _

Lucia: Oh my God.

Johny: I’ll take care of it. Everything that has to do with the funeral and… well, whatever else you need. It goes without saying, that you have my support and my love.

Gullie: Okay.

Val: I’m sorry. It’s not everyday your dad dies.

Johny: It’s okay, take it easy.

Eva: Give me.

Val: I just want it to all go away.

Eva: It’s alright. No one’s going to judge you.

Slivina: Excuse me, there’s an inspector at the door-

Montilla: Good afternoon. I’m Inspector Raul Montilla.

Johny: Good afternoon.

Eva: Thank you,  Silvina.

Montilla: I apologize. I understand the pain you’re going through, but I have to ask a few questions.

Johny: Right now? As you just said, they’re in a lot of pain and… if you want to, You can talk directly to me.

Montilla: We have been ordered to progress in this investigation as quickly as possible.

Eva: At the very least my father deserves that they find the killer. Do your job.

Montilla: We are already investigating the waiter who stabbed him, but we couldn’t find a relationship to your father. It would appear that he was the executor. Someone hired him. That is why we need to ask you, as his family, if you have any suspects in the death of Leon Carvajal.

Lucia: Of course I do. It’s the name that is in the mind of all of you. Mine. I’m the prime suspect. Am I not?

Johny: Lucia. Excuse her. She’s in a very delicate place, like everyone.

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas _

Leon: How do you propose to send me to the electric chair for a crime I didn’t commit?

Detective?: I was present when you shot my father.

Romero: I’m sorry. Excuse me. Excuse me. I’m the defense attorney for Mr Valdes. And while I’m sorry to interfere with your necrophilia interests with my client, but he is to be released.

Detective?: This can’t be allowed. Peñas please.

Romero: Mr. Macario Valdés, better known as "El Chino", has already been tried and killed. As you very well know, oh illustrious lawyer of this country. In our laws a person cannot be judged and condemned twice for the same crime.

Detective?: Yes, but this is different. Something went wrong with the execution, he’s not being judged again.

Romaro: There is no argument strong enough to justify this unreasonable detention. So, the fact is, my client is free. Here is the document.

Detective?: What is the significance-

Peñas: Please be quiet.

Detective?: No, no. How are they allowed to let him out just like that?

Romero: Governor, I’m sorry, I know it’s a bit late, but I’ve had a little problem down here at the police station.

Peñas: How are you, Governor? Yes, ma’m. I’m well, thank you for asking. Listen, what’s going on is the Macario Valdés is the hitman- oh, yes. I understand, but- okay. In that case, it’s fine. I’ll see you later. Let him out.

Detective?: You can’t do this to me, Peñas. You can’t do this. He killed my father. He killed my father!

Officer: This one?

Detective?: You’re going to pay for this! You’re going to pay! Let go of me!

* * *

_ Mexico City _

Chino: Hello?

Alicia: Thank goodness you answered. Where are you? Beltran. Everything is going to be okay. Come home.

Chino: I don’t know where my house is.

Alicia: On your cellphone, there’s an application, that says “maps”. Type “house”.

Octavian: Beltran, this is Octavian. Please trust me. We’ve been friends since university, yeah?

Chino: I never went to college.

Octavian: I see, who is with you? Are you with someone? My brother, are you with someone nearby?

Chino: Yes. What for?

Octavian: Pass the phone to them please.

Chino: Here.

Ocatvian: He-hello. Can you please tell me where you are? Can you give me the address please?

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas _

TV subtitles: Texas on Maximum Alert (A/N: get the other subtitles when you have more time)

TV caster: Experts predict that the hurricane will touch land. Hitting the state hard, sometime within the next 48 hours. Thousands of people have already fled their homes-

Romero: So, is it true what they say about the light at the end of the tunnel?

Leon: Where are we going? 

Romero: Can you answer me?

Leon: Where are we?

Romero: In San Antonio, Texas.

Leon: Why are people running around like crazy?

Romero: Oh that’s the hurricane about to arrive, a strong category four. And people are darting out of the city. It’s a “mandatory evacuation”. You’re leaving or you’re  _ leaving _ .

Leon: This is crazy.

Romero: Yeah, it’s crazy. You are the first you know. And you know what? We should get out and take a photo. 

Leon: You want a photograph?

Romero: Well, of course. Because when I try to explain this to my wife, she’s not going to belive me. Look, I’m going to drop you off at your house, then I’m off.

Leon: Give me a phone, so I can talk to my family.

Romero: Quiet, we’re almost there. There is something I don’t understand. Why did God give you another chance? You don’t deserve it. Hey, hey. It’s okay. The privilege to kill you is up to the boss, but if you provoke me, I won’t hesitate.

* * *

_ Mexico City _

Boss: Who needs to stab to kill when all you need is a kiss? (A/N: I have no idea honestly, he’s playing a kids game and what he says makes no sense to me but without knowing which one it makes no sense… It looks like some kind of dating game...). What? Do you want to play?

Alacran: No, sir. Thank you.

Boss: What you think that an old man like me can’t have fun with kid’s games?

Alacran: No, why would you think that, sir?

Boss: Did you know how I found out that Armenta wanted to bring me in? I thought like a judge. Armenta wanted me in one fell swoop. The contents in that case, have names, numbers, all the evidence necessary to put me, you, and our children’s children away. Do any of you realized what the fuck you did?

Alacran: Easy, sir. You don’t have to worry, I have everything under control. I’ll find the suitcase, the money, and anything else he’s got.

Boss: Just focus on the objective.

Alacran: Yes, sir. The USB.

Juliana: The storm is going to hit us.

Lupita: No, my daughter- What is going on? (Leon gets shoved through the door)

Romero: Good, you’ll all here. I hope you appreciate this gift from my client. Because for my client, the most important thing is family. 

Leon: I think there could be another way, and things can-

Romero: Get back Chino. The boys will take care of you, make sure you don’t escape until my client arrives and gets what is his.

Leon: I don’t know what you are talking about! I don’t have anything-

Romero: Stop!

Leon: Romero! Romero! Hey!

Lupita: Chino, once again-

Leon: I’m not Chino for God’s sake! I apologize.

* * *

_ Mexico City _

Octavian: Hello, excuse me. I just talked to someone and they gave me this address. Do you know what happened to the guy with the phone?

Bartender: He’s gone. He’s not welcome back. I don’t want to see that piece of garbage in my bar again. Is that clear?

Alicia: Yes, yes. Thank you, excuse us.

Octavian: Yes.

Alicia: This is my fault. If I hadn’t argued with him, he wouldn’t have gone out, and we wouldn’t have to be here.

Octavian: It will be okay, Alicia. This is no ones fault, it’s the accident’s okay? The accident it to blame.

Chino: Shot of tequila.

Stripper 1:  Beltrán Camacho.

Chino: Uh-huh.

Stripper 1: I like how the name sounds.

Chino: Oh, really?

Stripper 1: Really.

Chino: So tell me, how much is a party?

Stripper 1: Well, lets see, a dance is three minutes.

Chino: So short?

Stripper 1: Yes, it’s a bit short. But if you’re in the mood for more than five… well we can go up to a private room and close the curtain.

Chino: No kidding?

Stripper 1: And if you’re looking for something rougher-

Chino: Rougher? Tell me, Goddess, because that’s what I want. (A/N: he says something like pantheon, which is a group of famous people/deities/things so I went with Goddess).

Stripper 1: Well, come with me.

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas _

Lupita: Where did this come from? You didn’t have it before. (A/N: She's referring to the butterfly tattoo)

* * *

_ Mexico City _

Stripper 1: I need you to tell me what you want me to do to you.

Chino: Teasing me, how rude.

Stripper 1: Let’s start slowly, I want you to get comfortable. And I want you to take everything off. Slowly now. No. No. No. I have to go.

Chino: What? Why do you have to go?

Stripper 1: Yeah, it’s just-

Chino: But we’re just starting.

Stripper 1: I don’t play with people who have that thing on your neck.

Chino: I gave you a lot of money. What do you mean no?

Stripper 1: I told you no!

* * *

_San Antonio, Texas_

TV Subs: Divine Forgiveness? Death row inmate released after being alive after two charges of 2500 volts.

TV: This event has left doctors, authorities, and the community astonished in San Antonio, Texas.

Lupita: Sit down.

Leon: Can I sit here?

Juliana: Yes, but this is your chair.

Leon: Yeah?

TV: The defendant was executed in the electric chair and found revived four hour later after having been declared dead. Many are already calling it a miracle. One of our reporters is with the man behind this amazing story. In the meantime, let’s go to the latest reports of Hurricane Rosa.

Gangster 1: Yes, boss. Alright. Let’s go. Boss says we have to get inside.

Reporter 1: We’re in the middle of a hurricane and they send us to cover this? I will bet you that this miracle they’re talking about, turns out that the chair had no voltage or something like that. 

Juliana: Mom, hey, they’re coming. They’re coming.

Lupita: Those are the reporters, they’re not gonna leave us alone.

Press: Let’s go.

Gangster 1: The press just arrived.

Lupita: We have to leave. Alacran will not take long to get here.

Leon: Who’s Alacran? What are you talking about?

Juliana: Ugh.

Lupita: Look, I know that your head isn’t-

Leon: Ma’m listen to me, for just a second-

Lupita: Just keep in mind that Alacran will be after everything you took from him.

* * *

_ Mexico City _

Lucia: I never imagined that my wedding was going to end like this.

Silvina: What a tragedy.

Lucia: I can’t believe we’re not going to use these anymore.

Eva: What are you doing? Getting ready to run?

Lucia: Can you finish, Silvina?

Silvina: Yes, yes, of course. (A/N: She says “yes, yes, yes,” but in English grammar it would be yes, yes of course.)

Lucia: Thank you. I’m actually doing the opposite. Unpacking. Because for obvious reasons, there’s no honeymoon anymore. 

Eva: Here’s another one, it’s you. Because you got to him first, then married him, and then you killed him, in order to keep everything!

Lucia: Shut up, Eva, just shut up.

Eva: Why don’t you confess? Like you said, you’re the prime suspect.

Lucia: In any case, all of Mexico is suspicious. You’re a suspect too, Eva.

Eva: Hey!

Lucia: Weren’t you against your dad marrying me? Weren’t you angry with his happiness-

Eva: How could you say that? I’m his daughter!

Lucia: And I’m his wife!

Camillo: Hey, hey hey, calm down. Eva, calm down. Your father just passed away.

Eva: Yes! And this woman killed him! If I were her, I would get the hell out of this house.

Guille: Eva, how can you say that? What’s going on in your mind?

Camillo: Listen to me, I never saw your father so happy after your mom died. Doesn’t that deserve respect? This bedroom, this office, this house is also Lucia’s.

Eva: No. No, no, and no!

Guille: Eva.

Camillo: Eva.

Guille: Eva.

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas _

TV: The winds have reached the maximum 180 miles per hour. State authorities recommend people who are still at home, to prepare for an emergency evacuation. We recommend that you stock up on non-perishable food.

Reporter: Mr.  Valdés, please open the door. We have a few questions that will take less than 10 minutes, and then we’ll be out of here. Mr. Valdés, please open the door. 

Gang member 1: You raise? I’m going to discard this one.

Gang member 2: Let’s see.

Leon: Come on, come on, let’s go.

Reporter: No, sir. No, no, no, sir. No one opened up. No one answered. Okay. Uh-huh. Perfect.

Lupita: Let’s go.

Juliana: Hold on.

Lupita: Let’s go behind the trains.

Leon: Move!

Juliana: Hold on, Chino. Wait.

Leon: We have to go! We have to go now! Come on, there’s no time to lose! Move!

Gang Member 1: Well, are you going to play or what? (A/N: He says “Dale” which could be a name or mean go ahead).

Gang member 2: All in. I’ll hit.

Gang Member 1: Okay, that’s 20.

Leon: Move! Hurry up! 

* * *

_ Mexico City _

Sign: The Priestess (Front) Want to know your destiny? (Back)

Barbara: Spirits of our Ancestors, I ask if there is anything else this man should know about the woman who left him behind. I”m sorry. The Spirits have nothing more to say, but come back at another time and we can try again.

Male Patron: Thank you very much.

Barbara: Spirits bless you. (A/N: That’s not what she says, but again not a literal translation, yes my sub friend I know you are yelling at me and if you hate it so much change it yourself). The Spirits are not usually sympathetic to drunks. Do me a favor, get out of here.

Chino: I need you to ask the spirits what’s going on with me. I’m trapped in the body of another man and I need somebody to explain it. Explain it to me.

Alacran: We’ve been ghosted. Who was the idiot in charge?

Gang member 1: Me, sir. We were watching, waiting for you to arrive sir. They couldn’t have gotten far. By the looks of it, they just left out the window.

Alacran: You! Incompetents! Look for El Chino! Move! (A/N: Maybe replace Incompetents with lazy or assholes?)

Gang Member 2: Well? Aren’t you guys afraid of him yet? Stop being incompetent and get out! I mean it! (A/N: Alternative could be - Well, why haven’t you guys moved yet? Stop being stupid and look for them! I mean it!)

Barbara: Can I see your hand? How interesting. The Line of Life and it’s only halfway… Did you have an accident?

Chino: Yes. I had one recently in Texas. Take a look. I am not in the body you’re seeing. I am not from Mexico, I’m from Texas. I was taken to the electric chair then woke up in the body of mangy dog.

Phone: Execution of Al “Chino” Valdes. Days ago Chino Marcario Valdes was executed, found guilty involving the death of...    
Amazing Eclipse. On February 4th, 2019 there was an amazing total eclipse phenomenon

Barbara: They said that the eclipse caused people to be confused.

Chino: Look, I’m telling you, ask your little friends what is wrong with me. I need to know.

Barbara: All the years I’ve been working, I have never tried with a resurrected man.Much less, on another body. Fine, I’ll try. Spirits of our Ancestors. Please help our brother find the answers he is looking for. He needs to know-

Chino: What am I doing here! That’s what I want to know!

Barbara: Shut up! You’re going to disturb them.

Chino: Well, then, ask them right now!

Barbara: I’m telling you that there’s got to be a ritual first. (A/N:or - I’m asking, but there has to be a ritual first)

Chino: What the hell? Hurry u-

Barbara: A (You)

Chino:A (You)

Barbara: No (Ca)

Chino: Pue (N)

Barbara/Chino: De (Not)

Barbara: Ir (Leave)

Barbara: You cannot leave, yet. (Full words are A No Puede Irse = You can’t leave) Did you leave anything urgent? Most of the time the souls that contain sorrow are stuck in limbo. (A/N: Find a better way to say "Did you leave anything urgent" maybe unfinished?)

Chino: I am not a soul in sorrow! Can’t you see me? Sitting here right in front of you? A man! What soul in sorrow. These lies! You’re making it up, aren’t you? You’re a liar. All this is a lie.

Barbara: Oh hail, Mary, full of grace. I promise that I will no longer cheat people. I promise I’ll be good. I will repent my sins… (A/N: She actually says Oh, Mother Mary, protect me with your grace - more or less but Hail Mary is the start of a prayer and does is sometimes used at the start of others even though it is not the whole "Hail Mary" prayer, it's sometimes used as an opener).

* * *

Johny: Do you want to make yourself the prime suspect?

Lucia: You asked me to be the saddest widow in Mexico, not stupid. I preferred to point myself out before Eva did. Let’s get out of here, I don’t to-

Johny: No, in fact. Get used to it, because half the country is going to come in here. And you’ll have to lift your face and cry.

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas _

Leon: This way! Come on! Let’s go!

Lupita: We’ve been coming! I can’t go any faster!

Juliana: Okay, I’ve had enough! I don’t have to flee from some shitheads for something I didn’t do!

Leon: Let’s go!

Juliana: I’ve had enough!

Lupita: Hey Juliana, we are family. We have to be together.

Leon: Move! Move!

Juliana: I’d rather die alone, than run away with a murderer! With your blood in my veins! I’m sick of it! You guys go! (A/N: Okay this is complicated, because Juliana talks and there is not a good English equivalent for the entire sentence, literally she says “run with a murderer which/with is my own blood.)

Lupita: Look out, Juliana! Juliana!

Leon: Get up! Get up! Juliana, get up! Hey, Juliana, are you all right? Move! Move, move!

Gang Member: Alacran!

Alacran: What’s that?

Gang Member: It’s them! It’s them!

Alacran: The tracks! They’ve gone down the tracks! (A/N: I’m actually not sure what he says here so I’m guessing by his movements and approximation of what he is saying). Move men! Move! Let’s go!

* * *

_ Mexico City _

Man 1: Was Leon Cavajal involved in that?

Man 2: No, I don’t think so.

Lucia: Could you not leave me alone for so long? This is depressing.

Johny: It’s okay, my dear, if you get sad. You need to suffer, so that everyone else sees it. I remember, it was hard when it was my turn. We’re a team, and everything will be fine.

Lucia: Can’t you see how they’re all looking at me? I can feel it.


	6. Episode 3 Part 1:

_ San Antonio, Texas _

Leon: Hey! Hey!

Juliana: No. No Mom. No. No. No Mom. No, no, no. Mom! Mom!

Alcatran: Oi! Over there! Move!

* * *

_ Mexico City _

Chino: Who is this person? Who is this? No. I’m not crazy.

* * *

Camilo: Lucia. Lucia. I can only imagine how you must be feeling.

Lucia: You as well.

Camilo: Yes, I lost my best friend. (A/N: he says “great friend”). But the thing that hurts me the most, is the way he died. Lucia, no one deserves a death like that, but I’ll meet him again.

Lucia: In heaven?

Camilo: Let me get you a coffee.

Lucia: Thank you.

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas _

Alacran? Or gang member: Let’s go! Faster!

Juliana: Mom.

Leon: Calm down! Calm down! 

Juliana: Mom, can you hear me?

Leon: Calm down it’s going to be okay!

Juliana: What’s wrong with her? Why won’t she wake up?

Chino: Sh! Be quiet. Be quiet.Sh! Hey. Lupita, Lupita, look at me. Open your eyes, and look at me. Breathe with me. (A/N: He actually uses the word for breath, which refers to the entire cycle but that’s not what we say in English).

Juliana: Are you okay mom?

Chino: Sh. Quiet.

Gang member 1/Hook?: Search carefully! Check every corner.

* * *

_ Mexico City _

Montilla: Well, you were right. You’re the prime suspect of the man in the coffin.

Lucia: What are you going to do? Put me in a pair of handcuffs in front of everybody?

Montilla: No, that would be a bit rude and out of place. Besides, I don’t have enough evidence to be able to do that. But I’m already looking into it.

Lucia: I would advise you not to waste your time. I didn’t do it.

Montilla: Well, that’s what I’ll figure out in time. For now, I just want to ask a favor. When the funeral is over, come swing by the station, I need to talk to you. And so we can avoid the annoying process of theatrics. (A/N: eeehhh, that’s kind of what he says)

Lucia: I’ll be there. I will do everything (I can) to help you, inspector. Just find the murderer of my husband.

Montilla: No problem, if that’s it. (A/N: Find another way to say that, it doesn’t come out talking very well, maybe. Then I’ll see you later)

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas _

Alacran: Where is he?

Gang member: They’re nowhere to be found, sir.

Alacran: Impossible! The rat can’t have escaped. Keep Looking! Move! Keep looking! Move!

* * *

_ Mexico City _

Guille: Okay. Hey, stop drinking, please.

Valentina: I can’t believe I’m not- I’m not going to see him anymore.

Guille: I like to think that dad is still here, and at some point, I don’t know how, but he’s going to send us a signal. Hey.

Valentina: He’s gone. Really now? Do you like the show? Are you enjoying it? Is this entertaining? 

Guille: Listen to me, listen to me.

Valentina: Tell them to leave. Get out of here!

Guille: Valentina, hey. Valentina, listen to me. Come here.

* * *

Octavian: Are you okay? Can I help you?

Alicia: I’m fine. It can’t be. Jarvier has a fever again. It’s worse this time. I don’t know what I’m going to do. (A/N: or it gets worse each time?)

Octavian: Don’t worry. We’ll do something. Just stay at home and take care of yourself and Jarvier, and I’l take care of it. I’ll look for Beltran. I’ll call you when I find him.

Alicia: Thank you.

Chino: You were right, the address leads here.

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas _

Leon: Hey, over here!

Reception: Oh my God! What are you doing outside? (In English)

Leon: Do you have room for three people? (In English)

Lupita: When did you learn to speak English?

Leon: I studied in bilingual schools all my life. Oh, I’m not this Chino, you keep talking about. I’m not.

Lupita: But you look just like him.

Leon: Okay, I know that this doesn’t make sense to any of us. And yes, it’s crazy. That’s okay. Everything. All I know. The last thing I remember, was getting married in Mexico, and suddenly I’m here. That’s all. (or That’s it?)

* * *

_Mexico City_

Alicia: You had me worried sick. (A/N: She says “Very worried”) Are you alright? Thank you.

Chino: And who is this?

Octavian: This? Fatso, don’t be dumb. (A/N: ...I don’t have a better way to say this. Maybe keep Gourdo - bad spelling that - as it’s a nickname?) Did you have an accident and lose all sense (A/N: find a better word)? Are you serious? Your taste for alcohol is in tact and you’re somehow still an imbecile.

Chino: Chaparrita. (A/N: Short girl/short woman. Or shorty? Man slang is hard.)

Alicia: What are you doing?

Chino: Don’t move. Imbecile? Animal!

Alicia: Beltran, What are you doing? What are you doing, Beltran! Let him go! Amparo! Drop him! Drop him now! Amparo! Amparo! Let him go Beltran! No! Amparo!

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas _

_ Leon Flashback _

Leon: You know, that you’re like my son. And that is why I want to introduce you to the woman who is-

_ End Flashback _

Lupita: What happened? Are you okay? What’s wrong?

Leon: I’m fine. I’m sorry.

Man: Go over there, I’m going through this door! You go that way! Right here.

Alacran: Hello girl. Do you have any news for me?

* * *

_ Mexico City _

Christina/Cristina (A/N: it can be spelled either way, I’m going to be spelling it Christina as I cannot find the actual name online): Be careful. Why is he still unconscious? (A/N: Not what she says exactly, think of something better) Beltran, what the fuck happened to you huh?

Alicia: Christina, he didn’t mean-

Christina: Shut up! We’ve been friends for a long time! What the hell were you thinking?

Alicia: Beltran, let her go. Let her go. Christina, forgive him.

Christina: Don’t try to justify it. I’m reporting him to ICE. (A/N: it sound’s like ICE... apparently they have ICE down in Mexico? Or she’s just saying she’s going to go report him)

Alicia: No.

Christina: Yes. I’m filing a complaint.

Alicia: Beltran, what’s wrong with you? Beltran! Javier. Javier..

Javier: Hey dad, are you okay? Why did you hit Octavian? Isn’t he your best friend?

Chino: A real man doesn’t have friends.

Alicia: You’re dad is just kidding, sweetheart. (A/N: That’s the closest form of endearment I could find for that word).

Chino: No, I’m serious. I’ll be respected for better or worse.

Alicia: Javier, you should be lying down. Think about what you’ve done. Octavian has only tried to help us since the accident.

Chino: I don’t know that man. (A/N: He says the insult animal, and I need a better English equivalent).

Alicia: You know him. I’m going to take you to a doctor to get looked at from top to bottom because you are not well. Are you trying to drive me crazy, Beltran?

Chino: Right now? I’m the one that is crazy. I need to sleep, foolish woman. (Stupid woman?)

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas _

Lupita: Everything is soaked/wet. Let’s hope it dries.

TV: These pictures show the destruction Rosa is leaving in its wake. The hurricane in Texas is catastrophic. Emergency services have already rescued more than five thousand people from the affected/flooded areas in Houston. Citizens are being asked not to contact authorities unless they find themselves in a situation that puts their lives at risk.

Lupita: At least we made it out before the Hurricane took/destroyed our house. (A/N: I think?)

TV: And we’re back with further news that has shocked Mexico. The assassination of Leon Carvajal at his wedding. The authorities have already started an investigation into who might have been behind the tragedy that has moved an entire country. Leon Carvajal was one of the most powerful people in Mexico.

Alacran: How do you like that, girl? (A/N: look up English slang for endearments) I know you always like it when I make you happy.

Gangster (Hook?): What? Did you find anything?

Gangsters: Nothing, sir.

2nd in command (Hook?): So what are you doing here? Keep looking. Are we clear?

TV: Lucia Borges, who was barely married for two hours with Leon Carvajal, appears totally devastated. Mexico feels her pain. The beautiful Lucia Borges is now the Widow of Mexico. The question everyone is asking is, what is going to happen to the Carvajal empire?

Receptionist: You were very good.

Alacran: And you caught me tired. But how about we get back to business. I told you I’m looking for Chino Valdes, he came this way. He’s with his wife and daughter.

Receptionist: Lots of rain.

Alacran: Hmm, yeah. Do you know what happens to people who lie to me? Don’t you, girl? I hate those back butterflies (A/N: he says begging?). If you see, Chino Valdes, you tell him that Alacran is looking for him.

Narrator: There is a way to threaten someone without death. How interesting and original would it be if someone were to threaten you with immortality? (A/N: ????? WHAT???)

TV: This tragedy has touched the country.

Valentina (via TV): Do you like the show? Are you enjoying it? Is this entertaining?

Lupita: Enough of all this tragedy. Look for something for your dad. Look for a coffee, or something.

Leon: Quiet, pack up. Pick up everything.

* * *

_ Mexico City _

Priest: From from John 11:21-27 “I am Resurrection the Life” She said ‘Lord, if You had been here, my brother would not have died. But even now I know that whatever You ask of God, God will give You.’ And Jesus said to her, “Your brother will rise again.” And she said to Him, “I know that he will rise again in the resurrection at the last day.” And Jesus said to her ‘I am the resurrection and the life. He who believes in Me, though he may die, he shall live. And whoever lives and believes in Me shall never die.” Amen.

Johny: They’re all her to watch you.

Mateo: At least this time you don’t have to deal with the drug cartel.

Motilla: Don’t jinx it, you never know. The good news is that you’re part of the family. So you’ll be able to give me information.

Mateo: You know I don’t mix work with family.

Montilla: Is that right? Is that why you got married to your employer’s daughter? What do you think of Lucia Borges?

Mateo: She’s a mysterious woman. But then again, so is my wife.

Montilla: Nothing else?

Mateo: She’s very smart. And plainly speaking, she’s very pretty.

Montilla: I can see that. Do you think they married for love?

Mateo: I still don’t know if my wife wants me as much as she claims.

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas _

Juliana: Hey! They’re leaving! They’re leaving. 

Leon: You didn’t give me away. Why?

Receptionist: I know people like Alacran, very well. He will kill you. And your family.

Leon: Where is the nearest border?

Receptionist: It’s about five hours by car to Nuevo Laredo (A/N: Nuevo Laredo is a city in Mexico).

Leon: I’m going to ask you for another favor.

Alacran: Keep me informed if anything happens! Is that clear? And that (insert a insulting term here) will be going nowhere. Already my people in Border Patrol have instructions. It will be very difficult for him if he decides to flee to Mexico. Bring me dry, clean clothes.

Hook/2nd in command: Why don’t I just iron them as well?

Juliana: where is Chino?

Lupita: I don’t know. What is that? What does it say?

Juliana: “I’m sorry to leave without warning. But I need to get back to my house. I don’t want to put you at risk, therefore I cannot take you with me. This is the address for a nearby shelter. It’s guarded by the police, and you’ll be safe there. Again, I’m sorry to tell you again that I’m not this Chino. Good luck. (A/N: maybe I wish you luck instead? I mean it’s Leon).” It figures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave questions, comments, or suggestions in the comment area, or on the google doc. sheet. It will be read aloud before being sent for subs to make sure it flows as best as possible before subbing.


	7. Episode 3 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, the next few episodes are going to be in or near the 10 minute format. There was an incident and now I am unable to see very well. So I'm doing most of the typing by feel and getting too close to the computer screen for long periods of time is causing me to have a headache. This should only be for a couple of weeks and I'll make it up by going back to two parts (or if I"m really ambitious one part). Thank you for your patience.

_ Mexico City _

Johny: Thank you for arriving on time.

Man: I value your business. You have my sympathies. 

Johny: Thank you. Did you know that as a child I suffered from vertigo? And then one day, my dad took me to Torre Latinoamericana. (A/N: in English it is translated to the Latin-American Tower, BUT it’s a proper noun so it keeps its name.) We went up there and he kept me there for thirty minutes. Here’s the rest of the money, you are free to check it.

Man: I don’t need to. I trust that it’s all there.

Johny: I’ll be honest, I’m impressed with the guy you picked out. He did very well. Too bad he died. I think it might be time to take extreme measures.

Man: What do you mean by extreme measures?

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas _

Leon: Are you okay? Help! Hey!

* * *

_ Mexico City _

_ Chino Dream _

Lupita: Chino! Chino!

_ End Dream _

Chino: Shit.

Alicia: How did you sleep? The doctor said it would do you good to sleep. Beltran.

Amparo: Javiercito, Jarviercito. Javie- No, no, no, no, no. Come here. They are exercising. Doing, yoga. Come with me, I’ll get you something to eat. (A/N: adding cito or ito, is a form of endearment)

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas _

TV: The National Hurricane Center says that it is expected to intensify as it moves inward. So far, there have been two related deaths with the storm in Georgia and South Carolina. Millions of affected up and down the coast-

Leon: Good morning.

Bartender: It seems like the water is taking everything. (A/N: what???!? Double check, you have terrible hearing). What can I do you for?

Leon: Double shot of whisky on ice, please.

Bartender: You’re not from around here, are you?

Leon: No. In fact, I’m looking for someone to help me cross the border.

Bartender: You’re looking for a smuggler? (A/N: coyote is the word used here slang for smuggler)

Leon: Isn’t that only to cross from Mexico to the United States?

Bartender: Depends where on the border. There are places where you can go back simply by walking, but here in Nuevo Laredo the border is more dangerous than Afghanistan, my friend. For your drink, and I suppose you want some company.

Leon: Do you know anyone who can help me.

Bartender: Wait here.

TV: These are the images of the devastation of the left behind. The beautiful Lucia Borges is now the Widow of Mexico.

* * *

_ Mexico CIty _

Police 1: Are you Lucia Bores?

Lucia: Carvajal.

Police 2: Inspector Montilla has already said he’ll take care of you.

Police 1: Do you want water? Coffee?

Lucia: No, thank you.

Police 1: Very well.

Lucia: I’m going to answer this. Hello? Who is this?

Leon: Lucia, it’s me. It’s Leon. I know this will seem very strange to you but-

Montilla: People are playing little jokes, huh. That’s cruel on a poor widow. Did they try to sound like the voice of your husband?

Lucia: How do you even come up with something like that?

Montilla: Look, miss (or ma’m?), you better get used to this kind of trouble because your husband, was a very important man. And that attracts a lot of morbid people, there’s a lot of crazy and fanatical ones too. They can even be dangerous. I think you’d better be careful. And just wait for so called lost family showing up. Unknown children, forgotten godchildren, even the (examanties? Means examine yourself? wth?) examiners are going to come and try to claim some of the inheritance.

Lucia: You’re probably right.

Montilla: But you handled it well. Because what he did was crazy. If he bothers you again on the phone or does something to try to provoke you, just ignore him. You should only worry about what is important. And if it’s alright with you, let’s get started with the interrogation, shall we?

Lucia: You are losing precious time.

Montilla: Tell me, how did you meet Leon Carvajal?

Lucia: All that information can be found in gossip magazines.

Montilla: But this is not gossip, miss (ma’m?). This is a homicide investigation. There’s a difference, Mrs. Borges.

Lucia: Carvajal.

Montilla: Listen, about eight percent of the things I’m going to ask you, they’ll screw up. No matter what you think, this isn’t personal, it’s just part of the procedure. For example, do you know how much your husband’s fortune amounts to?

Lucia: Yes. More than you or I could win in our entire life, but not nearly enough to become a murderer. (A/N: or necessitate a murder)

Montilla: That’s good. Do you know who it could be? (Do you know who would have motive? - maybe that)

Lucia: No.

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas _

Leon: Hey.

Bartender: Me?

Santos: Hello.

Leon: So?

Bartender: Easy, it’s the person I told you was coming. That’s Santos, the best smuggler around.

Leon: Thank you.

Bartender: No. Just wait, he’ll come to you. (Or he’s busy right now - may be better?)

Jesus: Mr. Luna, my sincerest condolences for the death of Mr. Leon. Your father-in-law was a good man. Each Christmas, he always gave me a turkey and some money to buy gifts for my grandchildren. Will you offer my condolences to the family, please?

Mateo: Of course I will, Jesus. Thank you.

Jesus: Can I ask what you are doing out here?

Mateo: Well, it’s my turn to write an article about my father-in-law. I like the feel of this place, where it was once empty, he filled it up with life. To see how he built up from almost nothing.

Jesus: I’ll stop bothering you then. Please excuse me.

Mateo: Thank you, Jesus. Have a good day.

_ Mateo Flashback _

Johny: Once again the lion contemplating his kingdom.

Leon: Just enjoying the scenery, Johny. This is the place I like the most. Being able to see people enter their offices. This is where they come to create things, both good and bad but still important. There’s a reason they call it the fourth power.

Johny: You would know better than anyone else.

Leon: The only thing I hope for is that one of my children, whether it’s Eva, Guillermo, even Valentina, they’re standing here. Seeing the same view I do.

Johny: There is a long way to go before that happens. But I’m sure it will be like that someday. And you know what? I’m going to be right here to help them.

Leon: I know.

_ End Flashback _

* * *

_San Antonio, Texas_

Leon: So, how difficult is it to cross from the United States to Mexico?

Santos: It depends on the mood of the border police. (A/N: he says “chota” which is slang for the police, it also means a whole host of other things...yeah… other things…) If they’re feeling good, or bad. When do you want to cross?

Leon: If possible, this afternoon.

Santos: That’s strange. Most want to come here, searching for the American Dream. You want to go so soon?

Leon: Yes.

Santos: Who did you kill? Who are you hiding from? I can get you the papers you want. I know you think that this con just wants to sell me out. No, I’m just the best around.

Leon: How much will this cost?

Santos: Haven’t I seen you before?

Leon: No, I’d remember.

Santos: You’re the dude that was on TV, the resurrected one. (A/N: bato eso, sometimes shortened to one word means dude) Calm down (take it easy?), we are the same. I’ll help you.

* * *

_ Mexico City _

Eva: We can’t let anyone have the company, especially not Lucia.

Guille: I don’t understand how you have so much energy, we just buried dad.

Eva: I know, but we are also in the position to take over the company. The newspaper and all ot it. Listen to me! We have to be in this together, fight for it together.

Valentina: Fight for what? Johny’s there.

Eva: Good God, Johny is there, but it’s not the same. The three of us, we have to stick together. Today, we’ll convene the board of directors for an emergency meeting.

Guille, I need you there.

Guille: I can’t today.

Eva: Guille, how can you refuse? Everyone at the company sees you as the heir.

Valentina: Well on Instagram, you’re the most sought after bachelor.

Eva: Really. You’re going to have to start being careful. Women are going to start hounding you for your interests.

Guille: I’m not interested in social media. I’m not interested in the board of directors. I trust you, why can’t you-

Eva: We cannot allow Lucia to take everything that’s ours.

Valentina: I could. (? or I can’t go? Reference future episodes to see what she says)

* * *

Lucia: Hello.

Johny: Come in, Lucia. How are you?

Lucia: Exhausted (A/N: she says run down)

Johny: How did it go with Montilla?

Lucia: It kills me to admit this, but he is a smart man. But I managed to convince him, I am not involved in the murder. Which is true.

Johny: Hey, it doesn’t matter, because he’s not going to find any evidence. Everything is fine.

Lucia: Are you sure? Completely sure that you didn’t leave any evidence?

Johny: Of course. Of course, I am. You doubt me? There was only one loose end, and I fixed it.

Lucia: Oh. I’m now realizing that I don’t want to know about the details. About what you do, or know what you’re doing.

Johny: How noble. It’s fine, I prefer to do other things. Like kissing you. I love to look at you when you get like this. Well, if you don’t want kisses than we should go see the board.

Lucia: Don’t count on me.

Johny: It’s time to split up (mark?) territory.

Lucia: And you(?)- you should not be telling me what I have to do.


	8. Episode 3 Part 3

_ San Antonio, Texas (kinda) _

Santos: Just look cool. (Just be cool?)

Crowd: Holy Death, powerful and divine, with your hands protect us and everyone else. Holy Death, full of holiness and compassion. I go to you (I’m pretty sure that’s what they say but it’s overshadowed by talking?).

Santos: Cool, huh.

Leon: I’ve already found myself drawn to this image several times.

Santos: I know, it’s only logical, because you are also dead. (A/N: maybe it only makes sense - instead of it's only logical?)

* * *

_ Mexico City _

Chino: What are you doing?

Doctor: You won’t feel anything.

Chino: Last time I was told that, it hurt. And annoying (?).

Doctor: It’s a CT scan, you will feel absolutely nothing. It’s painless.

Chino: I don’t understand.

Doctor: It’s going to let us understand the effects of the accident (a/n make shorter sentence). Please, lie down.

Chino: I just want to know why I’m here.

Alicia: Hey, thanks for getting them to look at Beltran so soon.

Alicia’s friend: You’re my friend. But tell me, how is it going?

Alicia: Well, I’m worried that the accident caused some serious damage. He’s just been acting like someone else. 

Alicia’s friend: That doesn’t sound good.

Alicia: It’s not.

Alicia’s friend: How bad is it?

Alicia: Truthfully, only one side of it worries me. The other part, oh.

Alicia’s friend: Well what?

Alicia: What? I don’t know how to describe it. It’s like something woke up that’s been asleep for a long time. 

Alicia’s friend: No.

Alicia: Yes.

Alicia’s friend: Okay, I need the details now.

Alicia: The only thing I can tell you it that, it makes me feel like a new woman (wife?). Not even our honeymoon was that good.

Alicia’s friend: : No way.

Alicia: Yes.

Alicia’s friend: Well, I’m leaving right now to go cut the brakes from my husbands car.

Doctor: Please don’t move.

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas (mostly flips back and forth during phone call) _

Leon: Do you really believe in reincarnation? 

Santos: I only know, I’ve experienced two lives. The first one, I was a Chilean miner who died crushed by the mine. Now look, I’m here, in this healthy body. And this poor man drowned trying to cross the river. Sometimes I think that’s why I cross people, so they avoid that kind of misfortune.

Leon: So tell me, how many more people do you know like us?

Santos: I don’t, not really. Including you, two. Two transmigrates.

Leon: Transmigrates?

Santos: Okay, being transmigrated is different from reincarnation. A transmigrate appears in a dead body. And reincarnation, well, that’s a brand new body. That’s the difference.

Leon: Santos? And why does this happen?

Santos: Well, I don’t know. The only thing I know is, look. It’s that we share the same brand.

Alacran: Whose in charge here? Just to be clear, I’m the one in charge. I’m looking for Lupe (he says lupe…), the wife of Chino Valdes. Now, I know you work here, so if you don’t what to be cleaning up a sea of blood (a/n find a better way to say that), you’re going to tell me where the fuck she is.

Man: I don’t where Lupita is, it’s been several days since she came here. Please don’t hurt us.

Alacran: Better talk idiot, or are you going to keep quiet? That’s not the one we’re looking for. Pay attention! Gancho!

Man: I told you she’s not here.

Alacran: Shut up! Answer it.

Chino: Dude, dude, pass me to Lupe.

Gancho: Who is this?

Chino: I want to talk to Lupe. It’s Chino, you animal. (A/N: replace “animal” when Chino says it with an English insult equivalent)

Gancho: As in Chino Valdes?

Alacran: Well, what a coincidence, man. I was just looking for your wife, to collect your debt. What’s wrong, Chino? Don’t you recognize me? It’s me, the one who's going to send you to hell and everyone around you, if you don’t show up. If you don’t find the courage and show up, I’m going to have to break your wife and daughter. You know what we do when we get revenge. Then, I’ll find you, I’ll gouge out your eyes and make you swallow them.

Chino: The only one who will be doing the swallowing is you, you animal. Do you hear me?

Alacran: Who the hell is this?

Nurse: Everything alright, sir? Are you okay?

Chino: Doctor?

Doctor: Mr. Beltran.

Chino: What would you do if I told you that even though I’m in this body, I’m not Beltran? I am Macario Valdes. Everyone calls me Chino. Well?

Doctor: Well then, Mr. Beltran, where is the body of Chino?

Chino: This is going to sound really strange. He died in the electric chair.

Doctor: Mr. Belran, go home. I’ll ask the neurologist to process the results quickly. He will tell you what to do.

Chino: Stupid doctor, doesn’t believe me. (A/N: Find another word for animal, maybe call him a quack?)

* * *

Detective?: Mr. Governor. Governor, please. It’s my right to know! Why did you let him go, sir? Why did you let him go? What, you don’t have the courage to tell me to my face? How much did they pay you? Justice will be done, even if I have to do it myself!

* * *

_ San Antonio, Texas _

Newspaper: Rest in Peace Leon Carvajal. She became a wife and widow on the same day.

Santos: Starting today, your name is Jacobo Reyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, I will no longer be switching by location e.g. "Mexico City" "San Antonio" as they are all going to end up in Mexico City. I will be page breaking when changing which characters they focus on instead.


	9. Episode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised full episode. There are some iffy bits so bear with it.

_ Lucia Flashback _

Man: You bitch! (I think, or he says for you, or this is for you, I have a hard time hearing the difference between “rr” and “r”.)

Lucia: No!

_ End Flashback _

* * *

Eva: Guille, we were just waiting on you. Please sit down.

Guille: Thank you.

Johny: Guille, may I introduce you to, although you already know many of them, but this is  Garmán Cárdenas. He is our partner and a good friend of your father’s.

Garmán: I’ve known you since you were a kid.

Johny: Next to him is Barreto, he’s the lawyer for the company.

Barreto: Greetings.

Johny: And Requena, who does not need to be introduced. The face of journalism in this country. (He says eminence)

Requena: Long time no see, Guillermo, you’ve become a man.

Guille: Johny, my father just got murdered. I need time.

Johny: I’m sorry Guille, but time is something we don’t have. We’re here because we’re going to start a campaign to find your father’s killer.

Guille: Eva, I trust you. But I think there are people who are much more prepared than I am, here.

Eva: Yes. Thank you for your trust, but we require you here.

Barreto: I’d like to clarify something. Leon’s vote, counted for two on the Board of Directors, and since he’s gone, we only have the vote of Guillermo. But that only gives us six votes, and that could cause a conflict at any moment in important decisions of the company. It’s something to be worried about.

Lucia: That’s not going to be a problem. There are seven on the Board of Directors. Gentlemen. Thank you very much, please sit down.

* * *

_ Leon _

Santos: Get that look off your face. It makes you look like you’re running away, okay. Do you remember your name if they ask?

Leon: Jacobo. Jacobo.

Santos: Yes, that’s right.

Man: Water! Coffee! Wat- What do you want sir?

Santos: Two waters.

Man: Two Waters. That’ll be five.

Santos: You want him? (he’s holding something bigger than a five in his hand)

Man: Thank you.

Santos: Hey can you tell me why there is so much security?

Man: Ah, they’re just helping me sell. (This is a joke) No, actually they’re just checking everyone. That’s why I’m selling, the line doesn’t move fast.

Santos: Really. Who are they looking for?

Man: A man condemned to death that escaped. Thank you sir.

Santos: Hey, hey, hey, hey. Where are you going? Drink your water.

Police: Hey! Stop right there! Follow him!

* * *

_ Chino _

Alicia: Well, Doctor Sanchez said he didn’t see anything weird. I guess we’ll have to wait for the other results and the appointment with the neurologist. Look, he told me of other cases in which the patients sometimes recovered soon, some needed a little time. Oh, you should go see Octavian. You remember, you hurt him severely. (Beat him to a pulp - maybe?) Or do you not remember that either? Oh, why are you so afraid of him? The thing is, you can’t- how come he’s barking at you? Amparo! Take the dog.

_ Flashback _

Alacran:  If you don’t find the courage and show up, I’m going to have to break your wife and daughter. You know what we do when we get revenge.

_ End Flashback _

Alicia: Hey-

Chino: I’ve got to go.

Alicia: No, no, no. What do you mean go? You’ll disappear and I’ll worry. Also, the doctor said that you need-

Chino: I’ll be right back.

* * *

_ Lucia, Eva, Johny, Guille _

Johny: Alright, I don’t think the even votes is going to be a problem. I think we should start, don’t you?

Eva: Sorry, but with all due respect, the only experience Lucia’s had is answering a telephone down at reception. Right?

Lucia: With all due respect, are you using my humble origin to insult me? (start?)

Eva: It’s not your origin, I think you need experience and preparation to be at this table-

Johny: Eva, Eva. Before he died, Leon told me that Lucia was involved in some very important decisions. So I consider that naturally she should be here.

Eva: And when exactly were you talking about business?

Lucia: That’s not the point of this meeting, this is about work.

Johny: The important thing is that, we are here to come to a consensus on how we do things for the better, right? As Leon would have liked. This is how he made it known. What was important to him.

Eva: But this decision should be made with the current Board of Directors. Isn’t that right Barreto?

Barreto: That’s right.

Eva: Very good. Well, then, let’s vote. Whoever opposes the directive that Lucia joins the board, please raise your hand.

Garmán: Truthfully, I wouldn’t want to go against what Leon has already decided.

Requena: I too, think it’s only natural that the widow should take her husband’s place.

Eva: And you Guille? What is your vote?

Guille: Eh. Well, if I’m going to be forced to come, I would prefer Lucia does too.

Eva: Barreto, you’re the lawyer, I suppose you’ll agree with me.

Barreto: I agree.

Johny: Well, we all voted. A decision was made. I would like to welcome Lucia to the Board. Lucia, welcome to the meeting.

Lucia: Thank you.

Garmán: Welcome, Mrs.

Requena: Welcome.

Johny: Well then, let’s get down to business.

* * *

_ Leon _

Santos: Get- Get down! We didn’t live just to die again.

* * *

_ Chino _

Barbara: When this has been consumed, come consult me again. You’re going to do great.

Female Customer: Thank you.

Barbara: Good travels.

Female Customer: Thank you.

Chino: Ask again for me! I need to know what’s going on!

Barbara: What you need is a doctor.

Chino: I saw one. The idiots didn’t tell me anything. Just stared at me as if I was crazy.

Barbara: It’s got to be something.

Chino: Quickly, ask!

Barbara: I’ve been working on your case, and maybe I found something that can help you.

Chino: Really? Spit it out! What is it?

Barbara: Get out of here. This is no place for crazy.

Chino: You bitch.

Barbara: Get out of here or I’ll shoot you. What kind of nutcase are you that you’re not afraid of weapons?

Chino: When they’re not real. Really? Light your light bulb and ask.

* * *

_ Lucia _

Receptionist: Ma’m, I’m so sorry. He was a great man. I learned a lot from him. Whatever you need. I’m here.

Lucia: Thank you.

Johny: Well, my love. This is now, officially your office. And best of all, you’ll finally get to see everything you say is important to others. He decorated like a gentlemen, but you can make all the changes you want. I was kind of thinking that, maybe, we could sit down and take a look a look at all the numbers and the growth- (A/N: honestly I don’t care what he says, but it needs to fit on the screen and not go by too fast for reading)

_ Lucia Flashback _

Leon: Hello!

Lucia: Hey!

Leon: Welcome.

Lucia: This is an incredible surprise. Thank you. (Alternative shorter - What an incredible surprise)

Leon: This is not the surprise.

Lucia: What?

Leon: It’s down there. Come. Do you remember when I told you about my favorite restaurant in Paris? (a/n: “Paris, France” if there’s room in the subtitles)

Lucia: Yes.

Leon: Well, I brought them here. I hope you like it.

Lucia: I loved everything.

Leon: Everything?

Lucia: Everything.

Leon: Would you like dessert?

Lucia: Yes, I could eat-

Leon: Well, dessert and tea… in Japan.

Lucia: Do you do this with all the women you want to conquer?

Leon: No, just the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.

_ End Flashback _

Johny: Lucia. Hey, Lucia.

Lucia: What?

Johny: You’re not listening.

Lucia: No, not really. I’m sorry Johny. What did you say?

Johney: Only that it would be good if you had a look at the company’s finances and how they’ve grown exponentially.

Lucia: I don’t understand any of that. Explain it to me, Johny?

Johny: Okay, look, the most important thing is that all that money... it’s yours. Well, ours. Why aren’t you happy? Hey, what’s wrong? What’s wrong? My love, no, no. (A/N: Maybe change “my love” to “my darling”, but only when Johny says it? Find a way to make Johny and Chino have different.) Come, I know it’s hard but everything’s going to be fine. Everything will be fine. What happened to the girl the day she told me that she would never-

Lucia: I will never again permit flaws or let anyone humiliate me. I know, I remember.

Johny: So where is she?

Lucia: Right here. I’m here. But it’s not easy to come here and-

Johny: So.

Lucia: Leon was-Leon was a good man.

Johny: A great man.

Lucia: It’s a shame I didn’t fall in love with him, but with you.

Johny: Oh, my love.

Lucia: Not here, we’re in the office.

* * *

_ Leon _

Santos: Really. Dude. Get out. What’s up, Mike? How are you doing? I have a person for you. Take a look, he’s all yours, friend. (A/N: change friend to something else… and whenever Santos says friend)

Leon: Hey, this! What you’re doing, this is underhanded! This isn’t honourable!

Santos: Hey, listen-

Leon: He’s going to call it in, let me call my company and they’ll bring money.

Santos: Dude, dude (a/n find another word)

Leon: It’s about money, isn't it?

Santos: Take it easy. I didn’t betray you.

Leon: Oh no?

Santos: We’re kindred spirits. (A/N: change of the same mind/of the same race to this from earlier)

Leon: Yeah, sure.

Santos: He’s going to take you to Mexico without having to go through patrols. Yeah. Take it easy. Look for the Navajo, the wolf symbolized a meeting of new paths (A/N: the indiginous people of America don’t really like to be called “Indians” so I left that out, if you want to put that back in, that’s up to you). This is something I learned. Let the wolf guide you friend. Everything’s going to be okay. If you need me. Don’t forget, huh. We’re brothers.

Leon: Santos.

Santos: Our way is lonely, man. Good luck.

Leon: San-Santos. Santos. Santos, are you sure? San-Santo-

* * *

_ Eva, Guille _

Eva: And this way is your new office. It’s been remodeled just for you.

Guille: Eva, I don’t need an office. I’m not staying long.

Eva: Guille, it’s time for you to take charge of what you’re entitled to. The contacts. Now that you’re a lawyer, you’ll be able to review contracts, bids, and negotiate as necessary for the Carvajal Group. 

Guille: You still haven’t asked me what I want to do.

Eva: Oh, Guille, then tell me what do you want to do? Tell me.

Guille: It doesn’t suit me to be here.

Eva: Guille, I know you don’t like to be in this world. But can you do it for our father? He would be very proud of you. This is your office and this is Renata. She’ll be your new secretary. I bet you have a lot to do. Please excuse me.

Renata: See you later.

Guille: You can go home if you want.

Renata: Did I do something wrong?

* * *

_ Val _

Lucho: Please. All I’m asking you is for a chance in the next class. I know I’ll kill-

Female Student: Lucho! Come, quickly.

Lucho: What’s wrong?

Female Student: It’s Valentina! Come with us!

Teacher: Oh really?

Female Student: Dude, hurry up! I don’t know what’s wrong with her.

Lucho: Where is Valentina?

Female Student: She’s there.

Lucho: I’m not going in there.

Female Student: Oh man, don’t be afraid. She’s your girlfriend. Just hurry up.

Lucho: Is she dead?

* * *

_ Chino _

Barbara: The Spirits are saying that you should not despair. They say, you have to control yourself because if you don’t, you’ll miss the signs right under your nose (or “right in front of you”?).

Chino: Tell the Spirits, I don’t want their bullshit. I need to know what’s wrong with me. That’s all.

Barbara: Look, Beltran, I don’t know what I can do for you. My knowledge has limits, but you come from the dark. I can’t see why you’re here, so don’t come at me with all your bad- bad energy, you bad thoughts…

Chino: Then who is she?

Barbara: Who? There’s not one else here except you and me. Well, and the spirits with us.

Chino: One got in, it’s a woman. She’s walking towards me. Don’t you see her?

Barbara: No.

* * *

_ Lucia _

Old Leon: You murderer. (A/N: he actually says “You are a murderer”

* * *

_ Chino _

Fabibio (that head security guy, I'll get his name later): What are you doing here?

Leon: I just-

F: What are you doing here?

Leon: I was only passing by.

F: How did you get in?

Leon: The door was open.

F: Why was the door open?

Security: They were parking the vans, sir.

F: But why did you leave the doors open after the vans were in? What were you looking for?

Leon: I-I was looking for-

F: What the hell were you looking for?

Leon: A place to sleep-

F: This is not a hotel. Get him out. If I see you here again, I’ll shoot you.

Security: Let’s go. Move. (“Walk”?)

* * *

_ Lucia _

Old Leon: You murderer. You murderer. Murderer.

* * *

_ Chino _

Beltran: Barbara!

* * *

_ Juliana/Lupita _

TV: Although Hurricane Rosa is now a category two. It’s path through the state has left hundreds of homes completely destroyed and heavy losses.The authorities are working double shifts to help victims and their families, while hundreds of volunteers of all origins, races, and beliefs from all around the country are giving their support.

Lupita: Here

Juliana: Thank you.

Gancho: Have you seen these women? No?

Juliana: Mom, mom, mom, mom, we have to get out of here. Come. Let’s go.

Lupita: What is it?

Juliana: It’s Gancho.

Lupita: Gancho?

Officer: Is there something wrong?

Juliana: That man there, he’s selling drugs. He offered me some.

Officer: We’ve got a 10-66, I need back up. Stop and put your hands where I can see them.

* * *

_ Johny _

Johny: All resources of the Carvajal Group will be focused on raising the image of Governor Sanchez Bueno.

Man 1: All right. Here’s the plan for the campaign.

Johny: Let’s see.

Man 1: The support of the Carvajal Group is essential. Surveys poll negatively. (A/N: Don’t favor the candidate?)

Johny: Don’t worry, we’ll handle it. I’m sure that together we’ll make a good team and we’ll get through this.

Man 1: We hope so.

Johny: Of course.

Man 2: This morning we transferred the first payment to you. Acceptable?

Johny: Oh, I, thank you. The money is the least important reason. I have Mexico’s best interests at heart, I’m not here for money, or power. As a Mexican, I want a better Mexico. Just like you, right?

Man 1: I’ll drink to that. (A/N: Cheers to that?)

Johny: For a Mexico that we deserve and love.

Man: Cheers.

Johny: Cheers to that.

* * *

_ Lucia _

_ Flashback _

Lucia: Leon! Leon! Are you okay? My love? My love, are you okay? What can I do?

Priest: You may kiss the bride.

Lucia: I love you

Leon: I love you.

_ End Flashback _

* * *

_ Chino _

Priest: I’m coming.

Chino: Really?

Priest: Be patient!

Chino: Open up.

Priest: What’s going on?

Chino: Well, you certainly took a long time, Father.

Priest: Is there something wrong, sir?

Chino: I need to talk.

Priest: But it’s in the middle of the night, sir and besides you’re a little taste of the drink. I’ll be happy to see you tomorrow.

Chino: Don’t worry, I’m here to talk to God. This is where he lives, yeah?

* * *

_ Lucia _

Silvina: Mrs. Lucia, what are you doing up at this hour?

Lucia: I can’t sleep, Silvina.

Silvina: I can imagine. The death of someone you love is not easy to bear. Even more when it’s someone you loved as much as Don Leon. (A/N: maybe keep Don as a prefix when re-edited, as it’s a lot like -san in Japanese and doesn’t translate well into English except into “Lord” and that’s kind of… a lot in English)

Lucia: I’m scared of what comes next.

Silvina: You’ll have to be strong, my child.

Lucia: Strong. I don’t want to anymore. (I don’t think I can?) I’m exhausted. (I’m so tired)

Silvina: What are you scared of?

Lucia: Fear. He always asked me that, if I’m afraid of my past. If my mistakes are unforgivable.

Silvina: Don’t talk like that, my child. You know, you’re not the mistress of the house. And no one can take that away. I know Eva scare you, but she’ll come around. Now you’re the widow of the country.

Lucia: No, no Silvina. I, I am the most hated widow of this house. And in this very large house, I’m very lonely.

Silvina: You’re not alone. Have you forgotten about me?

Lucia: I need a friend, Silvina. A true friend to help me get rid of all the ghosts. Can I really count on you?

Silvina: Yes. Of course, you can. Count me in for anything. So no more tears. Oh, I’m going to get you some cookies for that tea. (A/N: in case you missed it she’s drinking tea when Silvina walks in)

* * *

_ Chino _

Chino: And after all that, I was resurrected.

Priest: Son, I’m going to make you a suggestion. Go home. Take a long bath. Rest. When you wake up say ten of Our Father’s and five Hail Mary’s prayers. (A/N: these are two very specific prayers in the Catholic religion. Hail Mary is often done in sets of five, while Our Father is usually only done once, so… that’s quite a few Our Father’s consider it’s usually only done once when praying, unless it’s for a special reason which I guess this is). Besides in the state you’re in- why are you walking over here?

Chino: Listen, Father. The Doctors don’t know what happened to me. Witches can’t tell me anything. And now God, is not going to tell me what happened! 

Priest: For God’s sake, calm down.

Chino: Aren’t you up there at the altar, and talking about Jesus Christ who-who was resurrected? Why can’t you explain the same thing to me?

Priest: You need to calm down and please stop shouting, son. Because it looks like you’re attacking a priest.

Chino: Who’s going to see me? God?

Priest: Yes, God can see everything that the security camera is recording.

Chino: You’re supposed to be the link between God and-and-and the people. You have to be able to tell me what’s going on.

Priest: Son, there are many things I could tell you, but truthfully I have no idea. God works in mysterious ways.

Chino: What good is your work? Life is but a mystery, huh? (A/N: I don’t know what valen/valan means in english, I couldn’t get a good translation for it)

_ Johny _

Montilla: Celebrating, Mr. Corona? Or just drowning your sorrows in expensive wine?

Johny: No, nothing like that. If you had known Mr. Carvajal, you would know that he didn’t allow weakness or sentimentality was something he didn’t allow from his employees.

Montilla: So strict?

Johny: Yes, but me, I’m different. So I’ll tell you. I was in a meeting with some business partners, celebrating very positive for Mexico. Your Mexico.

Montilla: Are you expecting to be thanked?

Johny: Maybe. You well?

Montilla: Yes, very well.

Johny: Really?

Montilla: Yes.

Johny: Do you know I like you? Really do. And I want to tell you something, from my heart (A/N: find a better wording for that), if someday you find you need something from me, whatever it is, just know I will help you when you need it.

Montilla: Good to know.

Johny: To your health.

* * *

_ Leon _

Woman: Well hello.

Man: What’s your deal, dog? Where or what.

Leon: Nothing, I was-was going there.

Man: Ah, and who gave you permission to come through?

Man 2: Where you going, man? What are you doing here?

Leon: I was-I was just passing through.

Man 2: Uh-huh.

Leon: To find a hotel.

Man 2: A hotel? That means you have money. Let’s see.

Leon: No, I don’t-

Man 2: Don’t worry, you just have to pay to cross, brother.

Leon: You should be setting an example, I’m not doing anything to you. Please don’t. No look, look, I am Leon Carvajal. Yes, that Leon Carvajal. Owner of the newspaper “La Centrar”. Please don’t cause me trouble.

Man 2: What a fucking crazy. Leon Carvajal, sure.

Leon: Yes, yes, Leon Carvajal.

Man 2: Well, then where is all the fucking money?

Leon: I didn’t bring anything with me.

Men: Oh, what do you know?

Leon: Don’t, I don’t have anything! Do you understand? No, no, no, no, no.

* * *

_ Alacran _

Gancho: Okay, I’ll tell him and let you know what he says. Hello, Malena.

Alacran: What was that?

Gancho: Well, my friend tells me that they had a problem with a couple of people at the roadblock right before the border. They peeled off and one of them drove a truck.

Alacran: And why the hell do I care?

Gancho: One of them matches the description we gave of Chino Valdes.

Alacran: And the idiots lost him.

* * *

_ Formerly "Detective??" now Son Lawyer _

_ (A/N: because he's apparently a Lawyer?? You know that guy whose father was killed, I really hope his name is said later) _

Son Lawyer??: Coffee?

Mariela: No.

TV: The county is on alert. At least seven people, including three minors, have lost their lives. Four others disappeared during the strong storm, and severe flooding has been confirmed. The state-

Julian: Don’t worry, dad. A lot of them got out. Maybe the resurrected one.

Son Lawyer?? : Julian you shouldn’t say that, that guy killed your grandfather.

Mariela: Don’t talk to him like that.

Son Lawyer??: You can’t joke like that.

Mariela: They were just-

Detective: I’ll get it, excuse me.

Mariela: Don’t worry, your dad is just worried about-

Son Lawyer??: Mariela.

Man 1: My boss is very upset you lost the USB.

Son Lawyer?: Don’t talk to me like that. I’m not in your gang. What are you doing in my house?

Man 1: Look I don’t care how you do it, but you have to get Chino Valdes. For the sake of your lovely home.

Son Lawyer?: Yes, tell your boss I’ll take care of it. I’ll make Valdes pay his due. Make no mistake, I’ll do it for my dad and becauseI’m a lawyer. Now get the hell out of my house.

Man: Right, justice above all.

Son Lawyer: Just go. I don’t want to see you here again.

Man: I like that, man, justice.

* * *

_ Eva _

Eva: You wrote a very nice remembrance about my father.

Mateo: Thank you. You won’t tell me about him, so it was a challenge.

Eva: He wasn’t exactly easy-

Mateo: I know, Eva.

Eva: What is the newsroom saying about the future of the company?

Mateo: There is a lot of concern. People are wondering if you’re going to start throwing out employees. And who will be left to lead the Carvajal Group.

Eva: Of course everyone is scared. Lucia Borges doesn’t have any experience in this business, and to become the president of the Carvajal Group. (A/N: Maybe change “Group” to “Company” or “Business”)

Meteo: Eva, let Johny handle that storm.

Eva: Johny? Please, those two are allies. And I’m certain that this alliance in also horizontal.

Mateo: Lovers? You’re too much.

Eva: Mateo, men are very stupid about these things. Remember, women have a sixth sense.

Mateo: Oh, my love. Don’t worry so much. Let me comfort you. (A/N: That’s not exactly what he says, but he says something about a little lady and then I have a hard time figuring out if what he says next is about eating her out in metaphor or if I just can’t hear right).

Eva: Metao, my father just died. I’m going to worry, my siblings are living in that house at the whims of a stupid woman.

Mateo: I’m just worried about you. Worried about your obsession. Maybe after you rest, you will have a better handle on your emotions.

* * *

_ Carvajal House _

Guille: Oh, Valentina.

Lucia: Late night for everyone.

Guille: It seems dad left us all like that. (A/N: change it to something that actually makes SENSE, maybe "Looks like Dad's death affected/effected? us all)

* * *

_ Juliana _

Reporter: Hello, good morning. Excuse me, we’re with “Global News” to cover the hurricane. I recognize you two. You’re the wife and daughter or the murderer who survived the electric chair, right? Would you let me interview you? It’d just be for a couple of-

Juliana: No, we don’t have time for interviews.

Lupita: No, it’s fine. But could you let us go to the bathroom and get cleaned up first?

Reporter: But you look fi-

Lupita: But it’s for TV, we have to get it right. Excuse me. Let’s go.

* * *

_ Alacran _

Teresio: Good, good. It’s good to find you all working. As it should be.

Alacran: What is it Don Teresio.

Teresio: Sit down, Alacran.

Gancho: Don Teresio.

Alacran: It’s a miracle to see you here.

Teresio: What? Do I own all this or not?

Alacran: Of course you do, sir.

Teresio: So, what happened with El Chino?

Alacran: We have good news, but tomorrow we’ll see.

Teresio: You know what I think? I brought you a little present. Open it, don’t waste my time.

Alacran: Thank you, Teresio.

Teresio: That clock is going to mark down the hours Chino Valdes will live or yours.

Gancho: This is one of the nice ones. 

* * *

_ Son Lawyer _

Man: The  procurator gave the order. We’re cross-referencing the data of Chino Valdes with databases all over the country. This automatically is submitted to Interpool.

Son Lawyer: So that means we can expect to find him soon, right?

Man: It depends. Until he commits a crime, there is no way to find him.

Son Lawyer: It depends? What if he doesn’t commit a crime? Nothing will happen? As if I didn’t do anything or what?

Man: He’ll make a mistake and we’ll catch him, if he isn’t caught by his enemies. He must have quite a few.

Son Lawyer: Yes, but if he’s killed by another person, I’m not going to be at peace. He has to pay for what he did. Justice must be done by the electric chair.

* * *

_ Leon _

Camilo: Coming!

Leon: Camilo, you don’t know how much of a relief it is to see you.

Camilo: Do we know each other?

Leon: Yes. I am a very clear example that you were right. That there is life after death.

Camilo: A lot of people think the same thing, but it’s a book. That’s all it is. A book! A lot of people come to my house. This is my house. If you want to talk to me, talk to my secretary and it can be arranged. I’ll see you later.

Leon: I know this is really weird. The body and everything but lo- I mean, listen to me.I know this is going to be very, very strange but give me a chance to explain.

Camilo: If you don’t get out, I’m calling the police.

Leon: Camilo! I am Leon Carvajal! I swear to you!

Camilo: Don’t you mention the name Leon Carvajal!

Leon: Believe me!

Camilo: I don’t know what your purpose is-

Leon: The purpose is for you to help me get my life back. You’re the only one that can do it.


	10. Episode 5 Part 1

Leon: I know this is really weird. The body and everything but lo- I mean, listen to me.I know this is going to be very, very strange but give me a chance to explain.

Camilo: If you don’t get out, I’m calling the police.

Leon: Camilo! I am Leon Carvajal! I swear to you!

Camilo: Don’t you mention the name Leon Carvajal!

Leon: Believe me!

Camilo: I don’t know what your purpose is-

Leon: The purpose is for you to help me get my life back. You’re the only one that can do it.

Camilo: Leave.

Leon: Apache.

_ Leon Flashback _

Leon:  We were looking together, Apache, or did you forget? (A/N: this has been corrected in episode 1)

_ End Flashback _

Camilo: What did you say?

Leon: Apache. Apache is what I called you at school every time you called me “Cara P álida”. (Cara Palida = pale face). I know this is very strange for me too. We were chess buddies. You drank Mezcal, I drank Tequila when we talked about women. You like Mozart and I- I told you t old you that Chavela Vargas was superior. I would laugh every time you said there was life after death. I told told you that I could die in peace the day I met Lucia, but- but not like that. I swear on my life that I am Leon Carvajal. Your best friend.

Camilo: How di- how did you know that? How do you know?

Leon: Forty years of friendship not long enough? Chipita was your mother’s name. I wish you could see your face right now. What was it that your mom used to say? Live as though you’re dying today.

(A/N: he roughly says (as the phrase) “Well, it’s a dying day and people sing, no tired” basically, don’t waste a moment, maybe live as though today is your last day? Although that sounds too much like that one Nickleback song). Camilo, do you believe me now?

* * *

_ Valentina _

Silvina: Your coffee just the way you like it,hot and foamy, So do me a favour and eat. It will help with your grief (your feelings? sadness?)

Valentina: Okay.

Silvina: Good. I’ll get breakfast.

  
Lucia: Valentina, I heard you were drunk last night. I just want to say in my experience alcohol just makes everything worse, it just makes you feel more heartsick and hungover.

Valentina: Sorry, this is one of the lectures dad used to give me.

Lucia: I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- Val. I’m sorry. Eat something sweet, it will make you feel better. Go on.

Eva: Is something wrong?

Lucia: Next time, will you let me know when you’re coming to breakfast. (warn me?)

Eva: I don’t have to let you know when I decide to come. As of today, I am going to have breakfast. Here. Every day. With my siblings in my house. My family’s house.

Lucia: Sure, but this is my house.

Eva: No, this place belongs to a lady, not a murderer.

Guille: Eva, careful.

Lucia: Careful. You should measure your words. (A/N: This makes sense considering the next set of words)

Eva: You think? Hey, exactly how long is the word killer? I’m thinking about thirty years old and in jail.

Lucia: Please, be civil Eva.

Eva: I’m not going to stop until you go out that door and back to the whorehouse (brothel? red-light- district?) where you belong. (A/N: I’ve made Eva a little more confrontational, she’s actually a little nicer than this… A LITTLE)

Guille: Hey, hey, hey. What’s going on?

Valentina: Hey, what’s going on here?

Eva: Nothing, it’s nothing Gullie. Just finally showing hat kind of woman she is. Ordinary.

Lucia: You have to respect me in my presence, even if you don’t like it. (You don’t have to like it, but you will respect me in my presence?)

Guille: Can you explain to me what just happened?

Eva: What happened? Didn’t you see she slapped me?

Guille:But you provoked her, Eva.

Eva: No I didn’t, she came in here and insulted me.

* * *

_ Johny _

Susana: Hi.

Johny’s Secretary: Hello, Susana.

Susana: Johny in?

Secretary: Yes, he’s waiting for you.

Susana: Thank you. Hello, Johny.

Johny: Hello, Susana. How are you? Come in please. Is everything alright? (Everything good?)

Susuana: Yes. And you? What’s going on?

Johny: How to begin? It’s been, well, it’s been very difficult but the news moves on and someone has to tell it. But this has nothing to do with you. I sent for you because I want you to personally interview the governor of Chiapas. Sanchez Bueno.

Susana: Why? Leon said that he was average, inept. Why do you want an interview?

Johny: Yes, but one week before the incident. Leon called me and said that, well, he felt bad about taking sides and that he perhaps judged Sanchez Bueno and the other candidates. And that it was best to follow facts which are objective and impartial.

Susana: I’m sorry, but I’m not following. You know perfectly well that the man was involved in serious cases of corruption and-

Johny: That there, that is exactly what Leon wanted to avoid. You are passing judgement based on feelings not facts.

Susana: I feel that Leon would have never allowed this.

Johny: True, but I am telling you what Leon told me. And from now on we are going to do interviews with all of the candidates. And I am asking you to do the first one. Would you please?

Susana: of course.

Johny: You’re sure?

Susana: It’s fine.

Johny: I’m sorry, I’m just nervous takin-

Susana: Yes, yes, yes. I understand. Anything else?

Johny: No, thank you very much for coming. (or shorten to thank you very much or thank you for coming?)

Susana: Could you give my condolences to the family?

Johny: I will and thanks again.

* * *

_ Leon _

Leon: This is crazy, right?

Camilo: I wouldn’t mind a body like that.

Leon: Well with the body you’ve got and the way you behave, I can imagine.

Camilo: I’m just so amazed by all of this.

Leon: Imagine how I feel by all this.

Camilo: It’s amazing.

Leon: No, it’s a horror movie.

Camilo: I can’t believe this.

Leon: Can you lend me some clothes? Pants?

Camilo: Yes, yes, yes. Of course, I’ll lend you some clothes because that smells worse than-

Both: -the current politicians bank accounts.

Camilo: So I did a little research on the internet about Macario Valdes.

Leon: They call him El Chino.

Camilo: He’s a murderer. A terrible murderer.

Leon: Camilo, the, uh, clothes?

Camilo: Right.

Leon: Thank you.

* * *

_ Chino _

Javier: Morning, Dad.

Chino: Hello-

Alicia: Javier.

Chino: Javier.

Alicia: How are you, sweetheart? (She says my heart literally, so sweetheart is the closest equivalent) Good morning. Good morning. Good morning.

Amparo: Good morn. Good morning, sir.

Chino: What is this?

Alica: Hey, hey, hey. It’s your usual breakfast.

Chino: My usual?

Alicia: Yes.

Chino: Where are the eggs, cheese, chorizo, ham? (A/N Chorizo is a kind pork sassauge)

Amparo: But you’re a vegetarian.

Chino: You would serve this to me? Give this to the rabbits or that dog outside.

Alicia: Am-Amparo, Amparo, please go to the store and get him what he wants.

Amparo: Yes, Ma’m.

Chino: And hurry, I'm hungry.

Amparo: Yes, sir, I’ll be right back.

Chino: Get sausage, some with lots of fat on its body. (Maybe get pig?)

Amparo: Yes, sir.

Javier: Finally, we eat like normal people!

Alicia: Javier. Oh my dear, what do you want me to tell the college? They’re asking when you’ll return to class.

Chino: I’m a student?

Alicia: No, you’re a teacher.

Chino: Me?

Alicia: Yes you.

Chino: Of what?

Alicia: You're going to drive me crazy. You’re an anthropology professor. When can I tell them you’ll be back?

Chino: What? Tell them that- that there maybe tomorrow, if I feel okay. But not today.

Alicia: Could you go for a little-

Javier: So Dad, since you’re not going. Can we play football? (A?N: I’m keeping football for soccer because fuck soccer we only call it soccer in the damn US of A)

Alicia: No, that’s not a good-

Chino: Sure.

Jarvier: Really?

Alicia: Beltran, you should go to the college-

Chino: Bring the ball.

Javier: I’ll get it from my room.

Chino: Yeah. I’ll be outside playing with the kid.

Alicia: Hey Javi. What do I tell the school?

Chino: I’m going to play.

* * *

_ Carvajal Company _

Man: This’ll be the report of the year.

Mateo: What’s it say?

Man: There’s a rival cartel with a route through Chiapas passing through Mexico City and ending in the gabacho. (... I don’t know how to translate gabacho… it’s a derogatory name for the USA)

Mateo: Where did you get this? Where do they come from?

Man: They’re operating from the United States, broke away from the Sinaloa Cartel and have a leader they’re calling “El Alacran”. But there’s someone even higher.

Mateo: El Alacran? Can’t he just call himself Juan like everyone else? Oh, what’s going on Susanita?

Susana: I just came from our new boss’s office. And what are we? When did we become idiots? There’s going to be big changes at this company.

Mateo: What did he say to you?

Man: Were you sent to cover the socialites?

Susana: Are you kidding me? Johny, what he wants is to change the stories we cover in the newspaper. Are you following?

Mateo: No, no, no. Don’t worry, Eva won’t let that happen. Okay?

Man: We’re going to get coffee.

Mateo: You’re coming along. Let’s go get some coffee!

Lucia: Magda, good morning.

Magda: Good morning.

Lucia: If the price of being Mrs. Carvajal means I have to have breakfast with Eva, then it’s high.

Johny: What happened, my love?

Lucia: She keeps insulting me, it makes me feel worthless. It got on my nerves and I couldn’t control myself.

Johny: I will never allow anyone or anything take away your piece of mind. So if Eva keeps pushing, we can send her to go visit her daddy.

Lucia: Who are you, Johny?

* * *

_ Leon _

Monitor: Marcario Valdes, condemned to death for murder

Camilo: Marcario Valdes. Condemned to death for murder. He killed a judge, and not just that, he killed seven more people.

Leon: So, I’ve been put into the body of a murderer.

Camilo: It would seem.

Leon: Well, Camillo, this esteemed man angered his bosses. There’s a suitcase that didn’t just have money but it contains something very important to a group of drug traffickers, that now are chasing me to collect it. That’s why I had to change identities. Don’t laugh, Camilo.

Camilo: I’m not laughing.

Leon: My name is now Jacobo Reyes.

Camilo: It’s good you did because this man’s hands are stained with blood.

Leon: There must be an explanation! Otherwise how would a guy like me, Leon Carvajal! I was a nobel, successful guy, without problems, and he ends up resurrecting into a body of a murderer! It’s just, there has to be an explanation, Camilo!

Camilo: I’m looking. I don’t have an explanation. I don’t know the laws governing the transmigration of souls. 

Leon: Transmigration?

Camilo: Yes. Trans-

Leon: I mean, that’s what happened to me.

Camilo: Transmigration is the only explanation there is.

Leon: That’s not an explanation! Do you know what will happen when the media finds out? In Texas, people found out because the guy resurrected in the middle of the morgue.

Camilo: In Texas though, just in Texas a saint or a demon appeared.

Leon: This is a disaster.

Camila: Disaster was the hurricane! That was the information we got here. Otherwise, the press would be here!

Leon: How are my children? How is Lucia?

Camilo: You can imagine.

Leon: I can’t get it out of my head. Do you realize that instead of giving my wife a honeymoon, I gave her a funeral. Camilo, you’re the only one I know that can help me get my life back, my children and my wife..

Camilo: Okay. Okay. But remember we’re talking about Macario Valdes and Leon Carvajal. You are mixed in a single man, do you understand?

* * *

_ Alacran _

Gancho: How are you?

Alacran: Hello, little bird. Time to sing.

Santos: I see.

* * *

_ Leon _

Camilo: You’re El Chino.

Leon: Doctor Guerra, please could you call my by my name? No one else on the planet calls me Leon and it bothers me.

Camilo: Doctor Guerra?

Leon: Yes, Doctor Guerra.

Camilo: Well, these examinations are spectacular. Really good. Okay this is an EKG. It’s perfect. Your glucose levels are at 90, cholesterol 150. You’re in great shape. Great.

Leon: So what is the diagnosis, Camilo?

Camilo: We’re talking a 30, maybe 35 year old man.

Leon: 30, 35 years?

Camilo: That’s what it says here.

Leon: So what does that mean?

Camilo: I need to gather evidence, more exams, to understand. This is a good base (start) but more tests, many more- Ca- can I ask a few questions?

Leon: Would you be kind enough to get me whiskey before you start?

Camilo: Of course. You know where the bottle is.

Leon: Yes, Camilo, I know where the bottle is.

Camilo: Was that necessary?

Leon: Go ahead.

Camilo: Wow. Now, let’s see. A question. What did you feel when you died? (the moment of your death?) 

Leon: It- it was very strange, Camilo. It’s as though things, happened. In a weird way. At another speed, and images. Like- like an orgasm. (No, really that’s what it says) 

Camilo: Orgasm?

Leon: Yes, organsm.

Camilo: Huh. Okay. I get it. I get it. Is it true that you see a tunnel or-

Leon: No, Camilo, I didn’t see a tunnel or anything like that. What I remember perfectly, is that for a moment between life and death, and image appeared. A woman. For a moment it was like I had seen death. Do you understand?

Camio: I’m following. There are people who say in death you can find Christ, you can find Buddha, theoretically I suppose, depending on their beliefs.

Leon: I don’t think it’s like that. I just, I don’t believe this either. I think reincarnation is absurd.

Camilo: Reincarnation is when someone dies and reincarnates in the body of another person. What I’m saying is, today, I have no answer for you. This is transmigration. Transmigration of souls. I haven’t experienced it or known until today.

Leon: I know, because I’m living it. Here’s evidence. I met someone with the same mark I have.

* * *

_ Alacran _

Alacran: Get him up.

Gancho: Yeah, you’re okay. You’re okay. It’ll be alright. Yeah.

Alacran: This is very simple, little bird. Tell us what we want to know and you can go on doing your thing. We’ll leave. Isn’t that right, Gancho.

Santos: I only hope that this death won’t be as painful as the last one.

Alacran: We already know that you peeled out with the traitor we’ve been looking for. And that you helped him cross the border.

Santos: You don’t say? I’m a Coyote, I get people across the border.

Alacran: No, you’re right. But not usually from the United States to Mexico, right?

Santos: Do you really believe someone would have me do that?

Alacran: You want to play? If you don’t sing, little bird. I’ll break your hand. Then your knees. ANd believe me, a lame Coyote, is useless. (A/N: I’m going back to change smuggler to coyote because dammit, they make comparisons that only make more sense when it’s what it says it is.)

Santos: I think that guy is in Mexico. But what do I know?

Alacran: Where?

Santos: I don’t know. I just cross. I don’t ask for information.

Alacran: Gancho. Take care of him please.


	11. Episode 5 Part 2

_ Chino _

  


Amparo: Oh no, Ma’m you should kill them.

  


Alicia: Oh, let them. I’ve never seen him play like that with our son.

  


Amparo: That’s true. Hey, this does not seem to be the same Beltran I know. He seems like another person. 

  


Alicia: You’re right.

  


Amparo: Ma’m, aren’t you afraid?

  


Alicia: Well, honestly yes, he sometimes does things that scare me. But sometimes he does marvelous things.

  


Jarvier/Chino: Goal!

  


Alicia: He does things like that.

  


Amparo: You don’t say.

  


Alicia: Amparo!

* * *

_ Guille _

  


Renata: Mr. Carvajal! Good morning! I have your schedule for the day. Uh- at ten you have a meeting with the Board of Directors. At eleven, there’s a photography session to update you to the new face of the company. Sir? Okay. Then there’s a review of the accounts with administration, after that calls with the suppliers, and noon there’s lunch with the company copyright lawyer. Can you remember all that? He said you could choose a restaurant of your choice. If you have any ideas- Some manners wouldn’t hurt at all. (It wouldn’t kill him/you to be polite)

  


Friend: Now friend, calm down.

* * *

_Chino_   


Javier: Hello.

  


Octavian’s Wife: Hey, what going on? (What’s up?) How are you?

  


Javier: Why haven’t you gone to see Octavian?

  


Chino: Why?

  


Javier: To see if he’s okay.

  


Chino: No. He’s gotta learn to respect me.

  


Javier: But you said friends are forever. Octavian’s your friend.

  


Chino: How about you forget all that rubbish I said before, alright? Good.

  


Javier: Are you thirsty?

  


Chino: Me thirsty? I can wait until you score three more times. Do I need to go easy on you? Come on.

* * *

_Leon_   


Camilo: Delay the meeting. Why? Something came up. Force majeure (A/N: I kept this because it is actually used in English…)

  


TV: Social media is already calling her “The Widow of Meixco”. But that sweet smile might be hiding a dark story. After the muder of Leon Carvajal, she has disappeared from the public eye. What is Lucia Borges doing now?

  


Leon: I knew they were going to do this. But my own company?

  


Camilo: Leon, please. Leon, stop.

  


Leon: Johny will fix this. I’m going to ask him to have her interviewed on the news, like that, next time he’s at work.

  


Silvia: Hello, Carvajal Group. How may I help you?

  


Leon: Silvia, connect me to Johny Corona.

  


Silvia: Yes, sir. Who’s calling? Hello? Sir?

  


Camilo: What are you doing? Give it to me.

  


Silvia: Hello. Who is this?

  


Camilo: Look, Leon Carvajal is dead. You can’t order people around, Carvajal is dead. El Chino? Your name is Jacobo Reyes. Understand?

* * *

_ Eva _

  


Eva: Well, gentlemen, I don’t think we can delay anymore. Time for us is very valuable. And for 25 years since this company was founded, it was done with total punctuality.

  


Lucia: I made it. Thank you for waiting. Good morning.

  


All standing: Good morning.

  


Eva: I called this Board meeting because after the murder of my father, I am concerned that the Carvajal Group is no longer looking at the future. So what do I want to do? I want us to review all of our strategies and internal procedures, see what still works and what is completely obsolete. We have to be critical. What do you think?

  


Board members: Very good. Yes, yes. All right.

  


Guille: Because you’re asking us to be critical. I’m going to be very blunt. For me this company, it’s a dinosaur frozen in the past. And at the center, is the newspaper. It’s so proud of a piece of junk. For me, and for people I know, we just a different generation. Do you see?

  


Mustache guy: Well, our TV stations are starting-

  


Guille: I’m sorry, you’ve missed my point. My point is that it’s not the television. That’s also junk. Do you think we’re stupid or somthing? You don’t understand, if the Carvajal Group is going to survive it’s got to change. Do you understand? Well, I’ve said my piece. I’ll leave you to talk.

  


Eva: Guille, where are you going? Guille!

  


Lucia: Well, these are certainly eventful.

  


Board Member no stash: To be clear, he is a young boy. I, at least, will not give it much weight.

  


Johny: Good. I believe that it is imperative that we decide who will preside over these meetings and is the head of the Carvajal Group going forward.

  


Eva: Johny, what is this about? It isn’t up for discussion.

  


Lucia: I don’t think we should brush aside what Guillermo said. Leon loved criticism because he grew and learned from them.

  


Eva: Listen Lucia, everyone here knew my father very well. Much better than you.

  


Lucia: I think it’s clear that you don’t like my place in your family.

  


Eva: What place? You don’t belong in the family.

  


Guy with Beard action (Barreto?): Ladies, could you please calm down so we can get on with the meeting?

  


Lucia: Besides being a board member, you are a lawyer for the company, were you not? So, how about you tell us what was in Leon’s will.

  


Eva: You just want to know if he left you with everything.

  


Lucia: No. I talked about it with him.

  


Eva: I won’t accept manipulated documents.

  


Johny: How about we take calm down. Take a breath, have a drink, and then have Barreto tell us what and what is not in the will. (whether there is or is not a will)

* * *

_ Guille _

  


Reporter: Guillermo, what’s happening? Tell us what it’s like after the death of your father.

  


Guille: Well right now we-

  


Reporter 2: Do you have any idea who murdered him?

  


Guille: No, at the mo-

  


Reporter: Guillermo, where are your father’s remains?

  


Reporter 2: Can you confirm that Leon Carvajal-

  


Renata: No, no, no, no, no.

  


Guille: Well, uh…

  


Reneta: Hey, hey, hey, hey. Sorry. Please, would you be kind enough to wait for the Carvajal Group’s press conference? There they can answer whatever you want, okay? Thank you, we’ll see you around. Run, don’t look back.

* * *

_ Eva: _

  


Barreto: I’m going to inform you of the status of succession. After the tragedy, at corporate level, we lost a very valuable person-

  


Eva: It was murder, Barreto. Don’t use euphemisms. My father never spoke of any will, so any document that shows up, I’m going to take with a grain o-

  


Lucia: Eva, shut up.

  


Eva: Don’t talk to me like that. (How dare you talk to me like that)

  


Lucia: Why don’t you let anyone talk? Let him, so shut up.

  


Johny: Hey now, Lucia. Eva, please. It’s fair.

  


Eva: Let him speak. Go on.

  


Johny: The person who has the expertise, Barreto, let him speak.

  


Eva: Of course. Of course, Yes. Let’s hear it.

  


Barreto: Thank you. And Eva, yes, you are right, there is no will. So what applies is legitimate succession. What this means is that the estate is divided up into equal parts between all the family members of the deceased. That means, Eva, Guillermo, Valentina, and the legitimate wife, Mrs. Lucia. Each receive a quarter of the estate of Mr. Carvajal. That’s it.

  


Eva: Well, then, thank you very much for that information. I think, I am going to go consult someone else.

  


Barreto: Perfect.

  


Eva: With you permission. Good day.

  


Barreto: Goodbye.

* * *

_ Leon _

  


Camilo: Can you imagine what this means for science?

  


Leon: Can I ask you not to treat me like a lab rat? I’ve got a lot of things to address out there and get back to my house.

  


Camilo: Back to your house. Just so Fabricio can call the police and take you to jail?

  


Leon: Lucia and my children will know who I am, so it won’t be a problem. Exactly like you.

  


Camilo: You really think that?

  


Leon: Yes.

  


Camilo: So their Dad of 60 years, reappears in the body of a 30 year old. What do you think they’ll say? He’s crazy! He’s crazy! That, will be the first thing they say. They have to believe there’s life after death. And don’t forget the other problem, Valdes. Specifically, Chino Valdes. If you make a scene, they’ll find you.

  


Leon: You’re right, as usual. I’ll keep it a secret. However, I’m going to use this (take advantage?) of this body of El Chino Valdes and as Jacobo Reyes, find out who killed me. Do you understand?

* * *

_ Lucia _

  


Lucia: Did you see how Eva acted with me? (talked to me?)

  


Johny: That’s what happens when you own twenty-five percent of this. My friend, good day.

  


Lucia: It’s taking a lot of work to put up with it.

  


Johny: Let me know if it taxes you too much because- good morning. Let me know if she bothers you too much, we can make sure that she doesn’t bother us anymore. (I can? Although I think “we” fits better)

  


Lucia: Johny, you can’t kill her.

  


Johny: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. No one said anything about that, but well, accidents happen everyday. Right?

  


Lucia: No, I’m serious.

  


Johny: Don’t worry, I’m kidding.

  


Lucia: I’m not.

  


Johny: Don’t think too hard. Here. (Don’t worry so much. Here you go?)

* * *

_ Chino _

  


Chino: Go up there and come at me. Kick it there. They’d be waiting for here. Ah. Go! Get it! Faster! Then you turn back and check how close they are.

  


Javier: Okay.

  


Chino: There we go. That’s good. This one is coming on your left. You missed.

  


Javier: Dad. I can’t do anymore. I’m gonna get water.

  


Chino: Okay. Javier? Are you okay? Hey!

  


Alicia: Javi? Javi, Javi, Javi, Javi! Are you okay? (Alright?)

  


Javier: Fine.

  


Alicia: Are you okay, my love? Look at me. Let me see.

  


Javier: I’m fine.

  


Alicia: You’re okay? I don’t believe you.

  


Javier: I’m fine, mom.

  


Alicia: Amparo!

  


Amparo: Ma’m? Oh Lord, what happened?

  


Alicia: Can you get his medicine?

  


Amparo: It’s because you were playing football. Please, get up slowly.

  


Alicia: Careful.

  


Amparo: Deep breath.

  


Alicia: Just breathe. Go slow, my love, no need to hurry.

  


Chino: He’ll be fine.

  


Alicia: You know for a moment, I thought you survived the accident to save Javier. Now I just think you’re crazy. (a madman?)

  


Chino: What are you going on about?

  


Alicia: He’s got a terminal illness.

  


Chino: What illness?

  


Alica: Hodgkin's Lymphoma.

  


Chino: What’s that?

  


Alicia: What is it? It’s Cancer. And if we don’t get the money for a marrow transplant, he’s going to die. You need to take this seriously.

* * *

_ Gullie _

  


Reneta: Thank you.

  


Vendor: Come back soon.

  


Reneta: Atole for Mr. Guillermo. They don’t look like much but they're good. (Atole is a type of food usually sold on the street)

  


Guilie: I really want to thank you for getting me away from the press. There were so many of them.

  


Reneta: No problem. The press are experts at stalking people.

  


Guilie: Look I know it isn’t your job to get reporters away from me… actually, I don’t even know what an assistant does.

  


Reneta: Well, an assistant is there to discourage unwanted phone calls, prepare coffee, write memos, track the boss’s schedule, and above all, deal with his bad mood. Why are you laughing?

  


Guille: I just thought the elote tamale was an urban legend. 

  


Renata: What? You’re kidding. You’ve never tried one before?

  


Guille: Never, just regular tamale.

  


Renata: You know what? I know a place, not your scene, it’s not very expensive, but they serve the best tamales. The best!

* * *

_ Alacran _

  


Gancho: Pay attention. I’m only going to do this once. Okay?

  


Okay.

  


Alacran: Chino’s days are numbered. I need you to gather a group for me to leave for Mexico as soon as possible.

  


Gancho: Okay, it’s going to take a while to search all of Mexico.

  


Alacran: Mexico is very large, but it’s also very crowded. We can find people who will want to help me.

  


Gancho: Very well. Let me make some calls, I’ll get a plane and some trucks.

  


Alacran: Very good. And make sure they put into my suitcase some rags(?). I’m going to visit someone who’s been missing me.

  


Gancho: Get outta here man. Don’t laugh.

  


_ Johny _

  


Johny: You have no idea the that power of telecommunications is huge. We get inside the little people's heads, we change their ideas. And that, is power.

  


Man: You talk as though you were the owner of the Carvajal Group.

  


Johny: No, no, no. That’s not it. I’m talking as though I’m the heir to Carvajal. Cheers.

  


Waiter: Letter for you, sir.

  


Johny: Who? I’ll be right back.

* * *

_ Leon _

  


Mercedes: Mr. Jacobo? Mr. Jacobo?

  


Leon: Yes, yes, yes, I’m sorry.

  


Mercedes: The doctor has told me you will have to wait a little longer. He had a setback but he’ll be right out. Feel free to watch the television.

  


Leon: Okay, thanks.

  


Mercedes: Excuse me.

  


TV: The news today is pure dynamite. Very hot, ladies and gentlemen! Today’s topic, Lucia Borges, the Widow of Mexico. Who came up with that barbaric nickname? There are so many memes, she should be called the Memes of Mexico. The hashtag TheWidowofMexico has appeared with a few photographs of her from when she was you and less wealthy. Less rich, not poor? With all due respect she was half-naca (naca is the equivalent to redneck in America). There are no ugly pcis, nope, just poor. Don’t be rude. Well, I say it as it is. Let’s check the social media hashtag TheWidowofMexico. “That woman has no class.” Well, she doesn’t. Here’s another. “She was a…” well I can’t say it on air, but you can complete it at home. “She was a…”

  


Mercedes: Mr. Jacobo, the doctor said-

* * *

_ Lucia _

  


TV: Just remember this before we say anything else, this is the public. And the public is right. Oh, here’s another. It says, “A monkey dressed in silk, is still a monkey.” So, what’s today’s topic? The Widow of Mexico. You mean “The Memes of Mexico”. You are a riot. No, no. I didn’t do anything. We will be back with secret(confidential) information on our celebrities. 

  


Silvina: I heard something break.

  


Lucia: It was nothing.

  


Silvina: Everything okay.

  


Lucia: Everything’s just fine.

  


Silvina: Do you need anything?

  


Lucia: No, nothing. Thank you, Silvina.

* * *

_ Leon _

  


Man: You did well.

  


Woman: Thank you, love.

  


Man: Just look out for the crazy fans.

  


Woman: Don’t joke.

  


Leon: Are you proud spreading derogatory news about Lucia?

  


Man: I didn’t bring any coins, come back tomorrow.

  


Leon: It’s nice that you work for a shitty program.

  


Man: If you don’t like it, turn it off. It’s that simple.

  


Leon: It seems to me that you don’t understand. But I will-

  


Man: He-

  


Leon: Listen to me. You’re going to go inside and get on the air and apologize.

  


Man: Call security! Call-

  


Leon: Who are you to talk about her like that?

  


Woman: Guards!

  


Leon: I’m going to sue your livelihood you if you don’t apologize!

  


Man: You can try for a lawsuit. But you didn’t have to break my cell phone, you idiot!

  


Woman: It’s okay, breathe.

* * *

_ Chino _

  


Octavian’s Wife: What are you doing here?

  


Chino: I’m here to see my friend. I need to apologize.I was having a bad day. I don’t want it to lose many years of friendship over a couple of slaps. Okay? I, uh, brought you a little present.

  


Octavian’s wife: If you lay another hand on him, I swear to you, this time I’m calling the police.

  


Chino: I understand.

  


Octavian’s wife: Come in, he’s in the studio.

  


Chino: Where’s that?

  


Octavian’s wife: Studio’s at the end of the all to the right,

  


Chino: Sure, the studio.

  


Octavian: No, no, no, no, no. Are you here to finish me off?

  


Chino: Brother.

  


Octavian: Please, peace.

  


Chino: I brought a gift that might help you forgive me.

  


Octavian: Beltram Camacho and tequila? No way! You’re the most upstanding guy I know.

  


Chino: Really? Don’t say that. What? Treat yourself to some and lets fix this like men.

  


Octavian: Come on, I don’t drink.

  


Chino: Glass. Here. Try it.

  


Octavian: We’ll see. And what about- Okay.

  


Chino: If I had known you were my friend I wouldn’t have been so harsh. I’m sorry.

  


Octavian: So, what do the doctors say? Anything?

  


Chno: Nothing, my memory is messed up and I’m sick of it.

  


Octavian: Well, it’s good that at least your sense of humour is intact.

  


Chino: Well that’s one thing this pretentious person and I have in common. (This pretentious person refers to Beltran while I refers to Chino)

  


Octavian: I need another.

  


Chino: Here.

  


Octavian: You sure you don’t want a- But seriously, as a friend, you should look into seeing a psychologist.

  


Chino: Ah. Maybe later. But for now, can you do me a favor?

* * *

_ Leon _

  


Leon: All I'm saying is that the people at fault here are the journalists. Let me go!

  


Police: Take his fingerprints.

  


Leon: Let me go, now! Just listen to me!

  


Receptionist: Please write your name, and put your fingers here.

  


Man: We need right hand, left hand, name, and signature

  


Leon: There.

  


Man: Book him.

* * *

_ Guille _

  


Reneta: So, quick question, how is it you never tried atole?

  


Guilie: Silvina has been making food at the house since I was a child.

  


Reneta: Oh, so the rich boy was never curious to come and get some.

  


Guille: Honetly, I don’t think there’s much preparation creating an atole.

  


Reneta: Mr. Guillermo, to be serious, the thing with the press will undoubtedly keep repeating itself. I think you should find someone to advise you on how to deal with the situation.

  


Guille: This whole circus is a bunch of bullshit. I don’t even want to work for the company. They have no idea what to do now that he’s dead.

  


Reneta: I’m very sorry. We were all shocked. And I, personally, admired you father a lot.

  


Guille: See, I’m sick of everyone telling me that. About how much they admired- It’s like they don’t have anything else to say.

  


Reneta: Excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom. I’ll be back soon. (I won’t be long)

* * *

_ Leon _

  


Leon: Listen to me when I talk!

  


Montilla: Hey! Shut up! What’s the story, Blancito?

  


Leon: That guy pushed me.

  


Montilla: I said shut up! 

  


Blancito: Disruption in public and aggression against a citizen. He got into the television parking lot and hit a reporter.

Montilla: And then what?

Blancito: It started because the reporter said something about Lucia Borges, the widow of Leon Carvajal.

  


Montilla: What is it about the country and that woman? Even the insane.

  


Leon: Not crazy.

  


Montilla: Either way, background check him. Please, just in case.

  


Blancito: Yes, Inspector.

  


Leon: So you can hear when you talk to him!

  


Montilla: I said. Shut! Up!

  


Mercedes: I just got a call from the jail.

  


Camilo: The jail?

  


Mercedes: Yes, that’s what I said.

  


Camillo: Which?

  


Mercedes: I have the address.

  


Camillo: Thanks, Mercedes.

  


Officer: Oh.

  


Officer 2: What?

  


Officer: The man I just brought in, Jacobo Reyes. He has the same fingerprints as a man Interpol is looking for. A killer named Chino Valdes.

* * *

_ Lucia _

  


Lucia: Tell me, what are our channels saying about me?

  


Man: Well, we’ve done some reports on the life of Don Leon. The wedding, the tragedy, the pain.

  


Lucia: Did you see what Machika TV said?

  


Man: Yes, it’s shameful. Don’t listen. They’re not a good program, very ordinary.

  


Lucia: Ordinary, but very popular.

  


Man: Yeah, well, you’ve got to know what the audience wants. They love gossip.

  


Lucia: I want to be interviewed.

  


Man: By the news?

  


Lucia: No. No, I want it to be a special interview that only lasts an hour. Start the promotion. And the headline has to be something important… something… “The True Life of Lucia Borges, The Widow of Mexico”.

  


Man: I love it. Just let me get a schedule and the team and if we hurry, I’m sure we can get you recorded and airing in about a week.

  


Lucia: No. You misunderstand. This has to be live. Tonight.

  


Man: I’m sorry, Mrs. Borges, but that’s not going to be possible. There is already a program.

  


Lucia: Everything is possible here. Tonight. That’s an order, Jaramillo.

  


Man: Yes.

  


Lucia: Well then, smile, cheer up, get creative, and get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you waiting on Juliana/Valentina. I don't think they meet until episode 7 or episode 12 (I can't remember)


	12. Episode 6 Part 1

_ Leon _

Camilo: Let me explain. My patient, Mr. Reyes, suffers from a really dangerous pathological disorder.

Officer: Patha- what?

Camilo: Pathological schizophrenia.

Officer: I’m sorry?

Camilo: Schizophrenia.

Officer: So he’s crazy?

Camilo: Aren’t we all?

Officer: You tell me. I’ll see what I can do to speed up the process and I’ll let you know. Be back in a minute.

Camilo: Thank you.

* * *

_ Guille _

Renata: Excuse me, ma’m. The gentleman (young man?) who was sitting there, do you know where he went?

Woman: He paid then left in a cab.

Renata: Thanks.

Woman: You’re welcome.

* * *

_ Leon _

Officer Blanco: Good afternoon.

Camilo: Good afternoon.

Blanco: Are you Doctor Camilo Guerra?

Camilo: Pleased to meet you.

Blanco: We are unable to accept his bail.

Camilo: Why?

Blanco: The man, Jacobo Reyes, is to remain in custody until it is possible to confirm if he and Marcarius “El Chino” Valdes are the same person. The fingerprints are exactly the same. We’re talking about a killer.

* * *

_ Eva _

Eva: Thank you, Kayla. Inspector, thank you for waiting.

Montilla: Not a problem.

Eva: Do want coffee? Water? Is Americano okay?

Montilla: Yes, that’s fine.

Eva: Kayla, would you please bring one for him?

Kayla: Right away, ma’m.

Eva: Thank you.

Montilla: Thank you for making the time. It’s just going to be a couple of routine questions Do you mind if I record the conversation.

Eva: Not at all, please go ahead.

Montilla: Okay. Well, Mrs. Carvajal, can you give me your opinion on who Leon Carvajal’s enemies could be? (Who would want to kill Leon Carvajal)

Eva: What makes you think my father has a lot (a list) of enemies?

Montilla: Well, we all have some though, don’t we? And your father was one of the richest people in the world, so the list multiplies.

Eva: You’re wrong. My father had no enemies, rather adversaries which is very different. And none of them are murderers.

Montilla: Look, I have twenty years of experience in homicide, and in that time I’ve learned anyone can be a killer.

Eva: And in all this time, have you noticed that also includes widows? I mean, if they are young and ambitious…

Montilla: Is that what you think? (Is that for the record?) So tell me what you think of the hypothesis Mr. Corona has? That there were people who were trying to prevent your father from becoming the President?

Eva: That is completely incorrect, my father never wanted to be the President of Mexico. So that’s completely incorrect.

Montilla: Did your father tell you that?

Eva: What does that have to do with this?

Montilla: Well, it’s not the same for him to think about it, and for him to tell you.

Eva: True. But i’[m not following, what does that have to do with anything we’re talking about right now.

Montilla: Did you have good communication with your father?

Eva: What are you implying?

Motilla: I’m not implying anything. I’m asking if-

Eva: No. Wait. Give me a second. Are you telling me that I’m a suspect in my father’s death?

Montilla: No, you misunderstand.

Eva: How are you consider that!

Montilla: Did you have problems with your father?

Eva: No, no, no. I did not have any problems. Thank you for doing your job. But you are wrong, there is only one suspect. That’s Lucia Borges, not me.

Montilla: Okay. So besides being young and ambitious, why do you dislike Lucia so much? (why do you think so badly of Lucia) Here are the facts, she was already married to your father, why would she kill him and risk going to prison? If she could already enjoy the fortune by being Mrs. Carvajal?

Eva: That is what you have to find out, not me. That’s your job.

Kayla: Excuse me.

Eva: Thank you, Kayla, but that’s not necessary anymore. He was just leaving.

Kayla: I’ll go then. (She literally says, Oh, very well.)

Montilla: Thank you. Pleasure seeing you again..

* * *

_ Guille _

Mateo: Can you ask him to get the signatures and then have it delivered to my desk please? Guillermo!

Guille: Hey!

Mateo: What’s going on with you?

Guille: Not much, you?

Mateo: Just fine. I heard about your big speech with the Board of Directors.

Guille: News travels fast.

Mateo: Well, I have a great informat at home, what can I say?

Guille: Get in here. (Come in, come in)

Mateo: Well, I finally get to see your new office.

Guille: Please sit.

Mateo: I have to say, I agree with almost everything you said.

Guille: Oh. I swear comment had nothing to do with you. On the contrary, I think your reports are brilliant. It’s the only thing I read in the newspaper.

Mateo: Well, I’m glad you read something, even if it’s only my writing.

Guille: I have a question Mateo. Is the newspaper going to be investigating my dad’s death?

Mateo: Yes, but don’t worry. I am on that research team. We’re going to find Leon’s killer. Trust us. (He says trust us, but I think trust me would work better here)

Guille: Thank you.

Mateo: No problem. Now I’m going to leave you, so you can continue to enjoy the view from your new office.

Guille: I’ll just be sitting in this chair.

Mateo: And I will be writing reports, so that you have something to read.

Guille: Good. You’re the best thing in the newspaper.

Mateo: See you.

Guille: Later!

Kayla: What’s wrong now?

Renata: It’s nothing. She treats him, it’s cool, it’s casual, then he ditches her at the tamale stand.

Kayla: What was it? Who committed this grievous crime?

Reneta: Just my new boss, Guillermo Carvajal.

Kayla: You took him to eat tamales!

Reneta: Not exactly. I saved him from the (crazy?) press trying to eat him alive.He was standing there, stunned, clearly didn’t know what to say like an idiot, and I rush in and save him. And then we’re eating tamales.

Kayla: So do you like him or what?

Reneta: Don’t know, don’t care. But he is the weirdest guy you’ll ever see in your life. I swear to you, I left to go to the bathroom and when I came back, he was gone.

Kayla: Not important? Then why is it bothering you so much?

Renata: It doesn’t.

Kayal: It does.

Renata: It doesn’t affect me. What does bother me is that he’s got a lot of money, and he has a good education.

Kayla: Oh, Renatita, don't worry. And maybe you won’t end up falling in love with Guillermo Carvajal.

  
  


Reneta: Don’t start, Kayla.

Kayla: Well, for one he’s your boss.

Reneta: Obviously.

Kayla: Two, you’re his secretary.

Reneta: Yes, boss, secretary.

Kayla: Then a broken heart.

Renata: Oh, don’t invent-

Kayla: And no job. Which would be terrible-

Renata: What?

Kayla: Because the benefits are very good here.

Renata: He’s not important, because I would never fixate on a skinny guy like him.

Kayla: You love him.

Reneta: One who is self-absorbed in his millionaire bubble (rich bubble?) and boring. I’m done.

Kayla: You like him!

Renata: I don’t like him!

* * *

_ Chino _

Beltran: Is the world truely how we perceive it? Let’s say we are a body and a soul. Now say the soul is the place where our emotions dwell, our feelings. So then the body-

Chino: Did I really say all that shit?

Octavian: Uh-huh.

Chino: You’re kidding.

Ocatvian: In the university auditorium. It was a full house, and it went very well. They celebrated the success afterwards. Don’t you remember?

Chino: It was important.

Ocatvian: Uh-huh.

Beltran: There are those who say the soul weighs twenty-one grams.

Chino: I need some enlightenment.

Octavian: This early?

Chino: Yeah.

Ocatvian: Another?

Chino: I need you to help me understand what my life was like before the accident. 

Octavian: You can count on me.

Chino: Despite the fact I broke your nose?

Octavian: Well, let’s say, that this is repayment for the one I gave you twenty years ago.

Chino: Is that right?

* * *

_ Alacran _

Alacran: You sure he’s here?

Gancho: Silmon just saw them. And Lupita apparently has a cousin that works here.

Alacran: So we’re looking for her cousin.

Gancho: Look, there.

Alacran: Good eye, Gancho! It seems like Lady Luck is very fond of me (you?)

Gancho: Okay, you two over there! One outside! Move!

Lupita: So my cousin told me he could get us a fridge from the hotel.

Juliana: Mom, this way! This way! Follow me! Sorry, sorry! Out of the way!

Lupita: Juliana!

Juliana: Mom, run! Run!

Gancho: Everyone down. Down!

Juliana: This way mom! Run! Hurry! Hurry!

Lupita: Miguel! Miguel! They’re following us! They’re trying to kill us!

* * *

_ Leon _

Leon: Officer?

Officer: What now? (alternatively “Now what?”)

Leon: Listen, they told me I could call (talk to?) someone and I called Camilo Guerra. Can you tell me what happened?

Officer: You were run through the system, and you were matched. (and you won’t like what we found)

Camilo: It’s impossible for two people to have the same fingerprints.

Blanco: It’s also impossible to have the same face.

Camilo: But this prisoner, this murderer, is in the United States. My patient is jailed here. He was caught here. And he is in need of his medication. So, I”m saksing you a question. Who do you believe? (Which is more plausible?)

Blanco: Interpol.

Camilo: Yes, but Interpol can be wrong sometimes. Agent Blanco, let me tell you something. I’m a doctor with a prestigious career. I’m not going to ruin it over a murderer.

Blanco: I’m sorry, but I’m still going to have to report it.

Camilo: Bureaucracy, pure bureaucracy. This happens all over the world. Can I ask another question, Agent Blanco?

Blanco: All means.

Camilo: Closer. Can this be fixed any other way? (I don't suppose we can talk about this? I don't suppose this can be fixed?)


	13. Episode 6 Part 2

_ Juliana/Lupita _

Gancho: Hello. You're Lupita’s cousin, right?

Miguel: Lupita?

Hook: Now I suppose you'll tell me that you haven't seen her, or her daughter come this way, right?

Miguel: I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.

Alacran: I don’t believe that you are the only person who hasn’t been bothered by the commotion in the market. That’s strange (suspicious/odd?), isn’t it Ganho?

Gancho: Very strange.

Miguel: I’ve just been listening to music and working.

Gancho: You’ll have to lower the volume, it hurts your ears. What now, Alacran?

Alacran: You’re looking for the donkey that you’re on. (We’re searching, and they’re right under our noses — basically the same thing, find an English idiom that matches what he's saying)

* * *

_ Leon _

Camilo: This is terrible, I can’t believe- This is the first time in my life. I had to bribe someone.

Leon: Or you could have let your best friend get extradited to the United States for a crime he didn’t commit.

Camilo: It’s not that, I had to spend a lot of money, which as you know, I don’t actually have (I don’t have much to spare). You know you can’t act (out( like this right? Leon Carvajal is dead.

Leon: Except Camilo, my wife is still alive and I’m tired (sick) of what they’re saying about her. So, if life decides to give me a second chance. (You bet) I’m going to take advantage of it.

Camilo: You know, I’ve been thinking, and I might have a solution.

* * *

_ Alacran _

Alacran: It’s good that they don’t get caught so soon, it gives me more time to come up with ways to break them. And send them in pieces that traitor Chino. Are you sure that they aren’t here?

Gancho: Hey, hey! Alacran. Police. Move! Move! Police!

Alacran: Let’s go!

Officer: No, sir. No one is here now. Really.

* * *

_ Lucia _

Woman: I am very sorry about what happened Ma’m. My condolences. 

Lucia: Thank you.

Carlos: I’m sorry (excuse me). Mrs. Borges, how are you? (maybe change how are you to something that fits the scene) My name is Carlos. When you are ready, I will be escorting you to the interview.

Lucia: I’m ready. (Literally: Let’s go) Thank you. Thank you.

Carlos: (Pardon me) Mrs. Borges, (but) your makeup came off a bit.

Lucia: What?

Carlos: I’ve got it. Makeup! Makeup!

* * *

_ Johny _

Johny: Are you well? Good morning. You look beautiful. Rosabita (?). How are you?

Rosa??? (don’t know her full name): Good. How about you?

Johny: Good (same). Rosabita, uh, do you know where Lucia is? (Have you seen Lucia?)

Rosa: (She’s) in the television studio.

Johny: What? Why?

Rosa: She has an interview.

Johny: She has an interview for what?

Rosa: She ordered it herself earlier.

John: And why didn’t I hear about this Rosalbita?

Rosa: Well, it’s just…

Johny: You know I appreciate you, right? Rosabita, remember that you always have to tell me everything (going on).

  
  


Rosa: Of course.

Johny: You’re my friend.

Rosa: Yup don’t worry, sir. I’m very grateful.

Johny: That’s good. I’m off to the studio.

Rosa: Yes, I’ll see you later.

* * *

_ Lupita/Juliana _

Crime Scene guys: Dead body. He’s shot (it’s in English but it’s very… accented?)

Lupita: All he wanted to do was help us. We have to go (We’ve got to flee/leave/run) to Mexico.

Juliana: And what will we do there (And do what)? We don’t know anyone (anybody).

Lupita: Yes, we do. Chino’s there. We can’t stay here. Come, come. (Let’s go/come with me)

* * *

_ Lucia (note, Lucia is on TV so Leon/Eva/Lucia are all in different rooms) _

SM: All right, let’s get started. Ladies and gentlemen, we are live in 5, 4, 3, 

Interviewer: Good evening, Mexico. We are live (work “nationally” in here somewhere if possible), airing a special program with the woman the whole country is (can’t stop) talking about. Lucia Borges, the widow of Leon Carvajal, and… I don’t know if I should say this (Sorry, I don’t know if I can call you this).

Lucia: It’s okay (don’t worry), I’m not offended (insulted) to be called “The Widow of Mexico”. On the contrary, I think it allows us (lets us) to see the (great?) effect (impresion, legacy), that Leon Carvajal left on the country.

Johny: Well said.

Lucia: Leon was known (admired) for his inspirational work and he created thousands of jobs 

Johny: Zoom in a little. More. More.

Lucia: His rule (creed, law?) was that the most important thing was to create jobs and not money (wealth).

Johny: Good.

Lucia: Because only one of those could elevate a person to a permanent standard of living (kind of, say it better). That’s what he did with every person he ever worked with.

Johny: Center more. Center on her eyes. Let her grief be seen.

SM: The eyes.

Lucia: That is the powerful (kind of) legacy Leon Carvajal left behind.

Interviewer: Wow, that was a good answer.

Johny: She did very well.

Interviewer: Thousands (Hundreds? Double check the number system) of Mexicans are able to work, eat, and learn, all thanks to the legacy of Leon Carvajal. Newspapers, and other companies, like this television station (channel) are his doing. But let’s talk about the person here: Lucia Borges.

Leon: Lucia is very intelligent (smart).

Camilo: Leon always said that.

Leon: I am Leon.

Camilo: You’re Jacobo.

Reporter: You have to know (conscious?) that a woman like you has appeared to many people as a threat.

Lucia: I don’t understand why. I am just a woman. Who was very much in love, and life event changed her inexplicably (? life got in the way, life fucked her over basically… but find a better way to say that). And like many women in this country today, those grieving for a son, father, brother, or, like me, a husband.

Eva: Bravo! Bravo! She’s a master manipulator (masterful acting?). She’s is not “The Widow of Mexico”, but more like a black widow. Do you believe her?

Mateo: My love (my wife), you’re gonna have to learn to live wit her.

Eva: Didn’t you hear what she said? Like other working women, please, as if she ever worked a day in her life. (A/N: I suspect that at some point in the show she talked about working women and they cut it for time). And to top it off, she cries like Mary Magdalene. (A/N: She says Maria Magdalena, that’s just the Spanish/Mexican form of the name). Oh, please.

Mateo: Let’s turn off the TV and go eat.

Eva: How can you be so insensitive (find another word) when this is affecting me? (happening in my life/happening to me)

Interviewer: On social media, people are supporting The Widow of Mexico. Everyone loves her, it’s incredible (it’s incredible but everyone/people love her). However, social media is like a thousand heads, they won’t give you peace until all that’s left is bone (they keep going until all that’s left is bone). What would you tell people who have published about the circumstances-

Eva: You see? Look! How can he defend her? How is he a professional? Mateo! Pay attention! So you don’t care about your wife’s interests, huh? (Maybe no huh at the end, make it a statement? It’s more like “So your wife’s money isn’t important”)

Lucia: There are people who have tried to offend me using my humble origin, but to you I say (to you I tell you), you do not hurt me. Instead you hurt yourselves, by exposing your prejudices and lack of humanity.

Eva: Of course you take offense. Don’t lie to yourself.

Lucia: It’s true that my childhood was modest (what is a polite way of saying not nice/terrible without sounding terrible). And I won’t lie to you by saying that I was a happy little girl, because that’s not true. 

Eva: Rot in hell. (Alt. You bitch/you liar/you manipulative slut... it’s all not very nice)

Lucia: All those things (experiences) made me the woman I am today. So I am grateful to all the women in this country who fight day after day to help their families. 

Studio: Bravo!

Interviewer: There is no doubt that Lucia Borges possesses the explosive combination of intelligence, sincerity, beauty. I assure you that this woman could easily win a beauty pageant and the presidency of the country.

Lucia: No, no, no, no. All I’m looking for is peace for my family, and a space where I can relieve my pain. And most importantly the respect of the Mexican public, and that is why I am honored (?) that they have decided to call me “The Widow of Mexico” (I am deeply honored that they call me The Widow of Mexico - although this version sounds like something Leon would say not Lucia).

* * *

_ Chino _

Javier: Got you.

Chino: Once more (try again, another). I wish I had one of these when I was a kid (I wish I had this kind of mother when I was a kid).

Javier: Why? Did grandma never buy you video games?

Chino: No videos (no tv?). No games. No food. No dad. No school. Just shame (disgrace?). How do you feel?

Javier: Good, doing this I forget I’m sick.

Chino: You’re going to feel better soon.

Javier: You lost.

Chino: I was talking to you! I’m getting revenge!

Javier: Yeah right.

Chino: You want to bet?

Javier: You want to lose? (alt. How much you want to bet?)

Chino: How much?

Javier: How about three donuts? (I think he says donuts)

Chino: Really?

Javier: Yeah.

Chino: Eh. Two. Found you.

Javier: Let’s see how you do without the controller.

Chino: Hey!

Javier: You cheat! (Hey, no!)

* * *

_ Lucia/Leon/Eva _

TV: And now we continue this program special live interview with the woman who has moved us, amazed us, and captivated our interest, Lucia Borges.

Johny: Beautiful isn’t she? Absolutely beautiful.

Interviewer: Now let us ask the hard questions. What do you say to those who criticized marriage because of the age difference.

Lucia: I am just a woman in love with a man. Who was generous in giving, serene during adversity (in the face of adversity?), humble, simple, conscious of humanity, the social commitment to others. He is my great love. The age difference was big, but that was the only difference there was between us. Because love does not account for age.

Interviewer: And what do you say to the journalists who are criticizing you on their shows?

Lucia: I’m sorry that there are people who just sit there and judge people. But I’m not like that. I’m going to let the public draw their own conclusions.

Eva: She doesn’t fool me. Not me. Not me.

Lucia: Thank you.

_(Broadcasting finishes here)_

Interviewer: The Widow of Mexico is a real phenomenon (sensation?). You have the public at your feet.

Off stage: Bravo!

Lucia: Thank you.

Johny: Well, well. Good job, my friends. Good job. Very well done.

Interviewer: Lucia, let me congratulate you.

Lucia: Thank you.

Interviewer: You were amazing (you are a star)

Lucia: Thank you for the interview.

Interviewer: Let me give you a hug.

Johny: Bravo. How nice, how well that was done. Congratulations, you were incredible.

Lucia: Thank you, Johny.

Johny: And you! A true master, I mean you were wonderful in every sense of the word.

Interviewer: I appreciate that.

Johny: And next time you hold her like that. I’ll kill you (I’ll ruin you - although kill works better). Bravo! Good job!

SM: Thank you so much.


	14. Episode 6 Part 3

_ Guille/Valentina (Val’s watching a home video so that’s where Leon’s voice is coming from) _

Leon: Stand like this. Like me. Good. One, two, three. That’s good (that’s right?), that’s my champion! Now Val, come here. Yes here. Come and I’ll teach you too.

Gulle: Hey there.

Leon: Stand here. Like this. One, two, three. Good! Very good!

Guille: I haven’t seen this video in years.

Val: That’s good (fortunate - probably good because she doesn’t speak as formally as Leon/Lucia), because honestly you look terrible (lit. horrible) as a little boy.

Gulle: Terrible (horrible)? How?

Val: Do you see that horrendous hairstyle? Look at it.

Guille: Well you wore those ridiculous curles.

Leon: Come to your brother.

Val: Do you remember the afternoon Dad stayed with us until we learned how to play? I beat you every time.

Guille: You cheated (alt. You were a cheat).

Val: I did not.

Guille: Hey, (sis?) I’m telling you this because I love you, okay. You can’t stay locked up here watching videos all day while life passes (you?) by. Go out with your girls (lit. female friends, as he uses amigas not amigos). With Lucho. Have fun. Don’t die while you still live, that’s not what Dad would have wanted. (Reminder - Val = Dad, Guille = Dad/Father depending on who he’s talking to, Eva = Father - all the time, well until the last few episodes, maybe) You hear me?

Val: I don’t know how to get through this, you know.

Guille:I don’t either. But bit by bit (little by little? Step by step? - idk what Guille is going to end up sounding like) we’re going to. Together. Come here. Look how silly you were.

* * *

_ Johny/Lucia  _

_ Johny and Lucia make out here in Leon’s former office during this flashback scene _

Leon: I wish I could have you right now.

Lucia: Now? Here? What will they say about the boss?

Leon: Nothing. It’s not like they’ll call the police.

Lucia: I could call the police.

Leon: Security.

Lucia: Oh stop. (A/N: having to translate this scene again, while not extremely tired has made it clear I made mistakes and these have been fixed in Episode 1 Part 2 now on the doc)

_ End Flashback _

Lucia: No. Not here. We’re too obvious (we’ll expose ourselves) here. Alright?

Johny: Okay.

Lucia: Hello?

Camilo: First off, I want to congratulate you. Congratulations on the great interviewt. You were very succinct and you put every doubter in his place. I was very impressed.

Lucia: Thank you very much, Camilo. That means so much to me.

Camilo: I’m calling actually because, well it’s been a while, and Leon had told me he wanted to hire another chauffeur (driver - might be better but maybe not). Because Mr. Alirio was getting older, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera (I’m not kidding he says etcetera three times). So I was thinking, and I think I’ve found the right person to be your new chauffeur. Yes, he’s young. He’s young. But that’s ideal because he’s going to be working with you, he will protect you, and he’s going to be your personal chauffeur. Furthermore, with everything going on at the moment, you’re in the media and you’ll need to have protection. And he is the idea person for this.

Lucia: Well, okay. Can you tell me his experience?

Camilo: He’s done several jobs for me, and come highly recommended. I would like you to meet him, talk to him, and that’s it. That’s all.

Lucia: Okay, okay. Have him come by the house first thing in the morning. I’ll interview him then, okay?

Camilo: First thing in the morning? Perfect, he’ll be there. Thank you for doing this.

Lucia: No, you don’t have anything to thank me. I appreciate all you do. Goodbye.

Camilo: Later.

Leon: Thank you, Camilo. I mean it.

* * *

_ Chino _

Alicia: Beltran! No! Help! Help! Wake up. It’s okay, you had a nightmare.You’re awake, you’re fine. It was just a dream.

Chino: You and me. We were driving. Then we were in a ravine and I-I was dead.

Alicia: No, no, no, no, no. You didn’t die, sweetheart. (I have determined that she says sweetheart a lot and will make that change to earlier episodes as needed)

* * *

_ Leon _

Camilo: Leon? Leon? What’s wrong?

Leon: I had a nightmare.

Camilo: I noticed (if he wasn’t a doctor, he’d be saying no shit)

Leon: I was dreaming of the murderer Chino Valdes. Being in his body, I can handle, but being in his head, that’s a horror movie.

Camilo: Listen carefully, I have here, your resume, your background. It’s everything. Absolutely everything. You’re a hardworking, respectable, reliable guy. That’s all. You’re just a really good guy, okay?

Leon: Let me see.

Camilo: Listen, he’s single. He has no children. In a word, boring. Take a look. And here’s a cell phone.

Leon: Frabricio is going to Google me. Hold on.

Camilo: What are you doing?

Leon: I’m going to get in here and see how many… There are millions (alt. thousands) of Jacobo Reyes. Jacobo Reyes. Jacobo Reyes. Jacobo Reyes, professional football player.

Camilo: Yeah. Jacobo Reyes the transvestite (... Camilo really?) Hey, what are you doing?

Leon: I’m taking a picture of myself to create a social network profile..

Camilo: Hey. No, no. Hey! Not with the teeth, not the teeth. Take another picture but not with your teeth. I’ll pay to send you to the dentist.

Leon: Thank you. There we go. I know exactly what Fabricio is going to look for and I know how to trick him.

Camilo: Are you sure about that?

Leon: Yes, this is very easy. Compared to having to change my name, go to the dentist, and be a stranger in my own house.

Camilo: The home, in which your children and Lucia are.

Leon: There has to be a reason all this is happening to me. Morning.

Fabricio: Morning. What can I do for you?

Leon: Ah yes, I am Jacobo Reyes. I’m here on the recommendation of Dr. Camilo Guerra.

Fabricio: Do I know you?

Leon: No. No, this is the first time I’ve been to this house. This is my resume. Along with all the information of places I’ve worked before. Addresses are available on this page.

Fabricio: Very well. Go inside. Mres. Lucia Borges is waiting for you.

Leon: If you’ll excuse me.

Fabricio: Follow me.

_ Leon Flashback _

Tiberio: Good morning sir!

Leon: Good morning, Tiberio! Have you had breakfast yet?

Tiberio: Not yet, I had to take Max for a walk.

Valentina: Or rather looks like Max took you for a walk.

_ End Flashback _

Leon: Good morning,

Tiberio: Good morning.

Fabricio: This way, please.

Leon: Excuse me.

Fabricio: Continue. Please. Wait here, I’ll let here know you’re here.

Leon: Yes, of course.

_ Leon Flashback _

Leon: Thank you son.

Valentina: If you’re happy, we’re happy.

_ End Flashback _

Lucia: So you’re Camilo’s recommendation?

Fabricio: I’ll leave you ma’m.

Lucia: Thank you, Fabricio.

Leon: Oh, sorry. My name is Jacobo Reyes. And I will do my job the best I can.

Lucia: And you come highly recommended. What makes you so special?

Leon: Well, Mr. Camillo, may have exaggerated a little. But I will still do the job to the best of my ability. I will protect you with my life.

Lucia: So forward. You don’t know me.

Leon: True. But I met Mr. Leon, and I worked, I worked for him for a while.

Lucia: That’s strange. Camilo didn’t tell me that, he told me you worked for him.

Leon: By that, I mean I didn’t work on the payroll. I worked for him while he played golf, tennis, and there was that one time I took them to the Estadio Azteca to see the team. (Estadio Azteca is basically Azteca Stadium, maybe translate it that way even though it’s a name)

Lucia: So then, why did you stop working for Camilo?

Leon: Problems. Family problems and well, a personal problem. I had to leave town. But it would be an honour to work for you and for Mr. Leon’s children.

Lucia: We already have a chauffeur.

Leon: Mr. Alirio is getting old (not in good health). We wanted- I mean I could pretend to be-

Lucia: Mr. Alirio is someone I trust.

Leon: If you can have confidence in me, I promise I won’t let you down.

Lucia: Fabricio.

Fabricio: Yes, ma’m.

Lucia: Please review all the documents thoroughly of this man. If everything is in order, then put him on the payroll.

Fabricio: Of course. This way please.

Leon: Thank you very much. I’m just-

Lucia: Going to work.

Leon: Yes, excuse me.

VO: Death has a plan for everyone. She should not be underestimated (Never underestimate her. Don’t underestimate her).

Leon: I’ll have my phone next to me 24/7, call any time.

Fabricio: Ah, okay. And since you already worked for Doctor Guerra, you know what to expect.

Silvina: No, Max!

Leon: Yes, yes. Max! Max! Hey, hey, hey. Handsome (guapo = cute - girls, handsome - boys). Yeah, hey, hey.

Fabricio: How did you know Max’s name?

Leon: I heard her call him Max. Yes. Hello, pretty boy (gorgeous?).

Silvina: I’m sorry sir. Sorry.

Leon: Hello, Silvina. Oh, uh. Mr. Guerra told me about you. How are you?

Silvina: Good.

Leon: Forgive me. My name is Jacobo Reyes. I’m going to be helping out Mr. Alirio.

Silvina: Ah, my hand. Yes, Mr. Reyes.

Leon: Max! Hey. Hey, hey handsome.

Fabricio: Careful, he bites.

Silvina: He’s happy.

Leon: Hey. Who's a good boy? Yeah. You.

Lucia: Jacobo, I see you have a way with animals. That dog only listened to Leon. Fabricio, I’ll be in the studio.

Fabricio: Of course, ma’m. Come, I’ll show you the vans.

Leon: Yes.

Fabricio: Excuse us, Silvina.

Leon: Good to meet you.

Silvina: You too, sir.

* * *

_ Alacran _

Man: Yo! Alacran! Welcome. Is it true you’re here to hunt? (Find a better way to say this)

Alacran: Well, I’m coming for a specimen in danger of extinction. I’ve got a lead on him. And believe me, I’m not going to leave with him. Let’s go.

Man: Sir.

* * *

_ Chino _

Alicia: You need to go to the university. You have to go.

Chino: Me? I still don’t feel well.

Alicia: Well, you just proved otherwise. You’re not just fine, you’re better than ever.

Chino: Yes. But not well enough to go and teach-

Alicia: Anthropology. Don’t act stupid. Besides, we have to maintain a good relationship with the university. See if they can help us with Javier’s operation.

Chino: Alicia, I can’t. I still need to rest at home.

Alicia: You need to teach. Do it for Javier. No excuses. Get ready, you’re going to the university.

* * *

_ Juliana/Lupita _

Juliana: Oh wow, you’ve never brought me to your work before.

Lupita: We’re short on time, just do as I say.

Juliana: How’s it going? Do you know where Juan is?

Juan: I’m busy. You looking for work?

Juliana: I’m here for Lupita, she’s my mom. I’m here to get the money (pay) you owe her.

Juan: I don’t owe shit to your mom. Because of her Alacran showed up and made a mess.

Juliana: How do you know this Alacran had to do with us?   
  


Juan: Don’t play with me girl!

Juliana: Come. Let’s go.

Lupita: What happened? Are you alright?

Juliana: Yes. Yes. Here, mom. Your boss says he’s paying you for all the trouble. Now let’s get out of here.

Lupita: Hey, but-


	15. Episode 7 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be gone next weekend through the weekend after, so I'll try to get this episode finished and up before I leave.

_ Guille _

Renata: Good morning, Mr. Carvajal. I said. Good morning.

Guille: Good morning. (alt. Morning)

Renata: Can I get you a coffee?

Guille: No, thanks. You’re dismissed. (You can leave, dismissed sounds better though)

Renata: Alright, then.

Guille: You were right. Best tamales in the city. (made a correction in episode 5 translation)

Renata: Told you (I told you, told you so). I’m gonna close the door (I’ll close the door. I’m going to close the door. I prefer to make her less formal here though, alt. I’ll get the door)

Guille: Thank you.

* * *

_ Chino _

Alicia: Beltran, hurry up (alt. Come out).

Chino: Hey, I’m not going (out) dressed like this (looking like this).

Alicia: That’s how you dressed to teach for the last twenty years. (Now) here.

Chino: What is that?

Alicia: Your tie, what else?

Chino: Well I’m not putting it on.

Alicia: What’s with you?

Chino: I’m not going to the university.

Alicia: Yes, you are.

Chino: No! I’m not!

Alicia: You are, because the last thing we need is for you to lose your job. Or have you forgotten about our son? Put it on.

Chino: I could use some help, please (I don’t know how).

* * *

_ Montilla _

Blanco: I should have a deposit in my account but I don’t see it. My number is 47-

Montilla: Blanco?

Blanco: Inspector Montilla.

Montilla: What was with the crazy guy?

Blanco: Which crazy?

Montilla: Which? The Widow of Mexico guy.

Blanco: He’s been released. I couldn’t find anything. He’s clean.

Montilla: You’re sure?

Blanco: Yes.

Montilla: Thank you. Blanco, make sure you get lunch.

Other police: That was close.

Blanco: Keep it down (quiet).

* * *

_ Leon _

Fabricio: There’s nothing? Not even a traffic ticket? Very well, thank you very much (alt. Thank you for your time).

Leon: All good?

Fabricio: Are you sure we don’t know each other?

Leon: No. Well… actually, yes. We do, about 15 minutes ago at the entrance. 

  
  


Fabricio: We are here to protect the family, Carvajal. Not make bad jokes.

Leon: Yes. but I knew Mr. Leon, and he had a very good sense of humour.

Fabricio: That’s true. He always made us laugh. Mr. Leon was a good (great) person. He made us feel like part of the family. I will never forgive myself for what happened (alt. I will never forgive myself).

Leon: Well, I’m sure that, wherever he is-

Fabricio: Well, let’s talk about more important things (more pressing matters). After what happened, we stepped up security. You’re going to have to be very attentive. You will alternate with Don (reminder “Don” is like -san vs -chan vs -senpai in japanese) Alirio to take the children and the mistress (widow) wherever they want. You understand the importance of this?

Leon: As if they were my family, sir.

Fabricio: Glad to hear that. We weren’t looking to hire, but you come recommended by Dr. Guerra.

Leon: I assure you, there will be no complains about me.

Fabricio: Perfect. Now, if you one thing wr-

Leon: I’m out. Understood.

Fabricio: Yes, Follow me.

Leon: Of course.

* * *

_ Camilo _

Camilo: The Black Witch in Nahuatl (was?) the butterfly of death. Ok. A symbol of transformation. Wait, wait, wait. It was considered a symbol of transformation or a bad omen.

_ Chino _

Chino: This is itchy.

Alicia: Stop scratching.

Chino: This isn’t a good idea. I don’t remember these guys. What am I going to say?

Alicia: It’ll be okay. You’ll go into the classroom and it’ll jog your memory. You’ll see.

Student: Hello Professor, welcome back (lit. Nice to see you back)

Chino: Hi.

Alicia: Other things might help too.

Male Student: Good afternoon.

Alicia: Thank you. See, the students love you.

* * *

_ Lucia/Johny _

Johny: Hello, love. Close the door please.

Lucia: What’s wrong?(What’s going on?) What did you need to show me? “Nothing can be hidden from the sun” (alt. Nothing can be hidden under the sun). What is this about? Explain it to me (alt. Tell me).

Johny: Someone sent it to me using a waiter at a restaurant. And when I went to see who it could have been, there was no one. (alt. The person who sent it disappeared)

Lucia: Do you think it has to do with...with Leon?

Johny: I don’t know. I don’t know.

Lucia: Wait, wait, wait. Are you sure that you didn’t leave loose ends?

Johny: No.

Lucia: So you don’t have anything to worry or get nervous about.

Johny: True. You’re right. I have nothing to worry about. And neither do you. Because- because nothing’s going to happen. And if nothing happens, we’ll be fine. But if something does happen, it’s going to be very bad for us.

* * *

_ Eva _

Eva: That’s good. Thank you, Francis. I don’t know what I’d do without you.

Mateo: Nothing. You wouldn’t do anything, my love, because you’re very (being?) spoiled. Right, Francisca?

Eva: Oh, you’re being nice this morning.

Mateo: I’m only trying to ease the tension. (alt. Relax the atmosphere)

Eva: Do you really not understand the situation? First, that woman (find something a little more derogatory) marries my father. Then she kills him, and now she’s in my house, with a quarter of the inheritance. But I won’t let her get away with it (But you know what? I won’t let her.) I swear that Lucia will end up in jail.

Mateo: I don’t know if you realized that you’re obsessed with that.

Eva: No, you don’t understand how this affects my life. From day one, when that woman appeared in my father’s life, I told you that “you have to investigate this piece of trash” (note, she says “naca” here with refers to poor/uneducated people). And what did you do? Nothing.

Mateo: Because it’s not my job to research a private citizen just on your whim (just because you want me to).

Eva: Yes, sure, it’s fine.

Mateo: It seems that even at home you can’t talk about anything but Lucia Borges. You’ve got me exhausted (fed up?) with the subject. Did something terrible happen? Yes. Did someone kill your father? Yes. But- Eva? The phone again? Really?

Eva: Fine. It’s down. Done.

Mateo: You know what? It’s fine. Forget it. Okay.

* * *

_ Lucia _

Lucia: I’m sorry to remind you, but that, we didn’t plan that together. That was you, you decided to kill Leon.

Johny: No, my love. Listen to me.

Lucia: You made it, I didn’t.

Johny: We made it together.

Lucia: We did not make it together! That’s not true!

Johny: That’s the truth.

Lucia: It’s not! (alt. You’re lying!)

Johny: You and I defined one goal a long time ago.

Lucia: Not together! That was not the goal! (That was not the plan) It’s clear now, that your goal was something else! And now you’ve got blood on your hands (stained your hands?)! You became a murderer (you killed someone) and ruined (both) our lives)

Johny: You’re right. You’re right. I’m a murderer. But you are my princess. The princess who wanted to live in a beautiful castle like this. Thanks to me you do. (A/N: he actually says, “Now you live happily in this castle, but this comes off as a little more possessive/abusive/creepy/justification manipulation). And these beautiful hands are just as much soaked in blood as mine. It’s clear that you don’t see it the same way, but I’ll continue to support you. What happened, we did together, my love. So don’t fool yourself. You’re just as guilty as I am. I understand it’s difficult-

Lucia: Don’t touch me.

Leon: Hello.

Johny: Who’s this?

Leon: I apologize, am I interrupting something?

Lucia: New chauffeur.

Leon: Jacobo Reyes, it’s a pleasure to meet you.

Johny: How are you?

Leon: Very good.

Lucia: What are you doing here?

Leon: Nothing. I just came to thank you for my employment. (I came to thank you for hiring me.)

Lucia: Well, thank you for applying discretion. You don’t have to watch all areas of the house.

Leon: No, sorry, I just came by to say thank you.

Johny: It’s fine. No harm done. Well, nice to meet you.

Leon: No, the pleasure is mine.

Johny: Have a good day.

Leon: Good day.

Johny: Good day. Who was he again?

Lucia: The new chauffeur, I just hired him.

Johny: But you already have one. Do you think it’s the best time to hire a new chauffeur? (A/N: maybe change chauffeur to driver?) Lucia, things are just starting to go well, you shouldn’t have brought someone new to the staff

Lucia: I’m confident it’s fine. Leon’s best friend, Camilo, recommended him to me.

Johny: Leon’s friend. Suddenly, everyone is Leon’s best friend.

* * *

_ Alacran _

Gancho: Oh, now this is a place! Alacran, this is the shit man.

Alacran: Oh, how I missed Mexico! Particularly of the female variety. But there is one Gancho, that truly rejoices when I arrive in the city.

Gancho: Okay, so what now? How do you want us to organize the search for Chino?

Alacran: Well, the first thing I want you to do is circulate his picture. I want all the children in the city to be able to I.D. him on sight.

Gancho: Very well.

Alacran: That son of a bitch won’t know what hit him. (alt. Doesn’t know what is in store for him)

Gancho: Okay, go get us some chelas (a/n: chelas is Mexican food)

Man: On it.

* * *

_ Chino _

Alicia: Hi, Leticia.

Chino: Hello.

Male Teacher: Beltran? Oh, thank God. We thought the worst happened. Come here, professor.

Chino: It’s possible it has.

Alicia: Don’t listen to him. The important thing is he is recovering, yeah?

Male Teacher: Have you had trouble since the accident, you seem well.

Chino: Don’t lie. I look terrible. (alt. I look like a stick/scarecrow)

Alicia: You’ll have to excuse him. The accident caused him to lose some memories. But I think by teaching he’ll get some back. It should help.

Male Teacher: Of course, teaching will help him.

Alicia: Is this for him?

Male Teacher: Yes, he has to read them.

Alicia: Perfect. I’ll get them to him, thank you. Oh, sorry. I’ll see you later. Beltran. Beltran. Take these. Are you going to class? I’ll see you around.

Chino: Hey.

Alicia: What?

Chino: Don’t leave me here.

Alicia: You’ll be fine. Nothing’s going to happen. I’ll see you later.

Male Teacher: Professor, shall I accompany you?

Student: Bravo, Beltran!

Male Teacher: Students, students, quiet, please. It is important that you be patient withProfessor Camacho. He had a very serious accident and it’s a miracle that he is still (here) with us. As you can see, your students, everyone here loves you and respects you very much.

Chino: That’s curious, the last time someone showed me respect was because I put a rifle to their forehead.

Male Teacher: Same sense of humour, Professor Camacho. Good luck.

Chino: Are you going to sit down or are you doing penance? What were we talking about in class before the accident?

Female Student: Social struc-

Male Student: Social structures of the prehispanicas in the archaeological zone of Xochicalco and the Ex-convent of the Nativity in Tepoztēcatl.

Chino: Oh, well. Let’s talk about the subject of Death.

* * *

_ Leon _

Silvina: The death of Don Leon left us all in shock (alt. Incredibly sad). His children are not very old and this house has seen no joy (happiness) since his death. It’s just that no one imagine that happening to him. So ugly.

Leon: And Mrs. Lucia? (alt. And how is Mrs. Lucia holding up?)

Silvina: Bad. It’s terrible. She says she has nightmares every night. Although, I don’t think they can be any worse than dealing with Eva. The eldest daughter of Don Leon is making her life miserable (a challenge, difficult). Although, Don Leon is in heaven, he left us here in hell.

* * *

_ Guille _

Johny: Guille.

Guille: Hey, Johny.

Johny: How are you?

Guille: Fine, how about you?

Johny: It’s good to see you, how are you holding up?

Guille: Just fine.

Johny: I imagine that this all must be very difficult, but I still would like you to know that you are very much like a brother to me. I liked what you did the other day, with the Board.

Guille: I didn’t do anything.

Johny: I disagree. You made it clear that you have a voice and a vote. That’s important. We’ll listen to you. Besides, whether or not you want to be a part of it, that’s still your decision. I’ll always be there to support you. Always (alt. I promise).

Guille: Thank you.

Johny: I love you very much. I’ll let you get back to what you were doing (I’ll let you go now). I have to go talk to Fabricio.

Guille: Johny. Thank you for everything.

* * *

_ Chino _

Female Student: God sends death to do his bidding. That’s why we have to believe in God and keep all the commandments because how we act in this life, decides if we’re going to heaven or hell. Furthermore, it says that-

Rosa: Okay, that’s enough. If that’s the case, I’m already going to straight to hell. Because I don’t believe in any of these things. For me, people die. We’re eaten by worms. Done. End of story. Everything else is bullshit.

Chino: And what is your name, Miss?

Rosa: Have you forgotten?

Chino: Mmhmm (A/N: how does one write that?)

Rosa: Rosa Martinez. But you can call me, Rosita.

Chino: Rosita. So you Rosita don’t believe in life after death?

Rosa: No. All of that is just inventions to sell books and make bad movies. Unless, of course, anyone has spoken to family or friends after they died?

Class: Yes. Yes.

Rosa: Of course not! They just fabrications. They don't’ exist. People just love to say they heard from death or heard death and that is all made up.

Chino: And what would you tell me Rosita? If I told you that I already died and yet I’m somehow living someone else’s life? Would you believe me?

Rosa: I’d rather believe that you are on drugs. Or selling them.

Male Student: Prof, it’s time.

Chino: Time for what?

Male Student: Class is over.

Chino: Oh right. Go on, dismissed. Why aren’t you leaving?

Female Student: Wait, wait! What are you going to give us for homework?

Chino: Well, uh, let’s have you investigate if there have been people who have returned from the dead. You know paranormal things. Now go! Goodbye.

Rosa: You know what teacher? Maybe I’ll believe you that you are living another life. Because I see you differently. You see me too. I’ll see you tomorrow, Prof.

* * *

_ Johny _

Johny: Fabricio.

Fabricio: Mr. Corona.

Johny: How are you, my friend?

Fabricio: Very well, thank you.

Johny: A pleasure.

Fabricio: The pleasure is mine.

Johny: So, what do you know about the new driver?

Fabricio: His name is Jacobo Reyes, Dr. Guerra recommended him. He was his driver for a long time, and he’s met Don Leon.

Johny: He knew Don Leon?

Fabricio: Yes.

Johny: You are aware that many people are going to claim to be a friend of Leon’s?

Fabricio: According to the information from my friends at the police, apparently they were investigating him. But he’s clean. Normal person, boring life.

Johny: That’s good. Thank you for looking into it (investigating?). Yes. Fabricio, as you know, these moments are very fragile (delicate?). Very difficult for the family, but especially Lucia. I don’t what to bother her with, you know, difficult decisions so, next time talk to me. I’m here to help, and I’m always willing to listen (to you).

* * *

_ Juliana _

Juliana: Mom, do you have any idea where we’re going to sleep once we get there?

Lupita: It’s still too far away to worry about it (that?).

Julana: With the money we have it’s barely enough to buy food.

Lupita: My daughter, I’ve lived like this all my life. I’ve woken up many times without food and hungry. Then your father came along. I don’t know if it is better or worse, but it was different.

_ Leon _

Leon: The coffee is good, thank you Silvina.

Fabricio: How dare you go to Mrs. Lucia’s studio (lit. studio, alternatively porch, private area?)!

Leon: I’m sorry?

Your work is from the door to the street! You don’t get involved intimity (find another word) with your employers business.

Silvina: Oh, you don’t have to talk to him like that. He doesn’t know the rules if you don’t tell him. There’s no need for you to scre-

Leon: No, no. It’s fine. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again. My apologies.

Silvina: You see? He understands.

Fabricio: Good, well, let’s get to work.

Leon: Yes, sir. Thank you.

Leon: Guille?

Guille: Do I know you?

_ Leon Flashback _

Guille: Well, I believe my dad deserves a chance to be happy.

Leon: Thank you son.

Guille: What are you doing alone in here?

Leon: Waiting on my only son to come have a drink with me. Please, sit.

Guille: I have to study. I present my thesis tomorrow, remember?

_ End Flashback _

Gulle: I asked you a question. It’s just weird for you to call me Guille.

Leon: Ah, I apologize for the impertinence. My name is Jacobo Reyes. I’m the new driver for the house. I listened to your father call you “Gulle, Guille, Guille” so many times it just came out.

Guille: And how did you know my father?

Leon: I knew your father through, Mr. Camilo Guerra. He was the one who recommended that I work here.

Guille: And what happened to Alirio?

Leon: Alirio’s here. I’m just here to help out at times, nothing else.

Guille: If you were referred to by Camillo, it’s not impossible you knew him. Welcome (A/N: might drop the welcome because it makes the subbing too wordy). Everything all right?

Leon: I’m deeply sorry for your dad’s death. Don Leon.

Guille: Thank you. Please excuse me.

* * *

_ Renata _

Kayla: Hurry up! We’re gonna be late!

Reneta: I’m coming!

Kayla: Oh, look you got a message from Teo.

Reneata: Oh man, He’s a teddy bear. Teo the poet. Have you seen- is this one mine?

Kayla: Yes it is.

Renata: Thank you. You should have seen what he sent me yesterday. Let’s see, it was something like, “You can be so far from my eyes, but not my feelings”.

Kayla: I don’t know why you don’t just date the man. He’s perfect for you. First off, work security, same company as you. Also, not ugly, he’s detail-

Renata: Oi. Please, stop talking.

Keyla: He has a similar zip code, unlike another.

Renata: Not like who?

Kayla: Like your boss, Guilermo Carvajal.

Renata: Oh my God.

Keyla: He’s not from our world, okay?

Renata: Read my lips, I don’t like Don Carvajal! Can you understand that? The guy is impossible (insufferable). I swear I’m serious.

Kayla: You suck at lying.

Renata: Besides, I don’t have time for a boyfriend ok. I’ve got a million things to do.

Kayla: Well, your face says something different.

Renata: Shut up! Let’s go, because we’re late. I’m going to do this later. Sorry.

Kayla: The bets are open! Ladies and gentlemen! What will happen between Renata and her insufferable boss?


	16. Episode 7 Part 2

_ Juliana _

Juliana: Mom. Mom, I’m going to use the bathroom. Do you need to go?

Lupita: No, my daughter. I’m very tired, you go ahead.

Juliana: You sure? Don’t know when the bus will stop again.

Lupita: I’ll be fine. Go on.

Juliana: Hi. Excuse me can I use your bathroom?

Waitress: Yeah, in the back.

Juliana: Thanks. Oh! No, no, no, no, no.

Male 1: Don’t scream, child (lit. my queen). We just want to say hello. Open the door.

Juliana: No, no, no.

Male 2: Let him in.

Male 1: Open up! Open up!.

Juliana: No, no, no, please! No, no, no! Don’t touch me! (alt. Get away from me!)

Lupita: Thanks for letting me borrow this.

Juliana: Hey, what was that back there?

Lupita: I learned something from your dad.

Juliana: That’s my mom.

* * *

_ Chino _

Alicia: And how was class?

Chino: I’ve never been treated like that before. I’ve never felt so uncomfortable.

Alicia: What are we doing here?

Chino: I’m going to church.

Alicia: Seriously? (alt. Really?) Did you forget that you’re (also) an atheist? You (hate?) dislike churches. Come one, let’s go.

Chino: No. I mean, I have to thank someone right? It’s a miracle I’m alive. The miracle of having this woman every night in my bad. I’ll be back.

Alicia: Beltran.

Chino: Father, Father, hey. Where you able to speak to the Pope? Did he communicate with God? Did he say anything?

Priest: I’m sorry, my son. But the only I answer I have for you, is that this is a miracle. Yes, my son, it’s a miracle. Like the resurrection of our Lord, Christ.

Chino: Everyone I know says this to me but I don’t believe it. It has to be something else, Father. Something only God knows. That’s why I came here, to the house of worship, to get an explanation for why I’m in this body that’s not mine! I just want to go home! Get back to my life! And I’m up to here with it!

Priest: Why don’t you look into a psychiatrist? He can help-

Chino: I’m not crazy. Why do you keep saying that? Fine, you know what. Since I was a kid (child), I went to church, listened to the sermons (shit?)-

Priest: My son.

Chino: Liars! All of you!

* * *

_ Leon _

Leon: I just met Don Leon’s son.

Silvina: He’s an angel. I adore him (alt. I love him a lot), but he’s very reserved. Some people might call it apathy, but no, no, it’s not that. He possesses a heart that is bigger than this house. But it’s been hit hard by the death of Don Leon.

_ Silvina Flashback _

Leon: Vitamin C.

_ End Flashback _

Silvina: No, no. I’m seeing things. It’s just that you remind me of Don Leon. He used to eat tomatoes like that every morning, like others eat pears or apples (as though they were pears or apples).

Leon: Just (pure?) Vitamin C. What about his youngest? (What about his youngest daughter?)

SIlviana: Oh, I think she’s the one that’s been most affected by the death of Don Leon. She’s been (very) depressed. (She) spends all day in her room, barely talks to anyone. Her father was her hero, and the worst part is she’s taken to drinking. (literally - she’s given herself to drink).

Leon: Drinking?

Silvina: Yes, drinking. It’s like she wants to end the pain at whatever cost, tequila or anything.

Leon: And the eldest daughter?

Silvina: You are asking a lot of questions aren’t you?

Leon: No, nothing like that. I just heard so much about them that it’s like I know them (I’ve known them all their life)..

Silvina: And yet, you haven't asked about the war between Mrs. Eva and Mrs. Lucia.

Leon: I can perfectly imagine that.

Silvina: How can you imagine it? It’s not like you live here.

Leon: No, no. It’s just that Mr. Leon broke his estate and the stepmother stayed in the house. I imagine it must be a conflict with the children (lit. daughters).

Silvina: That’s true (alt. Hmm, yes. Or - That’s correct)

Lucia: I see you’ve met.

Silvina: Yes, ma’am.

Leon: Yes, she’s an excellent cook. You have a very good employee.

Lucia: Silvina is the best. I need you to take me to the cemetery.

Leon: The cemetery?

Lucia: Yes, I’m going to visit my husband. You look at me very strangely (alt.I can tell you’re looking at me).

Leon: Sorry?

Lucia: You’re looking (staring) at me a lot.

Leon: No, no, no. It’s just because I’ve heard so much about you that’s it’s suddenly weird to be driving a car with you in it.

Lucia: Is that why you look at me like that? To confirm that I am that witch the world is talking about.

Leon: No, why would I think that you’re a witch? And if you were, I don’t think witches would look as well as you do, ma’am.

Lucia: How daring (brave).

Leon: I promise to never tell you the truth again in this car ma’am. (A/N: I don’t know if that is correct)

* * *

_ Silvina _

Silvina: Your coffee.

Tiberio: Oh good. Thank you. Let’s sit. My back is hurting again.

Silvina: No, it’s wet.

Tiberio: Oh, woman (alt. Oh, my wife). Look, here.Now you won’t get wet.

Silvina: Thank you.

Tiberio: What’s wrong with my darling wife? Why the face?

Silvina: Don Leon, didn’t deserve to die like that. Murdered.

Tiberio: It was a horrific tragedy. But there’s nothing we can do.

Silvina: Why didn’t I see it coming, Tiberio?

Tiberio: If you had seen his death, would Don Leon going to believe you? You said that you didn’t want anyone to find out you can see things.

Silvina: Because sometimes it feels like a curse. And you know it.

Tiberio: I do.

Silvina: Since the death of Patron Elena, I haven’t seen anything. But now, with this death, they’re talking to me. And I don’t, I can’t understand what they want to tell me. And then with the nightmares of black butterflies…

Tiberio: You dreamed that?

Silvina: Oh, Tiberio. I think death is lurking around this house. And I don’t know if it has to do with the eclipse when Don Leon left us.

* * *

_ Leon/Lucia _

Lucia: Thank you.

Leon: You’re welcome.

Lucia: Wait for me here, Jacobo.

Leon: Yes, ma’am. 

_ Lucia? Flashback _

Leon: Oh, thank you! Row B, seat 12. Ah, ah, ah. Here, here. 12 and 13. Excuse us, excuse us. Ah, ah, ah.

Lucia: We’re here. Just in time.

Leon: Come here.

Lucia: Is that you?

Leon: Sh! Pay attention.

Leon (on the screen): Good evening, everyone. Thank you for being here. Hello. Hello to you.

Lucia: To me?

Leon: To you.

Leon (on the screen): I’m very nervous. I’ve never known how to break big news or make ads for anything more than work. I usually understand myself well, but lately not so much. And I don’t know if you’ve noticed that. I’ve been sleeping badly.

Lucia: What?

Leon (on the screen): I’ve been eating badly. I’ve been distracted at work. Rankly, I’ve been a mess to be honest and you know it, because you’re an important part of all this. You are the most important thing of all this. Today, is the day. This will start the next important chapter of my life. And that chapter, I’m saying, has everything to do with you, because it has to do with your answer to the next question, I'm going to do it right now. Lucia, I love you. Lucia...

Lucia: And I, you.

Leon (on the screen): Will you be my wife, until death do us part? For God’s sake tell me that you’re sitting next to me with a lot of people nearby.

Leon: I love you. Would you make me the happiest man? Please tell me you will.

Lucia: Yes, of course, my love.

Leon: I love you.

Crowd: And?

Leon: Thank you. She said yes!

_ End Flashback _

Lucia: I miss you so much. Thank you for making me so happy. Thank you. Forgive me. Forgive me. You were so good to me. I’m sorry. I miss you so much.

Leon: Ma’am, you don’t have to ask for forgiveness from your husband. He loved you and you, you loved him. Mrs. Lucia. Ma’am, look at me. I swear to you, that your husband is not dead.

Lucia: What the hell is wrong with you? Who do you think you are? You don’t even know me! What are you trying to do? Comfort? He’s not dead! Don’t you see we’re on his grave! Interrupting me like this. You weren’t there when he was stabbed, you don't’ know what it feels like, his hand squeezing mine, and I left him leaving!

Leon: Let me explain!

Lucia: You have no idea! What it was like to bury him in a (this?) hole! You don’t know me, what is wrong with you? Can’t you respect this moment-

Leon: Please, give me a second to explain-

Lucia: What are you going to explain? How they buried him here?

Leon: I know. I know. Let me explain, please.

Lucia: What! What are you going to explain to me?

Leon: Please. What are you doing? Are you taking pictures? Hey! Are you listening? Give me the camera, give me the camera.

Reporter: You don’t have the right to interfere.

Leon: No! You don’t have the right to spy on people’s private lives!

Reporter: Give me back my camera!

Lucia: Calm down, Jacobo.

Leon: Let me see that. Are you crazy?

Lucia: It’s okay. Give them back their cameras.

Leon: Give them back?

Lucia: Can you explain to me why you are here?

Reporter: Thank you, Mrs. Lucia. We’re only following orders.

Lucia: Orders for what?

Reporter: Our bosses ordered us to follow her around and record material for a documentary-

Leon: Documentary? What documentary? What are you talking about?

Lucia: Get the cards out of there.

Leon: Give me that!

Lucia: Do you want this to be your last time working in this field? This is the last time you follow me. Let’s get that straight. The last.

Reporter: Sorry, ma’am. We’re just doing our job.

Lucia: You’re done. You don’t have anything. Now go.

Leon: Get out of here now! There’s no one else right?

Leon: I see anyone.

Lucia: Thank you.

Leon: Any time.

Lucia: Let’s go.

* * *

_ Chino _

Amparo?: No, no. Sir, please don’t take it out of the dog (puppy). It’s not his fault. It’s not his fault.

Chino: Miss, don’t get involved, it’s not a matter for you to worry about. And leave me alone.

A: For the love of God, sir, just-

Chino: Do leave me alone and take that disgusting mutt with you! Leave!

A: There, there. It’s okay.

Alicia:: You have no idea how relieved I was when Beltran came around to apologize to Octavian. You guys are like family, and it would be terrible to lose that.

Christina: I want to tell you something, please don’t be offended.

Alicia: No, no, tell me. What’s wrong?

Christina: Well, it’s just that, since the accident, Beltran has been strange, unrecognizable even. When he came to the house to apologize to Ocatvian, he said a number of things that I managed to hear, but it didn’t sound like Beltran. His attitude, his language-

Alicia: Yeah.

Christina: -as though he was a different person.

Alicia: Totally. Listen, something happened with Beltran’s head after the accident. And there I times I can’t find my husband there.

Chino: The money. The money. The money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busted it out in 3-ish days. I'll be gone for two weekends so probably no update for two weeks. But we'll see what access I have.


	17. Episode 8 Part 1

_ Juliana _

Juliana: So now what are going to do? This city is huge (big).

Lupita: Don’t say that. I don’t know why but I have a feeling we’re going to find your dad. You’ll see.

Juliana: Look around, mom. How are we going to find dad?

Lupita: Come on. We got this. We got this. (alt. Cheer up)

* * *

_ Valentina/Guille _

Guille: Vale? While I accept that you don’t want to come run with me. You gotta take a bath, you stink.

Val: Hey. I’m just fine.

Guille: Why don’t you go walk to the university? If you don’t go, you’ll have to repeat the semester for absences. Are you tired of being locked up in here?

Val: I’ve seen the with more than 100 pictures of people being happy. This one guy’s social media is just filled with it.

Guille: Really?

Val: Yes.

Guille: Reall?.

Val: Yes, that-

Guille: Val, social media is just bullshit. People upload pictures of a life that they want to have, not one they actually do. I’m serious. It’s just lies (stories, false).

Val: I don’t know at what point you became so cynical.

Guille: The same moment you decided to lock yourself up here.

Val: You have no right to judge me. If anyone here stinks it’s you.

Guille: No, no, no, no, no. Don’t touch me with your stinky legs.

Val: Let me get my legs out, you’re making me dirty.

Guille: Oh really?

Val: Fine, let’s make a deal.

Guille: Deal?

Val: Deal.

Guille: Ok Wait, what are the terms?

Val: You stop being so bitter.

Guillle: Ok. And you?

Val: And I’ll go back to class.

Guille: Ok. However. (alt. I’m winning)

Val: What?

Guille: Get a bath. That’s also in the deal. You smell terrible. (terrible, bad, awful)

* * *

_ Chino _

Man: Who’s this? What’s up, Chino? We’ve been waiting for your call, man. It cost us a lot to get the phone off your wife but we’ll leave it like we found it. We were worried about you. Are you going to come to your wife’s funeral? (A/N: What is the slang term for wife in Mexico/America? I’ve heard “Old Lady” from some guys who are 50+ but maybe your girl?) Or your daughters? If you don’t come, you’ll miss it. And they ain’t going to resurrect like you. But then what do I know if resurrection, huh.

Chino: Don’t push me, okay Calito! (Calito is that a name or a  _ name _ ?) If I ever find you, I’m going ot be putting an entire hardware store through your forehead, you hear?

Man: Well, that’s what I expect to hear from you. Bring it.

Chino: A friend wanted to know how the movie ends. I let you borrow it to you later.

* * *

_ Johny _

Johny: Hello, Susana. How are you?

Susana: Just fine.

Johny: Good.

Susana: Everything is fine.

Johny: Have you done the interview for Sanchez Bueno like I asked?

Susana: I did what I could, but it’s hard. Intellectually, he’s not good. He lies badly, tries to hide information, gives poor answers. I hope he’s not going to be the President of Mexico because you don’t know how much of a disaster that will be.

Johny: But Susana, you’re doing exactly what I asked you not to do. You’re putting your opinion and your point of view cloud your opinion of the Sanchez. I just wanted a personality interview, and that wasn’t reflected in your work.

Susana: Oh, I’m sorry, then what exactly is my job according to you?

Johny: Don’t put your opinion or take sides, be objective and simply follow the process I ask for.

Susana: I’m so sorry, Johny, that I thought I could put my professional judgement into it.

Johny: No, you misunderstand Susana. If you want to express your opinion, it would be in the opinion column. So from now on-

Susana: So, this is my fault because I respect my profession and my readers.

Mateo: Susana, what’s the problem? Maybe I can help. 

Johny: I asked Susana for an interview that is still not done (not ready, still waiting on).

Mateo: Well, I’ll help out. When do you have time, Susana?

Johny: It doesn’t matter when she has time, we need it. It needs to be on my desk first thing tomorrow morning. Susana, this isn’t personal. I’m just asking for what I think is right. And right now I’m the person in charge. Will it be done by tomorrow?

Susana: Yes.

Johny: Thank you. I do respect you. Thank you.

Mateo: Sure.

Susana: See? What did I tell you?

* * *

_ Guille _

Renata: Good morning, Mr. Guillermo.

Guille: What’s this?

Renata: Well on the way here, I saw these flowers andI thought they might bring some life to your office. It’s so boring.

Guille: Thank you, but no.

Renata: Okay, so you don’t like them?

Guille: I’ve never been a (big) fan of flowers.

Renata: Everyone likes flowers.

Guille: There is one small problem, I’m not everybody. I’m not part of a pack (herd) and I do not adhere to social groups.

Renata: Hold on, I don’t follow. A pack? (herd)

Guille: I have my own tastes and preferences. And between them, no flowers. I’m sorry to disappoint you, Renata. You can go. (You’re free to go, please leave, you can leave, feel free to go)

Renata: You know what? This is me being stupid. For wanting to put a smile on the face of a guy who doesn’t deserve it. You’re bitter, Mr. Guilllermo. (Is broody/brooding a better word?) no offense.

_ Juliana _

Juliana: This city is a monster (enormous), we’ll get lost if we split up.

Lupita: I know her very well, I grew up here. When I was about (around) your age, I went to try my luck in the United States (US). Never thought I’d be back.

Juliana: I never thought I’d be here either.

Lupita: Everyone I knew here is gone. My godmother (I think that’s the word?) died. My friend went north…

Juliana: What?

Lupita: Panchito.

Juliana: Okay?

Lupita: We were together in high school. Maybe he still lives there.

Juliana: Oh come on, twenty years have passed.

Lupita: Look, what if he does? He could help us. I still remember where his house is. This way. Come on. Come on.

Juliana: But mama-

* * *

_ Leon _

Leon: Ma’am, you’re quiet.

Lucia: It’s just… Mr. Reyes, you need to understand-

Leon: “Mr. Reyes”? Sorry, just a few seconds ago, we were on a first name basis (A/N: closest thing I could find to equivalent). I mean, if possible, I’d rather be on a first name basis. (I’d rather you call me by my first name). You saying Mr. Reyes-

Lucia: First off, I don’t appreciate being treated like a teenager. When I was mourning, it was very stupid for you to tell me that Leon was not dead. While he in my memory he will live forever, and that he had a great legacy. It was very stupid-

Leon: It was not my intention to-

Lucia: I don’t like it when people interrupt-

Leon: No, I wasn’t interrupting-

Lucia: That’s twice. I don’t like you interrupting me.

Leon: Yes, ma’m.

Lucia: I’m not going to be interrupted, am I?

Leon: No.

Lucia: I do however, want to thank you for what you did with the reporter and the photographer.

Leon: Ma’m, I want you to know, that as long as I am with you, I will take care of you and protect you with my life.

Lucia: Stop looking at me like that. Please respect that.

Leon: Yes, ma’m.

Lucia: Please, don’t forget that your status is still probationary.

* * *

_ Camilo _

Man on phone: Transmigration of souls? Wait, don’t tell me, that’s going to be the theme of your next book.

Camilo: Possibly. Why not?

Man on phone: I once had a patient that said something like this happened. He was always hallucinating, I only saw him a couple of times. I don’t know what happened to him, only that his mentally deteriorated soon after.

Camilo: Can I see the file, please?

Man on phone: Of course. Do it quietly. It’s all set up.

Camilo: What was the patient’s name?

Man: Search the archives on my computer. The name you want is Ricardo Guzman.

Camilo: Which name?

Man: Ricardo Guzman.

Camilo: Ok.

Man: What are you doing (up to), Camilo Guerra?

Camilo: Nothing. Honestly, nothing at the moment. I’ll tell you when I have more information.

Computer: Patient: Richardo Guzman Age: 50 years Symptoms: Permanent hallucians Evaluation: Negative, getting worse Sessions: 2 Mobile: 55 673 8372 Email: rgrm@webmail.com Address: San Genaro 54, Acacias, Coyoacan, CDMX

* * *

_ Eva _

Silvina: Mrs. Eva.

Eva: Hello, Sivi.

Silvina: Why weren’t you at breakfast this morning?

Eva: Oh, because Mateo asked me to go with him. I’ll come tomorrow (though). Hey, is the Spider here?

Silvina: Pardon?

Eva: I’m asking if Mrs. Lucia in the house.

Silvina: No, she went to visit Don Leon at the cemetery.

Eva: To do what? Make sure he’s dead? (Finish him off?) Well, I’ll be in this room if you need to find me.

Silvina: Excuse me. I’m sorry, but you shouldn’t enter the room without her permission.

Eva: Silvi, I don’t need permission to enter this room.

Silvina: Eva-

Eva: Silvi, I’d like to remind you that the money in your paycheck comes my family, not Lucia. So please, go get the spare keys from Fabricio and unlock (open) the door for me.

Silvina: Of course, Mrs. (Ma’m?)


	18. Episode 8 Part 2

_ Leon _

Leon: Ma’m, I’ve been driving for a while but I don’t know where we’re going.

Lucia: Oh, I forgot to tell you. Drive to the canal, I have a meeting with one of the important (blessed, holy?) board of directors.

Leon: They’re that boring, huh?

Lucia: I admit it’s amazing to me that you, my chauffeur, are talking to me as though we are friends.

Leon: Well, shouldn’t we make an attempt to have some kind of friendship between you and me?

Lucia: Oh my, no.

Leon: Are you laughing? That’s good because the best foundation for a friendship is a smile, so I think this is a good start (on the right track?).

Lucia: Don’t overestimate (use/push) my patience.

Leon: I apologize, ma’m.

Lucia: The truth is, these meetings, are the most boring thing in the world. Honestly, I don’t understand how Leon could have so much fun all day there. (alt. I don’t understand how Leon had so much fun spending all day there)

Leon: If I might say ma’m. I think Leon would be happy to know you are taking his place.

* * *

_ Guille _

Guille: Could you go get me the contract folder from May?

Renata: Yes, sir. Here it is. Do you require anything else? (A/N: technically she says something along the lines of “do you need anything else?” but she’s kind of pissed at him so either put “require” or “want” there because it seems a little bit either more distant or a bit ruder)

Guille: Johny.

Johny: Hello, Guille.

Guille: Everything okay?

Johny: Everything is good.

Guille: Listen, I’ve been thinking about what you said to me. And I don’t like the coherence of the workplace.

Johny: And?

Guille: I’ve made a couple of decisions. First, I’m going to continue to work here. And second, I think that there’s someone here that’s been stealing from my dad for years.

Johny: I knew it. I knew it, Guille. I told your dad, but he refused to listen. I told him that “the numbers don’t add up”. I’m glad you found out. How did you find out, Guille?

Guille: Well, I looked at it, and there were some… a couple of transactions that could go unnoticed, except they kept occuring.

Johny: You should know, I am very proud and happy at this moment, you are doing exactly what Leon hoped for you. And you doing this, worried but willing, is a blessing. (A/N: I f-ed up somewhere here) Now Guille, this is a very delicate situation.

Guille: Yes, you’re the only one I’ve told.

Johny: You can’t tell anyone else. Because we need to know who exactly is the culprit.

Guille: Yeah, sure, of course.

Johny: In that case, care for some whisky?

Guille: Sure.

* * *

_ Eva _

Eva: Fabricio, what’s taking so long?

Fabricio: I have a lot of keys.

Eva: Well, next time mark your keys.

Fabricio: Yes. ma’m.

SIlvina: Is there anything I can get you? What are you looking for? (Maybe an exclamation instead?)

Eva: I’m looking for evidence that proves Lucia is a liar. Please just leave, SIlvi.

Silvina: Okay.

* * *

_ Lucia/Leon _

Lucia: Wait for me here.

Leon: Would you mind if I go grab a cup of coffee while I wait?

Lucia: That’s a good idea.

Leon: Thank you.

Lucia: Hello, could you please give access to my chauffeur? And ask HR (A/N: I probably don’t have to spell out “human resources”) to get him a badge.

Desk: Yes, ma’m (Right away, Ma’m)

Lucia: Thank you.

Leon: Thank you.

Desk: Sir, I need you to read these documents and sign.

Leon: Of course.

Desk: It’s too bad (it’s a shame) that Mr. Leon is dead.

Leon: The Don had a huge ego, didn’t he?

Desk: It was quite large.

Leon: Excuse me.

Male Worker: Mrs. Lucia, it’s good to see you! Have you seen the ratings for your interview?

Lucia: Who told the photographers to follow me? (alt. Who ordered the photographers to stalk me?)

Male Worker: That was not the intent. The ratings are so high that the public wants to know more about Mrs. Lucia Borges. And we, the production team, thought it would be good-

Lucia: Who?

Male Worker: Uh… I mean, everybody did.

Others: Yes. We did. Of course.

Male Worker: And I assure you that you’ll love it. The promotions are already on the air. See? The Woman Behind the Widow of Mexico. I promise (I assure) you’re going to be an icon of this country.

Lucia: Allow me to inform you, that the next time someone gets the brilliant idea to have photographers follow me or show an image of me on TV without my prior authorization, you and your amazing team will be fired. Is that clear?

Group: Yes.

Lucia: Do you need that in writing?

Group: No, ma’m.

Lucia: It’s clear that we now understand each other.

Male Worker: Yes, ma’m.

* * *

_ Eva _

Val: Eva, what are you doing?

Eva: Something you or Guille should be doing.

Val: You’ve made a mess. Eva, you can’t go through these things.

Eva: Well why not?

Val: Because you-

Eva: Valentina, please. Help me. We need to find proof that she had Father killed. Come on. Help me find something. Like in these clothes that she used just yesterday. We can find some evidence or I don’t know any-

Val: Okay, okay. That’s enough. That’s enough. Okay? Enough. Wait a minute. I know what’s wrong, ok? But you can’t do this. I miss Dad too. I swear that there are days I don’t want to wake up (get up?) but it’s not going to bring him back. Ok? Eva? Wva, I’m- Eva, I’m trying to have a conversation with you!

_ Leon _

Leon: Have you worked in any other corporate companies before?

Johny: Is everything all right? You’re eating. Let me see this sandwich, it’s good. Tell me, would you like it if I put my feet on the wall at your house?

Man: No, sir. I’m sorry.

Johny: Was that a no. So, get going.

Man: I’ll get back to work.

Johny: Why are you doing here? (Why are you lurking here?

Leon: Hello, I’m just waiting to take Mrs. Lucia home.

Johny: Good to know. I’ll see you later. I think we’re going to work well together. Yeah?

* * *

_ Camilo _

Woman: Hello?

Camilo: Yes, hello. I’m Dr. Camilo Guerra. Would it be possible to speak with Mr. Guzman?

Woman: It’s not possible?

Camilo: Why?

Woman: Ricardo died four months ago.

Camilo: Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- Ma’m would you mind if I asked you a couple (few) questions. I’m a doctor and I’m doing some research that might be related to Mr. Guzman. Are you his wife?

Woman: I am. Well, I was. I don’t know what to say.

Camilo: Why?

Woman: Well, something happened to him, Ricardo began to act very strangely.

Camilo: In what way?

Woman: Ricardo said that I wasn’t his wife. He talked about people in another life-

Camilo: Can I ask how he died?

Woman: The kind of death I wouldn’t wish on anyone. It was as if his soul was coming out of his mouth. Sorry Doctor, I don’t want to talk about this.

Camilo: Please let me ask one more question. Why do you think caused Mr. Ricardo changed?

Woman: Ricardo died of a heart attack, a few hours later he came back. I thought it was a miracle for a while, but- it was a curse.

_ Chino _

Alicia: Oh wow, Beltran watching television. You always complain (rant?) about her. You’re eating garbage and drinking, it’s like death changed you.

Chino: When you’ve seen death (hell) close up, it changes you. And you know what I thought? That the Beltran of yesterday was an idiot. Now, I just want to enjoy life. Enjoy my wife.

Alicia: Hold on, it’s not all about sex.

Chino: No? Why not? All I see is an egg that needs some sausage (?).

Alicia: What’s with that language? Hey.

Javier: Okay, let’s go.

Alicia: What’s the rush? (What? Heart)

Javier: Football practice starts in 30 minutes (a half hour).

Alicia: Didn’t we agree you weren’t going to football? Next time.

Javier: But all my friends-

Alicia: Yes. But the doctor said you need to rest-

Chino: Alright, I’ll take you. I’ll take you.

Alicia: No, don’t undermine me.

Chino: And the kid needs to enjoy life.

Alicia: Yes, but you don’t need to-

Chino: Tell your mother, how many goals you’re going to make.

Javier: Three.

Chino: I think five.

Alicia: He doesn’t need to-

Chino: Take a breath. We’re leaving.

Alicia: Fine, but you watch him! Don’t let him run himself to- Betlran! Hey I-

Chino: Nine, ten. Let’s go.

* * *

_ Lupita/Juliana _

Lupita: Here. At least the house looks the same.

Juliana: Do you really think Tuchinto still lives here?

Lupita: Panchito. Follow my lead.

Juliana: Panchito whatever.

Panchito: Please. Can I help you?

Lupita: Hello Panchito. It’s me, Lupe. We went to high school together. Remember?

Panchito: Lupita. Yes. Wow, you’ve changed a lot.

Lupita: It’s been years. This is my daughter-

Panchito’s kid: Dad, dad, we have to do homework now.

Panchito: Yes.

Lupita: We came from the US and we don’t know anyone or where to go.

Woman: Kids, come in. Kids, in! What are you doing? Go, help them with their homework. We can’t help you.

Juliana: Well, that’s that. What did you expect? Let’s go.

Lupita: Don’t worry, sometimes life gets hard but we’ll find a way.

Child: Hey, wait! My dad says to give this to you.

Lupita: Thank you. Let’s go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now we're on a countdown to those two meeting (you know which two). It's either next one or episode 9 (at least I'm pretty sure unless I got it mixed up with episode 11).


	19. Episode 8 Part 3

_ Alacran _

Man: The barbecue, did you like it? We can get more.

Alacran: Well there better be, I’ve had ten.

Gancho: So, what have you heard about Chino?

Man: Well, we have his photo circulating and asked around. But no luck.

Alacran: The bastard is here. This morning he called San Antonio, looking for his wife. Calito answered. He’s smart, he’s already changed his name. We must broaden the search, not just our people. Is that clear? (Understand?)

Man: Hey, it seems to me that you need to relax, we can set up a party here. I have some excellent pasta and I can get some very nice girls. (64% sure that’s what he says)

Gancho: Go ahead, but between you and me. Alacran already has a girl (in mind).

* * *

_ Chino _

Kid: Javier, we’ve been waiting on you (to play).

Javier: Yes (yeah), sorry.

Kid: Now there’s nine of us, we still need one more.

Chino: I’ll play.

Javier: You sure?

Chino: Am I sure? What, it’s not like I’m missing a leg or something. Let’s go boys! Who’s with me? Ah the blue ones! Hurry.

Javier: Hurry. Come here. Faster. Nice shot.

* * *

_ Leon _

Leon: Hello, Camilo. I had to get a badge for my own company and I feel like a ghost.

Camilo: Well, I’m sure it must be strange. Tell me, is everything all right?

Leon: Yes, well, I accompanied Lucia to my own grave at the cemetery. It didn’t go well. I swear that for a moment I thought I was going to spill everything.

Camilo: Well, it’s good you controlled yourself. The truth is very strange (find a better way to say that). How about the rest of it? How did it feel?

Leon: Good, well physically as far as that’s concerned. By that I mean, younger and more dynamic but Camilo I’m in the thoroughfare (different word probably) of my favorite place. I’ll call you later, okay? Thank you.

_ Chino _

Kid: Goal!

Kids: Goal! Move! Move!

Kid: Use your hand (probably to the goalie)

Javier: Dad? Where is your inhaler? Do you have it? Where is it?

Kids: What’s wrong with him? Are you alright? Javier is coming (will be back). He’s dying. Hurry!

Javier: Sit him up. Open up. Open up. Open up. Breathe, breathe.

Kids: You’re a hero. Way to go, Javio (Javo? Javi?). Good job.

Javier: You good?

* * *

_ Leon _

Leon: Excuse me. Excuse me! Mateo, Mateo, Mateo. I wanted to tell you that I think you’re the best journalist (reporter?) in the country.

Mateo: Thank you. And you are? (Who are you?)

Leon: I’m Jacobo Reyes. I’m the new family driver, and a big fan of your work.

Mateo: Thank you.

Leon: Sir, I just wanted to say, sorry to take up your time, but the article you wrote about Don Leon Carvajal was very emotional.

Mateo: What can I say? He was my father-in-law. We all loved him very much and he was very important to us.

Leon: Can I just give you a small note? It’s just, I’m a huge fan and when I read your article, there was a small moment when you praised him that seemed exaggerated. It came off as normal, but I think if Mr. Leon read it, he would have been very happy with your work.

Mateo: How would you know that?

Leon: Well, any businessman loves to have praise (flowers) thrown at him.

Mateo: Driver, literary critic, businessman, an expert in flo-

Lucia: Jacobo, there you are. I’ve been searching for hours (looking for you).

Leon: Sorry, sorry. I was waiting for you and took the chance to talk to Mr. Mateo.

Lucia: Oh Mateo, I’m sorry I didn’t see you (there). How are you?

Mateo: Well. And you? How’s the company treating you?

Lucia: Good. Today was better than usual, the meeting was canceled, so I”m leaving. See you later.

Mateo: Bye. See you- what was your name?

Leon: Jacobo. Jacobo Reyes. Excuse me ma’m, can I help with your bag?

Lucia: Yes.

* * *

_ Chino _

Chino: Okay, so I have asthma?

Javier: Your entire life, that’s why you always carry an inhaler. And Mom taught me.

Chino: You saved my life.

Javier: You’re my dad, least I could do.

Chino: And I don’t have any other problems I should know about?

Javier: Well, you’re having trouble with your blood pressure, your kidney (pretty sure that’s that, I’ll have to double check), and I think you have diabetes.

Chino: Diabetes? Maybe don’t tell your Mom I had ice cream. My luck I’ve got this body. It’s terrible.

Javier: I am too. My body is screwed up.

Chino: Why would you say that? (Where did you hear that? Who said that?)

Javier: A kid at school.

Chino: Don’t listen (believe) him. Never believe them. You know what I think? I think that he’s jealous because you play so much and are very good at football.

Javier: You think?

Chino: I’ll help you. I’m going to get you cured. You’ll see.

* * *

_ Guille _

Renata: Sorry, Mr. Guillermo I couldn’t find them. There’s a policeman looking for you.

Guiille: A policeman?

Renata: That’s what he told me. He’s waiting for you in your office.

Guille: You should get that in blue, it looks good/great on you. (You should wear blue more often, it suits you). Good afternoon.

Montilla: Hello, Guillermo, how are you? Raul Montilla, remember me?

Guille: Of course I do. Please sit.

Montilla: Thank you. I have to ask some routine questions for research into your father’s case. I have to record, do you mind?

Guillermo: No.

Montilla: Can you tell me who you would consider closest friends to Leon Carvajal?

Guille: Honestly, I don’t think I’ll be very helpful. My father and I didn’t have the best communication (relationship). He was the typical absent father as far as family, and always present at work. Except Camilo Guerra, I don’t know about any good friends.

Montilla: What about his relationship with Johny Corona? Not only is he the right arm at the company, they were very good friends, right?

Guille: That’s true, but to suggest him as my Father’s killer seems a bit of a leap to me.

Montilla: And how would you describe you and your sisters’ relationship with your Father?

Guille: A bit complicated, because he wasn’t home a often.

Montilla: Do you think that caused any grudges?

Guille: I don’t think so (I don’t believe so).

Montilla: Can you tell me what relationship your Father had with Eva?

Guille: Good. Like any father with a daughter.

Montilla: From what I understand, they don’t get along very well.

Guille: Normal. As far as my Father is concerned, it was the same (kind of) dynamic.

Montilla: I’m afraid I’m not following. First you tell me it was very distant, then normal. Could you define “normal” for me?

Guille: Because it’s normal for a father to love his children, and that’s not a bad relationship, but it can still be a distant one.

Motilla: Ok. Your sister Eva made a particular comment about Lucia, were they arguing?

Guille: Em… why are you asking me so much about Eva?

Montilla: Do you think Eva has the capacity to do something against your Father or Lucia?

Guille: Wait, are you suggesting (insinuating?) that my sister had something to do with my Father’s death?

Montilla: I’m not suggesting that. Do you think-

Guille: No, you didn’t ask me directly but you are (definitely) implying (insinuating) it.

Montilla: I know this is a very sensitive time for you guys.

Guille: Then don’t ask stupid questions.

Montilla: These are the ones required-

Guille: No, these are not routine questions. It’s accusations (insinuations - but he seems more upset than just insinuations) that have nothing to do with it (this?).

Montilla: Ok. I think I have what I need.

Guille: I’m going to ask you to respect me and my family.

Montilla: And I”m going to ask you for support in this.

Guille: Whatever you want, just do you job well (ugh, that sounds terrible, maybe just do your job, or just focus on the case, Guille is kind of prickly here)

Montilla: I intend to. Thank you, Guillemo. It was very helpful to talk to you.

Guille: Good day. (Good bye).

Montilla: Thank you.

Renata: Goodbye.

* * *

_ Eva _

Mateo: This is a miracle, my wife in the house at this moment. That’s good, because I just got these theater (theatre?) tickets and I thought we could-

Eva: And it’s a tragedy that I won’t be able to go. 

Mateo: Why?

Eva: I have a meeting with some foreign investors who want to buy shares in the company (I’m learning that Groupo = company). It’ll be completely boring.

Mateo: Always slacking off. (He’s kidding)

Eva: Always, but that’s the job. Do you mind going alone?

Mateo: Not at all (not a problem). I’m just happy you’re finally preoccupied (busy) and not talking about-

Eva: Nope, nope. Don’t start. So, do I look good?

Mateo: You look amazing (gorgeous, beautiful)

Eva: Thank you. Have fun, okay?

Mateo: Good luck.

Eva: Thank you and goodbye.

* * *

_ Alacran _

Marino?: The bastard found us in a trailer in Tijuana, and I had to give them part of the cut. I was just getting ready for a new job at the police station.

Gancho: There’s always someone who wants to collect without working for it (Everyone wants cash without working for it).

Marino: My informant (contact) found someone that says they bumped into the man in the photograph. Want to see him?

Gancho: You trust him?

Marino: Enough. Bring him in, we’ll talk.

Man: Me and my buddies were going to rob him but the guy was good with his fists (he’s got a good punch - there’s gotta be a better way to say that?), and he gave us a good workover.

Marino: That it?

Man: It’s hard, it’s not like we were recording. He was saying crazy things like, “I am Leon Carvajal, the millionaire from TV.” Idiot.

Gancho: You sure? This him?

Man: Yes.

Gancho: Look again. Look again.

Man: That’s him, the guy, it’s him.

* * *

_ Leon _

Lucia: Well, aren’t you going to finish what you were telling me?

Leon: No, no. I’m not permitted (going to) commit the same mistake twice, ma’m.

Lucia: What mistake?

Leon: The familiarity.

Lucia: And if I gave you permission?

Leon: Well, do you give me permission? Order me.

Lucia: I give you permission.

Leon: What I was saying was that I know the company of your late husband to be a great emporium (please find another long vocab word?) and-and wouldn’t he want the most suitable person to drive his company?

Lucia: I don’t know how to answer your question.

Leon: No,no, my apologies (many apologies/thousand apologies?), I shouldn’t have asked.

Lucia: It’s probably Johny Corona. His right hand.

Leon: Yes, I know who you’re talking about. I heard a lot about him and thought it could be that person. But if you ask me, I believe your husband would be happy to know that you occupy his position.

Lucia: And how would you know what Leon wanted?

Leon: No, no, you’re right. I-forgive me, ma’m.

Lucia: The only one that seems to believe me is you. No one in this country, not even Leon’s family believes me. They seem to think I only married him for his money.

Leon: Well, I would imagine that he was tired of people telling him what to do. At least, that’s what I think. To others outside, he married a woman very pretty (beautiful/cute) and much younger. NowI love him, but between you and me, don’t tell anyone else, I’ve worked for a long time for Mr. Guerra, and they would have these conversations, and Mr. Leon would say very nice things about you and I believe that you have a right to love (not exactly what he says but it sounds nicer).

Lucia: You think so?

* * *

_ Alacran _

Alacran: Tell the gang to start.

Gancho: Should I come?

Alacran: No.I’ve got business.

Gancho: Marino, call him.

Marino: Already on it (Yeah, way ahead of you). Take this.

* * *

_ Eva _

Man: Welcome.

Eva: Thank you. 

* * *

_ Lucia _

Lucia: Silvina, what happened here?

Silvina: It was Mrs. Eva. But don’t worry, I’ll put everything back just how it was.

Lucia: She’s a very good girl, she’s smart, she’s mature. She’s not. (Yeah right - kinda but not really)

* * *

_ Eva _

Eva: I don’t appreciate (like) surprises for business meetings.

Alacran: So the lady likes to do business?

Eva: What else would they be? (Okay not really but... eh)


	20. Episode 9 Part 1

_ Graveyard _

Caretaker 1: Chucho! (“Chucho” is a nickname for Jesus)

Jesus: What is it? What’s wrong? You look like you saw a ghost.

Caretaker 1: Cempasuchil. (Cempasuchil are flowers that are for the Day of the Dead in Mexico)

Jesus: It just flowers.

Caretaker 1: Everytime I clean the tomb of Don Leon Carvajal, these cempasuchil create a path.. Sometimes I clean them up, sometimes the wind blows them away. But the very next day, they’re back. (But no matter what, they return).

Jesus: You worry too much. Who cares what it means?

Caretaker 1: Well, I’ve heard it said that this flower, cempasuchil, leads to where death has been. And Don Leon walks where it doesn’t touch him.

Jesus: You serious/think? Don’t be superstitious, it’s your turn to clean. Hurry up and work.

Caretaker 1: Oh, I’m working. Also, serious!

* * *

_ Alacran/Eva _

Alacran: Now my executive, shall we continue to party? Or start business?

Eva: Don’t ask stupid questions (those are stupid questions).

* * *

_ Juliana/Lupita _

Lupita This it? This looks like the address.

Juliana: This doesn’t look good, if we live here, you might have to sleep with the owner (the idiot owner).

Lupita: Don’t be so negative (don’t be a smartass). A bed is a bed, keep that in mind. Besides, it’s not bad, it’s painted. Hello, Panchito sent us. He gave us this address (he gave us directions - address sounds better).

* * *

_ Guille _

Guille: Enjoying your meal?

Renata: Yes, thank you (Yes, I am). What are you doing here?

Gulle: I have a question for you.

Renata: Tell me how I can help.

Guille: How would you describe me as a boss?

Renata: A boss?

Guille: Mmhmm,

Renata: Well we haven’t worked for more than a week and a half together-

Guille: That doesn’t matter, tell me what you think. How do you see me?

Renata: Okay, now I have a question. Do you want an honest answer or one as a secretary who wants to keep her job?

Guille: Preferably the first option.

Renata: Okay. Are you sure?

Guille: I’m sure.

Renata: Okay. All right, I’ve always- I’ve always had certain notions (had aversion/disliked) about rich people.

Guille: Okay.

Renata: They’ve always seemed so… well uptight (retrained).

Guille: That’s right.

Renata: Yes, yes, yes, yes, (she does say that 4 times…) and conceited.

Guille: That’s fair.

Renata: They have all the power in the world, and they use it to trample on other people, put them down. They’re pretentious, vain, and they don’t know the real world or real life.

Guille: Totally.

Renata: And-and now, and well, I think, with you, that’s just it. It’s just you’re a millionaire, and the boss.

Guille: Are you done?

* * *

_ Lupita/Juliana _

Lupita: Thank you for letting us in, ma’m. Panchito was kind enough to give us your address. Truthfully this saved our lives. Thank you for your hospitality.

Juliana: Maybe she’s not all there.

Woman: My hospitality costs 2000 pesos a/each month (probably go with a) and paid in advance.

Juliana: Holy cow (alt. shit). Really 2000 pesos? What are we going to do with all this junk?

Lupita: We’ll fix it up, and don’t be picky (cocky?) either. We didn’t come from a palace/castle.

Juliana: Well, no, but the price is that of a palace. (True, but she’s charging us as though we were).

Woman: (Are) You staying or leaving?

Lupita: Yes, ma’m, the room is fine. It’s just we just arrived and we don’t have the money right now.

Woman: I’ll give you one week to pay and if you don’t, you leave.

_ Chino _

Chino: So, why are you here?

Customer 1: I come here every Friday to talk to my husband. Now that he’s dead, we get along much better.

Chino: Hey (Yo), you come here often?

Man: Nope, first time. I think my wife is cheating on me, so I’m here to ask if she can tell me.

Woman: For me, inheritance.

* * *

_ Camilo _

Woman: Yes? Who are you?

Camilo: I’m Camillo Guerra. Please don’t. We talked on the phone.

Woman: I already told you everything, what do you want (what more do you want/what else do you want)?

Camilo: Informations about Mr. Guzman, please.

Woman: I don’t have any more.

Camilo: Please ma’m, I want to know who died the last time.

* * *

_ Leon _

Leon: I just want you to know that I’m not here to take over your job  Don  Alirio, I’m just here to assist.

Alirio: I know. We just get too old, and then we’re just in the way.

Leon: No. From what I understand, this family appreciates you.

Alirio: Perhaps, but no one told me they were looking to hire another driver.

Leon: They’re just going through a difficult time and probably want people who can support them, you know?

Alirio: And I don’t? Well, I don’t need any assistance.

Leon: I’m just here to be helpful.

Alirio: I still have the energy to do everything asked of me.

Leon: I don’t think-

Lucho: We’re here.

Val: Thank you.

Leon: Valentina!

Val: Yes?

Leon: Hey. Hello (hi?)

Val: Hi. Sorry, who are you? (excuse me - would also work here, but it’s Val)

Leon: Sorry, sorry for my impertinence. My name is Jacobo Reyes, the new driver. I’m going to work for you.

Val: Hello.

Leon: Hi.

Val: Welcome to the family.

Lucho: Hey, what was you name (what did you say your name was)?

Leon: Jacobo Reyes.

Lucho: Nice to meet you. I’m Lucho, her boyfriend (Valentina’s boyfriend).

Leon: NIce to meet you.

Lucho: Well, welcome, good luck. See ya.

* * *

_ Camilo _

Woman: Afterwards, he began to have frightening dreams (began to have dreams, frightening ones). They came night after night (Just over and over again). It got so bad, she started to hallucinate. I don’t know why I’m telling you this, I don’t think-

Camilo: Look, ma’m, this is very important to my research.

Woman: He claimed that he had died during the 2017 earthquake. In his nightmares, his apartment would always fall on top of him.

Camilo: That sounds terrible for him.

Woman: Not just him (Me too).

Camilo: Sorry, I didn’t mean to imply otherwise (that’s true). What did the doctors say after the resurrection?

Woman: Nothing. They couldn’t explain (there was no explanation/they didn’t know/couldn’t find anything). Personally, I think supernatural.

Camilo: And the neck pain?

Woman: He was in pain all the time, always itchy. The burning never seemed to leave him alone.

Camilo: Mrs. Guzman, how long was he alive until he died again?

Woman: Ricardo passed away a year later. This time, he didn’t come back. I believe he is done dying now (I believe this death was permanent).


	21. Episode 9 Part 2

_ Chino _

Chino: Oh, I’m going crazy.

Barbara: That’s the first sane thing you’ve said since I’ve known you.

Chino: No one believes me. Not the doctors or priests (Not the doctor, not the priest). Or you, but I need you to believe! How to I convince (find better word) you?

Barbara: I have no idea.

Chino: My lives must be crossing, because last night- last night I dreamed of something about my last life, before I was here. I dreamed of the place I buried the suitcase that, it contains, it’s full of money (it’s a million dollars).

Barbara: How much money? Where? Do you remember-

Chino: What’s wrong?

Alicia: You need to come home, Javier just got worse.

Chino: I’m on my way.

Barbara: No, no, Beltran, please don’t. Beltran, tell me, tell me where- The man possesses a lot of money. Maybe the suitcase story (thing) is true.

* * *

_ Lucia _

Lucia: Eva. Call me.

* * *

_ Eva _

Alacran: Who was it?

Eva: The one who married my father for his money. Well, at least that’s what she thinks. She’s number one on my hit list.

Alacran: If that’s what you want, just let me know.

Eva: Thank you, but I’d rather do it myself (rather do it my way). Besides it’s late, I have to go.

Alacran: Who said the party’s over?

Eva: The question should be, what am I doing lying with a narco (A/N: I’m keeping “narco” even though it basically means gangster/drug dealer).

Alacran: I’m sure that’s grounds to send you to hell.

Eva: You think?

Alacran: All rich daddy girls love the taste of sin.

Eva: So why did you come all the way to Mexico? And don’t say it was for me.

Alacran: No. I’m waiting for news. I’m here to kill a man.

Eva: Don’t say anymore. I’m not interested. We should finish talking business because my husband is waiting for me.

* * *

_ Mateo _

Man: I might have some important information. I have an informant who told me that a major player of a cartel has been spotted in Mexico. Let me introduce you.

Mateo: This person, are you sure they aren’t playing (what’s another word for playing?) you? Just be careful. Informants generally play both sides, and they can be very dangerous.

Man: I know, I’ve been very careful (cautious), and I have confidence in him.

* * *

_ Leon _

Leon: No, I just drove the lady of the house. And that’s it on my first day of work.

F: Good. It’s important to keep me informed (updated, in the loop) of what you do during the say.

Leon: Of course. Anything else?

F: No, nothing (more).

Leon: I forgot something in the kitchen, can I go look for it before I leave?

F: Sure, sure. Go on. See you tomorrow.

* * *

_ Alicia _

Alicia: Easy, love, easy. Just hold on, please.

Chino: Where?

Alicia: Here, in our room. Hurry! Help, Javier has a fever, and I’ve tried everything (to bring it down). I called the doctor but they didn’t pick up (they didn’t answer). We need to get him to a hospital!

Chino: Turn on the shower, cold as you can, hurry.

Alicia: What? No, we need to go to the hospital!

Chino: We need to get his temperature down.

Alicia: Belt-

Chino: Do it!

Alicia: Sorry, love. Just hold on, okay.

* * *

_ Leon _

Guille: Yes, I’ll come. Okay, I’ll see you there.

_ Leon Flashback _

Camilo: Listen to me. There exists evidence.

Leon: Where is this evidence?

Camilo: In my book.

Leon: In your-

Camilo: Yes in my book.

_ End Flashback _

Lucia: Johny. I need to see you urgently.

Leon: Ma’m. Sorry, can I take you somewhere?

Lucia: What are you still doing here? (Why are you still here?) You’re shift is over, isn’t it?

Leon: Yes. Yes, yes, but since I’m still here, I can take you.

Lucia: No. No, that okay, that’s not necessary, thank you.

Leon: Do you know how to drive?

Lucia: Yes, I know how to drive.

Leon: Ma’m, I didn’t mean, it’s that the city is kind of dangerous at night.

Lucia: The night is always dangerous, Jacobo. Besides, I”m not going for. Thank you the concern.

Leon: Let me take you-

Lucia: No, Jacobo. Thank you.

Leon: Be careful, ma’m.

Lucia: Of course.

* * *

_ Guille _

Friend: What’s going on, man (bro?)? You’re not usually so eager to go out. Salute (cheers). You were practically begging me-

Guille: Hey, don’t exaggerate. Things just haven’t been easy lately (Things have been difficult lately).

Friend: Well, that’s what drinking buddies (friends) are for, right? Okay, what’s wrong with you? 

Guille: I”m just sick of everything.

Friend: Really, man?

Guille: Since he died, I’m the boss. I just can’t pretend (behave) to be someone I’m not.

Friend: Hell man (technically “hell no”). You just can’t do the suit thing, huh?

Guille: I don’t want to be the typical rich kid, who doesn’t experience life like normal people, do you follow?

Friend: I understand perfectly, man. Say you want to do something (lit- “Do you want to feel alive or not)?

* * *

_ Renata _

M: Oh no, you did not seriously tell him that?

Renata: If I’m not fired tomorrow, I might have to run.

M: I would already be running. Hey, and will he have a girlfriend.

Renata: Really, after all that?

M: Let’s take a look at him.

Reanta: I don’t care. Oh, no, stop, I-

M: Oh, yes. Let’s look.

Renata: Don’t look him up on social med-

M: But we have to look-

R: Don’t do it. Give it back. No.

M: I’m gonna do it. What’s the harm?

R: Ai, give it here!

M: No, you’ll gonna thank me in a minute. We’ll see if we can find his better half.

R: Stop being so nosy.

M: Hey, come on.

R: No.

M: Why not?

R: Because today he told me today that I looked cute.

M: No, no. You should see your face. And you say you don’t like him? Oh, no, no, no, no.

* * *

_ Eva _

Eva: I confess, that I’m still not used to this.

Alacran: You would be amazed how easy it is for a woman (literally - rose) to launder money. It’s why I asked (told) you to stay. Take it easy, babe (woman). No one is going to suspect that the Carvajal Company is providing this service. Much less, suspect your involvement in these investments.

Eva: I don’t know why I’m doing this. Especially with my father’s money.

Alacran: Your father’s (The boss) dead, so the money is yours.

Eva: Don’t believe it yet, Emiliano. There’s still Lucia and Johny Corona, you know my father’s right hand (man).

Alacran: Too many pilots in the sky.

Eva: One of these days, I’ll be asking you to help me.

Alacran: For what? Clean up duty?

Eva: No, Emiliano.

Alacran: I love it when you call me Emiliano.


	22. Episode 9 Part 3

_ Mateo _

Man: Yes!

Susana: Good.

Mateo: Susana should have started (technically break).

Susana: Okay, I have a serious question. Are you going to leave me out of your secret (conspiracy)?

Man: It’s not that. Mateo thought your husband wasn’t going to let you come.

Susana: Oh please, as though he doesn’t enjoy his time alone.

Man: Same as my wife.

Mateo: Not mine.

Susana: So what are they saying at work?

Mateo: We’ve taken to to saying Johny Corona the Sinister.

Susana: Ah, favorite, favorite, favorite (she’s mostly saying you guys are the best). Do I have something to tell you. I still don’t have proof, but I’ll find it. But I’m pretty sure he has business with the corrupt (?) candidate, Sanchez Bueno.

Mateo: Really?

Susana: *offended sound* (I don’t know what to put here.

Mateo: (I mean,) Eva’s not going to let that happen. She’s not going to let Johny Corona bring the Carvajal COmpany to the support of Sanchez Bueno.

Man: Don’t forget the Widow of Mexico. One of these days, Lucia will surprise us and become the grand (great?) leader of the Leon Carvajal’s empire we are all waiting for.

Mateo: Actually, I’ve been very surprised by her and I like her very much.

Susana: But your wife hates her.

Man: That’s life.

Mateo: Hey stop, being so critical (? cynical?). Just for a moment, I’m going to be serious for a moment. I’d like to toast and drink to Leon Carvajal. Wherever you are, send us a raise.

Man: Agreed.

Susana: Just drink already.

* * *

_ Leon _

(I don’t know if there’s actual words here, but it sounds like “hey go” o ir ey in spanish but it could just be whispers so I didn’t translate it officially)

Leon: Excuse me, excuse me, excuse me.

* * *

_ Chino _

Alicia: Thank you. Why do you scratch your neck so much.

Chino: Just an itch that won’t leave me alone.

Alicia: Let me see. You didn’t have that (this) before the accident, my heart (my dear?). Maybe you hit it?

Chino: It’s not important. The important thing is that his fever is down.

Alicia: And he’s asleep (able to sleep?).

Chino: He’ll be fine. You’ll see.

Alicia: Beltran. What are we going to do? We don’t have the money that we need for the transplant. I can’t let anything happen to my child.

* * *

_ Johny/Lucia _

Johny: And you’re sure?

Lucia: Of what?

Johny: That no one followed or saw you come.

Lucia: No.

Johny: No?

Lucia: Why?

Johny: Because (Inspector) Montilla is investigating. You have to be careful.

Lucia: How long are we going to hide?

Johny: This impatience is plebeian. (This hurry is beneath you)

Lucia: True, but you don’t have to deal with Eva’s crazy ideas and moods she’s dangerous, you know.

Johny: What happened?

Lucia: She invaded my bedroom to search, I don’t know, I think looking for evidence I killed her father. I don’t know, I’m just tired (sick) of it.

Johny: I can take care of it, just say the word.

* * *

_ Leon _

Leon: Lucia wanted to go see Johny and I asked if she wanted me to take her. She said no.

Camilo: What did she want with Johny?

Leon: I don’t know, maybe looking for support (ally)? (Not sure). I did see Eva enter my bedroom, and she left it a disaster. Trying to make life complicated for Lucia.

Camilo: You know very well that Eva never liked Lucia.

Leon: I know Camilo, but it hurts. Now, it’s like I don’t know what’s going on with my family. With Guille, Valentina, Lucia, I’ve got to tell them the truth.

Camilo: That’s wasn’t the plan.

Leon: I know it wasn’t the plan, but the plan is to be with my family. Lucia and my children, nothing else.

Camilo: You have to discover who commited your murder (who killed you).

Leon: Of course I will.

Camilo: Then think. All right. Think hard, how will you go to your house a 30 year old man, when Don Leon was a man of 60?

Leon: I did it with you, didn’t I?

Camilo: You did, but for me it’s still astounding.

Leon: So what’s the problem?

Camilo: Please just wait a little longer, just a bit. That’s all I ask. Telling them-

Leon: I’m going to tell them tomorrow. I’m going to tell my children and Lucia the entire truth. Do you understand, Doctor Guerra?

* * *

_ Guille _

Friend: Salute.

Guille: Look out! Look out!

Friend: I know! What is that guy doing in the road? You would think he’d be a little smarter. Now hand me another.

Guille: Another one?

Friend: Yeah, man, give it.

Guille: Here, here, here.

Friend: Salute.

Guille: Are you going to tell me what we’re doing or not?

Friend: Let’s see, if I tell you, you wouldn’t get the experience. What I can tell you, is that you haven’t experienced this kind of adrenaline before. I’m sure.

Guille: What kind?

Friend: The living kind. Salute.

* * *

_ Renata  _ (A/N: This isn’t quite what they say… I don’t think? They talk at the same time so I had to guess quite a bit even after listening to it 20+ times, but rough translation is rough)

Renata: Look at me! I found this back here!

Friend: No way.

Renata: Yes see! With this I’m Guillermo Carvajal! I’m the big boss.

Friend: I’m so pretentious..

Renata: I’m a big shot in the media.

Friend: And I’m serious.

Renata: We’re terrible. Salute. Hey, that’s mine. Put it down.

Friend: Look it’s Guillermo Carvajal.

Renata: What? Oh you awful person. How could you do that? Let me see. Oh, that’s not Guillermo. It’s just Teo.

Friend: You really-

Renata: We need more to drink!

Friend: Salute!

Renata: I’m going to change.

* * *

_ Lucia _

Johny: Why don’t you stay?

Lucia: You just said that we have to be careful and discreet about this. I have to be in Don Leon’s bed.

Johny: Well, yes, but I don’t want to die without sleeping with you once. Did the new driver bring you here?

Lucia: Jacobo? No, he didn’t. I came alone (by myself).

Johny: The driver and you are close?

Lucia: Are you jealous of the chauffeur?

Johny: No, but-

Lucia: I’ll meet you for breakfast, and I’m going to warn you now, we’ll only be talking about work. It’ll be about how you’re going to help me with Eva. She’s a problem (literally I’m sick of her/it).

* * *

_ Leon _

Camilo: Hey, are you okay? (Everything okay, are you alright?)

Leon: Just fine.

Camilo: You don’t happen to still have the (phone) number of the man that helped you cross the border? The one with the butterfly.

Leon: Santos? Yes, yes, I do.

Camilo: I need to talk to him.

Leon: Sure, I’ll give it to you later.

Camilo: You sure you’re okay?

Leon: Yes, Camilo, I’m fine.

* * *

_ Eva _

Eva: Hey (hi).

Mateo: That was a long one, my love (dear, wife). How did it go?

Eva: Good, thanks for asking. The meeting was a success but now I’m exhausted (literally, dead). You know how those (kinds of) people are, they won’t take no for an answer when they invited me to dinner.

Mateo: Did you drink also?

Eva: Of course, to celebrate. It was a big deal that I closed.

Mateo: Are you celebrating then?

Eva: Mmhmm (yup).

Mateo: Are we going to celebrating with the two of us?

Eva: I see I’m not the only one who has been drinking.

Mateo: I had a few drinks too, we should continue to party.

Eva: I told you I’m tired (exhausted, dead).

Mateo: Eva? Eva, don’t be boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more part of this episode. The talking over each other really took a lot of time.


	23. Episode 9 Part 4

_ Chino _

Alicia: Are you serious? You’re watching TV at this hour (time)?

Chino: It’s good. Sometimes they exaggerate things, but they do show the basics of that (kind of) life.

Alicia: Well at least turn it down, won’t you?

* * *

_ Leon _

Santos: Hello?

Leon: Santos? This is Chino or rather Jacobo Reyes, like you called me (baptized me), how are you? (How is it going?)

Santos: Man, you read my mind. I was just about to call you.

Leon: Ah, really, why?

Santos: Not a big deal, but you owe me three fingers.

Leon: (Why do) I owe you three fingers?

Santos: Yeah. A bastard called Alacran showed up looking for you. He asked questions. (But) Don’t worry, I didn’t tell him anything. That’s why he took them (from me).

Leon: Are you telling me they took (cut off) three fingers?

Santos: Yeah, they really wanted to find you. I’m the only said you were in Mexico, and I didn’t know anything else about you. But be very careful. They’re looking for you. (alt. They’re not going to give up).

* * *

_ Guille _

Guille: I can’t drink anymore.

Friend: You’re feeling it now, huh, man.

Guille: Hey, what are we doing here?

Friend: this is where the adventure starts (begins).

Guille: What is this? A costume party?

Friend: Don’t ask questions, put it on. We going to have fun now.

Guille: I don’t understand the masks though.

Friend: Don’t worry, it’s only for a bit (a second).

Guille: Is everything here gin? (a/n: he says “total”, “here” and “gin”)

Friend: Look around, there’s more to choose from.

Guille Hey, I know this one, this one is good.

Friend: Take it with you.

Guille: Really? We’re going to keep drinking? Hey, do you know this one?

Friend: Don’t move (a/n: he actually says something like “on your mother’s life”). Give me all your money! Your cash, give it.

Guille: What are you doing?

Friend: Hurry up. Now!

Guille: Put the gun down, put it down!

Guille: Let go, man. Hurry. Let’s move!

Guille: Oh no. But. Are you crazy? This isn’t a video game! You just shot him! A person (man)!

Friend: I’m just showing the Mexico you wanted.

Guille: Listen to me! That man could die, you have to call an ambulance.

Friend: Now you’re crazy.

Guille: They have security cameras!

Friend: That’s what the masks are for.

Guille: No listen, listen to me! When my family finds out- Hey! We have to help him!

Friend: Stay if you want.

* * *

_ Leon _

Leon: Santos, I would like to apologize-

Santos: Look, man, be careful. These guys, they don’t mess around.

Camilo: Santos, hi. It’s nice to meet you. I’m, uh, Doctor Guerra, a friend of… Jacobo, my friend Jacobo and I just want to ask about your feelings about transmigration. Can I ask you some questions please?

Santos: Feel free to ask whatever you want.

Camilo: How do you feel about mentally and physically inhabiting the body you have now?

Santos: Oh well, mentally, very confused. Like I wasn’t me (myself). I have memories of things I didn’t do and I don’t know where they come from. What is it called? It’s-

Camilo: Are you hallucinating?

Santos: Not quite, it’s more like, memories of my other lives and it confuses me (often/a lot). I don’t know if it’s a curse or a blessing. I can’t explain it, but if you can, what is happening to me?

Lawyer/Detective Son: Excuse me.

Santos: One second.

Son: Santos?

Son: Yes?

Son: I’d like to speak (talk) with you.

Santos: I’ve got to go. I’ll talk to you later. Please take care of yourself.

Camilo: Leon, what now?

_ Lucia _

Lucia: Hello, Guille.

Guille: Hey, Lucia.

Lucia: Guille, if you have a moment-

Guille: Now is not a good time.

Lucia: Please listen for just a moment. Guille. I know that these days a lot of people hate me and they’re telling me that I’ll never take your mother’s place. And no matter what Eva says, that’s not my intention. I swear the only thing I want is to offer you my friendship and you to be able to confide in me. Just know I’m here an-

Guille: Yes. Talk later, Lucia.

* * *

_ Leon _

Leon: It seems like you’ve known her all her life, Silvina.

Silvina: Take that napkin and give me an apple. Mrs. Eva’s coming today. And if she doesn’t get her fruit she gets testy (furious). Let’s see hope she doesn’t get into it with Mrs. Lucia again.

Leon: Mrs. Lucia’s here, in the house? I want to talk to her.

Silvina: She’s in the studio with Johny.

Leon: So Johny is invited for breakfast?

Silvina: He was invited by Mrs. Lucia. Why? You don’t like him? Neither do I. I’m going to set this out.

Eva: Good morning, I’m home (back). Hello, Val. How are you? Going to (Ready for) breakfast?

Val: I’m not going.

Eva: Hey, the Spider’s not going to have breakfast with us, is that right?

Val: The Spider? She’s not. Lower your guns it’s not a war.

Eva: What war? I certainly didn’t start it.

Val: I’ll stay for coffee but only if you make it for me.

Eva: Oh, aren’t you spoiled.

Lucia: I feel like going out and never coming back.

Johny: I understand, but you have strong through all this.

Lucia: Do you know what it’s like to be in a place where no one can stand (tolerate) you? I have to demand respect. They seem to forget that it was Leon who chose me.

Johny: Yes, but please be patient. I swear that better times are coming soon, really.

Fabricio: Tiberio.

Tiberio: Yes?

Fabricio: Have you seen the new driver, Jacobo?

Tiberio: By the entrance.

F: Thank you.

Johny: Eva is looking for allies that don’t have a say within the company.

Lucia: So she’s going to the employees. I need a vacation just you and me.

Johny: That sounds like a marvelous idea, even fun.

Lucia: Yes. It sounds wonderful. But that’s funny.

Johny: What is?

Lucia: It’s just, your face.

Johny: I would love to go.

Lucia: You don’t understand.

Johny: I did last night.

Lucia: You’re impossible (insatiable). Where are we? In my house, on my terms.

Johny: Oh yeah? Since when? Whenever you want?

Lucia: Whenever I want.

Johny: Wherever you want it.


	24. Episode 10 Part 1

Johny: Is now a good time?

Lucia: Looks like last night wasn’t enough, was it?

Johny: It’s never enough (definitely not).

Lucia: We should have breakfast, I’m hungry. I’m hungry.

Johny: What?

Lucia: We need to go, someone could be listening.

Johny: No one is listening.

Lucia: They're waiting for us.

Johny: Little idiot (that’s literally, it’s an endearing thing actually… gotta find an equivalent).

Fab: What’s wrong? Silvina? Did you drop something? Silvina?

Lucia: You messed up my hair.

Johny: Good-

F?: Excuse me, Mrs. Carvajal?

Johny: Go on ahead, I will follow you I’ll follow. You dropped that (it?)

Lucia: So pick it up.

_ Guille _

Flashback

Friend: Don’t move (a/n: he actually says something like “on your mother’s life”). Give me all your money! Your cash, give it.

Guille: What are you doing?

Friend: Hurry up. Now!

Guille: Put the gun down, put it down!

Guille: Let go, man. Hurry. Let’s move!

* * *

_ Eva/Val/Lucia _

Eva: I don’t understand. Why did you upload that picture? Is that your friend?

Val: After what she did. Not anymore. 

Lucia: Good morning.

Val: Hey.

Lucia: Hello, Valentina.

Johny: Good morning.

Lucia: Thank you. Eva, you’re already here? I thought you would be searching my (bed)room before coming to breakfast. Or are you doing that later?

Eva: Your bedroom? It’s my father’s, so I can go in anytime I feel like it.

Johny: Good.

Lucia: You should watch your step next time (alt. Be careful, you might lose a foot).

Eva: Oh wow, did you hear that?

Val: Eva.

Eva: Tell me what would your fans say if they found out the Widow of Mexico just threatened me?

Lucia: I’m not going to have (endure) breakfast with someone this bitter.

Johny: Lucia, please. Listen, I understand that this is a difficult time for everyone, but please, lower your weapons (guard, calm down) and make peace. Just imagine Leon watching the loves of his life fighting like debutantes.

Eva: Hold on, she’s not the love of his life. That was my mother.

Val: Eva, really? Everyone can we please have breakfast in peace?

Lucia: Absolutely, Valentina. And I for one (for my part), will attempt to find a little more patience. Breakfast is the time for us to catch up, in fact… isn’t Guille coming to breakfast?

Val: No, No, maybe?

Johny: Well, he will or will not come. Let’s eat.

Eva: Sure.

Johny: In peace and tranquility. Please.

_ Guille _

Police: Sir, you can’t park here this is a public space (?).

* * *

_ Leon _

Fabricio: Where are you going?

Leon: Now what?

Fabracia: Excuse me (I’m sorry)? Why are you so upset? I’ve been looking for you.

Leon: Apologies. I was in the bathroom.

Fabricio: Mr. Alirio called in sick. Now fix that tie, drink some water because I need you.

Leon: To do what?

Fab: You’re going to drive (take) Mrs. Lucia to the Carvajal Group. Be professional (lit. And good face).

* * *

_ Guille _

Friend: What’s up, friend? Did you get what you wanted?

Guille: I think the guy in the liquor store died.

Friend: No way, man.

Guille: I swear, I’m here. Right across the street in front, in front of the place. And it’s closed. Maybe he bled out or something. I don’t know! Didn’t you see the blood?

Friend: It’s never a good idea to go back to the scene of the crime. Don’t you watch movies?

Guille: I’m sorry that I can’t be as calm as you.

Friend: Listen man, he’s not dead. Otherwise, I’d be all over the news. Just relax, okay? What happened yesterday, happens a lot with people who need to eat. Besides, you wanted to see (know/experience) the real Mexico, right?

Guille: Stop spewing bullshit, you idiot! What we did was not an experiment, it was a crime. Do you understand?

Friend: Whatever. Call me back when you’re not freaking out, alright?

* * *

_ Leon _

Silvina: Jacobo are you alright (okay)?

Leon: What’s wrong?

Silvina: Nothing. No.

Leon: What?

Silvina: Nothing, nothing.

Leon: I’m fine, please excuse me.

* * *

_ Lucia/Johny/Eva/Val _

Johny: Truthfully, as the right hand man to Leon and the person who is currently in charge of the Carvajal Group, I think it falls on me to say it. We have to set boundaries (rules) that we all follow so that we can (co)exist in a pleasant, peaceful, positive, and professional for Leon image and the Carvajal Group. Then maybe we can find a place where things are positive. What do you think?

Eva: Johny, I don’t know why you have that role. You’re not family.

Val: Eva, why would you say something that awful? Don’t forget, Dad always included him.

Johny: Thank you, Valentina. Look, the truth is I plan to execute an immediate strategic course of action so that the future of the company (the company’s future?) is guaranteed. But for that to happen we need to be united as family. So lower your guard and work with me (generate better atmosphere). It’s always better with family.

Lucia: I’m in complete agreement. We’re only going to make it together (We’ve got to work together).

Johny: Thank you, Lucia. This is (very) important to me. Val, your thoughts?

Val: Me?

Johny: Yes.

Val: Well if my dad trusted you, then I do too.

Johony: Thank you. It’s too bad (a pity) that Guile isn’t here, but I’ll talk to him. However, what do you think, Eva?

Eva: I disagree. I refuse to give you the green light to do whatever you want with my father’s fortune (money, legacy). Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m leaving. I’ve found an ally to help me, so I don’t need you. Bye princess. I’ll see you later.

All: See you. Bye.

Eva: Feel free to enjoy my house!

Val: No, okay, wow. Awesome (cool) breakfast guys.

Lucia: I’m sorry, Valentina. But my daughter, please eat something. You need to eat. Dear lord, she can be so difficult (frustrating). Just difficult, what did I tell you?

Johny: Why do you have to respond to everything Eva throws at you?

* * *

_ Leon _

Eva: Hey, what are you doing? Who are you?

Leon: Pardon me, I-I’m Jacobo Reyes, the new chauffeur.

Eva: Why are you hitting the car?

Leon: My apologies, I just got (received) some bad news.

Eva: Well, learn to control your emotions.

Leon: I apologize. Uh, are you Mrs. Eva?

Eva: How did you know.

Leon: Well they talk about you. Nice things.

Eva: Oh really? Okay, who is it because lately I haven’t been very popular. People don’t like ti when I tell the truth. Will you take me to the Carvajal Group?

Leon: But Mrs. Lucia…

Eva: I see.

Leon: Eva, it just, I’m sorry, I’m on the job.

* * *

_ Chino _

Amparo: Was it like that all night long?

Alicia: Yes, it was.

Chino: What’s for breakfast? Let me have some, Amparito. All right, now this is food fit for a man (A/N: I don’t know how else to say it, saying it’s masculane food is silly).

Alicia: Don’t push.

Chino: Dog! There is only one solution to this.

Alicia: Beltran.

Chino: Look. See, we all have our price, even the dog.

Alicia: Aren’t you going to ask about Javier?

Chino: Why? I already went to see him. He looks fine, so he’s better. What?

Alicia: Well then, you should get dressed to go out in half an hour (30 minutes)?

Chino: For what? Where?

Alicia: You have to go teach class. Get ready.

* * *

_ Leon/Lucia _

Johny: It would be better if you come with me, we’re going to the same place.

Lucia: No, no, no. What would it look like? I’ll see you there.

Johny: Yes, ma’m.

Lucia: Have a good day.

Johny: You have a good day too.

Lucia: Thank you.

Johny: And you. Nice to meet you.

Leon: Good morning.

Johny: Drive careful.

Lucia: Good morning, Jacobo. What is it? Are you not going to greet me (say hello)? Most people at least greet me.

Leon: Good. How are you?

Lucia: Better. But you don’t. And it looks like you have a problem with me.

Leon: Should I have problems with you, ma’m?

Lucia: I don’t know if it’s a personal problem, but i”m going to ask you to leave it at home, okay? I don’t like brooding (bitter) people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm house sitting for a while and I don't know if I'll have internet. I'm going to try to get the rest of episode 10 up before Monday (which is when I start) but no promises. There will be no updates for a while (up to 3 weeks) and I can't use the work computer to update so I'll see if there's a library nearby but the one near us doesn't play videos well.


	25. Chapter 25

_ Renata _

Kayla: Good morning, girl.

Renata: Kayla (spelling?), good morning.

Kayla: Hey it says the new colour this season is blue. Blue sweater, blue dress, blue shoes. Really!

Renata: Hey now. Stop. There’s nothing to see. Nothing is going on.

Kayla: I wonder if Don Carajalito noticed. Listen, I’ll give you anything just tell me if he says something. Just tell me.

Renata: Maybe (all right?)

Kayla: Okay.

Renata: Good morning, Mr. Carvajal.

Kayla: Good luck.

Renata: Good morning. This is your agenda today. There’s a meeting at the photography studio to update your corporate image-

Guille: Renana, what do you want,?

Rentata: To bring you up to date-

Guille: Do you know how to knock?

Renata: Yes, sir. I know how to knock.

Guille: Do you?

Renata: Yes.

Guille: Then what do you want? Tell me quickly.

Renata: To bring you up to date (speed?)-

Guille: I’m not interested today. Cancel everything. And now, you can get out of here, and close that door.

Renata: Yes, sir.

* * *

_ Lucia/Leon _

Lucia: Something very serious must have happened to you have changed like this overnight. Yesterday, you were doing your best to be friendly. Now, you’re more (serious) dead than a corpse.

Leon: Life, ma’m, sometimes surprises you.

* * *

_Silvina _

Tiberious: What is it? What happened? Why are you shaking?

Silvina: Oh Tiber.

Tiber: Please, tell me what happened.

Silvina: Look how much I’m trembling (shaking).

T: Calm down. Breathe. Please tell me what happened.

S: I entered the kitchen and saw Jacobo, the new driver, he seemed dizzy. So I went (approached) to help (assist) him sit down. Then I saw him.

T: Who?

S: Don Leon. Just for a second, he wasn’t Jacobo, he was Don Leon Carvajal.

T: Are you alright?

S: Yes, please believe me. I don’t know what’s going on, but I know what I saw.

T: I believe you, of course I believe you. But are you sure?

S: Absolutely.

* * *

_ Fabian _

Man: And who is Santos?

F: A coyote (reminder coyote means smuggler).

P: And that’s where you got your information?

F: Yes. He told me Chino escaped to Mexico.

P: That’s going to be difficult work.

F: Yes. Of course, I also asked him if there was someone else looking, and he showed me his right hand missing three fingers (A/N: find a better way to say that). He said yes.

P: The Sierra Cartel. They might just do it (justice) for us.

F: No, there’s no justice without authority. A system.

P: Fabian, stop. The man escaped. He escaped death. What do you expect us to do?

F: Pinta (spelling?) don’t you understand that I will never be satisfied until he pays for what he did?

P: The governor said he already submitted a claim to Interpol. They saId he’s already been tried and served his sentence. What else do you want us to do? The man is alive! There’s nothing more we can do, is that clear?

F: What’s clear is that the governor is involved with the cartel.

P: Let me give you some free advice. Don’t say that out loud ever again.

F: Okay. I understand.

* * *

_ Lupita/Juliana _

Lupita: Of course, Juli, but I'm used to it. Wherever the first job that comes along, I’ll take it. 

Juliana: No, Ma. I can work (be a waitress) too.

Lupita: No, no.

Juliana: But Ma!

Lupita: We talked about this. You are going to study. Go to school.

Juliana: How about no, Ma. We have to make ends meet. First, we need money to eat, then we can see about school. Okay?

Lupita: No, that’s what I’m worried about. I don’t want what happened to me happen to you. Without schooling you have to take whatever work comes your way. I don’t want that for you.

Juliana: Ma! I’m not going. And it won’t happen, I won’t go my entire life without studying.

Lupita: No, I-

Juliana: Two months, I’ll work, we collect money, and that’s that.

Lupita: It doesn’t work like that.

Juliana: Doesn’t work like what, Mom?

Valentina: He just died.

Lupita: Why are you looking at her?

Juliana: Mom, I’m not (it’s nothing). She looks cute in those clothes alright?

Valentina: And now people are all saying this and that.

Lupita: See? That’s a reason. Those clothes look expensive, so you have to study to get a good job to buy things like that.

Juliana: True, Mom, but in the end (the bottom line) is that I”m going to have to work for money to buy things like that.

Lupita: Oh, you are so stubborn. Oh look. They’re looking for a waitress. Let’s go take a look (Let’s see if ‘m lucky). You’ll find me (alt. You’re staying)?

Juliana: I’ll catch up. It’s fine, just go.

Lucho: So are you gonna go to Jorge’s for food?

Valentina: Are you even listening to what I’ve been saying?

Lucho: Oi, Valentina, I’m trying to distract you. But you keep going on about the same thing (over and over).

Val: It’s about my dad dying, what else would I be talking about? Tell me! The weather? Do you want me to talk about the weather?

Lucho: Yes! I know! I get it (lit. I understand) but you can’t yell (scream/exclaim) it in the street!

Val: Or is it just me?

Lucho: Valentina, you spend all your fucking time locked up in your (fucking) room (lit. house). How can I help that!

Valentina: You know what? If I give you so much trouble, find yourself another girlfriend. There are m-

Lucho: You frustrate me when you get like this! Okay!

Val: Don’t touch me. Don’t touch me.

Lucho: Call me when you finally decide to stop being depressed, alright Valentina.

Val: Don’t think I’ll call you, okay!

* * *

_ Chino _

Chino: Morning.

Class: Morning.

Student: You had us researching life after death. So, I have a question. You said to look at people that changed-

Rosa: Profe, can I come in?

Chino: Of course you can.

Rosa: Sorry, I’m late.

Chino: Very well. I know what I had you study, so let’s start. Who wants to go first?

Student: Me, me, because I found some interesting facts- Can I start first? I found that some people-

* * *

_ Alicia _

Doctor: Well if you’re that worried, Mrs. We can talk to the medical board.

Alicia: That’s not necessary. I prefer to talk in private.

Doctor: Okay, what seems to be the problem?

Alicia: Here’s the thing, my husband has recovered well since the accident, but his personality is different. LIke he’s someone else.

Doctor: I’m sorry, I don’t follow (understand).

Alicia: Yeah, neither do I. Beltran has always been impressive (brilliant) academically, dignified in his eloquence, and now, he speaks unusual words. That I can only describe as vulgar. LIke someone else.

Doctor: So the problem is the way he talks?

Alicia: No, no. How do I explain it? He’s always been a vegetarian, now all he eats is unhealthy (fried) food, like potatoes. And before the accident, he was a peaceful person, now he’s acting impulsive, violent. Recently, he almost beat to death his best friend. And he says that he doesn’t remember anything (about his life) before the accident.

Doctor: Forgive me ma’m, but is your husband (completely) functional? I mean, how does he perform? Does he drive, work?

Alicia: Yes, yes. He’s working right now.

Doctor: Well I’m already told (explained) you that trauma to the brain can cause mental (memory) gaps. I cannot explain why he is not improving. Tell me is there anywhere in your husband’s life that you can say has improved since the accident?

Alicia: Yes, yes, he plays football with our son more often and he looks out for him. And he, um.. I’m sorry, but to be blunt (frank) our intimate (sex) life has improved. Before the accident it was cold, and now it is/seems insatiable. That’s why I feel like the man next to me is not my husband.

Doctor: Listen, Mrs. Camacho, the human mind is a mystery. I will consult my colleagues and contact you.

Alicia: Thank you.

Doctor: Please excuse me.

* * *

_ Lucia/Leon _

Lucia: Jacobo, pull over and go buy that magazine with my picture on it. Jacobo, are you listening? What’s wrong with you today? Here.

Leon: Morning.

Shopkeeper: Hello, that’ll be fifty (or sixty? I had a hard time hearing exactly which number). Thank you.

Leon: Thank you.

Lucia: Now, will you tell me what your problem is (with me)?

Leon: Do you really want to know what my problem is with you? I don’t think you’ll like it.

Lucia: Jacobo, what is it? If the problem is with me, please tell me.

Leon: This is why people don’t like people like you.

Lucia: Like me? What do you mean by that (alt. What do you mean like me)?

Leon: Listen, I’m sorry. I’m having a problem with someone who is being dishonest (broke my trust - find a better way to say that).

Lucia: I understand, and I accept your apology. But don’t take it out on me, alright?

Leon: Alright. Excuse me.

Lucia: Jacabo! The door. I can’t believe that they printed this bullshit. All these lies!

* * *

_ Johny _

Johny: Yes?

Susana: Hello, can I?

Johny: Please, come in. How are you?

Susana: Fine, just fine.

Johny: Please.

Susana: Thank you. I’m here to show you the article about Sanchez Bueno. I’d like to know what you think (- make this shorter).

Johny: Well, first of all the title, we could put “A man Born to be President”, what do you think?

Susana: Why don’t you read it first, then think of a title.

Johny: I don’t think I need to.

Susana: Don’t do that. Are you too busy (lazy?) to read it?

Johny: No, not that. But as long as you followed the guidelines I gave you, it will be fine.

Susana: About newspaper guidelines, it’s suggested not to manipulate facts for hidden benefits.

Johny: I see. And you know, you’re right. I’ll be sure to read it critically (carefully) and come talk to you about it.

Susana: Good.

Johny: Thank you.

Susana: No problem. We can only hope that nobody (no one) puts a price on journalism because that would be very, very bad.

Johny: Agreed.

Susana: Bye.

Johny: Bye.

Note Johny is holding translates to “There is nothing hidden under the sun.”


	26. Episode 10 Part 3

_ Lupita _

Lupita: Hello, I’m here to ask about a job (alt. I’m here about a job).

Man: Well let me see. Spin around, I need to see if you’re qualified.

Lupita: I’m sorry (lit. say again? Or what did you say?)

Man: The job, here you have to meet a certain criteria.

Lupita: But it says waitress, not stripper.

Man: Let me take a look. Here you have to let them do anything, that’s why I have to see the goods.

Lupita: Let go of me! Let go of me! Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me!

Juliana: Mama, let’s go.

Lupita: Run! Hurry, hurry, hurry.

Juliana: Go, go, go!

Lupita: Okay. How did you know I was inside?

Juliana: How? I heard you screaming.

Lupita: I’m just glad you came in.

Juliana: Honestly, if I had one more bottle of Mezcal I would have hit more than just his head.

Lupita: Let’s go.

* * *

_ Chino _

Student: It’s important to note the difference between reincarnation and the thing called the Doctrine of Karma (A/N: This is also referred to as Law of Karmic Return or Karma Doctrine), because you have to be at the same wavelength-

Chino: Very good. That was a very good presentation. Please write a research paper and I’ll read it later. Now my friends (students) this is a serious class. Now, who’s next? And preferably you speak in Mexican (A/N: by this he means Layman).

Student: Me.

Chino: Be a gentleman. Ladies first. Now what do you have to show us?

Rosa: I didn’t do any research on the internet or in annoying books, instead I have a proposal for you.

Chino: And what would that be?

Rosa: I know a shaman. He speaks with the dead and if you want, I can bring him in. So he can explain to the class about these events (encounters?). So what do you say?

Chino: Deal, bring him in.

Rosa: Deal.

Chino: What? Who’s presenting next?

* * *

_ Guille _

Guille: Follow me, I need to do something. Please come (alt. Can you come or will you come)?

Renata: Yes, yes, of course.

_ Mateo _

Mateo: I’m not going. Instead I’m going to ask one of our correspondents to do the analysis of US Politics.

Eva: That sounds good. No why are you making that- Oh Mateo, that’s nice. These flowers are beautiful.

Mateo: I didn’t give you these. “To our project’s success. - E”. Who is “E” (A/N: I don’t know if E needs quotations but just in case)?

Eva: Calm down, it’s just from one of the executives I met last night. Meeting, remember? He said he was going to consult with his boss in Spain and if it was successful, he was going to send a big bouquet signed by “E” from España (A/N: España is Spain in Spanish/Mexican). Get that look off your face. You look jealous. How about, I’ll give them to you? Or we can go get coffee. Come on. Let’s go.

_ Lucia _

Lucia: All of this, is bullshit (alt. This is real/all (bull)shit).

Leon: Yes, they talk/speak very badly of you.

Lucia: They write as if we’re in a competition and all they want to do is destroy me. Almost like I’m the perfect prey.

Leon: Well a young, attractive woman married a man double her age… it’s normal for them to think of ulterior motives, right?

Lucia: Yes, and if Leon was alive, he’d end it in a second.

Leon: Why don’t you talk/speak to/with Johny Corona? Was he not the person Mr. Leon trusted? Maybe he can help you.

Lucia: You know what? I preferred how it was before.

Leon: Before?

Lucia: Quiet. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. My secretary will contact/tell you if I need anything.

* * *

_ Alacran _

Alacran: Yes, sir, we’re still going. We’re actively looking for Chino. Of course, Teresio. I understand, sir. I’ve taken charge here and everything’s going very well. You don’t have to worry. (He says something here like “In fact”) on my return, I’ll bring you a box of the best tequila from Jalisco, yeah? What is it sir?

Eva: You’re reckless/brash/foolhardy/rash.

Alacran: Why, good morning, executive. Why have you honoured me with your beautiful voice?

Eva: How could you even think that sending me such a bouquet to my work?

Alacran: Well you see, that’s the size of my thanks for what happened last night.

Eva: You seem to forget my husband works here too. That I happen to be married. Do you remember?

Alacran: Well I just wanted to show you I can also be a gentleman.

Eva: This has got to be the most reckless thing you’ve done in your life.

Alacran: Listen woman, you were born to be with me. So don’t ever think otherwise and don’t raise your voice at me. I can turn a bouquet of flowers into a bloody crown, just like that. Don’t forget who you’re dealing with (insert pet name here).

* * *

_ Guille _

Renata: All right, we’re here. Now are you going to explain what we’re doing here?

Guille: Let me think.

Renata: I don’t even know what we’re doing here. Why am I here? You’re nervous so I’m getting nervous-

Guille: Renata, can you please let me think (alt. Stop talking so much/stop talking)?

Renata: Not until you tell me what we’re doing here.

Guille: I need you to go into the (liquor) store, buy something, and make sure/check that everything is fine.

Renata: That’s it?

Guille: You can pretend to be a customer. Say your dad’s a friend of the owner, or something. I don’t know, anything.

Renata: Wait, wait, wait. With all due respect, sir (alt. Sir, respectfully) until you explain what is going on, I’m not getting out.

Guille: Renata, I need you to go in and check to see if the owner is okay. That’s it. Can you do that (alt. Will you do that)?

Renata: Okay. Fine.

Guille: Thank you.

Guille: But you’ll explain later.

Guille: Yes.

Renata: Hello, good afternoon/evening.

Counter: Hi.

Renata: Just this.

Counter: All right.

Renata: Hey, where is the manager/person who usually works here?

Counter: Mr. Castillo. He’s in serious/critical condition at the hospital.

Renata: Really? Why? What happened?

Counter: Robbery. They shot him and took (all) the money.

Renata: You don’t say…

Counter: That’s 660, please.

Renata: Yes, yes, of course. Okay, well.

Counter: It’s a real shame what happened here (alt. It’s too bad what happened - other way sounds better though).

Renata: Well, thank you.

Counter: Have a good day.

Renata: See you (later).

Guille: What happened?

Renata: Nothing good. Someone assaulted the (liquor) store and the manager was shot. (The) woman at the counter said that the people that did it took all the money and the man is in critical condition at the hospital.

Guille: Let’s go.

Renata: Okay, listen. Mr. Guillermo, we’re not leaving until you tell me what’s going on. What is your connection to this? Please, (you can) trust me. How do you go through life without trusting anyone/someone? Hold this.

* * *

_ Fabian  _

Mariela: These people are dangerous.

F: I’ve made my decision, Mariela. I already have a ticket.

M: You don’t have to go to Mexico.

F: I need to go to Mexico. I need to find the man who killed my dad/father.

M: Fabian, think about this. You father your father wouldn’t want this.

F: That might be true, but now we’ll never know. Right? I will find justice for this, even if I have to do it by myself.

* * *

_ Leon _

Camilo: You sounded upset on your call. You scared me. What’s going on? What’s wrong? This is the part where you talk. What happened? I don’t want this.

Leon: You’re going to need it. Do you remember the room I built in the basement of the house five years ago?

Camilo: Yes. Of course I remember that room. The room of screens, cameras, electronics (toys?) that you loved. You really loved them.

Leon: I went into that room, not to spy, but to find out how my family and children were doing.

Camilo: And?

Leon: And… and I saw Lucia and Johny, my right hand mand, my most trusted, in- in my studio talking about Eva’s relationship with Lucia and- and… they were… they were kissing.

Camilo: What?

Leon: They were kissing! They were-

Camilo: What? Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, hold on.

Leon: This is the face of an idiot, Camilo. Do you understand? Yes or no?

Camilo: Yes, I understand- I understand perfectly. But you’re not an idiot. You have no reason to be. It’s just… when did it start? It has to be recent.

Leon: Camilo, I was killed not long ago.

Camilo: Yes, you were killed a few days ago, but the question has to do- please just stay with me. This pain you’re feeling.

Leon: Yeah?

Camilo: I don’t know what to tell you. I know that this is terrible.

Leon: Do you know what it feels like? To suddenly turn on the cameras and see Lucia and Johny, someone you thought you could trust, your right hand, in your studio? In your house? In a place that was your house! Do you understand what I’m saying?

Camilo: Yes, yes, yes.

* * *

_ Lucia _

Lucia: These guys have no idea what they’ve just done.

Johny: Understand, you can’t just marry Leon Carvajal and expect to (still) be invisible.

Lucia: But I don’t have to stand their insults.

Johny: Listen, these people live on gossip. They’ll say anything, don’t gie them power.

Lucia: It’s gossip. These lies! Everything they’re saying. They don’t even know me!

Johny: And maybe that’s why. You don’t have to bother with what these people think because it’s not important.

Lucia: I thought getting married to Leon would have won them over, that they would respect me. But no. Now, I’m the best gossip in Mexico!

Johny: Unfortunately, it’s going to happen but that’s not important. What is important is the woman you know you are. The one I know you are. And working together, hand in hand, we’ll move this company forward like we’ve always dreamed. That’s all that matters. Yeah? You’re bigger than this.

_ Guille _

Renata: Why do I have a degree and curiosity if all it brings me is being an errand boy?

Guille: I’m coming with you.

Renata: Okay. Yes, sir.

Guille: Do you usually talk to yourself or is it something else?

Renata: No, I say things so I don’t forget them. What’s wrong? Why are you hiding?

Guille: When you are the son of one of the richest people in Mexico, you don’t just inherit his fortune but also a curse. Everyone knows you. And if they see me in the hospital, they’re going to make things up about me.

Renata: The name on the list is Ramon Castillo. Hello, Miss. But excuse me, is there a Mr. Ramon Castillo here? Thank you. Got it, follow me.

_ Chino _

Student: That was a cool class.

Chino: That doesn’t instill confidence. Go home, students. Study hard. See you tomorrow. Excuse me, Miss.

Rosa: Yes, professor?

Chino: I wanted to talk to you about that shaman.

Rosa: Mmhmm.

Chino: Where can I find him?

Rosa: Well, he’s close to my house. If you want, I can take you to meet him before I bring him to class. Tomorrow, good?

Chino: Tomorrow. Thank you.

Rosa: You’re welcome.

* * *

_ Leon _

Camilo: No more drinks, only coffee. Bill please. You need to go back to your job. You can’t lose control-

Leon: I don’t have control. I haven’t had it as Chino, Jacobo, or whoever.

Camilo: All of this is too cruel, what are you going to do with it?

Leon: This changes absolutely everything. Life gave me a second chance. The opportunity to find out what is going on inside my house. And I swear upon my life, Camilo, those responsible will pay for what they did.


	27. Episode 11 Part 1

_ Leon/Camilo (they’re VO on each others screen) _

Camilo: You’ve got to think about what you’re going to do. What you saw was disheartening.

_ Flashback _

Lucia: You’re insatiable (Note: change in previous episode)

_ End Flashback _

Camilo: Just remember pain can influence decisions.

Leon: When I said life gave me a second chance, I meant it showed me that I was an idiot (lit. imbecile) and that they were cheating on me in my own house.

Camilo: No, no. You just need to figure out the status of Lucia’s and Johny’s relationship.

Leon: Their status? What do you mean by that (alt. How am I supposed to do that)?

Camilo: You need to remember you’re a chauffeur/driver. Jacobo is a chauffeur. Leon Carvajal is dead and-

Leon: And I am just a check with a lot of zeros on the right. Are you trying to justify what’s happening-

Camilo: I’m not justifying-

Leon: Then what?

Camilo: Try to understand for once. You need to find out more before jumping to conclusions. Is that clear?

Leon: And if they caused my murder?

Camilo: Lucia? Johny? Criminals?

Leon: They were able to cheat on me while I was still alive and it’s now impossible for them to have planned my murder?

CanukiL You’re not trying to understand-

Leon: No, the one who doesn’t understand is you!

Camilo: Listen to me! Keep your voice down (alt. Don’t yell) and listen to me. It is one thing to sleep in a bed, it is another to commit a crime.

Leon: Excuse me.

Camilo: Where are you going? Hey!

* * *

_ Guille _

Renata: We’re here (alt. This is it/that’s him).

Nurse: Good afternoon.

Renata: Good afternoon/hello. Excuse me but could you tell us about his condition?

Nurse: He’s unstable (alt. It’s uncertain). The doctors are doing as much as they can but the bullet grazed/hit vital organs.

Renata: Thank you very much.

Nurse: No problem.

* * *

_ Lucia/Johny _

Johny: Have you seen Guille?

Lucia: No.

Johny: He came to see me and told me that he discovered that someone was stealing money.

Lucia: What did you say?

Lucia: I told him that I would support him and together we would discover who it was. Hey, man.

Lucia: How’s that good? Guille’s on the Board of Directors.

Johny: I know. It’s very important, but I’m thinking that I’ll fix it so that we have another ally on the Board of Directors. You’ll see (alt. Just wait). By the way, you look very beautiful/pretty (alt. You look nice).

* * *

_ Chino _

Amparo: Just look at this.

Alicia: Get down Beltran, you’ve always been terrible with those things.

Chino: I’m what?

Alicia: You don’t even know how to change a tire.

Chino: Oh?

Alicia: Can you tell me what that’s for?

Chino: It’s a bar.

Alicia: A bar.

Chino: For exercise.

Alicia: For the love of God (alt. God’s sake) you’ve never exercised.

Chino: That was the Beltran from before (alt. That was the Beltran of yesterday). He was an idiot which is why this body kicked him out. Just let me do this and-

Alicia: Fatty.

Chino: and what did you say? What?

Alicia: Fat. What?

Chino: Really. Come over here. Why don’t you open up that and show us some of that landscape?

Alicia: Not here. Don’t you realize that Amparo is here? Don’t abuse that wall, okay?

Chino: Very well.

* * *

_ Lupita _

Lupita: This is for a waitress right?

Man: Yeah/yes, have you had experience working in a cantina (A/N: I’m leaving this word “cantina” because who hasn’t heard of a cantina and if you haven’t go bloody watch Star Wars)? Because it’s not the same as a restaurant. Here you need to calm (fight off?) drunks.

Lupita: No, but I worked at a bar in San Antonio for ten years.

Man: Yeah but that’s not the same. This is a jungle.

Lupita: True/yeah, but you can find drunks and idiots everywhere.

Man: Look, truth is I’m looking into hiring someone younger. I have several applicants so-

Lupita: How many know English?

Man: A little, do you speak English?

Lupita: Of course. I told you I worked in the States (A/N: She says United here). There has to be a lot of white tourists that come here. Good night, sir. What would you like to drink?

Man: Look, how about we try a week and see what happens.

Lupita: You won’t regret this. Thank you. Thank you, Mr. Churro.

* * *

_ Lucia _

Lucia: I need you to tell me everything the other competitors are saying about me. On the television programs, social networks, print, everything (alt. whatever). (Alt. I need you to keep me informed/up to date about what our competitors are saying about me. Whether that’s television, social networks, print, everything).

Woman: Ok.

Lucia: On and I’d like/loved to have Jaramillo come up and see me as soon as he can.

Woman: Yes, ma’m. I’ll let him-.

Lucia: Thank you.

Johny: Why Jaramillo? For an interview? If you keep this up (alt. Keep this going), you’re going to have interviews everyday.

Lucia: Are you joking/Are you telling a joke? If you’re trying to make me laugh, it’s not working. Don’t joke about scandals and lies.

Johny: Sometimes they’re right. Calm down. I’m just playing. You’re so sensitive. It’s just a little funny, right? Hey… this paper junk is old, isn’t it?

Lucia: Give that here. It’s mine.

Johny: They remind me of Leon.

Lucia: I like them.

Johny: Hello? What’s going on? Everything all right? Yes. You don’t say? That’s good.

_ Lucia Flashback _

Lucia: I like birds. Love them actually. Yes! Really! I’m fascinated/obsessed by/with birds. If reincarnation and all that existed, I think I’d like to be a bird in my next life.

Leon: Really/Honestly/Truly?

Lucia: Yes, really.

Leon: But why do you like them so much?

Lucia: As a child… I’ve loved them since I was a child. They made me feel like I could fly away. Be freed from where I was. I wanted to go with them far away.

Leon: You know what, smile.

Lucia: What?

Leon: Wait, bear with me okay?

Lucia: No.

Leon: Wait, wait, wait.

Lucia: Where are you going?

Leon: I’m running, run, run, run.

Lucia: No, come back, my love/darling, I can’t live without you.

Leon: Just a second!

Lucia: If you leave, I can’t breathe, my love.

Leon: Look, I’m flying. Let’s see.

Lucia: What is that, paper?

Leon: What do you know about origami?

Lucia: A-ri-whatmi?

Leon: Origami, don’t be rude. Origami.

Lucia: Let me see, what you’re doing.

Leon: “Ori” is the word which means “fold”. “Gami” is the root word for “paper”. So origami.

Lucia: Gami.

Leon: Uh-huh. Origami is the art of making figures by folding paper. But you can’t use scissors, or glue. And since you like them so much, I’m going to give you this bird. This bird will be with you forever.

Lucia: I love you Leon. I really do/I love you.

Leon: And I you/I love you too.

Lucia: This bird is the most beautiful thing you’ve ever given me.

Leon: No more beautiful than you.

Lucia: I love you.

_ End Flashback _

Johny: Let’s do- let’s-how-okay. Let’s do this. Actually, you know what? Give me a minute (lit. a second) and I’ll call you back. (Hey,) I’ve got to go now. Have fun with your pieces of paper.


	28. Episode 11 Part 2

_ Leon/Johny _

_ Leon Flashback _

Lucia: In my house, on my terms. Whenever/when I want.

_ End Flashback _

Johny: Hello.

Leon: Hello.

Johny: I’d like to discuss/talk a couple of things over with you.

Leon: With me?

Johny: Yes. Shall we go to my office?

Leon: Does it have to be (in your office)?

Johny: Yes, is that a problem?

Leon: No, no, no.

Johny: Okay, follow me. I just wanted to make a couple things clear with you.

Leon: Okay/alright.

Johny: You’re new, and we don’t know how long you’re going to be with us.

Leon: Why is there uncertainty as to how long I’m going to be here?

Johny: Because here, the Carvajal Group, we have guidelines/policies to follow and… well, our employees have to meet a certain standard. Basic sense (A/N: I’m not quite sure what that word it double check?), education, and stay loyal-

Leon: Is that? Listen, I’m sorry to interrupt but it’s just that right there is where I think you and I are having the issue. Loyal? I’m their chauffeur.

Johny: Maybe, but a chauffeur can’t walk through these walls as though he owns the place.

Leon: Although, I barely knew him, I know that Mr. Carvajal would have wanted me to make sure Mrs. Lucia-

Johny: Mr. Carvajal isn’t here. I’m the person in charge (alt. I’m the boss around here). Mr. Carvajal is dead.

Leon: Natural or killed?

Johny: See, that’s what I'm talking about. This-

Leon: No, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please, I’m sorry, I made a comment that was completely inappropriate.

Johny: I am telling you that the person who you should pay attention to pleasing is me, because I’m the one in charge. So from now on, your job is to simply take Mrs. Lucia from point A to point B. Now that’s not asking too much. Are we clear?

Leon: Yes, sir.

Johny: Good. I’m glad that’s been made clear.

Leon: And my apologies?

Johny: I accept them. Thank you. See you later.

Leon: See you later. Please, excuse me.

Johny: Have a good day.

Leon: Good day.

Johny: Yes, closed, thank you.

* * *

_ Lucia _

Lucia: Do you see this?

Magazine: The Widow of Mexico is a Fraud (Lit. The Widow of Mexico is a farce)

Jaramillo: Yes.

Lucia: Good because I need you to help me stop this slanderous campaign they’re doing.

Jaramillo: Well, what do you want us to do?

Lucia: No, Jaramillo. I want your help. To get that, I need you to propose ideas, solutions. Be creative. Pacheo (spelling?), you work in the editorial room. (Got) Ideas?

Pacheco: Well, since you asked, I do know the owner of the magazine. They love to write about women who come from terrible (bad? There’s gotta be another way to say that) pasts. Especially those in high places.

Lucia: Is he married?

P: He is.

Lucia: That’s very interesting. Very interesting.

Jaramillo: Sorry, ma’m. But for the record, this doesn’t seem like a good idea (alt. the right course of action) to me.

Lucia: Why?

Jaramillo: Don Leon didn’t like-

Lucia: Don Leon is not here to take care of this, and since I have to defend myself by myself (on my own). I’ll do it my way. This doesn’t leave the office. Just the three of us.

Jaramillo: No problem (don’t worry/not to worry/of course).

Pacheco: No problem.

Lucia: Good.

* * *

_ Renata/Guille _

Guille: Okay, I’m going to tell you. But, please, I have to ask you not to judge me.

Renata: Okay.

Guille: The other night, I was with a friend (alt. Went out with my friend) and… well, we started talking and I told him how fed up I was with everything and he invited me on an adventure. The idea was supposed to show me what it felt like to be someone else (alt. Someone else’s shoes), someone completely different from me. Do you understand (alt. Are you following)?

Renata: Okay. Yeah.

Guille: Yes? Anyway, he stopped the car, gave me a mask, we entered the liquor store… and then suddenly (alt. Out of nowhere) he pulled out a gun. Points it at the owner and demands all his money. I froze, I just, what was I-

Renata: So, you were the ones that assaulted/robbed him?

Guille: Yes, no, kind of. See I- I attempted (tried) to take the gun from my friend but then the owner took out (went for) his, there was a shot, I thought maybe he got hit, I don’t know. I wasn’t thinking at the time, I was scared, I could only follow Toás (correct name? Or is it Tomás?) to his car. And then, we left. Uh, that’s it/all (alt. Now you know - but that makes him sound more like a dick than sorry).

Renata: I’m sorry Mr. Guillermo (alt. I don’t believe this, Mr. Guillermo). I don’t know what to say.

Guille: And me- what do- if that man dies, I could/can be charged with murder.

Renata: First, be quiet. Did you shoot him?

Guille: No, no. I didn’t have a gun.

Renata: Okay, then, did you know what was going to happen?

Guille: No bu-

Renata: Okay, it’s fine. Nothing to worry about and excuse me for saying this, but Mr. Guillermo, you’re the son of Leon Carvajal, everyone will protect you.

Guille: Renata. I don’t care about being Leon Carvajal’s son, okay? The only thing I’m interested in is that man’s life.

Renata: Yes. I’m sorry. So, what are you going to do?

Guille: I don’t know. I really don’t know, I’ve been running circles and I could really use your help. I’m sorry, but I don’t have anyone else who can help me.

* * *

_ Mateo _

Susana: Mateo.

Mateo: What happened?

Susana: Did you read my article on Sanchez Bueno?

Mateo: Not yet, why?

Susana: It’s been completely ruined (mutilated?). It’s been heavily edited and it’s obvious I didn’t write it. What is going to happen to my credibility and reputation (name)? I’m on my way to to to Johny this instant, because I don’t care if he’s the boss (atl. I don’t care if I get fired)-

Gaston (?): Hey, what’s wrong?

Susana: Nothing! Have you read the article? He’s completely mutilated my work.

Mateo: Sit down, take a breath for a second. Let me read what it says.

Susana: No, I know exactly what it says Meteo!

Mateo: Please, sit down. I understand where you’re coming from but that’s what he wants. If you yell and insult him, he’ll force me to fire you. And we can’t have that. We have a plan so that it doesn’t get out of hand, we can get back what this newspaper should be. But not without you.

Gaston: Yeah, he’s right. You can’t reason with bigots with power with just language.

Mateo: Where are you going?

Gaston: Remember that informant I told you about? He just asked to meet, it’s about Alacran.

Mateo: Hey, Gaston, where’s the meeting?

Gaston: I can’t tell you.

Susana: Be careful.

Gaston: Bye.

Susana: Read it.

Mateo: “He Was Born to be the President of Mexico.”

Susana: Does this sound like my headliner?

Mateo: No, it doesn’t.

Mateo: “Proven experience”, “unwavering honesty”.

Susana: Keep going. Go on. In fact, read it out loud.

Mateo: “The Governor Sanchez Bueno is the ideal candidate-” What is this?

Susana: “Ideal”.

Mateo: No, no, no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone got the virus at my work so we're all home for the weekend, so I took the opportunity to get some translating done. I'll do what I can, when I can, but again working 12 hours/day every day makes it hard to properly translate anything. I'll try to get another one out by tomorrow but no promises.


	29. Episode 11 Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit rushed sorry. I wanted to get this out this week because it ain't happening next week unless I somehow get Saturday and Sunday off (and even then it takes me roughly 8 hours depending on what is being said to do 10 minutes of translation, I don't have access to the people who speak better Spanish than I do as one of them is sick and the other one is in quarantine due to proximity of the outbreak at work. So I have to look up Mexican slang one word at a time and pretend I know what they're saying when it doesn't make a lick of sense).

_ Alacran _

Alacran: What’s the news, Gancho?

Gancho: We have a problem.

Alacran: What is it?

Gancho: Turns out there’s a dude/bastard/man/idiot that’s talking, telling people we’re in town.

Alacran: How’d this happen, Gancho? We’ve only told people we had complete confidence in.

Gancho: I also thought we could trust these people. But I have a suspect, we’re watching him.

Alacran: Let me know if he talks. You know what to do, we’ll take what he owes.

Gancho: I love my job (alt: I love this).

* * *

_ Guille/Renata _

Guille: So?

Renata: It’ll be okay, Mr. Guillermo. I’ll help you.

Guille: Seriously?

R: Yes.

G: Thank you so much.

R: But tell me one thing. Why did you even go to the liquor store and rob him-

G: No, no, no. I didn’t know what Tomas was going to do. We had a lot to drink and- and I- the only thing I wanted was to walk away (disappear). Break out of my bubble. Feel real.

R: What? More real?

G: Different. Not the one that I was freely handed/given. Working to get what you want.

R: Wow. That’s funny. It’s the other way (around) for me. I don’t know what it feels like to live a life of luxury, where- Oh, I’ve just cleaned this.

G: Oh, uh, here.

Renata: A handkerchief? I’ve never seen anyone my age have a handkerchief.

G: It’s my father’s rule. Never leave home without a handkerchief.

R: I remember that my grandmother told me when she was young, they used a handkerchief to declare intentions. They threw it at the men-

G: We’re going to have to come back to this. It’s good (I’m glad) the coffee didn’t stain your sweater. Blue looks good on you.

R: Thank you.

* * *

_ Lupita/Juliana _

Lupita: The first thing we are going to do when/once I get paid is to buy you a (better) bra (alt. The first thing we’re going to do when I get money is get you a bra).

Pancho: Hello, I’m coming in (lit. Hello, good afternoon, excuse me - which by the way makes NO SENSE in English).

Lupita: Why are you here?

Pancho: I’m only here to check if you’re doing alright and if you need anything. Maybe talk for a bit/while.

Juliana: I’m going for a walk, bye.

Pancho: Well, I mean, I just wanted to get to know you again. We can get coffee? Maybe talk there or here, it’s all the s-

* * *

_ Juliana/Valentina _

Juliana: You okay? Need anything?

V: I need to be alone.

J: I’m sorry, it’s just that I saw you earlier/before arguing/fighting with your boyfriend and well… you’re right.

V: Wait, sorry. I think- I think I’m fine. Thanks. Thank you for asking.

J: So what is it then (alt. What’s the problem)?

V: I just don’t understand guys. I don’t know, but I think men might be from another planet or something.

Juliana: Your clothes look beautiful/nice on you (alt. You’re wearing really nice clothes - personally though, I’d like to think her gay is showing already).

V: Thank you.

J: No, please don’t look. I just moved here and I don’t have money to buy anything.

V: Well I think you look… very stylish (alt. I think you have plenty of style). Besides, money is really overrated.

J: You don’t care about money?

V: No.

J: Well in that case, give me everything you have. Hey, I’m kidding. Don’t worry. Oh no, don’t cry. It was a bad joke.

V: Valentina.

J: Juliana.

* * *

_ Leon _

_ Flashbacks _

Leon: What’s that?

Lucia: I have something important, very important, to tell you. I want to honor the most perfect, the most kind man (that) I know. It’s because of you I met the man (alt. someone) I could only dream of. Cheers (salute).

Leon: I’m not sure I fit that description (You’re going to make me cry/I don’t believe you).

Lucia: I’m going to make you believe it until you have no doubts.

_ Scene change _

Lucia:  In my house, on my terms. Whenever/when I want.

_ End Flashbacks _

Lucia: I know your problem, there’s a woman that’s causing your suffering/trouble (alt. I know, there’s a woman that’s the root of your problems).

Leon: I didn’t see you coming.

Lucia: It’s fine, I’m a big girl (lit. I can do it myself).

Leon: Where to?

Lucia: I’ll tell you on the way.

* * *

_ Lupita _

Lupita: As you can see, it’s not much but it’s at least something.

P: I know, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. And after the other day, I was worried.

Lupita: If you were so worried, why did you treat me like that?

P: Not me, my wife. She was jealous. That’s why I told my son to give you this address.

Lupita: And here I thought you forgot our history in (high?) school.

P: No, no. How could I forget the most beautiful memory I’ve had in my life? I don’t- I don’t know about you, but I haven’t forgotten you for a moment. While I missed the opportunity to be with you, life has brought us back together. And I want you to know that I’m here for you. For whatever you need.

Landlord: Well, I kind of need you to leave. You’ve been here a while. It’s late.

_ Lucia/Leon _

Lucia: Jacobo? Are your problems with your girlfriend or perhaps your wife? Are you married? Or maybe you haven’t- (A/N: she does this in a way like “I’m guess he’s problems are with a girlfriend or his wife” like she talking about him to someone else but it doesn’t make it very clear who she’s talking about in that way so I made it “you” and “your”.)

Leon: No, ma’m, the problems are not female related.

Lucia: Look, I’m just trying to help. You don’t have to talk to me like that.

Leon: I am doing nothing more than following Mr. Johny Corona’s instructions.

Lucia: What instructions did Johny give you?

Leon: Mr. Johny informed me that I could only talk to you if and when it was necessary.

Lucia: Here I thought I had reached the point in my life, where I could decide who I do and do not talk to. Remember, I hired you, not Johny.

Leon: Yes, but Mr. Johny Corona was very clear.

Lucia: I don’t need to hear anymore. If I didn’t know better, I would swear that the woman you are so angry with is me.

* * *

_ Gaston(?) _

Informat: Pretend, you’ve known me for a long time.

Gaston: Thank you for coming.

Informant: I have very valuable information for you.

Gaston: That’s what I’m here for. Tell me.

Informat: You misunderstand. It’s  _ very _ valuable.

Gaston: Is this enough/does this suffice?

Informat: Look, swap this number for this one and add a zero.

Gaston: If what you have to say is good (alt. Indeed valuable), I’ll do exactly that.

Infomat: It is. It’s been confirmed that Alacran is in the city. He’s here to oversee business, you are about to see the market expand.

Gaston: Wait, I need to record this.

Informat: Stop. Put that away. You’re flashing a sign that says “I’m a journalist.” Don’t be stupid. They might be following me.

Gaston: I’m not going to do anything that might put you at risk.

Informat: Thank you. (A/N: it’s to the server not Gaston)

Gaston: You can be sure of that, so don’t worry.

* * *

_ Mateo _

Mateo: What Johny is doing is bad for the newspaper.

Eva: What makes you say that?

Mateo: Because for the first time in history, the head/boss is censoring one of our journalists.

Eva: Tell me what happened.

Mateo: Johny commissioned Susana Freites to write an article about Governor Sanchez Buenos. She wrote an immaculate (impeccable?) piece without concessions and Johny completely rewrote it to praise Sanchez Buenos.

Eva: What? How can he do that for someone my father hated?

Mateo: I don’t know, maybe he’s doing business with him or something like that?

Eva: No, no, no. It’s just Johny trying to take control, right? We can’t let him think it’s his paper. We need to do something about this. But, we’ll figure something out, I have to work. I’ll see you later. Oh, Kayla (spelling?), can you help me move the flowers.

Kayla: Oh, of course, ma’m.

Eva: They’re bothering Mateo (they’re a bit flashy?).

Kayla: It is very big.

Eva: It is.

* * *

_ Johny _

Johny: I suppose/guess if you’re here, it’s because you have some news, right?

Inspector M: Exactly Mr. Corona, which is why I need to talk to you.

Johny: Alright, can I offer you something to drink?

Montilla: (Yes) A coffee would be great/fine (alt. Sure, I could use a coffee).

Johny: Sure. Two coffees.

Secretary: Right away, sir.

Johny: Please (alt. This way).

Montilla: Thank you.

Johny: You have my undivided attention.

M: Mr. Corona, we have reasons to suspect that the killer of Leon Carvajal works here. In this building (lit. company).

Secretary: Your coffees.

Johny: Thank you.


	30. Episode 11 Part 4

_ Lucia/Leon _

Lucia: I’m not sure this is right for this event (for tonight? - check and see if the event is tonight if not don’t change if it is, change it to “for tonight”). Hmm, it’s a bit casual. Something more elegant might be better. You. Definitely not this one, but I do love this-

Leon: Sorry I was watching the van and I wasn’t sure if-

Lucia: You don’t need to watch the van, besides I need your advice. Unlike other privileged (alt. High society/elites assholes/ladies) ladies, I don’t try to hide my employees (alt. People I employ/my associates).

Leon: That’s (very) kind of you.

Lucia: What are your thoughts on this dress?

Leon: I’d rather not voice my opinion. You know as Mr. Johny Corona instructed.

Lucia: It would suit you better to remember what I told you.

Leon: I understood you perfectly, ma’m. Your husband passed away and now-

Lucia: Oh, no, no, no, Jacobo. This way, relax. Sit down. And watch/look/help. Is this dress okay for the event?

Shopkeeper: A man’s opinion is very important, sir.

Lucia: Well?

Leon: Well, you look… the dress looks really good. It seems that during your time of mourning your husband’s death, the top is little revealing/open.

Lucia: Wow, you are really boring when you are depressed. I’ll try the red one, perhaps it’s time to stop mourning. Perhaps some color.

* * *

_ Valentina/Juliana _

Val: Okay, tell me straight, do you believe in happiness?

J: Yes, of course I believe in happiness, but sometimes I don’t. Like-like everyone, I guess.

V: Well, I (just) don’t. Besides, I don’t like people lately (I don’t want to be around people lately).

J: Oh, well, I’m leaving then.

V: No, no. Not you. In fact, I like you (very/quite) a lot.

J: Well, that’s good.

V: So cool. I don’t know, it’s like… you know. I feel like people aren’t real (a/n she says “:real” here but I think she means honest).

J: Yeah, I see. You’re right there.

V: People prefer to lie to your face rather than tell you what they really think. Like, my friends. They’re supposed to- they’re tired of me being depressed.

J: Well, that’s not very nice of your buddies/friends.

V: Yeah, right?

Boy: Dad, I want a burger.

Father: Not now.

Boy: Please, dad. Buy me one, buy me one, buy me one, buy me one.

Father: Okay, okay.

J: What?

V: It’s just I saw- do you want a burger?

J: No, no.

V: You were (like), drooling.

J: No!

V: No, come on. I want one too!

J: No, wait! I have to work!

V: Come on, let’s go! It’ll only be a minute. Hello, sir.

J: Hello, sir.

V: It’s good, right (alt. Isn’t it/huh)?

J: Very good.

V: Right. You have something. I’m full already. How much do I owe you?

Vendor: 46 pesos, Miss.

J: Everything okay?

V: Yeah, uh… it’s just I remembered that I- I have to go. Keep the change, sir.

Vendor: Thank you.

J: Wait, I have to pay you for my food (lit. burger).

V: No. I have to go. See you later.

* * *

_ Gaston’s Informant _

Informant: What, what’s going on?

G1: You’re a fucking snitch.

Informant: No! On my mother’s-

G1: You’re in with a journalist/reporter.

Informant: I swear I didn’t tell him anything. I swear it. I did it to get money out of him, that’s all! No! No! No!

Sign: I was killed for snitching (a/n: that was a literal translation a better one would be “Killed for Snitching”, it's basically the equivalent of "Snitches get Stitches" but with death)

* * *

_ Lucia/Leon _

Lucia: And this one? Do you like it?

Leon: Fine, fine. You look, you look great. It matches your eyes.

Lucia: Leon once said something similar.

Shopkeep: Sir, you have (very) good taste.

Lucia: So this one?

Leon: Yes. You look, you look really nice. A bit dangerous, but nice.

Lucia: Dangerous? Why dangerous?

Leon: It’s not- I don’t know how to use adjectives. I need to go check-

Lucia: Jacobo.

Leon: Yes, what?

Lucia: Can you help me with the back?

Leon: It’s already up, ma’m.

Lucia: I need it down to get it off.

Leon: Turn around. I'm going to start now (a/n: make this MAKE SENSE).

Lucia: Jacobo?

Leon: Yes, ma’m.

Lucia: What do you think about the magazine’s article about me? (alt. What are your thoughts on what the magazine said about me. That or a combination of the two) Don’t tell me you saw what everyone else wants to see.

Leon: I don’t like tabloids, ma’m. But (alt. yes), I read it.

Lucia: And?

Leon: The perspective was distorted.

Lucia: Oh, yeah. It was disgraceful.

Leon: Maybe you need to look at it a different way, and do something different so they can’t write articles like that.

Lucia: What do you mean by that? I- I don’t understand.

Leon: You asked for my opinion. I can either give you my opinion or I can make you happy, (understand?).

Lucia: The millionaires of this country resent where I come from. No matter what I wear, they can smell the poverty I came from. The press joy from that. They enjoy/like taking shots at me for marrying the richest man in Mexico.

Leon: Calm down, ma’m. If you had nothing to do with it, you have nothing to worry about (a/n: there’s a better way to say this). Mrs. Lucia? Mrs?

Lucia: Yes?

Leon: Can I ask you another question?

Lucia: Yes.

Leon: Do you sleep peacefully after your husband’s murder?

Lucia: Yes.

Leon: Unless you say that you married him for the money, don’t worry.

Lucia: (And) What do you know, Jacobo? Actually, with that comment you just disrespected me. Continue like this, and I’ll get a new chauffeur.

Lucia: Now where, ma’m?

Lucia: Straight ahead, Mr. Jacobo.

* * *

_ Mateo _

Mateo: Excuse me. Gaston, what happened?

Gaston: He gave me some very valuable information-

Montilla: Gaston, Gaston, so you were involved in what happened here. Aren’t you scared/afraid? What were you doing here?

Gaston: I was doing an investigation about Mexico’s dangerous criminals, sir.

Montilla: How convenient that the press is here.

Mateo: Tell me, who’s the dead man/guy?

Montilla: No idea. We’re looking into it. Do you know anything?

Gaston: No, it happened so fast. I was doing my job-

Mateo: No, Montilla, we don’t know anything. If we think of something, we’ll be sure to tell you.

Montilla: We’ll talk, sirs/boys.

Gaston: I should talk to Montilla, I was the last one to see him.

Mateo: No, don’t continue with your stupidity, Gaston. I told you to be careful, and there might still be people who work for Alacran lingering (here).

* * *

_ Leon/Lucia _

Leon: Here you go.

Lucia: Thank you.

Leon: Ma’m, your bags. I want to apologize. It was not my intention to irritate (lit. annoy. Alt. be rude to) you.

Lucia: Consider it forgotten. Thank you for your help on the dress. A masculane view is important.

Leon: Yes. And I’m guessing that right now there are a lot of male views on a free woman.

Lucia: My husband just died.

Leon: Yes, the Widow of Mexico.

Lucia: Are you saying that ironically (alt. I hope you don’t mean that/I hope you’re being sarcastic)?

Leon: May I tell you something?

Lucia: Please (alt. By all means).

Leon: I don’t think you can continue living in mourning, wearing black your whole life. You’re a woman, very attractive and you have the right to sleep with whoever you want.

Lucia: Wow, that was very forward. Let me remind you Jacobo, I’m your boss. And you are my employee.

Leon: And I’m going to remind you that, you are a woman and I am a man.

Lucia: What argument is that, Jacobo? You’re not making sense.

Leon: No, I’m just stating the facts. You are a woman, and I am a man. And sometimes women and men do certain activities together (a/n: find a better way to say that in a more Chino way - because blending, unless it’s just Leon being a dick).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back for now, reduced to 8 hours/day, 5 days a week. We'll see how long that lasts.


	31. Episode 12 Part 1

_ Lucia/Leon _

Leon: Yes or no?

Lucia: No! Definitely not! And as of this moment (alt. As of now), you are to grab your stuff and go!

Leon: Oh really?

Lucia: Don’t bother bringing in the rest!

_ Flashback _

Leon: And I’m going to remind you that, you are a woman and I am a man.

_ End Flashback _

Lucia: Hi/hey, Johny, how are you?

Johny: I’m good.

Lucia: Why are you calling?

Johny: No reason, I’d like to see you.

Lucia: No, not today. I’m not in the mood.

Johny: I think that would be a perfect reason. I can pick you up, we can go to my house.

Lucia: I just said not today. It’s not a good time

Johny: If anything is wrong, know I’m here for you no matter what. So why don’t we… we figure this out together? Like we always do? Right?

Lucia: I’m planning on taking a bath. We’ll talk later.

* * *

_ Chino _

Alicia: I had to bring him here. They stablized him for now but they say it’s not good (alt. He collapsed but he’s stable for now. They say it doesn't look good).

Chino: But why? What happened?

Alicia: Well the Doctor said it’s going to get worse, if we can’t get the transplant. Come and see. My love, your dad’s here.

Chino: No matter what it takes, I’ll get the money for you. Then you and I can play football all day. You hear me? I’ve got to go.

Alicia: My love, what money are you talking about?

Chino: Look, I don’t know what will happen, so better you know nothing (alt. You don’t know anything). No questions. I’m going away (alt. On a trip).

Alicia: At least tell me where!

Chino: The United States.

Alicia: Where?

Chino: Texas, God woman!

* * *

_ Guille _

Guille: Good afternoon.

Renata: Thank you. Um/hey, Mr. Guillermo, why me? This secret, why did you tell me?

G: I don’t know. I’ll be in the office.

Kayla: Where have you been? You’ve got to tell me everything!

R: Nothing, just scheduling, audits, paperwork, more paperwork-

K: Wait, wait, we’re getting coffee and you can tell me everything with details!

R: It’s nothing. Nothing happened.

K: Oh, you tell me the truth!

R: Just work.

K: Really? Because, don’t you dare leave me out of your experiences with Don Carvajalito.

R: Kayla, nothing happened.

K: Did you kiss?

R: No!

K: Yes!

R: We didn’t kiss. There’s no story. Nothing important happened. The only thing I owe you is a night out for karaoke (a/n: it sounds like karaoke, do we all call it karaoke? Like across the world?). He liked my blue sweater.

K: Oh girl, I told you! Are you happy? Yes. Yes! We’re going out tonight!

Renata: Kayla, please.

* * *

_ Alacran _

Gancho: Hey, Alacran. Cueva isn’t going to be able to spill any more. At least not in this life. You should have heard how he (a/n: double check that it’s he and not she on 2nd time through, might be referring to the person to found the body) screamed.

Alacran:Do you know of the journalist he spoke/snitched to?

Gancho: No, but we did find out they work for a newspaper called “El Centro”.

Man: Wasn’t that paper run by that millionaire that was killed/murdered? Leon Carvajal?

* * *

_ Mateo/Eva _

Mateo: Hello, love.

Eva: Hi.

Mateo: How are you?

Eva: Just fine, and you?

Mateo: Good, but you have no idea what happened today?

Eva: To you?

Mateo: No, no,no, not me. Gaston.

Eva: What happened to Gaston?

Mateo: He met with an informant in a bar downtown. The informant gave him information and was dead five minutes later, knifed/disfigured in the bathroom.

Eva: What? That’s not good. Oh my God, why does Gaston keep meeting these people? (a/n: Oi Dos mio falls at the end of the sentence but it’s usually done first in English).

Mateo: You know journalists are stubborn Eva, especially in Mexico.

Eva: Yes, I’m aware/know. Well, is he all right? Is he hurt? Is he safe? Where is he now? You’re sure he’s-

Mateo: Calm down, don’t worry. He’s fine.

Eva: My God, poor Teresa (A/N: I think Teresa is Gaston’s wife? I don’t think she’s brought up again). We’re going to have to get you an escort/bodyguard or something and- and I don’t know, how else to help you.

Mateo: No, I don’t think that’ll be enough. We have evidence that the one who ordered the hit was someone called Alacran. But we don’t know who he is. I’m going to talk to Gaston, wish me luck.

* * *

_ Fabian _

Driver: Welcome, sir.

Fabian: Thank you. Good morning.

Driver: Allow me to get your suitcase.

F: Thank you. One second. Mariela, what’s happened? Why are you calling?

Mariela: Your son is very upset because of what you said.

F: What are you talking about?

M: For one, he heard you say you’re going to bury Chino  Valdés with your own two hands (alt. personally). And I had to explain to him that his father is not going to kill anyone. And that’s still true?

F: Not now, please. Can we talk later?

M: Do you think you’ll be able to remember that you have a family to take care of? I’m not going to be a widow over this!

F: You’re talking nonsense/crazy, love. Please-

M: It’s not crazy. You’re chasing a gangster. I just don’t want you to end up like your father.

F: No, that’s not going to happen. This time he’s going to be the one surprised. Let me call you back. Bye. Thank you.

Driver: Sir.

* * *

_ Chino _

Paco: Hello?

Chino: Hey, you alone?

Paco: Yes. Who is this?

Chino: It’s me, Chino.

Paco: No, no, no, no. You’re not Chino, I know Chino’s voice.

Chino: Listen, I don’t have time to explain what happened. It’s a tricky situation and you wouldn’t believe me!

Paco: No, no. You’re lying. Tell me who you are.

Chino: Look, you else took you home when you were fucking durnk? You wore faggot pants (a/n: I think that’s what he said, not completely positive, but it wasn’t nice). No one saw, did they?

Paco: No one knows that.

Chino: No one but me. But I don’t have time, I need to know how Lupita and Juliana are.

Paco: No, you’re not Chino so no news. Unless you changed your voice when you were resurrected. I heard about all of it on the news.

Chino: Honestly, I don’t have time for this. Listen to me! Where are my girls? Are they okay or what?

Paco: What I can tell you one thing. They were seen at a shelter and then a market. They escaped both times.

Chino: They’re alive. They’re alive. I knew it!

Man: I don’t think you should celebrate yet man, because Alacran is searching/looking hard for you. And if I’m caught talking to you, he’ll kill me.

Chino: Hey? Paco? Paco, you there? Paco? Hey?

Man: No, Chino. Paco’s not with us anymore because of you. And that’s going to happen to all the people related to you (alt. That try to help you - or - that you care about). And when we find you, it’ll be your turn, old man.

* * *

_ Guille/Leon _

Leon: Sir? I’m just her to say goodbye. I’m not going to be working here anymore.

Guille: Did something happen?

Leon: No. No, no. She’s going to keep Mr. Alirio.

Guille: (That’s) good.

Leon: You okay?

G: Fine.

Leon: Your face says that you’re having problems (lit. Your face is saying you’re a little tormented).

G: No. Everything’s fine. Nothing to worry about.

Leon: They say (alt. I’m told) that it’s best to face problems (headon).

G: Facing them is not the same as solving them (alt. Facing them does not solve them - or - facing them is not enough to solve them).

Leon: True, but it’s a start. Maybe it would help to talk to someone outside the family.

G: You’re not wrong (alt. You’re right about that). Especially if you have a father like mine.

Leon: You didn’t have a good relationship (with your dad)?

G: What (alt. sorry)?

L: You didn’t have a good relationship with your dad?

G: No (alt. Not really). He was someone who was devoted to his work. His children, not so much. And I got used to it, I guess. But now he’s dead, and I find that I wish I had talked to him a bit more (a/n: could be a little sappier).

Leon: They don’t give a “How to Raise Your Kids” manuel to fathers, right? So, maybe he made some mistakes but-

G: A lot.

L: It’s always better to talk to someone, to see if it can be fixed.

G: True/yeah, but I think my father might have been a victim of his own success (alt. greatness).

L: What do you mean? He wasn’t a successful (alt. great) father?

G: Complete failure. Here. Good luck at your next job.

Leon: Thanks.

* * *

_ Chino _

Amparo: Tequila?

Chino: Yes, go buy a bottle. And take that stupid (alt. fucking) dog, he’s driving me crazy. I’m going to make him tacos. And quick, I need to party.

Alicia: Tell me, what are we celebrating?

Chino: That my wife is alive and my-

Alicia: Funny. Was I dead or something?

Chino: No, it’s that you are alive and here at my side. Is that not reason enough?

Alicia: Well, I don’t think there’s anything to celebrate while our son is sick.

Chino: Of course, you’re right. Another reason is because I know where I can get that money. I just have to make a small/short trip that-

Alicia: To the United States, right? Just stop Beltran. You don’t have money there.

Chino: Well when I get the money, try saying that again to my face! Then you can ask if-

Alicia: If it’s true, tell me where it came from! And where it is!

Chino: Let me know when she comes back with my tequila.


	32. Episode 12 Part 2

_ Juliana/Lupita _

Juliana: Going to work?

Lupita: Yeah. I just hope that the patrons aren’t worse (alt. As bad as the ones) than in San Antonio, like Don Churro claims. I’m tired of dealing with drunks.

Juliana: I hope it’s worth your effort, looking for Chino. He doesn’t want to be found. He told us in his (stupid) letter. He’ll go away/disappear again like he did last time.

Lupita: Stop being negative, Juli.

J: Ma, he doesn’t want to be with us. You’re the only one who doesn’t believe it (alt. You just don’t want to believe it).

Lupita: Why do you have such a grudge against Chino? He’s your dad.

Juliana: Well, it’s not like he ever treated me like his daughter. Or you like his wife. That family you believe in, doesn’t exist. I’m going to change.

_ Lupita Flashback _

Lupita: You just got back and now you’re gonna leave?

Chino: Don’t start, Lupe. You know how it is.

Lupita: I’m pregnant.

Chino: Congratulations to the father of your child.

Lupita: The child I’m expecting is yours.

Chino: I don’t believe you. I’m not staying with it when you were the one cheating on me.

Lupita: That was months ago.

Chino: When I caught you, that doesn’t mean you stopped sneaking out to see him every time I leave.

Lupita: Look, Chino, how come when you mess around it doesn’t mean the same thing.

Chino: You have no right to claim anything from me!

Lupita: you disappeared for six months. I thought you were dead. How many times do I have to tell you?

Chino: Say whatever you want, but just know that this thing, kid, whatever is in your belly isn’t mine.

_ End Flashback _

Landlord: I just dame to tell you that if you do night work, I don’t want you to bring men here.

Lupita: No problem/don’t worry, no one will.

Landlord: And i’m not going to allow you to get drunk-

Lupita: That’s not going to happen.

Landlord: - causing scandals. Well, we’ll find out if that’s true. And by the way, you’ve got two days to pay rent.

Lupita: What? Two days? You told me a week.

Landlord: Yes, but I don’t trust you. So what they pay you, you pay me. If you want to stay, if not, you’re out.

* * *

_ Camillo _

Camillo: Talk to me, Leon, what’s going on?

Leon: I just did the stupidest thing (alt. I made a stupid mistake).

Camillo: How stupid was it? What happened?

Leon: They fired me, Camilo.

Camilo: What did you do?

Leon: I don’t know. I lost control. I swear, I do- I don’t know. There are moments when I am Leon and then sometimes I’m Chino. What other explanation is there to be at my house, with my children, and wind up getting kicked out/fired?

Camilo: Calm down, Leon. Don’t yell. Calm down!

Leon: Don’t tell me- I’m out of control! Do you know what it’s like to live with that image/memory? What I saw on the monitor with them kissing- I don’t know - my control - I’m losing control of myself!

Camilo: Okay, here’s what you do. You are to go home and I will meet you at my house in a couple of minutes, okay? I’ll see you at the house in a couple minutes. I’ll be home in a couple of minutes. Be there. Butterfly girl? Butterfly girl? Please, butterfly girl. Please. Excuse me.

* * *

_ Leon _

Leon: Max. Hey. Hey, hey, hey. Hello, hello. Hey, hi.

Tiberio: Max. Come here, Max. Did he hurt you? Did he bite you?

Leon: No.

T: You’re fine?

Leon: Yes.

Tiberio: How strange. You’re the first person that he hasn’t tried to bite. He’s very aggressive, very dangerous. Sorry, excuse us. Let’s go, Max.

* * *

_ Eva _

Eva: It’s about Gaston Salas, our journalist. They murdered his contact/informant right after he met with him. So I am going to ask you to put an escort on him.

Fabricio: Of course, ma’m. I’ll assign one of my best men.

Eva: Good. That’s all. Thank you. Hello?

Alacran: Why is that bastard from your newspaper meddling/looking in(to) my business (affairs?)?

Eva: Well, the journalists of “El Centro” don’t sleep with you. Everyone does their job here independently. So if you don’t want the police looking into your business, I would suggest not killing informants right in front of them.

Alacran: You listen to me, when people get into trouble in this kind of business, they know exactly how it will end. One way or another.

Eva: You’re crazy.

Alacran: No, no, my queen (alt. Not me, my queen). The crazy ones are those that know the consequences and do it anyway (alt. And talk anyway).

Eva: Listen to me-

Alacran: Come on (a/n: apparently Upa! Means come on?)! You better listen to me. I hope that you are smart enough to get your people out of my business because if you/they don’t, they’re all going to end up that lucky (alt. As lucky as the dead man).

* * *

_ Leon _

Leon: Tiberio. Have you seen Fabricio?

T: Mrs. Eva asked him to come to the company. Why are you out of uniform? Finished/done early?

Leon: No, I don’t work here anymore.

T: What happened?

Leon: Mrs. Lucia made the call.

T: But why did she do that (lit. Why? What happened?)

L: It’s a long story and I don’t have enough time. But in the short time I was here, I realized that this family loves you very much.

T: Yes, and we them.

L: Take care of them.

T: Of course.

Leon: Good afternoon (alt. Goodbye).

T: Good afternoon (alt. Goodbye).

Leon: I hung up the uniforms/suits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more, but I didn't manage to finish the next scene before the due time. Also, sorry, I fell asleep yesterday and didn't wake up until... now.


	33. Episode 12 Part 3

_ Montilla/Valentina _

Montilla: Ms. Valentina. Sorry to bother you. I’m Inspector Montilla, do you remember me?

Val: You’re the one investigating my dad’s murder?

M: That’s me, I need to talk to you (alt. I need to ask you a couple questions).

Leon: Perhaps, the young miss is still busy grieving to suffer a police interrogation?

M: Excuse me/I’m sorry, who is this person/man?

V: He’s a chau-

L: I don’t think now is a good time for police questioning.

M: Listen, I am a cop/police and I’d like it if you didn’t interfere with my work. Give me a minute! Seriously, who is this man?

Leon: Jacobo Reyes.

V: He’s a family chauffeur.

Montilla: Do you think he has any information that could help us?

V: I don’t think so, he’s new.

M: Does your family make a habit of hiring people with these attributes? Anyway, I need to talk to you. It’s urgent/important.

V: Does it have to be now?

M: If possible, yes.

Val: Well, let’s go inside.

M: Let’s go/after you/okay. Do I know you? (alt. You look familiar)

Leon: Whatever/shut up/sure (a/n: it’s all very sarcastic and not very polite).

* * *

_ Mateo _

Mateo: I knew you were going to write about it (alt. How did I know you were going to write about it?).

Gaston: It’s exactly what you would have done.

Mateo: Just make sure you’re careful (alt. Be careful) because the moment this goes out. These people will be (on the lookout) looking for you (alt. You’ll be in the crosshairs).

Gaston: Ah, but that’s the best/fun part of the job.

Mateo: Fun, really (a/n: I think Gaston made a pun in the previous sentence)? Don’t have too much of it, okay?

Gaston: I’ll let you know when I’m done with it (alt. You’ll be the first to read it when I’m done).

Mateo: I look forward to it.

Montilla/Val

Montilla: Miss. Valentina, can we talk about your father?

Val: No.

Montilla: Well, I’ll start. Look/Listen, your father was beloved by the country but because of what happened we can deduce he had some enemies. I need, Mess. I need, Miss!

Val: You want me to what exactly? Make a list of my dad’s enemies? I don’t know anything (lit. how will that help)? Haven’t you already asked my siblings?

Montilla: Okay, what you have to understand is that I don’t do this for pleasure. It’s my job. Do you know that if in the Carvajal Group/Company, your father had a secret enemy?

Val: I wouldn’t know. Those are things Eva tracks. Me? I’m am-I was- I was the youngest daughter that wasn’t involved, I only had breakfast with him and saw him on weekends. That’s all, okay.

Guille: Hey, has he gotten around to asking you if Eva had a reason to kill him? Or not?

Val: What? She’s on your list of suspects?

Montilla: It’s not like that. You have to understand that some questions are going to be distressing/awkward, it’s (part of) my job. (a/n: distressing is probably a better word here)

Val: It’s not distressing/awkward, it’s stupid! Eva had fights with dad like most daughters do. So what?

Montilla: Look, I’ve been in the Homicide Division for twenty-two years, and if there’s one thing I’ve learned on the job, it’s that you can’t trust anyone. But don’t worry, I don’t think that it was anyone in the family. It’s just routine. I’m more interested/concerned about your father’s work circle.

Guille: Bravo, Inspector. Such great progress. How nice to know that we’re no longer suspects. I’ll tell you what I think. My father’s murderer is going to get away with it, thanks to useless people like you. Show yourself out.

Montilla: Thank you for your cooperation.

* * *

_ Leon _

_ Leon Flashback (a/n what they say in the flashback but the audio does not match the original scene so what is said is not actually in the original scene the flashback references, I checked twice. It was a choice, I guess...) _

Lucia: Last night wasn’t enough, was it?

Johny: Definitely not.

_ End Flashback _

Leon: I’m leaving. Thank you.

Bartender: Hi/hello, can I get you anything (alt. What can I get you)?

Woman: Yes, a beer please.

* * *

_ Johny _

Man: Johny!

* * *

_ Silvina/Tiberio _

S: But why would they fire Jacobo?

T: I don’t know why, the only thing I know is that he’s gone/fired.

Sil: Oh no, there has to be a reason. We have to talk to her.

T: Why do you care so much? You barely know him.

S: Yes, yes, I know. This will sound strange, but listen. He belongs here.

T: Belongs here?

Sil: Yes, I’m sure of it. This place is his home.

* * *

_ Lucia _

_ Lucia Flashback _

Leon: You cannot continue living in mourning, wearing black your whole life. You’re a woman, very attractive and you have the right to sleep with whoever you want.

Lucia: Wow, that was very forward. Let me remind you Jacobo, I’m your boss. And you are my employee.

Leon: And I’m going to remind you that, you are a woman and I am a man.

_ Change Flashback _

Lucia: What/Really/How? Another?

Leon: As the saying goes “One is None” (a/n: that’s literally what he says). Look out.

Lucia: We’re going to get drunk, my love.

Leon: No, just happy. And if we are drunk, we’re drunk on love.

Lucia: Yes.

_ End Flashback _

* * *

_ Alicia/Javier _

Alicia: How do you feel (lit. How did you sleep)?

Javier: Good.

Alicia: My little warrior. We’re going to go home soon.

Javier: Where’s dad?

Alicia: He was here when you were asleep, but he had to leave to do some errands. You love him very much.

Javier: Of course I do, he’s my dad. Why wouldn’t I?

* * *

_ Chino _

Chino: Thank you for meeting me here.

Barbara: Don’t thank me. I’m (just) here so you don’t scare my clients.

Chino: We need to talk. The visions are happening more frequently (a/n: he says requete canito (jo?), but I can’t find the word for canito, but requete is a variation of very/pretty/a lot) (alt. The urge is driving me crazy).

Barbara: Is it the money? Do you know where it is?

Chino: Ah, that’s why you’re so interested in me huh.

Barbara: Perhaps. I won’t deny it. But the night I met you, the ball moved itself (a/n: double check that which episode was that in?). And I knew it wouldn’t be the last time we saw each other.

Chino: I made the ball move? What about the others? Do you move it?

B: We’re here to talk about your problem and my rate (alt. Hourly rate/your debt).

Chino: Why are you here if employment is so important?

B: I’m here for you, to help you. But this is still a consultation, make no mistake. This is my livelihood, if you don’t want it then don’t waste my time. What happened to the money?

Chino: First, I need to understand what is happening to me. I only called to tell you that I made an appointment with a shaman.

B: You’re seeing a sorcerer (alt. Wizard, but sorcerer sounds better)?

* * *

_ Johny _

Police: Here’s my number. Call me if you think of anything.

Man: All right/very well/thank you, sir/officer.

Police: I’ll assign two patrols tonight.

Man: Okay.

Johny: Thank you very much, sir. Tomorrow, we’ll fix the window and update the security system. I’ll be fine.

Police: The sooner the better, sir.

Johny: Thank you.

Police: Have a good night.

Man: Good night. Thank you. This country, it’s barbaric, man.

Johny: Look around, it’s fine now. It’s just us, so let’s talk.

Man: Of course. I am to inform you that Sanchez Bueno (or is it Bueno Sanchez, double check that) is very satisfied with the coverage/article (that appeared) in “El Centro” newspaper.

Johny: What did I tell you? Trust me. The Carvajal Group will focus on covering the governor (a/n check this).

Man: True. Hey, are the children of Leon willing to support this candidate?

Johny: Don’t worry (about it), (I have) everything is under control.

Man: Okay, so we’re clear to move to the next stage. We’ve cleared all the packages that need to be delivered to the slum by Sanchez Bueno. We need you to have as many journalists as you can and the (television) station there so that everyone sees it (a/n: find a better way to say that).

Johny: We’ll be there.

Man: Good.


	34. Episode 12 Part 4

_ Leon _

Man: Hey/Freeze/You! Leave now, or I’ll call the police and they can deal with you.

Leon: Shoot. Shoot, please.

Man: Are you okay?

Leon: No.

Man: Did you know him?

Leon: It’s my grave, sir.

Man: Ten minutes, then you leave (okay?).

* * *

_ Lucia _

Silvina: What’s wrong my girl (alt. What’s wrong child or why are you crying child)? A person/woman like you, should never/not look so sad/worried. What’s wrong?

Lucia: I’m so tired of all the problems.

Silviana: Yes, I suppose it’s hard to find something to live for. Is this because you fired the chauffeur? No, no. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said/mentioned it (alt. I shouldn’t pry),but he’s a good person. And it’s very difficult these days to find someone like him. You should bring him back.

Lucia: Silvina.

Silvina: Yes, child.

Lucia: Leon’s robe is still in the bathroom. Please take it with you (please remove it).

S: Of course.

Lucia: Thank you.

* * *

_ Chino _

Barbara: Whatever happened with you, it might have something to do with the solar eclipse.

C: But you don’t believe in that.

B: When the light disappears/vanishes in the middle of the day, it allows the being of darkness to come out (alt. It opens a gateway for the beings of darkness) and they’re able to do  _ his  _ dark/black work.

C: I thought you told me that it was all made up (alt. Bullshit, bull, nonsense).

B: After what happened with you?

Chino: I don’t think that’s it. You think I’m going to believe anything you say?

B: Ah, yet you’re the one seeing a shaman.

Chino: I went to you first, you had no answers. Then I went to a priest, then a doctor! No one knows anything!

B: Calm down, calm down (alt. Hey, hey, not so loud/keep your voice down). The shaman is a fake (a/n: I think she uses charlatan here, so maybe use that instead of fake).

Chino: Yes, but at least he’s trying to help with my condition (unlike you).

B: Hey/look, can I just suggest that I come with you? And if the shaman is real, look- I won’t charge you a thing. What’s wrong with you?

Chino: Sometimes I don’t know if I want to go back to my last/previous body.

B: You’re so strange. First, you didn’t want this body. Then, no one believes you and you go around crying/whining. And now this?

Chino: It’s just there are some guys who are looking for me. They want/looking to kill me.

* * *

_ Camilo _

Camilo: You sounded worried, what happened?

Leon: What do you mean what happened? It’s (very/crystal) clear what’s going on! Is this the second chance life gives me? For what? To find out that my life was a lie? My marriage, a lie? That what I thought/believed my children thought of me was also a lie? That the person I choose as my right hand- are you listening, Camilo?

Camilo: No one thinks you’re stupid (alt. Thought - fool/clown).

Leon: For God’s sake  (A/N: I think the appropriate saying instead of “For God’s sake” in general might be Jesus Christ at least in context - something to think about).

Camilo: You were a very important man to this country, to your company, to your family, especially your children. Does a fool have that? Also, you’re important to me! And Elena. A good wife, mother-

Leon: Elena died of cancer, Camilo! All the money in the world couldn’t fix that.

Camilo: Listen to me, everything has a reason.

Leon: What reason, Camilo? What are you talking about (?)? Are you going to magically explain everything, Dr. Camilo? The eclipse of the sun? Or that I’m back to fulfill some duty/mission for- actually wait. That can be the only explanation. I came back to fulfil a mission. Lucia and Johny have no idea who they messed/played with.

* * *

_ Lupita _

Churo: Can I get you anything? Ah, you’re already being served. That’s an excellent choice. Have fun (a/n: he’s the manager so think of it like as one of those managers coming around to check if you want anything at a restaurant). You’re going too slow. Table five has been waiting a long time for you to take their order. If you don’t hurry, they’re going to leave. This isn’t San Antonio. This is a city out in the world. So if you don’t hurry, they’ll eat you. And take this for me (alt. Get rid of this for me).

Lupita: Yes, sir. Good evening. What can I get you?

Man: You’re new. Come here, who wants to go first?

Lupita: We have a two for one special for beers. Should we start with that?

Man: Ah, we’ll start with that. Better late than never.

* * *

_ Camilo _

Camilo: Hey Leon, (that’s) enough, okay? That’s enough, enough, enough. That’s enough. You’re losing control. Last time you (went) and broke one of Johny’s windows at his house.

Leon: I swear that what I really wanted to do was go and punch his face (a/n: it’s more violent than that actually, maybe “smash his face in”?).

Camilo: And what would that achieve? You’d get arrested, go to jail, I’d have to go and pay bail. I’m not a millionaire, the millionaire is you.

Leon: Yes, I know that I messed up with Lucia. I know. But it would have happened anyway, she fired me and now I’m (kicked) out of my house. And I don’t know what the fuck those two are planning. I just see her, and I just get so angry, Camilo.

Camilo: Leon, you’re still in love with her. You can’t lose control.

Leon: I’ve already lost control of my life, a long time ago.

Camilo: Stop. No, no that’s enough.

Leon: I’m not a child!

Camilo: Enough! I’ll make you some coffee.

Leon: Coffee.

Camilo: Can you get that?

Leon: Yes, Camilo. I can get that.


	35. Episode 13 Part 1

_ Leon/Lucia _

Leon: Ma'm, this is a surprise.

Lucia: I’m just here to talk to Camilo about you. He highly (lit. enthusiastically) recommended you and I wanted to let him know my reasons for letting you go.

Leon: Oh, I understand. Camilo! That’s very thoughtful (alt. That’s considerate of you).

Lucia: Are you going to let me in? Camilo was my husband’s best friend.

Leon: Ah, but I thought his best friend was Johny Corona.

Camilo: Lucia? This is a surprise (alt. What a surprise).

Leon: She took time out of her day to come by to tell you why she fired me.

Camilo: Ah, well, he made a mistake. A bad day.

Lucia: Well, this man must understand that he cannot talk to me the way he did.

Leon: This man understands that just fine and he knows that you are absolutely right (a/n: yes, Leon does speak about himself in 3rd person here).

Camilo: Coffee?

Lucia: No thanks, Camilo. I just stopped by to give you an explanation and to ask you to pass on a message to him. But since I’m here, I’ll tell him myself (alt. Deliver it myself). You’re expected back tomorrow (lit. You’re working tomorrow).

Leon: Sorry? (a/n: Can also mean excuse me but “Sorry?” is more appropriate here).

Lucia: Despite (all) his impertinence, I must confess that he’s a very good worker. It will be very difficult to find a trustworthy person and all people need time to adapt to work.

Camilo: That’s wonderful (alt. You’re a wonder - I think I like you’re a wonder better because Lucia doesn’t get all the love she deserves). Lucia, thank you. Really. Thank you.

Lucia: Just as long as he doesn’t make the same mistake twice.

Leon: Don’t worry, ma’m. He understands perfectly. Thank you for the opportunity (alt. Thank you for your forgiveness - or something like that).

Lucia: I expect you there first thing in the morning (alt. I expect you first thing tomorrow morning). Go to sleep, and be clean when you do. Camilo, as always, it’s good to see you.

Camilo: The pleasure is mine (alt. My pleasure). I’ll walk you.

Lucia: Thank you.

Leon: Good night.

* * *

_ Chino _

Barbara: Wait, you still haven’t explained earlier. Why do they want to kill you?

Chino: I’ll tell you later. Besides, you drink like a sponge. That’s enough (for tonight).

B: What a child you are. All you’re doing is talking about how much money you had buried and laughing about it.

Chino: I did bury it. You’ll see in time. Alicia? What happened? Where are you?

Alicia: Where do you think I am? I’m at the clinic with Javier. Why aren’t you back?

Beltran: I had to deal with a problem at school But I’ll be right there, okay?

Alicia: Please, come soon.

B: You work at a school?

Chino: I’m a professor of anthro- anthropol- anthropology. I can’t even say the word (alt. I can’t even pronounce it - say is better though because it doesn’t seem like he uses big words often).

B: I can’t imagine you doing that.

Chino: Whether you believe it or not, it’s true.

B: What did you do in you other/last life? What? You’re not going to make me guess, are you?

Chino: Of course not. (Why don’t you) ask your cards (?). Let’s go.

* * *

_ Leon/Camilo _

Camilo: There is no way that Lucia is not in love with you. You captivate her attention.

Leon: You think so?

Camilo: I mean it/of course I do (think so). Look at Leon Carvajal, a passionate man who seduced her, loved her, gave her money, respect, a home. But now, with this new package- (a/n: went with package because Leon says it further down and it’s a nice call back)

Leon: It’s not like that.

Camilo: What do you mean it’s not like that? Do you really think she was sorry about firing you? No, sir. Not true. Then please tell me why she came here?

Leon: Okay, maybe that’s it, she likes the package. Because apparently this 35 year old man is good looking. Fine, fine you’re right. But she cheated on me with Johny. And Johny is just as handsome as- as- what’s my name?

Camilo: Jacob.

Leon: Jacobo Reyes.I mean, he’s a good looking guy.

Camilo: It’s called poetic justice.

Leon: I was her target then but she’ll be my target now. If she likes Mr. Jacobo Reyes so much, we’ll use his body to plot my revenge.

* * *

_ Johny _

_ Johny Flashback (a/n: come back and fix when you go through again as it's from a earlier episode) _

Waiter: They sent this for you, sir.

Johny: Who?

_ End Flashback _

* * *

_ Renata _

Kayla: They just uploaded the pictures of the Colombian singer’s after surgery! You can see them from far away, not like yours. Oh, if I had the money, I’d get surgery in Brazil. Have you noticed that you barely notice them on the girls over there?

News: We have acquired exclusive video of an assault on a liquor store in Guerrero County. The following images were taken by the store’s security camera. The assailants took all the money and then shot the store owner, who right now is in critical condition at the hospital (a/n: he literally says in between life and death in a hospital this is the equivalent, it could also be “fighting for his life” too alternatively). There has been no identification yet, but the police are-

* * *

_ Guille _

News: We have acquired exclusive video of an assault on a liquor store in Guerrero County. The following images were taken by the store’s security camera. The assailants took all the money and then shot the store owner, who right now is in critical condition at the hospital.

* * *

_ Renata _

Kayla: Look.

Renata: Hello.

Teo: What’s up/Hello, Rene.

Renata: Who is this?

Teo: It’s me. Teo. I already bought/got the tickets and I’ll pick you up in a half-hour.

R: What are you talking about, Teo?

Teo: Yesterday, we made plans (to go to the movies).

R: I didn’t do that.

Teo: You’re kidding me right?

R: No, Teo, I don’t-

T: Let’s see, I messaged you yesterday and you answered. So, will you be ready when I get there? If you want, we can go to/have dinner or something, whatever you want.

R: Teo, Teito, I’m sorry, but I’m not going to (be able to) go. I’m sorry, but my grandmother is sick and I’m worried, it’s complicated. Say, why don’t you invite Kayla, so the tickets aren’t wasted? Again, sorry. Teo, I have/gotta go. Bye. Hello.

Guille: Renata, I watched/saw the video you sent me.

Renata: Sorry, if I woke you, but I thought it was important.

Guille: That’s clearly Tono (a/n: there’s a swish over the n) and me/I. The police are going to find me any minute/time/second.

R: Don’t worry, Mr. Carvajal. You were wearing masks, it’s impossible for them to recognize you.

G: Okay, I want to do something first thing in the morning tomorrow before go into the office (alt. To work), but I’ll need your help again. Is that okay (alt. Can I count on you? Are you willing?)?

R: Of course, sir. You can count on me for anything you need.

G: Good, I’ll see you tomorrow.

* * *

_ Alacran _

Man: Hey, Alacran, you gonna play? I’m on a roll.

Alacran: Really? What do you want to bet?

Man: If I lose, you stay with Mugres (a/n: Mugre means “filth”, but I think it’s a gang name like Alacran which means “scorpion” or “Chino” which basically means “Chinese” as evidenced by the following question)

Waitress: Do none of you have actual names? Alacran, Mugres, Gancho. What’s it about? Did none of you like the name your mom gave you? Or does it not match your lifestyle?

Gancho: Be careful, lady, you’re asking a lot of questions. And one of those might come back tomorrow to bite you.

Waitress: Well that answers that question. I guess that means you’re Mugres.

Alacran: Now, now, put that down, Gancho. Calm yourself/temper. But you’re right, Miss. All of us have renounced our names. You’re very smart. Now, off you go. Hey, man.

Gancho: I was just joking.

Alacran: Yeah, I know. Now listen to me, any word on prey?

Gancho: Nothing.

Alacran: Nothing? That son of a bitch is nothing but trouble. Let’s play.


	36. Episode 13 Part 2

_ Eva/Mateo _

Eva: Can you not do that (please)? (a/n: Eva actually says “can you not make that noise, please” but it seems like it would be something Mateo would already know) Gaston can’t/shouldn’t keep investigating these people, it’s too dangerous. It’s a miracle he wasn’t killed.

Mateo: He’s just doing his job.

Eva: Yes, and that’s why he witnessed that horrible murder that could have been his (own). He should/needs to just leave it alone. I don’t like exposing my people (a/n: is there a better way to say that?)

Mateo: Truthfully/honestly it’s too late. In fact, we’re going to run an article with a great title. And it’s about the man who was killed for snitching.

Eva: Why did you do that? That article’s going to put everyone in crosshairs (alt. Everyone in trouble). Mateo, right now, call your boss and stop it.

Mateo: I can’t.

Eva: Why not?

Mateo: It’s too late. Are you even listening to yourself? When would we not get into trouble? What kind of newspaper doesn’t?

Eva: It’s not about the newspaper, it’s about Gaston’s life.

Mateo: Please.

Eva: I already told you that these guys are very dangerous and I don’t want to risk my people.

Mateo: It looks like you’re protecting these criminals.

Eva: I’m protecting Gaston. And if you really were his friend, you’d do the same.

Mateo: Did you forget what journalism’s about?

Mateo: And did you forget what country you live in?

* * *

_ Guille _

Tono: What’s up? Are you going to come out and have a few drinks?

Guille: Did you see the video I sent (you)?

Tono: Oh, yeah I saw it. Don’t stress, it’s fine/okay. Nothing’s gonna/going to happen to us. Nothing. It’s normal in this city. I’ve said this a thousand times (alt. I already told you), that’s what the masks were for.

Guille: That’s not- how can you not care that you shot a man? And sent him to the hospital? He’s about to die!

Tono: He got what was coming the moment he pulled his gun.

Guille: You’re so stupid (lit. imbecile, find another word for stupid that more like imbecile). Listen, I’m not going to ruin my life over you. And if you don’t care about what happened, well that’s on you. 

_ Lucia _

Lucia: Are you sure it’s the same person (alt. Do you think it’s the same person)?

Johny: I can’t think of any other possibility.

Lucia: That was strange, wasn’t it.

Johny: Too strange. That person knows and he wants to make me nervous.

Lucia: What are you going to do?

Johny: I’m not sure yet, but I’m going to be more perceptive/pay more attention. (insert pet/loving nickname here), make sure you take care of yourself and be alert.

Lucia: Yes, of course. Anything else that needs to be done (alt. Any other suggestions)?

Johny: Nothing for now. Just pay attention (alt. Be attentive). I’ll see you tomorrow at the office (a/n this can also be switched around)

Lucia: Good/all right/very well, I’ll see you tomorrow.

Johny: Everything will be fine. Goodbye/Bye/goodnight.

* * *

_ Mateo/Eva _

Eva: Everything’s been a disaster since my father died. I miss him. It hurts to know that our relationship was so rocky (alt. Full of conflict).

Mateo: It was (something of) your favorite sport, fighting with Leon Carvajal. So don’t be so critical of yourself, my love, it’s not worth it. Maybe we can make something out of this disaster? It might bring us/you a little bit of closure/happiness.

Eva: What do you mean?

Mateo: We’ve talked about (alt. discussed) this before. You’re father used to be ecstatic about the idea of a grandchild.

Eva: No, Mateo. Don’t even, okay? We’ve already talked about this. I told you, even before we got married. I want children/kids. It’s not a project I want.

Mateo: It’s just that I’m having to listen to a lot of women talk about them.

Eva: Hey, it’s not like you to be so macho/manly (a/n: this is a cultural thing, it’s kind of like the whole white picket fence thing and two kids in America).

Mateo: It’s only natural, my love, don’t all women want to be mothers? It’s in their biological clock.

Eva: (That’s) not true. There are (many) women all around the world that (are exercising their right - not) don’t want to be mothers. And you need to respect my decision.

Mateo: With talk like that, you’re stopping the preservation of the human species.

Eva: Oh, you! The world is not going to end just because I don’t want to have kids (alt. I am not interested in children).

* * *

_ Fabian _

Fabian: this is Chino Valdez. He’s a criminal that was executed in the electric chair in Texas, but somehow he was resurrected. His has a-

Man: Sorry? What do you mean, resurrected? I don’t understand.

Fabian: Yeah, I don’t know how it happened, but it did. It didn’t get a lot of publicity because of the hurricane that was happening at the time.

Man: You have proof of it?

Fabian: The article is right here.

Man: Why didn’t you go to the police?

Fabian: Because I don’t trust them. And you come recommended to me for these kinds of cases.

Man: How do you know that this Chino Valdez is here?

Fabian: Because I followed him from Texas.

Man: Yes, but Mexico is a much bigger area though (alt. Yes, but Mexico is a much bigger country).

Fabian: Yes, but it’s not bigger than my motivation. I need to know if you’ll take my case. I don’t want to waste time. He’s definitely changed his name. He’s a hitman, so he won’t be at home waiting for us to find/catch him. You, follow?

Man: It won’t be easy, but I’m intrigued/interested. Count me in. We’re going to find/hunt/catch Chino Valdez.

Fabian: Perfect (alt. excellent).

* * *

_ Camilo/Leon _

Camilo: Don’t do that (lit. You scared me)!

Leon: Is it still strange/weird for you to see me in this body?

Camilo: Of course, I keep getting startled and I can’t seem to get used to it.

Leon: Yeah, well, if you can’t. Imagine how I feel.

Camilo: Tomato. Hey, so how did you feel about what happened today?

Leon: Good, I guess. But Camilo, it’s hard. It’s very hard to get used to this entire/whole thing/experience.

Camilo: Do you know what I saw today? I saw a woman with a butterfly on her neck. I wanted to talk to her. I tried to, but she got scared/afraid and left.

Leon: What do you mean scared/afraid?

Camilo:She was scared but I was aggressive. I didn’t know how to talk to her. It’s very important to find her. We need to talk to her because she is someone who can explain more of this to us and with yours maybe a pattern-

Leon: Yes, more fun with me, like a lab rat.

Camilo: Please. You’re my brother, my friend. Why are you saying that?

Leon: Please? Are you serious?

Camilo: No, this is important to me. To know why you’re here after you died.

Leon: I know why, (Camilo). To avenge myself, nothing else.


	37. Episode 13 Part 3

_ Butterfly Girl _

Man: Daughter/child, could you get me a glass of water please?

Woman: Yes/sure.

Man: Something happened the other day, you would not believe how challenging my job is. I ran into a half-crazy guy/man who was digging a grave with his hands. It was like he wanted to dig up the dead man.

Woman: Well, perhaps the dead man/deceased meant a lot to him?

Man: That’s what I thought at first. But then he told me that the person who was buried there was himself.

Woman: What if it’s true (alt. Could it be true)?

Man: Possibly.

* * *

_ Camilo/Leon _

Camilo: Coffee for your hangover.

Leon: Thank goodness that in this body the hangover doesn’t hit as hard.

Camilo: What’s happening? You’re bleeding?

Leon: Bleeding?

Camilo: Yeah, the butterfly is bleeding.

Leon: But why?

Camilo: Feel any changes?

Leon: No. What’s happening?

* * *

_ Chino/Alicia _

Alicia: Hey, Beltran? You’re bleeding from your mark.

Chino: Where?

Alicia: On your neck. Go look. Does it hurt?

Chino: No. Sometimes it burns, but it’s never bled before.

Alicia: You know what? We should take advantage that we’re at the hospital and have the doctor check you.

Chino: No, no.

Alicia: Yes.

Chino: You know. I probably scratched too hard, and the shirt rubbed me there all night. Could you clean it up?

Alicia: Wouldn’t it be better to have a doctor look a it?

Chino: No, (woman?), no. I’m going to see a man about this madness. It’ll be fine, just clean it up.

* * *

_ Gancho/Alacran _

El Centro Newspaper headline: They Killed Me for Snitching

Man: It was worth the risk, we managed to get the snitch before he said anything.

Gancho: It wasn’t, the reporter still doesn’t understand who he messed with.

Man: It's like instead of giving them a scare we gave them incentive. They’re going to sell plenty of papers today.

Alacran: Do I need to remind you what I’m going to do that meddlesome/interfering/nosy reporter?

Gancho: Spit it out.

Man: No, boss, sorry boss.

Alacran: Come, we’re going to show these people exactly who they’re dealing with (a/n: he actually says something about whose feet they should be kissing but I’m not sure how to work that into a proper sentence).

* * *

_ Eva _

Francis: Your coffee, ma’m.

Eva: Please call Silvina and let them know that I”m not going to be there for breakfast?

Mateo: Morning.

Francis: Morning, your breakfast will be ready in a minute.

Mateo: Thank you. Good morning.

Eva: Look.

Mateo: I told you Gaston was an excellent journalist. He spent a lot of time working on this article/report.

Eva: You don’t listen, the only thing that this is going to do is get him killed or me killed. Read it.

_ Juliana _

Pan: I was already out and about and I said to myself, “Since I’m here, why don’t I stop/drop by and say hello?” Is Lupita around? I’d like to say hi to her while I’m here.

Juliana: She’s asleep/sleeping. She works nights, so she tends to sleep until noon. You staying or should I pass on a message?

Pan: I came by to invite her on a walk. You know (the) Chapultepec? It’s not too crowded on Sunday. I thought maybe I’d take her to the Almeda or maybe to eat? And maybe-

Juliana: What exactly do you want with my mom (alt. What are your intentions with my mom)? I mean, because unless I’m mistaken, while we were at your house you were married and you had kids.

Pan: Lupita is one of the few friends I’ve ever had. I only want to show/give support, I swear (lit. that’s all).

Juliana: Do you drink coffee?

Pan: Yes. Yes.

Juli: It’s over there.

P: Yes, I could really use a cup of coffee (a/n: he’s really nervous/relieved here so he’s repeating the world ‘yes’ a lot). I imagine/suppose you must miss your dad a lot/quite a bit. What does he do? For a living, I mean.

J: He was a business man.

P: Business? Did he sell things or-

J: He’s a hitman. He makes money killing people.

* * *

_ Val _

Boy Friend (I forgot his name and didn't care enough to look it up): Surprise.

V: Why are you here?

BF: I’m here to apologize.

V: (Okay,) you know not everything can be solved with (a bouquet of) flowers, right?

BF: I know I behaved badly.

V: You did.

BF: Will you forgive me?

V: I don’t think that’s the question you should be asking. I think you should ask yourself if you can be with someone who is sad all the time and will continue to be so as long as necessary.

BF: Valentina, please. Valentina. Hey/wait, I’m here because I love you and want to support you. That’s what I’m supposed to do, right?

Val: I don’t know! I don’t-

BF: (insert endearing nickname thing here), listen, please. Forgive me. Come on. We can go to the college, I’ll take you there. Let’s go.

Val: No, no.

Lucia: Good morning.

BF: Morning.

Lucia: How are you Valentina? Everything okay?

V: Just fine.

Lucia: I just finished reading the book that you gave your dad. When he had finished reading it he told me that it had been an excellent read (lit. recommendation) and then he gave it to me. And the book was amazing (alt. The book was good. - I guess it could also be translated at “phew/wow, what a book).

V: Dad read the book?

Lucia: Of course he did.

Val: And he liked it.

Lucia: He loved it. He loved all the books you gave him.

Val: Thank you.

Lucia: Don’t thank me. I just want you to know if you need me, I’m here to support you, to understand you, and to listen to you. Whatever you need. Always/whenever. Well, I’ll let you go.

BF: Have a good day, ma’m.

* * *

_ Silvina/Leon _

Silvina: Weren’t you fired?

Leon: Let’s just say that it was a misunderstanding that’s been fixed (alt. It was (all) just a misunderstanding, it’s been cleared up).

Silvina: That’s fantastic. I’m glad. You have to make sure you do a better job, okay? You must have done something bad/very wrong for Mrs. Lucia to get so mad/angry at you.

Leon: Don’t worry, Mrs. Silvina, I will make sure to do a better job. What’s wrong?

Silvina: I now know why I like you so much. You smell just like Don Leon. Pay no attention, I sometimes talk nonsense/crazy. It’s a good thing I don’t say everything that I think/comes to mind, because if I did, well I’d be in an insane asylum.

Lucia: Silvina, could you let us talk privately please?

Silvina: Of course/yes, ma’m. Good morning.

Leon: Good morning.

Lucia: Good? First, I don’t want you to misinterpret my gesture of why I gave you your job back.

Leon: No, I understand. In fact, there’s not a day that went by that I wasn’t missing you.

Lucia: Bad start.

Leon: I’m not the one misunderstanding/misreading this situation, it’s you. Your intentions were very clear to me, so how could I misunderstand the response you had with me (a/n: This doesn’t feel right…)

Lucia: Good, I want it to very clear that there can’t be another talk about man and woman (alt. No more talk about men and women).

Leon: Of course, I will never bring men up with you again.

Lucia: Exactly, good. That’s very important to me that you understand.

Leon: Not a problem, I understand (clearly).

Lucia: As long as it’s clear then.

Leon: Yes.

Lucia: Good. Are you laughing at me?

Leon: No, no, I’m not laughing at you.

Lucia: Then/no?

Leon: I’m laughing with you.

Lucia: As you can see I’m not.

Leon: It’s nothing. But even with the way things are, there’s nothing wrong with having a sense of humour (a/n: not quite right, figure out better way).

Lucia: Prepare the car, we leave in two minutes.

Chino: Yes. Mrs. Lucia. Nothing, I just wanted to thank you for giving my job back. You’re very kind.

Lucia: No worries/No problem/I know/I’m aware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar's pretty bad in the first two scenes, sorry about that.


	38. Episode 13 Part 4

_ Guille/Renata _

Renata: Thank you very much. Nothing! The hospital is refusing to give anyone information unless they’re a relative.

Guille: Renata, we/you need to get this money to Mr. Castillo’s family to pay for the best specialist. And please be careful so they can’t/don’t identify us, can you do that?

Renata: Of course, sir. Don’t worry. I’ll be in and out without anyone noticing/seeing me.

Guille: You have/need to be invisible. And you need to find out if they need more money so we can give/get it to him. Whatever it takes for him to be okay.

R: Yes, sir.

* * *

_ Montilla/Johny _

M: Do you have any idea who might have done it (alt. Shot at you)?

Johny: No, but, I guess it could do with Leon’s murder.

M: Really? How come?

J: Well, right now I’m the successor. Maybe, now, they’re coming/gunning for me.

M: Oh, I see. That’s what you think. If they wanted to kill you, they’d just kill you (alt. You’d be dead). An ambush and pow pow pow.

J: It could be an assassination attempt. Maybe they felt my number was up?

M: No, it’s not. In fact, it’s more like a warning of someone who hates you or wanted to remind you. Has anything else happened? Threats? Or something strange? Something like that could really help us with this (case).

J: Well, not me directly. But now that you mention it, one of the reporters as the television division (lit. station) had just witnessed the death of an informat. Maybe, that’s it?

M: The snitch at the bar, right?

Johny: Yes, that’s the one.

M: No, that man was part of a group of the drug cartel.

J: And we published an article about them, about their operations. Maybe this was revenge for that.

M: Maybe, alright. Yeah, maybe (alt. It’s possible). What’s the point of the swing?

J: I like it.

M: Don’t leave town.

* * *

_ Chino _

Rosita: And who is this?

Chino: This is Barbara. She’s a colleague. This is Rosita, my student. Barbara came because she wants to meet the shaman.

R: No good, he doesn’t like people without notice. Honestly, I don’t think it’s a good idea.

B: Just take us to the shaman and we’ll handle the rest young lady (a/n: it’s like how people use young lady in a demeaning way).

R: Have it your way.

Chino: It’ll work.

B: She’s a creature.

Chino: Ah, it’ll be fine. Drive.

B: Fine (lit. Ready? - and then she drives off before the door closes).

* * *

_ Eva _

Man: Get out! Get out! Open up! Out!

Eva: Stop! Help! Help me, please! I’m being kidnapped! Help! Help!

Man: Get her in! Move! Move! Let’s go!

* * *

_ Gaston _

Woman: Oh my God, this is a horrible topic Gaston!

Gaston: He was brutally killed. But what do you think of the article? I wrote it in first person, so the reader could feel what it was like in my shoes.

Woman: That’s not the point, I love how/the way you write. It’s about who you (decide to) write about. You’re putting yourself in danger/crosshairs, Gaston.

Gaston: It’ll be fine, I have an escort.

Woman: For the love of God, Gaston! What is one bodyguard on a motorcycle going to do against an entire (necrotics) gang!

Gaston: Listen. When I write my book on drug trafficking in Mexico, it’s going to be a hit. And then I’ll be hired to make it a series. Just imagine it.

Woman: I’m not imagining anything. Come out, (insert child nickname here), and say (good)bye to Dad.

Gaston: Come hug.

Child: Bye.

Gaston: Be good.

Woman: Take care.

Gaston: He will.

Woman: Oh, Gaston.

* * *

_ Alacran/Eva _

Alacran: Well, I had to find some way to show you I could be as nice or as mean/rude as I want/please.

Eva: That was you?

Alacran: Well, I had to prove/show you that I can make you disappear, just like that. But, if you’re good, I can give you flowers all your life/forever.

Eva: How could you do this to me? I was scared out of my mind, you’re an animal.

Alacran: I did warn you didn’t I?

Eva: (By the time) I tried to stop it, it was too late. It had already been distributed (a/n: find a better version of this). I promise you that he will not write about your business again in my (news)paper.

Alacran: That’s good/very good/good. Take off your clothes.

Eva: Who are you to talk to me like that (alt. Who do you think you are to talk to me like that)? 

Alacran: It’s only because of your mistake.

Eva: My mistake? I didn’t do anything (wrong).

Alacran: Nobody/no one talks to me like that, especially a woman.

Eva: I’m not a woman, I’m a lady.

* * *

_ Lucia/Leon _

Lucia: Jacobo.

Leon: Oh! Sorry, sorry.

Lucia: Good afternoon. I’m here to see Mr. Sebastian Barraez (a/n: 2nd.a in Barraez is accented).

Secretary: Welcome, one moment/second. Go ahead.

Lucia: Jacobo. One/a question. What were you doing at Camilo’s last night?

Leon: Nothing much. I just went (over) to thank him because he recommended me to you and to apologize for what happened.

Lucia: And what do you intend to do about it?

Leon: I would like to fix/amend/make up for my mistake(s).

* * *

_ Guille/Renata _

Doctor: The operation your husband needs has to be done as soon as possible (right away/immediately). The problem is that we don't have space in the/an operation/operating room for another two weeks.

Woman: But you just said my husband’s life depends on the operation (that operation?). Can’t you do something (alt. Can anything be done)?.

Doctor: Unfortunately, all of the scheduled operations are just as important as your husband’s.

Paper: To carry out the operation for patient Ramon Castillo the blood donors needed is type “O” Negative.

Woman: So I get to (just) watch him die? Doctor, you have to give me a solution.

Doctor: The only solution is for you to pay for a private O.R (a/n: OR = Operating Room).

Woman: But how can- What is this?

Doctor: I don’t know.

Letter: Save him. Hope this will help (lit. May this serve you).

Guille: Did you do it?

Renata: Yes, yes. No one saw (me).

Guille: And the money?

Renata: I was almost caught but I-.

Guille: Thank you so much, Renata. I don’t know what I would have done (without you). Anything else?

Renata: There’s just one thing. A report in the room that said they needed a blood donation.

* * *

_ Lucia/Leon _

Lucia: You are to wait for me here.

Man: This way please. “The Widow of Mexico”. Our widow. It’s nice to meet you. You’re much prettier (lit. cuter) in person.

Lucia: Thank you.

Man: I would like to give my condolences to the company. We are all saddened by Leon’s death. While it’s true we are competitors, I always maintained a lot of respect for him.

Lucia: I imagine. In fact, it was a surprise not to see you at the funeral.

Man: My deepest apologies, but I was on a business trip. And you know how those things are/can be (a/n: I think he’s implying that he was with a woman not his wife as a subtle insult to her past).

Lucia: It seems I learn more about this business every day. I’m a very busy person, so I’ll get straight to the point. Now this cover I’m showing you is from our next publication in Vitrina Magazine. Yes, here are pictures (a/n: she might say photographs here as a power play), testimonies, a fantastic story.

Man: What is this? This is bullshit (alt. Fake news?).

Lucia: That’s exactly what I said when I saw this.

Man: I didn’t approve of it but I don’t have anything to do with that. My reporters are independent, it’s out of my control.

Lucia: Mine too (a/n: there’s got to be a better way to say that). But sometimes it get out of hand. This is a very interesting article, I wonder what your wife would think. Dona (n is swished) Leticia.

Man: It’s bullshit.

Lucia: Everything in here about me, is a lie but you know how people are. Anything published, they’ll believe (alt. They’re believe anything published). And when they get aired on television, they take food out of the mouth of real journalists.

Man: What do you want?

Lucia: On the cover of your next magazine, you will give me a public apology and get the journalist who wrote all that shit to write it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucia made such a huge power move.


	39. Episode 14 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not have an entire Friday to translate... so here's the usual 10 minutes and some change.

_ Leon/Lucia _

Leon: That fast?

Lucia: It doesn’t take me long to put people in their place (alt. Men in their place but I think she means people in general and I don’t really want to make her sound like one of those women).

Leon: If you don’t mind, ma’m. Could I stop by the/your house? Fabricio just called and asked me to take Mr. Alirio some medicine.

Lucia: Of course, I plan to spend all afternoon/my entire afternoon at work. Thank you.

* * *

_ Chino _

Rosa: Don Valerio, how are you?

Valerio: Just fine, child. Just waiting for you.

Rosa: This is my teacher. I told you about him.

Chino: Nice to meet you.

Valerio: Good morning.

Chino: This is Barbara.

Valerio: Come in. Make yourself at home. It would be better if you waited outside, (my) child.

Rosa: I can’t come in?

Valerio: Not this time. Please, sit (down). I knew you were coming before Rosita mentioned you. Father Fire told me about you. He crackled and told me all about you. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen someone that came from the world of the dead.

* * *

_ Lucia _

Lucia: My secretary will phone/call you when to come (for me).

Leon: I’ll be here/I’ll be ready.

Lucia: Oh, I should leave this. Thank you.

Leon: You’re welcome.

* * *

_ Chino _

Chino: Now do you see everything I said is true?

Barbara: Don’t be satisfied, he didn’t tell you anything either.

Chino: I just want to say that you’re the first one to believe me and understand everything that’s happening to me. I’m just happy you’re not telling me I’m crazy.

Valerio: Death has its own way of saying things (alt. Death has its own language). If you don’t understand it you aren’t listening hard enough.

Chino: Um, Don. I just- It’s just I don’t understand at all. Can you explain anything?

Valerio: Some things cannot be said with words. If you want to find out more, you’re have to go on a trip with me. Will you do it/Will you come/Are you willing?

Chino: Yes! At a faster pace though. I want this over as soon as possible. Do I?

Val: Easy now. A step at a time, son.

Barbara: I’ll pass. I don’t use it.

Valerio: Sit down. Relax and Grandfather Fire will show you.

* * *

_ Guille/Renata _

Guille: Relax.

Renata: Last time they said that, I almost fainted from pain.

Guille: When I was little they told me to count to three, you should try that.

Nurse: Done.

Renata: Already?

Nurse: Yup.

Guille: You see?

Renata: That fast.

Nurse: Now, keep your arm like this for about three minutes.

* * *

_ Mateo _

Susana: You wrote an excellent article, Gaston.

Mateo: Honestly, everyone is speaking/talking very highly about it.

Susana: Hey, are you on a diet?

Mateo: Leave the tupperware man alone.

Gaston: Everyone liked it, except Inspector Montilla.

Susana: Really?

Mateo: He called because he was very annoyed that we didn’t tell him Gaston had met the informat before he was killed.

Susana: I see, but everyone knows that a journalist does not have to reveal his source.

Eva: Hello. Susana. Gaston, I was looking for you.

Gaston: What’s up?

Mateo: Where were you/where have you been? I called you.

Eva: I’m sorry Mateo, but I’ve been busy trying to make sure (that) this newspaper doesn’t fail.

Mateo: Is everything okay?

Eva: I’ll tell you later. Gaston, I need to talk to you. I have to go see Johny but meet me in the office, okay?

Gaston: Okay.

Susana (singing): qué bonita se le amor (a/n: translates roughly to “how pretty your love is” more or less).

Gaston: She’s angry, right/isn’t she?

* * *

_ Val/Lucho _

Lucho (oh right that’s his name): Hey baby, i have an idea! The group is planning to go to Playa del Carmen, I told them that it depends on how you feel, but if you get (a/n feel also works here but Lucho is slightly insensitive and I often have the feeling he’s more of a get than a if kind of person if that makes sense) better by then it would be awesome to go right? And then, take this, we can stay in your family’s villa. Do you remember the fun we used to have? Cheers. So what do you think?

Val: Can we get out of here? Please.

Lucho: Valentina, did you even listen?

Val: What?

Lucho: Nevermind/forget it, let’s go.

Val: What is it?

Lucho: I was telling you about a plan and you didn’t listen.

Val: I can’t concentrate because you’re giving a Chela (a/n it’s a type of beer) and everything sounds-

Lucho: It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Let’s just go.

* * *

_ Leon _

Leon: Good morning, Gerardo.

Gerardo: Morning, sir.

Leon: I’m here to drop off the van.

Gerardo: Ah, okay. Go ahead.

Leon: Thank you.

Lucia: The strategy with Barraez’s magazine was a huge success, Pacheco. Very good work. You should have seen his face, for a moment I thought he was going to have a heart attack. Again very nice.

Pacheco: Thank you very much. Just following my/your orders.

Lucia: In that case, I’m going to order you to leave the office and review his retraction before it goes to print.

Pacheco: They won’t like that.

Lucia: Ask me if I care. Good job.

P: Thank you.

Lucia: Have a good day.

P: Thank you.

* * *

_ Chino/Barbara _

Rosa: Donita Barbara (a/n: maybe go back and change Donita/Don to Madam/Mister - spelled out?)? What’s wrong? Is everything all right/okay?

B: I don’t know what just happened but Beltran was hurt badly. And he was going to die. Wherever they went, it looks like they brought something back.

Chino: What just happened? That was a very crazy dream, but it seemed so real.

Valerio: Everything you (are) live(ing) is real. Unfortunately.

* * *

_ Leon _

Leon: Camilo.

Camilo: Something happen, Leon?

Leon: I don’t know what happened, but I was in front of the monitors and all of a sudden I felt dizzy. I passed out.

Camilo: How long were you out for?

Leon: I don’t know. It- it was only for a moment. Then I woke up and my mouth was a little dry, I was a little dizzy and the scar on my neck, its bleeding.

Camilo: Come to my office, I want to check you out and you can tell me all the details.

Leon: I can’t Camilo. I have to pick up Lucia. I have to change my shirt.

Camilo: Write down everything you experienced. Everything, absolutely everything (alt. Everything you can think of). How you feel. Then come here, I want to check you out and talk. Mercedes? Please suspend all my meetings this afternoon. I don’t know when/what time I’ll be back.

* * *

_ Chino _

Chino: Thank you. That was very intense. It- that place seemed/looked familiar to me. It was beautiful, almost like paradise.

V: I know. I saw it too (alt. I was there too).

Chino: Really?

V: Yeah, it was the only way to find out what’s going on with you.

Chino: What did you see? Do you know why this is happening to me?

V: I don’t know the reason but some powerful force/being has chosen you.

Chino: Chosen for what?

V: Everything that’s happening with you.

Chino: But why? I don’t understand.

V: Something with a lot of power made this happen.

Chino: What did it?

V: There are some things you don’t question.

Chino: Is there anything you can tell me?

V: When I put my hand on the butterfly mark on your neck, I saw terrible/horrible things.

Chino: What was it?

Valerio: It’s not my pace to tell you, and I don’t want to get in trouble.

Chino: But you are the only person who understands and believes that something is happening with me. You have to give me something!

Valerio: I am not allowed to go further in.

Chino: Who won’t let you? Me? I give you permission! Do something!

Valerio: You’re lucks already run out. This can only be solved by your (two) hands.


	40. Episode 14 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost didn't make the post today, worked just under 72 hours this week but luckily I had 4 of the 10 minutes completed last Sunday and dedicated to doing 1 minute/day for the rest of the week. So it's on time.

_ Eva/Johny _

Johny: Hello Eva.

Eva: Oh look who’s here. I’m going to take advantage that we’re here together and tell you something. If you think you can make the Carvajal company do whatever you want, I am here to assure you that is never going to happen.

Johny: Hey Eva, where is all this hate coming from? This is not the Eva I know.

Lucia: I don’t know either.

Eva: Don’t treat me like a fool. I have already seen how the newspaper is changing.

Johny: Oh, that’s nothing. I just want something a little more dynamic.

Eva: Dynamic?

Johny: Yes.

Eva: Dedicating two pages to the corrupt Sanchez Bueno?

Johny: Well, Sanchez Bueno is the governor of a state, and people chose him for a reason. (a/n: I have learned Mexico has states, wow… I am ignorant)

Eva: Don’t make excuses, Johny. They’ve been involved with shady dealings (alt. With suppliers - meaning drug running), why are you doing this?

Johny: Because we are taking a new look at their dealings and have to change accordingly.

Eva: But it’s the Carvajal Group isn’t it? It’s not the Corona Group, or the Borges Group is it? Carvajal. This company belongs to us, my siblings and me, don’t forget that.

Lucia: Your siblings are not ready. Guille is having a hard time coming into work. Valentina is deep in depression-

Eva: Stop! I will not let you speak ill of them!

Lucia: My motives are clear! What your siblings want, what they need at this moment is understanding, some support, not to be sucked into whatever (war) game you’re playing.

Eva: I already told you not to treat me like a fool. I am not going to let the two of you take over this company. And it’s a war, I won’t deny that. But it’s a war, you two will lose (alt. But it’s a war you two are going to lose).

Eva: This isn’t a war, Eva.

Lucia: I can’t stand her.

Johny: She’s difficult, very difficult. The good thing is she’s at least putting up with you. I left some documents for you in your office, could please sign them for me?

* * *

_ Chino _

Rosa: Beltran, everything okay? Barbara told me you almost died.

Barbara: You were turning purple, Beltran.

Rosa: Purple? Wow! You serious? In all the time I’ve known Don Valerio, he always knew something. I’m sure that he must have sensed something. Why are you acting like a zombie?

Barbara: Shut up already, girl. Leave him be/alone. Do you see how he is? Get in the car.

Rosa: I brought him, I have a right to know.

* * *

_ Eva _

Eva: Hi, thanks for waiting.

Gaston: No problem. What do you need?

Eva: I wanted to tell you this personally. The Board of Directors have decided to discontinue the publication of articles on drugs.

Gaston: I see. Did they threaten you?

Eva: Your informant/contact was killed just a few feet away from you, don’t you think that’s enough of a reason/threat.

Gaston: Eva, it’s very different situation when they threaten to do something instead of just cleaning of/clearing their accounts. In organized crime, at the end of the day, snitches never have a happy ending.

Eva: I’m sorry, Gaston but the decision is final (alt. Already in practice). So I have to tell you to stop talking about that subject anymore.

Gaston: It’s late, my interview airs in ten minutes.

Gerardo (tv): Gaston, what led you to investigate that area of Mexico CIty?

Gaston (tv): A drug trafficker/smuggler.

Gerardo (tv): It didn’t scare you?

Gaston (tv): Are you afraid of doing your job, Gerardo?

Gerarado (tv): No.

Gaston (tv): Same here. We’re journalists. This is what we do. It’s the duty of a journalist. So to answer your question, no. I’m not scared/afraid of him, of any criminals. They are the ones who should be afraid because they’re the ones (operating) outside the law. That simple.

_ Alcaran _

Marino: What do you think we should do, boss? I’ll take care of it.

Gancho: Hold on. When Alacran doesn’t respond, I’m the one in charge, not you. Now shut up.

* * *

_ Chino _

Barbara: Where are you going? Beltran? Bel-Beltran! Beltran.

Chino: Huh?

Barbara: Are you sure that you’re okay?

Chino: Yes, Barbara, yes. I’ve already told you many (lit. a thousand) times, I”m not dying again.

Barbara: Then why am I bringing you to a clinic?

Chino: It’s not for me, it’s for my son. He’s very sick. The new one from this body, I feel like I need to be here, that’s just how it is. Hey, I need you to tell me something. Whatever you saw when we went there, are you able to believe me now?

Barbara: I don’t know if I can. It’s all- look it’s all confusing and- I need to think about it. What are you going to do?

Chino: I don’t know. I thought by going it would help this make sense, but it just left me more confused. I don’t know. Anything.

Barabra: What did he tell you, Beltran? What did he say?

Chino: I don’t know, something about being chosen. I don’t know.

Barbara: Chosen for what?

Chino: I don’t know, for the love- what do I know? I’m tired of no one being able to tell me anything.

* * *

_ Guille/Renata _

Renata: Ah, here is fine. I’ll wait right here, Mr. Guillermo.

Guille: No, please, come in. It’ll be fine.

R: No, it’s okay/fine.

Guille: Come in, please.

R: Okay. It’s very pretty.

G: Thank you. Silvina? I’m going to run to the office to pick up so documents but make yourself at home, look around.

R: Thank you very much.

G: Are you hungry?

R: No...maybe a little?

G: Good.

Silvina: Mr.

G: How are you, SIlvina?

Silvina: Very well/good.

G: Now, may I present my co-worker, Renata (a/n: He says something close to I’d like you to meet my co-worker, Renata but at this point in time both Silvina and Guille are being pretty formal so I made it formal).

R: Greetings, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Guillermo’s personal assistant.

S: Nice to meet you.

G: Silvina, could you make her something amazing/delicious to eat? And a sandwich for me to go.

Silvina: Of course/certainly. Please, excuse me.

G: Thank you. Okay, feel free to sit anywhere. I’ll be right back.

R: Thank you.

* * *

_ Mateo _

Gaston: So, on the way to meet your wife, I passed by Johny Corona’s office and she came out in a worse mood. I saw the Widow of Mexico in there.

Mateo: Well, there’s probably a why. I avoid the subject. So, what did she say?

Gaston: That she was worried for my life and for those at the newspaper.

Mateo: Well, she’s right and we both know it.

Gaston: What? Are we going to let fear live in our newsroom?

Mateo: Well, what about you? How did you respond?

Gaston: Well, I tried to reassure her that I wasn’t going to talk about it anymore. At least for a while. I am going to continue to gather information on this Alacran.

Mateo: Eva’s going to scold you.

Gaston: Give your best to your lady.

Mateo: No, that’s why I’m warning you. I know how she scolds.

* * *

_ Eva _

Eva: Emiliano, please answer me/pick up. I need to talk to you. The article was a mistake of my employees. I assure/promise you, it will not happen again. Please believe me.

* * *

_ Alacran _

Gancho: Do you want me to answer that for you?

Alacran: I’m not answering because I don’t want to, not because I can’t. Don’t be a- When it’s not one, it’s the other. What is it, boss?

Teresio (boss): Care to tell me what the fuck is going on? You just got there and now you’re the center of attention of the fucking press.

Alacran: Relax, boss. We’ve got it under control. 

Teresio: An article on the front page and an aired interview, and you call that “under control”? You guys are terrible/asshole/incompetent. What do you want? Shall I send you a picture of me for publication?

Alacran: Don’t worry, boss. It won’t happen again.

Teresio: You let an informant sneak in on your watch. This is (an) unacceptable (mistake). You have twelve hours to figure this out (alt. I’m giving you twelve hours to figure this out). Do you know what to do? Or do I need to spell it out for you (alt. Give you specific instructions)?

Alacran: No need. I know what to do (alt. I already have a plan).


	41. Episode 14 Part 3

_ Lucia/Johny _

Lucia: Are you… meditating?

Johny: Sort of.

Lucia: Here are the documents you wanted me to sign.

Johny: Thank you.

Lucia: Is everything alright?

Johny: It’s all well/Everything is fine. You look (very) pretty today.

Lucia: Thank you.

Johny: And what are you wearing tonight? For your dinner with the ambassador of Spain.

Lucia: Oh, tonight. Yes tonight, of course I didn’t forget. I have no idea (what I’m going to wear). But I think it’s best if we arrive separately. To not arouse suspicion.

Johny: Yes, yes, yes, of course. I (completely/totally) agree. No need to make them suspicious of anything.

Lucia: Johny.

Johny: what?

Lucia: I want us to be a little more discreet when we’re here/at work.

Johny: Oh, you got not at my most moral time (a/n: eeeehhhh, better way to say that maybe? Like you have a way of making me immoral or something like that?).

Lucia: No, by this- your office has too many windows.

Johny: Goodbye.

Lucia: See you later/tonight.

Johny: Okay.

* * *

_ Guille/Leon _

Leon: Mr. Guillermo?

G: What, Jacob (alt. Yes, Jacob)? I thought you were gone.

Leon: May I come in?

G: Yes, please/come in.

Leon: We went shopping for Mrs. Lucia, that’s all. Now I’m back.

G: Good.

Leon: Everything fine? I’m just asking because when I saw you the other day, you seemed sad and I want- nevermind, I’m here for you.

G: Well, it’s just- it’s a little bit complicated but… nevermind, thank you for asking.

Leon: No, anytime.

G: But that’s just how life is isn’t it? To take blows and roll with it.

L: Yes, and when one takes blows like you had the other day, it’s a good thing to talk to people.

G: It helps?

Leon: Yes, every man has pain, right?

G: That phrase my Father said.

Leon: Your Dad/Father?

G: I think it’s from-

L: From an author/writer, yes.

G: I don’t remember-

L: Neither do I, but it was an author/writer.

G: How strange/curious.

L: What?

G: Just the phrase. Since you’re here, can you help me with these folders?

L: Yes, of course.

G: Right here please.

Leon: What do I do?

G: Pass them to me?

L: Okay.

G: Now that…

* * *

_ Renata _

Renata: Wow. Wow. Kayla. 

Kayla (phone text): Wow! Where are you?

Renata: At the boss’s house.

Kayla: I don’t think so. Take pictures (alt. Prove it).

Silvina: Miss? I can take your picture.

Renata: Oh, no. Don’t worry about it.. I’m acting badly, I must look like a tourist.

Silvina: Then don’t worry either. I was also impressed the first time I saw it. I came to tell you, food is ready.

Renata: Thank you.

Silvina: This way/Follow me.

R: Thank you.

Silvina: What can I get you? Chilaquiles or machaca con huevo (a/n: I did not change the names because they’re specific foods)?

R: Oh, I don’t know, they both sound (so) good.

S: Then I will bring you (a little of) both. Good.

* * *

_ Chino _

Doctor: Javier, we’re discharging you today.

Alicia: Hey, that’s good news. We’re going home. Tell me, doctor.

Doctor: He’s out of the crisis and his vitals are stable.

Alicia: Perfect.

Doctor: You’re a champion.

Alicia: Beltran, the doctor asked you (has a?) question.

Chino: I’m leaving.

Alicia: Beltran?

Chino: What’s happening?

* * *

_ Guille/Leon _

Guille: Hey, are you okay? What’s wrong? What’s wrong? Do I need to call an/the ambulance?

Leon: No!

G: Why not? This looks bad.

L: No, it’s just gastritis. 

G: Then water? Some water, yes? Here you go, here. Better?

Leon: It should pass soon. I’m so sorry.

G: Stay, are you sure you don’t want me to call an ambulance?

Leon: No, no. I’m very sorry.

G: There’s no need to apologize. Here, here. Are you feeling better?

Leon: Yes, I’m feeling better.

G: I know you’re thinking that it’s rare/strange for someone my age to carry/have a handkerchief.

L: No, no, no. Not at all.

G: It was a habit I picked up from my Dad (a/n: from here on out while he’s with Leon he will refer to his father as Dad). My Dad said it was a way for women to know that they-

Both: - were walking with a gentleman.

L: Ah, here.

G: No, no, no. Keep it. I promise/swear, I have a lot. So please keep it (lit. Don’t worry about it). Are you feeling better? Perhaps more water?

L: No, I’m fine.

G: Really?

L: Yes.

G: Positive?

L: Thank you.

G: I’m going to finish organizing.

L: Yes, I’ll help.

G: Stay sitting/there.

L: Okay.

* * *

_ Alacran _

Alacran: I don’t want anyone doing anything with the newspaper! Are we clear (alt. Is that clear)? What I do want, is you to find out where that snoop lives. Follow him and find the best time to get rid of him.

Gancho: Very well. Let’s go, Mugre, it’s your turn. Marino, you assist/take care of Alacran. With your life.

* * *

_ Montilla _

Montilla: I knew you were hiding information from me. What were you thinking? Getting involved with that kind of criminal? It’s not a game! What? Do you enjoy watching people get killed?

Gaston: No, of course not.

Montilla: You can’t hide information from the police! Understand? Everything I get can help me catch them. Tell me, how did you find that snitch?

Gaston: Okay. I received an anonymous note with a number. I called it and it turned out he had information relevant to my investigation. That’s all.

M: You’re lying again. Tell me exactly what he said (to you).

Gaston: Montilla, just read my article. You didn’t need to come here for information you already have.

M: That’s not what I’m here for. I’m in the middle of investigating the Carvajal case. I’ll be around here a lot.

G: Very well. Then, I won’t take up any more of your time. Can I go back to work?

M: Fine, go. Gaston! Be careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to finish up Episode 14 but 15 might not show up the week after. There shit going on in my town (Portland) and if I'm unlawfully detained it may throw off my ability to update.


	42. Episode 14 Part 4

_ Lupita/Juliana _

Lupita: You’ll see, daughter (alt. kid?). With this job, we’ll be fine.

Juliana: Oh, Lupe, it might pay our rent but with that woman hanging around-

Lupita: There will be enough for rent, food, and even some to look for you dad.

J: Really, Lupe?

L: No, it’ll work. Think about where I looked for work. In the places your dad likes, the street and bars.

J: Oh, fine. But you’re already working two jobs, don’t bother looking for him.

Lupita: I’m not worried about working hard. I’m used to it. Besides, this city is bigger than you think, opportunity/money is everywhere.

J: True. It’s like they charge you here even for dreaming.

L: I don’t like it when you talk about working (?).

J: Ma, I swear/promise, I rather be here a thousand times than being locked up with that Miracle.

L: What about school?

J: I told you I’ll go, so don’t worry. Let’s just be a little more stable first then I swear I’ll look for a school, okay. Come on, Lupe.

L: Fine, may the Virgin not forsake us (a/n: apparently both Chino and Lupita are slightly religious?).

J: See? You really were worried, huh.

L: Lottery! I have tickets! Not bad, huh?

J: No/nope. But, Mom, the people you’re selling to are all gone.

Lupita: Lottery!

J: Oi, Lupe, calm down.

Lupita: Interested?

* * *

_ Val _

Lucho: Baby! Hey baby, how are you? Hey, everyone wants to go drink at the new bar Cristalval (bal?). Are you up for it?

Val: No, not yet. But you go.

Lucho: Well, if you want we should do something. Just you and me, maybe at your house? I don’t know.

Val: Go, relax. You don’t need to keep waiting on me.

Lucho: Seriously, or you’re going to call me later and claim I abandoned you?

V: I’m not going to do that.

Lucho: Well, I’ll call you in a bit, okay? Hey, guys! Are you ready? Let’s go.

V: Fab, can you send a car (for me) please? Thank you.

* * *

_ Guille/Renata _

G: Was the food good?

R: Yes, sir. Thank you very much.

G: Good.

R: Mrs. Silvina prepared some dishes that were so rich (?).

G: Yes, she’s very good.

R: She is very good. Hey, Mr. Guillermo, what does it feel like to live in a house with so many luxuries without having to even make your (own) bed every day

G: Hey now (alt. Hey, hey or now, now), don’t exaggerate.

R: I’m not exaggerating. It’s the truth. You have chauffeurs, the kitchen, actually my apartment is much smaller than your dining room.

G: Really (alt. Seriously)?

R: No, wait. Yes. It’s just that in reality, renting in the city is expensive so buying is impossible. I can’t even afford a room with no bathroom (aka a studio apartment).

G: Do we really pay so little at the Carvajal Company?

R: No, that’s not what I meant. Truthfully, I’m fine and very happy where I live. It’s just that most Mexicans are thinking about how they’re going to pay for rent, food, tuition, just life-

G: I don’t know what to say…

R: I know you don’t, and I’m not asking you to. I just want to know what it feels like to live so comfortably. In fact, you should be very happy with your life.

G: Money doesn’t stop prob-

R: Oh, I know. The rich also cry (a/n: literal translation, I kind of like it).

* * *

_ Lucia _

Lucia: Are you okay, Jacobo?

Leon: I’m fine. Why do you ask?

Lucia: I don’t know, you just look a little tired.

Leon: It was nothing, just a bit of neck pain. Where do you want to go, ma’m (alt. Where shall I take you or where to now)?

Lucia: To the house. I have a reception at the Spanish Embassy and I have to change.

Leon: Which dress are you going to wear tonight?

Lucia: The same one you helped me choose (alt. Pick out).

Leon: Excuse me.

* * *

_ Mateo _

Mateo: Are you going to the game on Saturday?

Gaston: Nope. I forgot to get the tickets.

Mateo: I have that covered, Gaston. How did I know? Look. Two tickets in the best seats. What’s wrong?

Gaston: I have dinner with Teresa on Saturday.

Mateo: Don’t worry, I already told Eva that she should invite her to dinner.

Gaston: Okay.

Mateo: They’ll be busy, so relax.

Gaston: Well, thank you. See you tomorrow. And I’ll pick you up Saturday.

Mateo: Be careful.

Gaston: I have an escort.

Mateo: Still, be careful.

Gaston: See you later.

Mateo: Bye.

* * *

_ Gaston _

Gaston: Have you already picked up Diana?

Teresa: Yes, (love). We just got out and we have a tremendous craving for ice cream.

Gaston: Be there soon.

Teresa: Hey, I’m very proud of you.

Gaston: Really? I’ve had a lot of criticism about the article, but some (many) have congratulated me.

Teresa: I’m sorry I scolded you, but you know why. But yes, you’ve done a very good job and in spite of everything, I’m still proud of you. Your daughter is too.

Gaston: I love you (a/n: He says “te amo” which is like I LOVE YOU! Basically in Spanish). I’ll see you soon.

_ E _

* * *

_ va/Alcaran  _ (phones)

Eva: FInally.

Alacran: What do you want?

Eva: Don’t play dumb, I’m sure you’ve heard by now. That’s why I’m calling. Forgive me for what happened/aired on television.

Alacran: All I see is that you don’t have much power.

Eva: Hey, the Carvajal Group is a huige company. I tried to keep it under control, bu couldn’t. I promise you that it won’t happen again. Are you (even) listening (to me)?

Alacran: No, I can hear (you). But I don’t know if I believe you.

Eva: Just wait, trust me. But first, promise me you’re not going to hurt him. Gaston has a wife and daughter. If anything happens to him, I’ll never forgive myself.

Alacran: Easy, my queen. I swear I will not raise a single finger (alt. hand) against that man.

* * *

_ Gaston _

Gaston: Go, rest. I’m safe at home.

Bodyguard: My orders are to stand guard.

Gaston: I”m not going anywhere. Have you eaten yet?

Bodyguard: No.

Gaston: Then eat and come back.

Bodyguard: I can’t leave you.

Gaston: Go eat with your family, I’ll be fine.

Bodyguard: Very well, I’ll take a bath and change.

Gaston: See you later. Bye.

Bodyguard: Excuse me.

Gaston: Diana! My love! I brought you a surprise. Teresa? Coming!

Gancho: How many times do I have to tell you to wait to be invited in?

Man: Sorry, boss.

Gancho: Excuse me, can we come in (alt. enter)?

Gaston: Please, let’s all be calm. My family will be here soon.

Gancho: Then, tell me something. Do you know what we’re doing here?

Gaston: If it’s for the article that just came out, that kind of thing goes out all the time. Also, new news comes and people- people forget about- people forget. They’re not going to put him in jail over it. People don’t even think about what’s in newspapers anymore.

Gancho: Let’s see, d you read the paper?

Man: No, boss.

Gancho: You?

Man: I don’t read the papers either.

Gancho: No, you don’t read anything.

Gaston: You see? No one reads the newspaper.

Gancho: Maybe, so what now?

Gaston: I’ve already been banned from writing more articles on the subject. I made a mistake. I promise it’s not a mistake I will make again, so tha-that’s that.

Gancho: Good. Then tell me why should I forgive you?

Gaston: I have a daughter.

Gancho: Okay. Don’t let it happen again. Ever. Look at me. Ever. ANd when your daughter comes, give her a kiss, she saved your life. Let’s go. We’re going to forgive him. Don’t do anything to him. No one touches him.

Man: Sure thing, boss.

Gancho: Let’s go.

Man: You sure? That’s not the plan.

Gancho: I know, but he’s married, with a kid. How old is your daughter?

Gaston: Eight.

Gancho: She’s eight years old. I mean, we’re bad, but i don’t want to make an eight year old an orphan. Do you? Really? Let’s go.

Man: Fine.

Gancho: Really? I’m kidding. This was just an act. We do not forgive so easily.


	43. Episode 15 Part 1

_ Lucia _

_ Flashback _

Lucia: (And) This one, do you like it? (a/n: I know I put it similar but with different grammar in the last episode, this reads better I think)

_ End Flashback _

Lucia: Hello/hi, Johny.

Johny: Hey, I’m on my way (over).

Lucia: Why? It’s too early and I’m not ready.

Johny: Yes, but I wanted to prepare what to talk about with the ambassador and since you didn’t want us to arrive together… I hoped today we wouldn’t have to hide from anyone.

Lucia: No, Johny. It’s for as long as it takes. I’ll see you later.

* * *

_ Val (at pool)/Lucho (in car) _

Lucho: Drink! It’s a party now! Give me some!

Person in car: Shut up! Drink!

Lucho: Cheers! Cheers!

Everyone: Cheers!

Man: Move.

Lucho: Hey. Turn that up, we’re on a roll! We’re going to party in Playa del Carman! You’re coming right? You better or it’s not going to be worth it.

Person: Just for a bit then I’m leaving.

Lucho: Let’s go party!

Woman: Let’s go!

Val: Lucho? Why aren’t you answering? I’ve been trying to call you over and over (lit. again and again) and you’re not answering your phone. I need you right now. I just- answer, okay?

* * *

_ Renata _

R: Hey, (you) cutie (alt. pretty/kitty). It’s a canyon, huh (a/n: the cat’s trying to get off a foot rest I think)? No, no, no. It’s not what you think. It was just a few meals, no need to exaggerate (alt. Read into it). Still, I was treated very well.

Kayla: How did you manage to win over your boss’s trust so soon/quickly? I’ve been there a lot longer working for Mrs. Eva and I haven’t gotten into her car.

Both: He is handsome though.

R: Also, you don’t have my charisma/charm?

K: You’re charisma/charm? With your charm, you need to be careful because you’re already believing a fairytale

R: What fairytale?

K: It’s like I said. Stop following the movie in your head and don’t fall into a cliche, of falling in love with your rich boss who is grieving.

R: Okay, now look. First (of all), you know I’m not like that. And second, Don Carvajal is a human being. I think that Don Cavajalito is very sensitive, and it’s hard for him to open up to people.

K: Oh no, don’t tell me he’s already told you his most intimate secrets.

R: Oh you brat (a/n: it’s not brat necessarily, it’s something similar but I can’t think of the word right now, it’s like when an older sibling calls their younger sibling that but affectionately but it’s not the right word for this context), I only mean that he’s very kinds, very human, and very… friendly?

K: Well rounded (?).

R: Kayla, you’re being very judgemental, it’s not like that (at all). All I’m saying is that it’s hard to really know people.

K: Okay. But tell me one thing. How do you explain why the most eligible (desirable/sought after) bachelor in Mexico doesn’t have a girlfriend.

R: What are you saying?

K: I’m just saying before you go off with prince charming, you should know a little more about his life. You know?

* * *

_ Val/Leon _

Leon: Hey! Hey! Hey! Easy, now. Easy.

Val: Dad.

Leon: Relax. Breathe.

Lucia: What happened?

Leon: It’s okay, you’re okay.

* * *

_ Camilo _

Camilo: Miss? Miss. Miss. Miss! You don’t need to be scared. Please don’t be scared. I’d (just) like to talk to you. I’m serious. Look, I’m a doctor. Please don’t be scared.

* * *

_ Chino _

Chino: You knew I was coming the first time I was here. You (must) also know this is not over.

* * *

_ Gaston _

Teresa: I’m going to tell your dad that a boy got it for you.

Child: No, Mom/ma/mother, don’t tell him. I don’t want him to know.

Teresa: Why not? Why don’t you want him to know that his little girl has her (very) first boyfriend at age eight?

Child: He’s not my boyfriend.

Teresa: He’s your boyfriend, you said so in the car. Boyfriend.

Child: Mama!

Teresa: Don’t wo-

Child: Why is the door open?

Teresa: I think your dad just got home, ma-

Child: Dad’s home (lit. of course)! Dad’s home! Papa!


	44. Episode 15 Part 2

_ Val/Lucia/Leon _

Leon: Relax, relax, relax. Everything’s going to be alright.

Val: I’m so sorry, I’m so-

Leon: There’s nothing to apologize for, relax. I’m going to take off your wet shoes (alt. Your shoes are full of water, I’m going to take them off).

Val: How did it happen?

Lucia: We have to get her dry. Jacobo, go look for (alt. get) Silvina, please. Tell her to come here now.

Val: Sorry, Lucia. Sorry. Sorry.

Lucia: Don’t worry. I’m going to take your clothes off. Jacabo! Go look for Silvina, please!

Leon: Yes.

Lucia: It’s okay. Help me get you dry, please. We’re going to take your clothes off. You’ll feel better soon. Help me with your pants.

* * *

_ Chino _

V: You can’t come here without any warning!

Chino: Sorry, Don. but this can’t wait any longer. I need you to tell me what’s going on with me, what the Fire saw.

V: I already told you I can’t help you with your business (a/n: he does mean business and not problem, like whatever duty he was put there to perform)

Chino: Why? I have money to pay you! I’ll give you as much as you want!

V: It’s not a question of money but respecting the superior powers.

Chino: Well can you at least tell me how to get my body back? Now listen, you’re gonna help me with this whether you like it or not.

* * *

_ Camilo _

Camilo: Thank you very much. We’re good.

Woman: What do you want (from me)? I have to be somewhere, I don’t have time to talk.

Camilo: Why did you run when I called you (alt. When I called you, why did you run or why did you ignore me when I called out to you)? Because of the butterfly? Wait, wait, wait. When did you get the butterfly? Carla, Carla, please don’t leave. Carla, don’t go. Don’t go. Don’t go. It’s simple, I just want to help (you).

Carla: You can’t help me. You want to know what’s going on and what is wrong with me, I don’t.

* * *

_ Lucia/Val _

Lucia: Silvina, can you please get me some ginger tea and make it very hot for Valentina.

Val: Lucia, I’m very/really/so sorry.

Lucia: It’s normal to be (so) sad. That you want to hide and turn off (what you’re) feeling with alcohol/liquor/drink. It makes it worse. We’ve (I’ve?) all been there once, so don’t feel ashamed of it, especially not with me.

Val: It’s- It’s just that I miss him (lit. my dad) so much.

Lucia: Why wouldn’t you (alt. How could you not)? He was the best man/person in the (entire) world. You should be very proud of the man who was your father. And every time you remember him, when you feel sad, you need to remember that he’s around you. He’s always going to be with you, taking care of you. Just look at the angel he sent to save you.

Val: I’m sorry, Jacobo, I don’t know what happened. I don’t-

Leon: There is nothing to forgive. If I may, Mrs. Lucia is right. Your father/dad is much closer than you think.

Val: It’s just not fair because my dad, he was a good person. It’s not fair.

Leon: Valentina, I know it wasn’t fair/right but I would want my daughter to be all right and know that there are people here, inside and outside this house, that care. Together we will do the impossible and find the culprit/murderer. It’ll be okay.

Lucia: Thank you very much, Silvina. Could you watch Valentina? I have to go out. Could you stay with her?

Silvina: Of course, ma’m. I’ll be sure to take care of her (alt. I’ll be sure to pamper her), like my own.

Lucia: Eat something. Get changed Jacobo, we have to go/leave.

Leon: Of course, ma’m. Valen, better? Please excuse me.

* * *

_ Camilo _

Camilo: I have a friend, he’s like a brother to me. He also has- he has a butterfly. And we know what a butterfly symbolizes. Now my friend, he was killed, murdered, horribly murdered. (But) Now, he’s back in another/different body. Carla, he’s a transmigrate like you.

Carla: I died in a fire five months ago.

Camilo: What about your body?

Carla: This (body) belongs to a young girl whose father/dad works in a cemetery, and- I wasn’t this young when I died.

Camilo: And how do you feel about this?

Carla: It’s a nightmare.

Camilo: A nightmare?

Carla: Because my head hurts all the time. And the burning, I can feel myself burning. And even if I die in the nightmare, it doesn’t stop, something crisis always follows/happens.

Camilo: This crisis, is it frequent?

Carla: Every day.

Camilo: Carla, I’d like/love to help you. I’m a doctor. Tell me I can help, I want to understand so I can find a solution to all of this. Yes?

Carla: No.

Camilo: No? But why would you say that?

Carla: Why? Because no, just no.

Camilo: How did you die? I want to help.

Carla: I burned down my house.I did it. It was me, me! And I stayed inside.

* * *

_ Chino _

Chino: Open up! You fake! Or I’ll make you feel a strength stronger than a rock/stone (? wtf man, what are you saying?)

Woman: Dad, it’s me. Hey Dad, I saw a very strange/weird/odd man outside. He was pretty ugly.

Valero: It’s nothing to worry about, just a hopeless client, pay him no attention/heed. Hurry up, my child, go feed the chickens.

* * *

_ Alacran _

Alacran: Mission complete, boss. We made sure to send a message to the reporter that interfering with our business was the last mistake he would commit in his life.

Boss: Good, it’s important with our business that we make it clear who he is dealing (dancing?) with.

Alacran: Right, boss, we made sure the message was clear to him.

Boss: By the way, are you wearing the watch I gave you?

Alacran: Of course, I use it everyday.

Boss: I didn’t give it to you just to tell you the time, but to also remind you of your job of finding Chino Valdes, who, you haven’t delivered. Things need to be taken care of and you’re not here to help me eat this amazing food. I had to cook (fry?) your rabbit for the mistake/stupidity you (just) committed/did.

_ Flashback (Episode 1 Part 2?) _

Alacran: Go. We’re gonna have a party.

_ End Flashback _

Boss: I’ve got to tell you, your mascot tastes delicious (alt. You’re beloved mascot or your little rabbit/bunny).

* * *

_ Eva/Mateo _

Mateo: Patience.

Eva: Patience, patience, I don’t have patience.

Mateo: Better slow, and stir it so it doesn’t burn.

Eva: Slowly? Really, and then?

Mateo: And then you need to- 

Eva: Don’t answer that.

Mateo: It’s Teresa, love.

Eva: Only because it’s her.

Mateo: Hello? What? How/When? Huh? Teresa, slow down.

Eva: What happened?


	45. Episode 15 Part 3

_ Montilla _

Montilla: Don’t touch anything. Make this a priority, Rivera.

Rivera: Yes, inspector/sir.

M: Chelita.

Chelita (a/n I don’t know if that’s her full name or otherwise because of the “ita”?): Yes, sir?

M: Get me the security recordings. Everything on the perimeter, please.

Chelita: Of course, (Mr.) Montilla.

M: You’re late. Valezdes (Valezquez?), two units is not enough, send more/reinforcements.

Woman: Hey, be careful/don’t push.

Mateo: Excuse me, let me in, let me through!

Montilla: Hey! Let him pass. You don’t want to see-

Mateo: Not now.

Eva: Excuse me. Excuse me.

Montilla: Trust/believe me, you don’t want to see what’s in there.

Eva: Consider me warned.

Chelita: Sir, you can’t be here. You’ll contaminate the crime scene. Please leave.

Montilla: I told you that you wouldn’t want to see this.

Eva: I need (some) air (alt. I need to leave).

Montilla: Come outside (with me).

* * *

_ Johny _

Ambassador: Is the Don Carvajal’s widow not coming?

Johny: She’ll be here soon, any moment. She’s coming, that’s certain (alt. That’s for sure).

Ambassador: Okay, okay.

Man: Mr. Ambassador, do you have a second?

Ambassador: Ah, yes, excuse me.

Johny: Shall I wait with your secretary?

Ambassador: Excellent, make yourself at home.

Johny: Thank you very much. Lucia, where are you?

Lucia: There was a problem with Valentina, I’ll be there soon.

Johny: I’ve been telling you for weeks (lit. days) that this is very important for me, so I need you to be here. Please.

Lucia: I told you, there was an issue with Valentina and that’s not my fault.

Johny: If you want to play the perfect stepmother, that’s fine. But this is important, you understand?

Lucia: Don’t worry, I’m close. Bye. Hurry up Jacobo, we’re running late.

Leon: Yes, ma’m, sorry, there’s a lot of traffic.

Lucia: Yes. I wanted to thank you for what you did with Valentina.

Leon: Anyone would have done the same, ma’m. In fact, you did very well with her too.

Lucia: It hurts to see her like this. Poor thing. (alt. It breaks my heart/soul to see her like this)

Leon: What do you mean? Drinking? That’s not the first time.

Lucia: How do you know?

Leon: She does it in front of everyone in the house, it’s impossible not to know. It makes me feel bad to see her this bad/sad and alone.

Lucia: I’ll make sure to be around for her. She reminds me so much of myself/me.

Leon: So, you were an orphan.

Lucia: No, but it would have been preferred.

* * *

_ Camilo _

Camilo: Come to the office, any hour, any day, I’ll wait for you. And you can meet Jacobo.

Carla: Jacobo?

Camilo: Yes.

Carla: Okay, okay. I’ll think about it.

Camilo: Okay, I’ll wait for you.

* * *

_Mateo/Eva/Teresa _

Teresa: I bet you’re happy, huh Mateo? I’ll bet you’re happy, you have your front page. Does this even matter to you? It doesn’t matter who falls, it doesn’t matter who disappears, only the paper, the paper, always the paper first. Right, Mateo?

Mateo: Teresa, I promise you that justice will-

Teresa: I don’t want justice! Is justice going to bring my husband back (to me)? Is justice going to bring him back? No, it’s not. Why didn’t you, Mateo? Why didn’t you stop him? You didn’t even try.

* * *

_ Chino _

Woman: It’s time to eat! Where did the rascal go, Father?

Valeno: I saw him near the chickens. I’m going to look back there.

Chino: He’ll see now.

_ Leon/Lucia _

Leon: Ma’m, do I wait or will you be going with Johny Corona?

Lucia: What kind of question is that, Jacobo?

Leon: I found out that he was here and I assume you might go with him.

Lucia: You should not assume such things. I arrived here by myself, so I will leave by myself. Wait for me.

Leon: Yes, ma’m. Ma’m! You look very attractive in that dress.

Lucia: Thank you.

* * *

_ Mateo _

Mateo: I should have stopped him, I could have. Montilla, it’s all my fault.

Montilla: Could be. I hope you learned your lesson and will provide me with all the information you have. Excuse me.

Bodyguard: I’m his bodyguard. I’m his bodyguard.

Mateo: Why did you leave him alone?

Police: Calm down! Calm down!

Montilla: Back off. Mateo!

Mateo: Where were you?

Montilla: Grab him, I need to talk (lit. interrogate) to him.

* * *

_ Alacran _

Alacran: (Did you know?) Even without turning their head, they have almost 360 vision.

Gancho: Really/seriously?

Alacran: No need to have idiots watch their backs. Here, take/put him back to his cage. Now what, my queen?

Eva: How dare you! You promised you wouldn’t do anything to him. You killed him.

Alacran: Please understand, I told the boys but by then it was too late. What happened to you with the news, that’s what happened to me. My company is very big as well, and it is very difficult to control all of them.

Eva: You are a filthy human being. You’re a murderer.

Alacran: And also the lover of Eva Carvajal. Tell me, what do you think of that headline?

* * *

_ Johny _

Johny: Excuse me, Mr. Ambassador.

Ambassador: Please, excuse me. Yes?

Johny: Now, may I present you Mrs. Lucia Borges.

Ambassador: Mrs. how are you?

Lucia: Lucia Carvajal, although I know I don’t need to use his name, but it is to honor my husband.

Ambassador: You have all the rights in the world for you to use it. I am sure that Don Leon would be (very) pleased.

Lucia: (I hope so.) Did you know him well?

Ambassador: He was a very good friend, very good. Unless I’m wrong, didn’t your husband introduce us at the event at the governorate (a/n: this is an actual place, not a Spanish word necessarily, it’s an actual government subsection thing)?

Lucia: I can’t recall. I’m sorry, my memory is terrible.

Ambassador: Don’t worry, that’s typical of a person who is being introduced to dozens of people every day (a/n DO NOT USE “everyday” for this, it’s the wrong grammar if you do). And I do, afterall, have a very common face-

Lucia: You don’t.

Ambassador: -unlike yours. Which is unforgettable.

Johny: Hey, best be quiet. You never know, maybe Don Leon is listening to you and he might get jealous and come bother you at night.

Ambassador: Don Leon. Excuse me, ma’m, if I overstepped.

Lucia: You’re a gentleman, and any woman would be very flattered by that comment.

Ambassador: Um, may I invite you for a drink?

Johny: Of course. Thank you.

Lucia: Sure. Thank you.

Ambassador: Ladies and Gentlemen, I have the honor of presenting the widow or Mr. Carvajal. Ma’m, please. Go ahead.

Lucia: How are you? Good afternoon/day, sir.

Ambassador: This is Mrs. Carvajal.

Johny: Eva, what?

Eva: Are you so busy with your shady deals/business that you haven’t heard?

Johny: Heard what?

Eva: Gaston’s been murdered in his (own) house. How do you not know about this disaster?

Johny: How? It’s impossible.

Eva: You need to get over here Johny, this is your problem too.

Johny: Of course, I’ll be right there. Send me the address and thanks.

Ambassador: And that’s how it is in our country.

Lucia: I love it.

Johny: Excuse me. Mr. Ambassador, if I may have a second, please?

Ambassador: Sure, but only a second.

Johny: Thank you very much.

Lucia: I won’t be long, excuse me. What is it?

Johny: I just found out Gaston’s been murdered.

Lucia: Gaston?

Johny: Yes, Gaston Salas, one of our most important journalists/writers. I need to go.

Lucia: No, no, no, no, no. I’m coming/going with you. Let’s go!

Johny: No, no, no. Look around, you need to stay here. I’ll be back soon-

Ambassador: Well, well, are you abandoning me already?

Johny: No, unfortunately I’m the one that has to go, but I’ll be back. Can I leave her with you (alt. in your care)?

Ambassador: Yes, the Widow of Mexico has been officially abducted by the Spanish Government.

Johny: I’m only leaving her for a moment. I’ll be back.

Ambassador: Yes, yes.

Johny: Take care of her.

Ambassador: Of course. Now, Mrs. Lucia, may I introduce you to-


	46. Episode 15 Part 4

_ Leon/Johny _

Leon: Oh the turns he makes in life, my dear Camillo (a/n: yes… that’s what he says), well, or in death. Before, I would have been inside having a drink of champagne. Now I’m looking for where to buy a Torta de Huevo (a/n: I think it’s also called a yolk cake but I’m not sure so we’ll keep the Spanish version of this).

Camilo: Perhaps there is a lesson here. Oh by the way, do you remember, the girl with the butterfly?

Leon: And what did you find out?

Camilo: Nothing, like that. We talked for a while and invited her to come by whenever she wanted to meet and I’m sure/positive she’s going to show up at my office. I only ask that you come by to meet her and talk.

Leon: Yes, it’s important, very important, she’s the only person/lead who/that can give us an account of what is happening/going on. Camillo, I need to tell you something. I was at my house today, and Miss Valentina was very drunk. “Miss Valentina”, look how I’m speaking. I had to dive/run (in)to the pool to pull her out. I had to pull her out.

Camillo: Oh my God.

Leon: Yes, I don’t know how much longer I can do this without telling them the truth, Camilo.

Camilo: Hold on, now listen to me. Come here to the house and let’s talk. Come and we’ll talk, okay? I’ll wait for you at my house.

Leon: Yes, Camilo, thank you. 

Johny: Hello, sir.

Leon: Leaving the party early, Johny Corona?

Johny: Why hello, how are you?

Leon: Just fine.

Johny: Good to see you, how do you feel?

Leon: About work?

Johny: Yes.

Leon: Good, it’s good.

Johny: That’s good. Remember that common sense and education are (very) important. Point A-

Leon: A to point B.

Johny: Very good, I’m glad you remember. I haven’t made a decision about you yet, so-

Leon: Don’t worry about the decision, that decision was already made by Mrs. Lucia who (I believe) is inside.

Johny: Just remember that I am the one who had the final say.

Leon: Are you moving into the Carvajal house?

Johny: It was a pleasure to see you. Very good.

Leon: Have a good day.

Johny: You too. And smile, that face, well it’s sad. Be happy.

* * *

_Valeno (Chino's story)_

Woman: Nobody’s seen Santi. I’ve talked/asked all the neighbors and no one’s seen him. We have to go to the police, Father, we have to tell them to look for him.

Valeno: That’s not necessary, I know who has him. Fuego (fire) just told me.

* * *

_ Lucia _

Lucia: Mr. Ambassador, no more drinks please.

Ambassador: Fine, fine. Lucia, wait, can I call you that?

Lucia: Yes.

Ambassador: Good. That’s great. One more drink is not going to effect your elegance, it would be impossible. And besides, you didn’t drive did you?

Lucia: No, I didn’t. Actually, my chauffeur’s over there.

Man: Right there, then left, and it’s there in the dining room.

Leon: I see, thank you (very much).

Ambassador: Then you are in good hands, I see. So, if you’re not driving, you can all the champagne you want.

Lucia: I’m going to have one more drink, one more and that’s all.

Ambassador: Very well. Waiter, please.

* * *

_ Silvina/Tiberio _

Tiberio: I’m here for my coffee.

Silvina: You finished early today.

T: Oh yes, I worked quickly because it was too hot for me.

S: Did you hear what happened?

T: No, what happened?

S: I’m afraid that our little girl Valentina. She slipped and fell into the pool and if Jacobo wasn’t there and got her out, something worse might/would have happened.

T: That girl is dealing with her pain in the worst way. It’s good Jacobo was there.

Silvina: Yes, and despite how worried I am, I saw him console our Valentina as if there was some kind of connection between them.

T: Oh, woman, are you going to tell me again how you think the chauffeur smells just like Don Leon. I think your pain/grieving is making you imagine things.

S: Believe it or not, souls smell different.than bodies. And the soul of that new chauffeur smells just like Don Leon’s.

T: Tell me, what does mine smell like?

S: You smell like leon.

T: Leon?

S: The animal.

* * *

_ Johny/Eva _

Johny: What happened, Eva?

Eva: You came alone? Isn’t Lucia going to come to offer her condolences to Gaston’s widow?

Johny: Please, Eva, not now. Can’t you see this is (clearly) a direct attack on the Carvajal Group.

Eva: Of course it is, but this is serious, we need to make an important decision.

Johny: Agreed.

Montilla: Thank you.

Johny: Another crime where they’re going to get away with it?

Montilla: Not this time, they left a business card behind.

Johny: See it’s the gangs, I told you they’re behind all the crimes, the broken glass at my house, Leon’s death, can’t you see it?

M: Okay, enough already. Let me do my job!

Johny: I’m (so) sorry.

* * *

_Valeno (Chino's story)_

Woman: So you’re saying that the man I saw outside the house was the one who took my son? Father, how are we going to find that son of a bitch? He looked crazy. Do you have a way to find him?

* * *

_ Leon/Lucia _

Leon: Everyone’s gone, ma’m. Are you having a good time?

Lucia: I’m definitely enjoying myself. I think I deserve it after all these terrible days.

Leon: Yes, after your husband is killed, a drink is hard to pass up.

Lucia: That’s one view.

Leon: Ma’m, is it true, please forgive my impertinence (a/n: man Leon like big words), what they say about cocktails and diplomats being extremely/incredibly/intensly boring?

Lucia: Yes, but with champagne everything is a lot (alt. much) more fun/enjoyable. I love watching men fight each other to draw the attention of a pretty woman. It’s ridiculous.

Leon: Well, when there’s a pretty woman in front of us we can get a bit stupid/ridiculous/silly.

Lucia: And a bit pervy (alt. slimy).

Leon: We lose some intelligence.

Lucia: Those who have it.

Leon: And women take advantage of that, to capture the innocent animals.

Lucia: Innocent?

Leon: Innocent.

Lucia: (While) it’s true we can be malicious.

Leon: Malicious?

Lucia: But it’s revenge.

Leon: Revenge?

Lucia: Because they’ve always underestimated us.

Leon: Ah, so the so called weak sex is not as weak as it appears/seems, that it? I’ve been around for a long time, ma’m, and I’ve observed. You cannot imagine the powerful men I’ve known, who have lost everything because they loved a woman who was only with him for his money (alt. The size of his wallet or lit. checkbook).

Lucia: It’s the size that's important.

Leon: Sorry/what?

Lucia: It’s important, because it’s unpopular to say otherwise.

Leon: So you believe that if you were not as beautiful or attractive, you would have accomplished everything you’ve done in this life?

Lucia: I’m not going to ruin this drink with that subject. So tell me, do I really look beautiful to you?

Leon: Very, dangerously so (lit. beautiful).

Lucia: Look at me, Jacobo. Look and tell me what part you like best.

Leon: I’m not going to answer you because there’s not a good answer that will let me keep my job.

Lucia: It’s an order.

Leon: You want me to tell you what I like about you? Look at me, then. You’re beauty, it’s indescribable (lit. multitudes). It shows in your smile. You let it out all the time, and like now, you don’t even realize how it illuminates the space around you (a/n: he actually goes on to say it illuminates her face, but that seems less romantic, I guess and I didn’t know how to put it in a sentence without it sounding slightly creepy). With one touch, anyone would lose hours just tracing the unblemished artwork and- and then there’s… there’s something in your voice. Please, say my name.

Lucia: Jacobo.

Leon: There’s something in your voice that is just, exceptionally/strikingly soft (a/n: I’m not sure if I want to use exceptionally or strikingly here because the second one is a nice contrast to the next word but I don’t know if it’s appropriate).

Lucia: Is that so?

Leon: Yes, very much so.

Lucia: I’ve never heard that before.

Leon: I could say many other things as well. I want (alt. I’d like) to know what a kiss tastes like.


	47. Episode 16 Part 1

_ Leon/Lucia _

Lucia: Why did you kiss me?

Leon: Well, because-

Lucia: You’re crazy.

Leon: Maybe, but if you’re going to fire me, do it (right) now.

Lucia: Johny?

Johny (phone): Are you still there (lit. at the embassy)?

Lucia: I left a while ago (lit. I left hours ago).

Johny: Why don’t you come over to the/my house?

Lucia: I’m tired.

Johny: Well, yes, but you have a chauffeur and you could get him to drive you here.

Lucia: Not possible (alt. That’s impossible).

Johny: How do you know? A chauffeur is a chauffeur.

Lucia: Johny, I’m very sorry, but I’m tired. I’ll call later, okay? (Good)bye. Take me home (lit. Take me to the house).

Leon: Let’s go.

* * *

_ Val/Guille _

V: I know it was really stupid, okay? I wasn’t thinking. And it’s good that Jacobo was there, otherwise I would have drowned stupidly (alt. Like an idiot) in my own pool.

G: He saved your life.

V: He’s cool (a/n: she uses it in a colloquial way to say that, not temperature).

G: Do you feel… like a connection with him? I don’t know. It’s kind of hard to… explain.

V: After this afternoon, I feel it too.

G: What are we going to do about you being so sad?

V: It’s not like I’m depressed for the hell of it. I don’t know how you guys forget that they killed Dad right in front of us. At his wedding. He died laying in a pool of blood.

G: It was horrible, but I think everyone mourns a different way.

V: I just wish I wasn’t so affected, like you.

G: That’s what you think? We’re (more) similar (than you think). You remind me of me when Mom died. I was just like you. And you know what helped?

V: No, what?

G: One second.

V: “Death is just a Portal”, it’s Camilo’s book.

G: Uh-huh, it’s incredible/amazing/good. I mean, he talks about things you’d never imagine. And he backs them up with scientific evidence, it’s… just read it (alt. Read it or just read).

V: Dad never believed any of it. He only published it because it was Camilo and he loved him very much.

G: Look, do me a favor, read ten pages. And if you don’t like it, you can close it and forget it/this. But it helped me a lot. Maybe you too?/Just try it. Tell me later, okay?

V: Thanks, Guille (a/n: she could also have said “Thanks man” but Guille and guey are pretty close so I think it’s actually his name).

* * *

_ Lupita/Juliana/Panchito _

Lupita: I can’t take it/this anymore, I”m so tired. Can you take this?

J: Yeah.

P: Hello.

Lupita: This is surprising/a surprise.

P: I was around and I wanted to stop by and say hi. Mandarins, for you.

Juliana: Excuse me. I’m (going to) take(ing) a bath.

L: You shouldn’t have.

P: I still remember how much you like tangerines. 

L: Would you like something to drink or eat?

P: No, no. I have to leave. But I did want to talk to you. Is it true what your daughter/child/kid told me? That you’re married to a murderer/killer? I don’t believe it. Is that why you came to Mexico City? To find/look for him?

Lupita: Chino saved me, what do you want me to do? He left/abandoned us in San Antonio after he ran into (some) trouble (a/n: probably left not abandoned here, left is more Lupita phrasing while abandoned is more Juliana). So, yes I came to look for him. You look out for your family, don’t you?

P: Sorry, but how can you come looking for him, despite what he is, he still abandoned you. Lupita, what are you looking for?

* * *

_ Chino _

Chino: Hey/okay/yo, this is my nephew. I need you to take care of him for a bit.

Barbara: Why me? He’s your nephew, you do it or your new wife.

Chino: He’s my nephew, it’s very complicated, because, well because he’s my nephew from my past/last life, not in this one.

Barbara: Who cares? Why are you here? I have no idea how to take care of children/kids/brats. No. What if something happens to him or he gets into trouble? You’re crazy, Beltran.

Chino: Listen, please, I’ll pay you. Now take him.

B: No, no, Beltran. You can’t do this to me! What am I going to do with a child (alt. What do I do with a child)?

* * *

_ Mateo/Eva _

Mateo: I can’t believe it. Just a few hours ago, I was talking to Gaston. Then we see him lying there in his house. His wife and daughter, how horrible it must be for them.

Eva: I did warn you, Mateo. I warned you and Gaston. I even told him personally in my office that he shouldn’t say anything. But I- it was already too late.

Mateo: And what do you think we should do? Shut up? Should we stop writing about criminals (activities)? Do you really think that’s the solution?

Eva: Oh for God’s sake, Mateo. (You know) You’re on the list, every journalist that they’ve feel threatened by has been killed or gone missing. Gaston is not the first, and he won’t be the last (one) either. So, please, just have/display a little common sense.

Mateo: You want me to have common sense? Okay, take this, let’s drink. Cheers, because the daughter of Don Leon Carvajal has spoken. And that will be our new editorial article title, as we move into fear and self-censorship!

Eva: Meteo, what exactly do you want me to do? Keep putting my people at risk? Is that what you want?

Mateo: Sure, sure/whatever. Just shut everything down. Close the paper, close/turn off the television channel/coverage, the radio stations. Close it all. Clearly, that’s what you want to do.

Eva: Yes, because I’ll come up with a better plan.

Mateo: Don’t make me be ashamed of the woman I married.

Eva: (Well,) If I embarrass you so much/badly, walk out the door (alt. You know where the door is or the door is that way or you know the way out).

* * *

_ Valerio _

Mother: Daughter! They’re looking/asking for you. Make it short/don’t be (too) long.

Rosita: Don Valerio, what are you doing here?

V: Excuse me for bothering you, I’m looking for the man you brought to me and I have no way to locate him.

R: Don’t worry, I’ll see him tomorrow at the school/university/college and tell him you’re looking for him.

V: No, no, no, I can’t wait until tomorrow, my child/daughter, it has to be today.

R: I don’t have his (phone) number. But someone on my contact list from the university might. One of them must have the phone number of Professor Beltran.

V: I don’t understand why you call that man a professor.

R: Because he teaches Anthropology classes at the university/college/school.

V: That man, is cheating them.

R: Give me a moment, I’ll ask around. Don’t worry, I won’t be long.

V: Alright, my child/daughter, thank you.


	48. Episode 16 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot today was Sunday (I worked yesterday and kinda forgot).

_ Alicia/Chino _

Alicia: Care to tell me where you were?

Chino: Busy/out.

A: Busy/out doing what?

Chino: Seeing about a trip.

Alicia: And?

Chino: Nothing, I’ll have to check in tomorrow. And don’t talk to me like that.

Alicia: Well, how would you like me to talk to you when you disappear all day (alt. How else should I talk to you when you pull a stunt like that? Or maybe a mixture of the two?).

Chino: Well, I don’t know. I don’t know!

Alicia: Tell me how you’d like-

Javier: Father/Dad (a/n: I can’t remember if I have Javier calling him father or dad, I think it was dad)!

Alicia: My love, why are you out of bed?

Chino: You’d wake anyone with your screaming-

Alicia: It wasn’t just me (alt. With mine alone?/Your were too or something like that).

Chino: How are you doing, champion/champ? What did you do today?

Javier: I’m great, know why? Because you’re here.

Chino: You should tell your mother that, see if she stops yelling at me all the time.

Javier: Dad says that-

Alicia: I heard, okay.

Chino: Tell her, maybe she’ll listen.

Alicia: Hey, don’t you (dare) answer that call because you and I are talking/aren’t done. My love, go to sleep/back to sleep/back to bed, okay? Goodnight. Belran!

Chino: Hello?

Valerio: Beltran.

Chino: Who is this?

V: Valerio, the shaman.

Chino: Ah, I was waiting for your (you to) call.

V: I’m going to call the police to pick you up at the university/school where you work.

Chino: Alright, do it, and you won’t see your grandson again (alt. Get your grandson back).

V: Don’t you dare hurt/touch him!

C: Well, don’t make a stupid move/decision. Don’t call and I’ll see you tomorrow at that place. Were you listening (just now)?

Alicia: And if I was?

C: Don’t test me, even my wife doesn’t-

Alicia: What you mean, your wife? Your wife is me! Or were you talking about someone else? Why are you laughing?

Chino: You’re a bit crazy. I’m talking to the person who’s going to lend us the money for Javier’s operation/surgery.

Alicia: So why is it a secret?

Chino: Because these people are dangerous, so let me take care of it, because I don’t want to risk you. What do you want me to say (alt. What do you think)?

A: Look, Beltran, you’re really scaring me.

Chino: Well now… Valerio.

* * *

_ Valerio _

Woman: Who will help if we don’t call the police?

V: If the police get involved, things will be worse.

Woman: So, what do we do? You need to do something. Father, you know he deserves it.

V: You know that I don’t do black magic.

W: If it’s not you or the police, someone has to do something!

V: Calm down! Getting angry won’t fix this.

W: Father, I can’t sit around for God knows how long when they have my son (alt. When my son is missing).

V: We’ll get him back. Now, leave me alone. I’m going to consult.

* * *

_ Leon/Lucia _

Lucia: Listen, tonight…. Nothing happened. It would be best to erase the event from your mind.

Leon: Will you be able to completely erase it from your(s) (mind)?

Lucia: Goodnight.

Leon: Ma’m! (a/n: I don’t know if it should be an exclamation, period, or question mark here)

Lucia: Yes?

Leon: Can I ask for a favor?

Lucia: Yes.

Leon: If it’s not too much trouble, could you stop by Valentina’s room to check on her. It’s important that someone is watching her (alt. Keeping an eye on her or making sure she’s okay).

Lucia: You seem very concerned/interested in Valentina.

Leon: She’s young, and I didn’t get to check on her. I only think that it’s important that someone goes by and checks on her, am I wrong?

Lucia: You’re right.

Leon: Have a good night, ma’m.

Lucia: You too.

_ Valerio _

V: Padre Fuego (a/n: he says Padre here which means Father, idk if I should translate that though), I ask that you grant me a vision and let me see the beyond. Padre Feugo, show me what I need to know about the man who took my grandson.

* * *

_ Val (Camilo is a VO) _

Camilo: I understand now, that I have been wrong. Life doesn’t end. It transforms. It becomes something that escapes our logic and understanding (alt. Logical understand). I always thought death was the end of the road. But now I am certain, even with a scientist’s point of view (alt. gaze), that when the human heart stops and the body turns to dust, the soul undertakes another journey, to another place.

Book: (a/n: I did not translate the contents because Camilo is already saying them) Death is Only a Portal - Title

Lucia: Hi.

V: Hi.

Lucia: Still awake? May/can I?

V: You look beautiful.

Lucia: Thank you. Are you feeling better?

V: Better.

Lucia: Camilo wrote this. Do you like it?

V: Well, I just started it, really. But it’s making me feel better reading it.

Lucia: Do you think/suppose there is life after death?

V: I don’t know. But, personally, I like to think that Dad’s watching us. I like- I like to think, wherever he is, he’s taking care of us and watching over us. It’s a nice thought, don’t you think?

Lucia: Yes. I’m glad you’re alright. Valentina, I’m always going to be around whatever you need. Always.

V: I know, thank you.

L: Don’t thank me.

V: Thank you. Thank you.

_ Camilo/Leon _

Camilo: So you kissed.

Leon: That doesn’t describe it. We kissed, like we were trying to give each other life.

Camilo: I have one question. Did you plan that?

Leon: What do you want me to say, Camillo (alt. Put Camillo at the start of the sentence)? That I’m satisfied? That today marks the beginning/start of my revenge? Cheers.

Camilo: You claim revenge. But, could it be that Leon Carvajal is still in love with Lucia?

* * *

_ Mateo _

_ Flashback _

Mateo: Are you going to the game on Saturday?

Gaston: Nope. I forgot to get the tickets.

Mateo: I have that covered, Gaston. How did I know? Look. Two tickets in the best seats. What’s wrong?

Gaston: I have dinner with Teresa on Saturday.

Mateo: Don’t worry, I already told Eva that she should invite her to dinner.

Gaston: Okay.

Mateo: They’ll be busy, so relax.

Gaston: Well, thank you. See you tomorrow. And I’ll pick you up Saturday.

Mateo: Bye.

_ End Flashback _


	49. Episode 16 Part 3

_ Eva _

Eva: What do you want?

Alacran: (To see) you.

Eva: No, I don’t want to. Why?

Alacran: You know very well why/what for.

Eva: Cynicism isn’t exactly erotic/sexy/enticing for me.

Alacran: Well, considering I’m not one for games, I’ll need to see you. So I’ll see you tomorrow (in the) same place as usual.

Eva: Tomorrow is Gaston’s funeral (alt. Gaston’s funeral is tomorrow), or have you already forgotten the hurt you caused?

Alacran: I’m so sorry, my queen, but I have a bad memory when it comes to certain things. Come as soon as you can get away (alt. out of it - this version sounds a lot more callus and I think that might be better).

Eva: I told you I’m not coming.

Alacran: I’m not asking. You will come (to see me) or else.

* * *

_ Lupita/Fabian _

Lupita: Your beer. Oh and your drink (lit. vat, alt. tankard), I’ll be right back with that (alt. I’ll get that -for you- right away), okay?

Patron: Miss/ma’m/waitress, a beer.

Lupita: Just a minute. Can I get you anything else?

Associate: Some potatoes (a/n: I suspect fries) and nuts please.

L: Okay, right away.

Fabian: Can you tell me why (alt. Care to tell me why) we are meeting in a bar like this?

Associate: Because the man we’re looking for isn’t going to be in a restaurant in Polanco (a/n: Polanco is the rich part of Mexico City, upscale, akin to what we think of Beverly Hills or the main downtown of NYC that you see rich characters go to on TV). Look, Fabian, places like this are full of information/leads.

Fabian: Have you found anything out yet?

Associate: I talked to my police acquaintances (alt. Acquaintances in the police), but nothing yet.

F: I hope something turns up soon, I have to go back so San Antonio and I can’t be here forever. I just hope I find him first.

Associate: Calm down.

Woman: Is everything alright (a/n: like when the manager comes to ask how is everything)?

Associate: Just fine.

Woman: You sure?

Associate: Yes.

Woman: Perfect. Is there anything I can do for you?

Associate: Actually, yes. Can we get a waitress?

Woman: Of course.

Associate: Thank you.

Woman: Hey. Hey! What's wrong with you?

Lupita: I don’t feel good, take this to eight.

Woman: That’s cold! Which one is it?

Lupita: The one behind me.

Woman: I get the tip, okay?

Fabian: I’ve never been to a place like this before.

Associate: Me either.

Woman: Hello.

Associate: Thank you.

Woman: And nuts. What would you like, sir?

Fabian: Same thing.

Woman: Exactly?

Fabian: Yes.

Woman: You sure, nothing else?

F: Yes. Thank you.

Woman: You’re welcome.

* * *

_ Valero _

Woman: Dad, did the fire speak to you (alt. What did the fire say)? What did you find? Do you know where my son is yet?

Valero: No.

Woman: So, what should we do?

V: Whatever the man says.

Woman: You’re crazy! I’m going to the police right now!

V: That man is killer/murderer. If you go to the police, we’ll never see Santi again. The fire said that/told me.

* * *

_ Leon/Camilo _

Leon: You’re saying she committed suicide?

Camilo: She didn’t want to say, then all of a sudden she confessed everything.

Leon: Did she say anything else about people like me or-

Camilo: There are certain patterns that are showing up.

Leon: Like what?

Camilo: Patters of behavior. In fact, she gets images, memories of her death.

Leon: How did she die?

Camilo: Horribly.

Leon: How?

C: Burned to death (lit. caught fire.).

* * *

_ Carla _

Carla: May/Can I?

* * *

_ Mateo _

Mateo: I’ll find you. I swear I will (lit. I will find you).

Newspaper: I was Killed for Snitching

* * *

_ Lupita _

Lupita: Did you hear what table eight was talking about?

Woman: Yeah, they’re looking for a man, here in the city, more or less. Be right back. Here you are, your beer.

Associate: My friend in the police is going to cross check the database for fingerprints to see if anything comes up.

Fabian; Hey, I can be there.

Associate: Of course, that’s the idea.

Fabian: Perfect. Yes, yes, yes (a/n: probably switch the sentences even because grammatically it doesn’t work in English all that well like this). Okay, so how will this work? What do we do?

Associate: Smoke a joint, like a normal person.

Fabian: Are you a client (alt. customer, addict?)?

Associate: No, but a friend just recommended it.

Woman: Hey, what are you looking at them for? You’re not involved in something weird, right?

Lupita: No, no, not at all. It’s just that one of those men reminds me of a dude (alt. “Cajino” = Bad man, sickly person, shrimp - probably this one) way back in highschool.

Woman: Ah, okay. Whatever.

* * *

_ Juliana _

TV: Hey, did you forget?

TV: Oh hey! It’s you!

TV: Yes, it’s good to see you.

TV: You look amazing.

TV: Really thank you. (a/n: translate later, not relevant to plot)

Juliana: That’s the girl from the park. Eva, Valentina, and Guillermo Carvajal, the children of the King of Communication and one of the richest men in the world, attend the funeral of their father. Shit, she’s a rich girl.

* * *

_ Valentina/Guille _

V: I don’t know if I believe this.

G: Did you know that Camilo looked at facts to write it?

V: Do you know which story is my favorite?

G: Which one?

V: The Lady who knows (? of?) Pancho Villa-

G: -Who goes into the mountain and she knows-

V: Yeah, and it turns out that all the information she said was true.

G: Amazing, huh/isn’t it?

V: Uh-huh. Guille, why do you think no one talks about this? Life after death?

G: I think that they do, but they don’t write it down. That’s why we/you don’t know.

V: I want to believe. I want to believe (that) this is true. I want to believe I’ll be able to find Dad again (alt. That I’ll find Dad again).

G: If you believe, then it’s possible. You know what you can/should do? Talk to Camilo. He can answer any questions you have. Do you have any questions for me?

V: Thank you for giving me the book.

* * *

_ Leon/Camilo _

Camilo: Before I give you another drink, we need to talk.

Leon: About?

Camilo: Just hear me out, I think I could try regression on you.

Leon: Ugh.

Camilo: Yes. Don’t be like that. I understand that you don’t like it, it would be good to try/do it. It could help, so what do you think?

Leon: I think, Camilo, that after seeing my daughter so depressed, so fragile, I would have liked to be Leon at that moment.

Camilo: So what?

Leon: Nothing, let’s explore what can be found (lit. explored). When do you want to do it?

Camilo: Now.

Leon: Right now?

Camilo: Yes, right now.

Leon: But does it have to be right now?

Camilo: Do you have something better to do?

Leon: No.

Camilo: Good, lay down.

* * *

_ Chino _

TV: Aircraft with registration XDMXJ, you are to land immediately or we will be force to take you down. Come in.

_ Flashback _

Valero: Some powerful force has chosen you.

Chino: Chosen for what?

V: The die has been cast, son, and now your soul is in your hands. (a/n: Oddly enough, this line wasn’t in the original scene)

_ End Flashback _

Alicia: Take your pills.

Chino: Mine? Aren’t they Javier’s?

Alicia: They’re yours.

Chino: I’m fine, I don’t need them.

Alicia: This is for tension, this is for asthma, for your heart, and this last one for cholesterol.

Chino: I don’t need to take them.

Alicia: You need them every night.

Chino: I don’t need them!

Alicia: Don’t shout.

Chino: When I say no, I mean no! Now, nurse, can I turn on the television or what?

Alicia: Listen, I’m missing a lot of work because I’m dealing with you.

Chino: Don’t blame me for these things. I’ve got a headache!

Alicia: You, everything about you. What happened to you in the accident? You didn’t just wreck the car, but your mind too. Where is the passionate man, who I could talk to hours with? Sophisticated, and talked about opera, literature. Where is he? Where is he? Don’t look at me like that. I’m being serious. Not everything can be solved with ses. That’s enough.

Chino: But it was working out so well-

Alicia: There are other things I like. Please stop.

Chino: But you like this a lot.

Alicia: No! If you’re the man I married, then you already know. I don’t have to explain this to you.

Chino: I’m exercising-

Alicia: You have no idea what I’m talking about!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the next 10 minutes is translated that's the end of episode 16 and we're 18% there. I didn't realize it would take this damn long for me to translate all of this.


	50. Episode 16 Part 4

_ Camilo/Leon _

Camilo: All we’re going to do is relax. Peace, quiet, I’m going to play some music, and I want you to feel comfortable. Lay down if you want.

Leon: Hold on, Camilo, we started with transmigration mystery. And now you’re telling me that I’m going to lay down on a couch with you hypnotizing me? This whole thing feels absurd.

Camilo: Let me ask you something, my friend. Do you trust me? Yes or no?

Leon: Of course I trust you, it’s because I trust you that I”m even entertaining this madness and because it will bring me close to my children. But it’s not- this is not normal.

Camilo: Leon, brother, just lay down please (a/n:lie or lay? Look up later). Relax, lay down.

Leon: Here?

Camilo: Yes, right there. Lay (lie?) down. Calmly. All I’m asking you is to listen to me, that’s it.

Leon: Just listen?

Camilo: Yes. Breathe three-

Leon: Eyes open or closed?

Camilo: Closed. Eyes closed. Now, breathe three times. Relax. Let the memory (a/n: could be blood) flow. You’re entering an elevator, but you're not going up, but rather down. Tell me, what do you see?

Leon: It’s my- my wedding. I see, many guests/attendees. I se- It’s lucia. Lucia dressed in white, she’s beautiful.

Camilo: When you see Lucia, what do you feel?

Leon: No, now, it’s Johny Corona, he’s congratulating me and he grabs my left shoulder.

_ Flashbacks come in and out here any thing with Camilo is present _

Johny: I’m so happy for you.

Leon: I know, I know.

Johny: Do you know what I’m going to be thankful for all my life? That where I am and the person I am now, I owe it all to you. 

Leon: You are like a son to me. And so for your happiness, I want to know who is the woman who’s caught your eye?

Johny: Hey…

Chino: I am...

Lucia: What happened? What’s wrong with him? Someone help… (a/n: it fades out here).

Camilo: How do you feel? What do you feel?

Leon: I’m in the O.R. Camilo (alt. Put Camilo at the beginning for the sentence). I’m breaking.

Camilo: That’s your soul as it comes out of your body. What do you see?

Leon: It’s peaceful.

Camilo: What/anything else?

Leon: It/he follows me as I walk.

Camilo: Leon, Leon, Leon. Leon! Listen to me, it’s me. Look at me. Look at me. It’s me, just me. It’s Camilo. It’s me. It’s just me. Calm down, calm down.

* * *

_ Carla _

Father: Hello, daughter, how are you?

Carla: Fine, fine. Trying to sleep. Do you want me to… do you need something done? To eat? Are you hungry?

Father: No, no, no. Don’t worry about it. I’m going to turn in, I’m very/really tired.

* * *

_ Leon _

Leon: I don’t understand what’s so surprising. Didn’t you see it several times (a/n: he’s talking about tv showing it).

Camilo: Why wouldn’t I be surprised? We’re talking about a topic that is tied to transmigration. A person, someone who gets up and comes back after death.

Leon: I don’t follow. What?

Camilo: You’re one of the once that was going in peace, to heaven maybe.

Leon: That’s how it was Camilo. It was a peace, I swear I’ve never felt in all my life. It was just peace.

Camilo: Did you see any family, friends, maybe a spiritual guide?

Leon: No, no, no, that’s not what happened, at least not the guide. But you know what I did see? You’re not going to believe this, but it was a… a white light. Big/huge/massive.

Camilo: And then?

Leon: I don’t remember/recall anything else. Except, I remember there was… there was a terrifying moment, Camilo. You know what, Camilo? I’m going to sleep.

Camilo: Me too. Let’s go.

_ Lucia has a dream here then it’s back to Leon _

* * *

_ Leon _

_ Flashback _

Leon: A toast, to the beginning of my revenge.

Camilo: Revenge is it? Or is Leon Carvajal still in love with Lucia?

_ End Flashback _

_ Chino/Alicia _

Alicia: It’s late, I’m going to take a bath/shower/wash.

Chino: No, stay.

Alicia: I can’t stay, or they’ll fire me (alt. You can’t stop me).

Chino: Don’t go/leave.

Alicia: Get going, you should answer that.

Chino: Fine. Hello?

Barbara: Beltran, when are you going to get/pick up this (little) demon/monster?

Chino: I don’t know, in a while.

B: Alright, well I’ve decided that from this moment (alt. Now on), I’m going to start charging you by the hour.

Chino: Do what you want.

  
B: My orbuculum (lit. sphere, a/n: a crystal/glass ball is sometimes called a orbuculum), your nephew just broke my orbuculum. Do you know how much it costs? This child/kid causes more disaster than you.

Chino: Well, I have to take care of something then I’ll be back for the kid, okay? Oh Lord, I’m late.

Child (at Barbara’s place): I want my mom.

* * *

_ Camilo _

Camilo: Coffee, please.

Receptionist: Yes, of course.

Camilo: Hot, very hot.

Receptionist: One moment, sir.

Camilo: Yes/Hello?

Carla: Hello, is this Dr. Camilo Guerra?

Camilo: Yes, that’s me. Who is calling?

Carla: Doctor, it’s me, Carla.

Camilo: Carla.

Carla: We met yesterday, do you remember?

Camilo: What a nice/pleasant surprise.

Carla: Doctor I need to see it/him/this (a/n: Maybe that will be made clearer later?).

* * *

_ Leon _

Fabricio : It’s a shame about Gaston Salas.

Leon: What do you mean, Gaston Salas?

F: Here, it was all over the news last night, it’s all over the press.

Newspaper: Gaston Salas Assassinated One of Our Main Journalists

Leon: Not Gaston.

F: What? Did you know him?

Leon: Sorry?

F: Did you know him?

Leon: I read the paper (alt. I read his work).

F: Work first, read later.

Lucia: Good morning.

F: Good morning, Ma’m/Mrs. You look good today.

Lucia: Thank you, Fabricio.

F: While you’re here, I wanted to ask you. Are you satisfied with the new driver?

Lucia: Can we talk about this later?

F: Of course, Ma’m. If you have any complaints or suggestions I will correct them.

Lucia: Thank you. Good day (alt. Goodbye).

F: You’re welcome, see you later.

Leon: Please enter.

Lucia: Good morning.

Leon: Good morning.

Lucia: What’s the matter?

Leon: Nothing, I didn’t- I didn’t sleep well.

Lucia: Why?

Leon: Because I want to talk to you about it, I’ve thought and thought, and wanted to know if it happened to you.

Lucia: I thought, we agreed not to talk about it.

Leon: I won’t talk about it anymore, but I can’t stop thinking of you. And it seems like you’re having the same problem. Or am I crazy/wrong?


End file.
